11 - True
by roanva
Summary: Serena ama a una nueva especie y está dispuesta a pagar por ese amor con dolor, lágrimas y angustia. Ella hará cualquier cosa para mantener al 710 vivo, pero no quiere que sepa lo que sufre por él. Darien tiene una nueva vida laboral con el NSO para rescatar a su pueblo. Una buena vida, hasta que se encuentra con una mujer moribunda, la mujer que lo traicionó
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Introducción.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena ama a una nueva especie y está dispuesta a pagar por ese amor con dolor, lágrimas y angustia. Ella hará cualquier cosa para mantener al 710 vivo, pero no quiere que sepa lo que sufre por él. Su misión en la vida es liberar a 710― y a otros como él.

Darien tiene una nueva vida laboral con el NSO para rescatar a su pueblo. Una buena vida, hasta que se encuentra con una mujer moribunda― la mujer que lo traicionó. Darien debería sentirse complacido porque ella por fin pagara por sus crímenes, pero ella afirma que también es una víctima. Todavía se siente irresistiblemente atraído por la bella humana que tocó su corazón e hizo que la quisiera. Cuando él agarra su mano para ofrecerle consuelo, su instinto entra en juego y Darien lucha contra todos por protegerla.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Prologo

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Nuevo México

Centro de Investigación Némesis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena ahoga un grito de angustia y contiene las lágrimas. Es horrible ver al hombre que ama siendo torturado. Sólo conseguiría que les maten a ambos si sigue su instinto de correr en su ayuda.

-"Sabía que ese te gustaba demasiado", dice una voz escalofriante y familiar, desde la puerta de la oficina del laboratorio.

Serena siente toda la sangre abandonar su rostro mientras se vuelve, horrorizada porque haya logrado abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido. Dean Polanitis dirige toda la instalación. A los cuarenta y cinco años, es joven para el puesto, pero lo que le falta en edad, lo compensa en maldad. No es muy alto, apenas mide un metro setenta y dos, pero es muy intimidante por los años de entrenamiento militar y el levantamiento de pesas. Su cuerpo es musculoso y es obvio que esta en buena forma física. Sus normalmente inexpresivos ojos verdes están inusualmente intensos y sus finos labios curvados en una extraña sonrisa que dejan a Serena sintiéndose helada por dentro.

-" No sé de que estás hablando", miente.

Señala un punto en las grandes estanterías que ocupa una pared.-" La semana pasada instalé una cámara oculta en esta oficina para controlar todos tus movimientos después de notar tu interés por el sujeto de prueba. He recibido informes que indican que intentaste protegerle de ser apaleado por los guardias. Eso era una mala señal. Entonces, tras revisar las cintas de su celda, comprendí que él te mira del mismo modo."

Cierra la puerta detrás de él. -"¿De verdad pensaste que no sospecharía?. No me pierdo nada que pase en mi casa. Sé que te preocupas por él. Dejas de trabajar cada vez que él está ahí y reconozco el lenguaje corporal ". Su mirada baja por su cuerpo antes de volver a su cara.- "Eres fácil de leer cuando no sabes que estás bajo vigilancia."

Ella niega con la cabeza. -"No es más que otro número" murmura, rezando porque se crea la mentira. Un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral por la forma de afirmar que la instalación es su casa. Es un lugar infernal y nadie debería reivindicarlo y eso sólo refuerza su creencia en la pura maldad de su jefe.-"Sólo soy una buena persona.

Perdón por tener una pizca de compasión. Eso es probablemente lo que los guardias te informaron cuando intente evitar sus abusos. Algunos de esos idiotas pueden ser muy dañinos sólo por el gusto de hacerlo"

Las cejas de su jefe se arquean.-"¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué pasa con tu reacción al ver al 710 ensangrentado para comprobar las propiedades curativas de las nuevas drogas? "

-"No me gusta ver a ninguno de ellos sufriendo. Tengo corazón. Eso es todo. Odio ver como se lastima a cualquier persona pero entiendo la importancia de la investigación. Me dijeron que él está en una prueba de avances médicos que podrían estimular los desencadenantes del organismo para reparar más rápido las heridas abiertas. "

Mira hacia la ventana. El hombre que ama intenta protegerse contra ocho viciosos y armados hombres que tienen la intención de causarle un grave daño mientras esta encadenado. Él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener el equilibrio y evitar algunos golpes, pero no todos. La sangre mana de las heridas en sus brazos y pecho. Uno de los guardias lo golpea con un látigo. Aparta rápidamente la mirada, antes de que sus rodillas se doblen y se enfrenta a su jefe.

-"Es brutal y no estoy en ese tipo de mierda. Demándame "

Dean Polanitis se ríe cruelmente.- "No es dinero lo que quiero de ti " Su sonrisa muere.-"Hoy daré la orden de matar al 710. Queremos ver que tan bien esos animales pueden cazar a una presa y tu número de allí afuera esta sangrado bastante. Drogaremos a unos pocos machos, conseguiremos que se sientan bonito y se vuelvan locos por una buena pelea y los enviaremos a rastrearlo. Estarán tan aturdidos que ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que es uno de los suyos. Él no sera muy rápido sobre sus pies después de los golpes de mis chicos".

Su corazón casi se detiene. -"Está en una excelente condición física y es inteligente. Matarlo sería una perdida de recursos. Pero es su decisión. " Se las arregla para mantener la voz firme de alguna manera. Dentro de ella gime, ¡No! Da un paso hacia ella, bloqueando la puerta y cualquier posibilidad de escapar.

-"Eres buena, Serena. "

-"Soy la ' Sra. Tsukino ' para usted, muchas gracias." Ella intenta mantener su voz firme. La debilidad sería percibida como un defecto por un canalla como Polanitis y le haría una víctima a sus ojos. Sería un error no poder permitirse el lujo de tirarse un farol para salir de la situación. Varios empleados habían desaparecido y nunca se supo de ellos. Christie había desaparecido apenas unas semanas después de que Serena empezara a trabajar allí. La mujer estaba sin duda muerta. No habían sido amigas, en realidad, Serena detestaba a la otra técnico de laboratorio, pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era trabajar para la instalación Nemesis. No quiere morir también.-"Estoy aquí para hacer un trabajo y me pagan bien. Nunca me olvido de eso."

Él se acerca aún más.-"Serena, tu y yo haremos un trato." Él la agarra del codo con mucha fuerza, magullandola.

Ella jadea, trata de escapar, pero sus dedos sólo se aprietan más. El terror instantáneamente le inunda. Dean Polanitis esta a cargo y asusta a los empleados. Nadie osaría impedirle matarla si él decide que no es digna de su confianza. Podría llamarlo un ejercicio de adiestramiento y ese sería su final.

¿Sospecha que intento cerrar este lugar? ¿Sabe que he sacado clandestinamente las evidencias? La paranoia le había hecho tomar un montón de precauciones y esta bastante segura de que no lo había estropeado. No puede dejar que hombres y mujeres permanezcan atrapados dentro de la instalación si muere. Ellos nunca tendrían la oportunidad de ser libres.

-"Te preocupas por esa cosa" gruñe Polanitis.-"Puede incluso que no le hayas jodido porque nunca tuviste la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, pero le deseas. " Su dura mirada se pasea por su cuerpo y luego de vuelta a su cara. La empuja más cerca del teléfono al final de su escritorio y levanta el auricular.-" Llamare a Seguridad y les diré que lo maten, Serena."

Tiene que estar mintiendo. Los sujetos valen mucho dinero y son el resultado final de la empresa en la que trabajan. Eso le costaría el puesto. Incluso Polanitis tiene que responder a otro. Se obliga a relajarse.

-"Está bien."

Polanitis baja el mentón para estudiar su rostro de cerca.-"¿Crees que me engañas?. Deberías ver lo pálida que estás". Vuelve la cabeza y pulsa el número cero en el teléfono y luego el cuatro. Coloca el receptor entre ellos para que ambos puedan escuchar.

-"Soy Mickie de seguridad".

-"Soy Polanitis. Quiero que el número 710 sea retirado inmediatamente de su prueba de drogas actual. Lo usaremos en un ejercicio esta noche como corredor para probar esa nueva droga que altera la mente. Sera divertido ver como le persiguen hasta la muerte. Uno de los doctores ha cabalgado mi culo para que le entregue un sujeto de prueba. Lleva al 710 al compuesto exterior y asegurarlo en una celda".

-" Sí señor" contesta Mickie.

El corazón le late con fuerza mientras su jefe la vuelve bruscamente hacia la ventana. Un nuevo equipo de seguridad sale al exterior. Ellos hablan con uno de los hombres que están golpeando al 710 y la paliza se detiene. El segundo equipo agarra las cadenas fijadas a las muñecas y tobillos del 710 y utilizan el metro ochenta de cadena para mantenerlo entre ellos y permanecer fuera de su alcance. Lo arrastran lejos del edificio. Lo único que se encuentra en esa dirección es una estructura de hormigón donde había oído que habían incinerado algunos cuerpos cuando sus experimentos con las drogas habían matado a los sujetos. También se rumoreaba que allí hacían las pruebas de alto secreto, pero ella no había conseguido encontrar a alguien que hablara de ello. Los pocos empleados que sabían lo que pasaba allí lo habían bautizado como "el infierno ".

-" Míralo por última vez " susurra Polanitis junto a su oído.-"¿Quieres decirle adiós?. Oh, es cierto. Él no puede ver más allá de las vidrieras ".

Él realmente planea matar al 710. El pánico y el horror se enfrentan en su interior. La ira gana mientras los segundos pasan. Polanitis tiene complejo de dios y su crueldad le hace querer sacarle los ojos.

Ella se gira para poder mirarle.-" Eres un hijo de puta. ¿Por qué haces esto?. No necesitas asesinar a un sujeto de prueba. Podrías fácilmente hacerlos cazar a un animal si necesitas ver sus habilidades como rastreadores. No es rentable perder un sujeto primario. Es sólo malicioso ".

Él empuja su pecho contra el suyo. Serena retrocede pero la mesa le impide romper el contacto cuando se inclina para atraparla contra la implacable madera. Su mirada se estrecha y se bloquea con la suya.

-"El 710 es un animal. No tiene nada que ver con cuan buenos son sus sentidos.

El nuevo medicamento que vamos a dosificar le volverán homicidas de su propia especie. Necesitamos una defensa contra los locos simpatizantes de esos bastardos que ponen en peligro a todos los presentes con sus peroratas sobre que estos animales merecen tener los mismos derechos que los humanos. Todos miramos por encima del hombro desde Megaverso cayó. Me niego a que cierren este lugar. Sería magnifico enfrentarlos entre si. Pueden desperdiciar todos sus recursos luchando entre sí en vez de intentar impedir que terminemos el trabajo. Imagínate a uno de estos animales con una dosis del nuevo fármaco y a las puertas del Homeland. Ellos le darían la bienvenida, sin sospechar que están a punto de morir "

Esta horrorizada. Es un plan brillante de una manera enferma y retorcida si el fármaco funciona. Planean usar a las especies capturadas para matar a las especies libres. El NSO arresta a gente como Polanitis cuando son descubiertos. Su objetivo es ayudar a lograrlo. Ella se estremece. ¡Tengo que advertirles!

-"Quiero algo de ti y tu quieres que el 710 viva. Creo que llegaremos a un acuerdo"

Una sensación de malestar se instala en su estómago.-"¿Por qué?"

-"No juguemos a juegos. Intentas ocultarlo, pero eres demasiado blanda. Lo supe en cuanto te conocí. "Su tono se vuelve áspero.-"Evitare que le hagan daño durante el tiempo que hagas lo que digo. Vivirá si juegas a la pelota. "

-"¿Qué quieres que haga? " No tiene idea del por qué quiere chantajearla. No tiene dinero o un trabajo de alta prioridad que le de acceso a cualquier información que pudiera desear. Ella recoge muestras de los sujetos y las lleva al laboratorio. Su despacho ni siquiera le permita saber qué pruebas o por qué o los resultados.

Retrocede su mirada sagaz evalúa su cuerpo.-"Estás sana, eres joven y no estás casada. Revisé tu expediente y sé que vives sola".

No le gusta que escudriñen su vida personal o su cuerpo o el especial interés que tiene en ella.-"¿Y? "

-"No tenemos acceso a muchas de las mujeres tras la caída de Megaverso. Las pocas que pudimos transportar antes de que fueran golpeados simplemente no son suficientes para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo " .

Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte buena . Su corazón se acelera, le aterroriza que él este sugiriendo lo que había leído en los artículos o había visto en las noticias. Se rumoreaba que Megaverso obligaba a las nuevas especies a someterse a experimentos de reproducción con humanas. Claro que, si fuera con el 710, no sería una pesadilla para ella. No le lastimarían más si lo aparearan con ella y ella conseguiría asar más tiempo con él. El concepto de tener sexo con él no es desagradable pero las condiciones serían horribles. Ellos los verían en los monitores y los médicos excavarían en cada aspecto de lo que pasara entre ellos.

Polanitis se aclara la garganta.-"El fármaco en el que estamos trabajando es para un tercero y necesitamos que una empleada se involucre con el proyecto. "

Una parte de ella esta decepcionada.-" ¿Qué tipo de drogas?"

-"Eso no importa ".

Serena no esta de acuerdo.- "¿Para quién es? "

-"Eso no te incumbe. Sólo necesitas saber que alguien nos está pagando un montón de dinero para modificar específicamente un fármaco que Industrias Megaverso inventó para usarse en los sujetos de prueba masculinos. Ahora quieren una versión del mismo dirigida a las mujeres normales. No podemos asegurar que funcionara sin un proceso en vivo ".

Intenta dar sentido a sus palabras.-"¿Alguien ha contratado a Nemesis para alterar un fármaco para usarlo en seres humanos? ¿Uno que ha sido diseñado sólo para ser utilizado en las nuevas especies? ¿Qué droga?. Pensé que todas las investigaciones realizadas sobre ellos eran en beneficio de los seres humanos."Esa es la estúpida razón que siempre dan para explicar la mierda horrible que le hacen a esta pobre gente. No tiene sentido.

-"Nunca los llames así." Él la agarra por los brazos y la sacude.- "Son sujetos de prueba. No quiero oírte pronunciar esas palabras de nuevo. Nunca. Son animales de laboratorio y nada más ".

El miedo silencia sus objeciones sobre cómo ve a las nuevas especies. Las únicas drogas que estaban probando en las nuevas especies eran para acelerar la cicatrización de las heridas, pero algunos médicos tienen algunas pruebas a los que ella no tiene acceso. Esas son las que más le asustan. No puede ser buenas si son tan secretas.

-"Acabas de ofrecerte voluntaria para ser nuestro sujeto de ensayo "

Ella niega con la cabeza, horrorizada.-"No."

-"No te lo estoy pidiendo" Él la sacude brutalmente.- "Voy a mantener a tu mascota favorita viva si cumples " Su rostro se endurece y sus labios se tuercen en una mueca horrible.-"No tienes opción. Ya hemos hablado sobre lo que pasaría si desaparecieras. Lo último que necesitamos es una investigación de la policía" .

La bilis se le sube por la garganta cuando piensa en las repercusiones.-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"Quiere decir que debemos permitir que te vayas a casa para que tus vecinos para que no denuncien que faltas. Vas a presentarte en el trabajo todos los días y nunca le dirás a nadie lo que se te está haciendo. " Suelta sus brazos y agarra su garganta, inclinándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.-" Puedes morir en cualquier momento. Recuerda eso. Corres y te encontraré. " Él le da la vuelta hasta que se ve obligada a mirar por la ventana.- "Y él morirá. Yo personalmente destriparé a ese hijo de puta y de una forma muy dolorosa. Él sufrirá durante horas antes de morir. "

La puerta de su despacho se abre y por una fracción de segundo, Serena tiene la esperanza de que estar a salvo. El Dr. Brask entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Levanta su mano enguantada y ella detecta la jeringa sujeta entre los dedos y el pulgar.

-"¿Está de acuerdo? "

-"No le pregunté " resopla Polanitis.- "Pónsela "

Serena quiere gritar pero el aprieta el agarre sobre su garganta hasta que no puede respirar. Su jefe la empuja bruscamente hacia abajo y apoya su peso sobre su espalda hasta que la aplasta entre él y el escritorio.

-"¿Y si va a la policía? " dice el doctor Brask en voz baja.- "Pensé que ibas a pagarle una supletoria o algo para permitirnos probar estos nuevos lotes."

-"No hay presupuesto para esa mierda. Simplemente sube su falda y pincha esa aguja en su culo. Esta perra no se atrevería a ser tan estúpida como para traicionarme."

Él alivia su peso lo suficiente para permitirle coger aire.- "¿lo harás, Tsukino? Dile que sabes que sería lo último que harías" .

-"Por favor" suplica, aterrada por lo que van a hacer con ella.

-"Cállate" le ordena Polanitis, apretándole la garganta.- "Ella es tu nuevo sujeto de pruebas."

Serena lucha, entra en pánico ya que no puede respirar ni aliviar el peso de su espalda. Su falda es empujada hacia arriba y una punzada de dolor atraviesa su nalga izquierda cuando la aguja da en el blanco. Polanitis la suelta después y retrocede.

Ella coge aire y se vuelve, arreglando su falda. Mira a los dos hombres mientras ponen tanto espacio entre ellos y ella, como la pequeña oficina les permite. Eso esta bien con ella.

-"¿Qué me has dado?" Mira al Dr. Brask.-" ¿Qué era eso? " Sonríe.

- "Debería hacerte efecto inmediatamente."

-"¿Qué debe hacerme efecto? ¿Qué me has dado? " el pánico le hace elevar la voz.

Serena grita cuando una descarga de dolor agudo le apuñala desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, comparable a la vez que había tocado accidentalmente un cable dañado enchufado a una toma de corriente. Sus rodillas se doblan y cae al suelo.

Su estómago se revuelve, su cabeza empieza a palpitar con síntomas de una migraña inminente y rompe a sudar. Se siete como si alguien hubiese vertido gasolina sobre su piel y encendido un fósforo. Se retuerce sobre la fina alfombra y se hace un ovillo, sufriendo una fuerte sensación de ardor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-"No está bien." suspira el Dr. Brask.- " Esperaremos hasta que la droga salga de su sistema y la próxima vez disminuiremos la dosis. Esa no es la respuesta que quería."

-"Es toda tuya " Dean Polanitis se ríe.- "Trae una camilla y la trasferiremos a tu laboratorio para que puedas supervisar el resultado. "

Serena reza por desmayarse. La pura agonía que sufre es peor que todo lo que habría podido imaginarse. Se olvida de los dos hombres en la habitación y se pierde en el dolor. Siente su piel como si estuviera llena de ampollas.

* */ * /* *

El 710 se pasea en su celda, preocupado porque algo diferente ha sucedido. No esta seguro de lo que esta pasando, pero no puede ser bueno. Había estado luchando contra los guardias para evitar que le mutilaran permanentemente y de pronto todo había terminado. Distintos guardias habían llegado y lo llevaron hacia el edificio exterior.

Él sabe lo que eso significa, ya que los guardias se burlaban de él de vez en cuando con lo que pasaba en ese lugar, asegurándole que significaría la extinción de su vida. La marcha había terminado abruptamente, cuando uno de los hombres había terminado de hablar por su aparato de sonido. Ellos le habían devuelto a su celda, le informaron que él iba a participar en la prueba de una nueva droga que aumentaba la inteligencia. ¿Sólo querían asustarme? ¿hacerme pensar que moriría? Los juegos mentales de los humanos le cabrean.

La puerta de la celda emite un pitido, indicando que alguien entrara. Vuelve la cabeza para ver al ser humano que controla la instalación y su pequeño espacio de vida.

Polanitis es un monstruo con los ojos muertos. El hombre sonríe mientras se acerca, pero se detiene al otro lado de la línea que delimita el área segura, lejos de su alcance. El hombre cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"Quiero compartir algo contigo 710. Me doy cuenta de todo, ya lo sabes. Veo como miras fijamente a la Técnico Tsukino. Ella es una pequeña cosita caliente, ¿no es así?"

El 710 se tensa, pero mantiene sus emociones ocultas. La pequeña rubia siempre ha mantenido su atención. Su toque es suave cada vez que le hace sangrar y ella le mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos celestes, como si fuera una persona real. Ella es la única técnico que le ha mostrado algo de bondad.

Polanitis parece petulante.-"Ella pone tu polla dura, ¿no? Estamos trabajando en una nueva fórmula del fármaco de la cría para adaptarlo a nuestras necesidades actuales. Una vez que esté perfeccionado, estoy dispuesto a enviarla contigo para los experimentos de reproducción y si eres un buen chico". Sonríe. -"Podrás follarla."

El 710 deja de respirar, atrapando el aire en sus pulmones. Sabe lo que la droga de la cría le hace a los machos. Provoca un dolor insoportable y un deseo primordial de montar a una hembra. Se lo habían dosificado una vez cuando era mucho más joven. Las pesadillas continuaban molestándole, a veces su mente se fractura por el dolor. No sabía si le había hecho daño a alguien mientras estaba bajo la influencia de la droga, ya que no recuerda su acción, pero posiblemente había dañado a una hembra.

-"La técnico Tsukino está actualmente trabajando con el Dr. Brask para perfeccionar la fórmula para que no genere efectos secundarios tan violentos y dolorosos. Sé que deseas montar ese pequeño cuerpo caliente. Estamos seguros de que no le harás daño ya que eres malditamente manso cuando está cerca ".

La ira llena al 710 mientras aparta la mirada de Polanitis. Su estómago se revuelve y la comida que había ingerido recientemente, amenaza con subir, al darse cuenta de que ella había conseguido que se sintiera atraído por ella, con el propósito de que no le hiciera daño bajo ninguna circunstancia. Funciono. Una sensación de traición arde en su pecho, a pesar de saber que no es una emoción razonable. Ella es un ser humano, después de todo, su enemigo. No debió pensar que ella era diferente.

-"No debería tardar demasiado en encontrar la dosis correcta y yo personalmente la acompañare a tu celda. A cambio, dejaras de atacar a los guardias "Dean Polanitis estrecha su mirada, su tono de voz revela su ira.-" ¿Entiendes lo que digo? He perdido a dos hombres en los que confiaba gracias a tu último arrebato. No es fácil encontrar reemplazos. Harás todo lo que digo "

El 710 se reúne con la mirada del monstruo, deseando que sus cadenas le permitieran cruzar la habitación y desgarrar su cuello. Siempre ha querido matar al humano, pero ahora se ha convertido en una absoluta necesidad. -"No montare a esa mujer. "

La expresión de Polanitis no es de satisfacción.- "Claro que lo harás. Este es el trato. Dejas de herir a mis equipos de seguridad y yo la traigo aquí para ti. Soltaremos esas cadenas lo suficiente para que puedas llegar a ella una vez que esteis a solas. ¿No te gustaría eso?"

Un gruñido brota del 710. La droga de la cría le volverá loco y una imagen destella en su cabeza, de la Técnico Tsukino muerta y ensangrentada en el suelo de su celda. Él le atacara si la envían con él después de que le administren la droga. Por mucho que odie lo que ella ha hecho, no se merece una muerte brutal.-" La matare "

-" No lo creo"

La suficiencia en el rostro del hombre enfurece al 710 lo suficiente como para soltar un farol.-" Hazla pasar. Soy un animal que mata. Puedo estar sin comer durante un tiempo cuando me castigues por su muerte ".

-"¿La matarías? "

-"Sí . Ella es uno de vosotros y disfrutaría vengándome de todos los de aquí " .

Polanitis jura con saña.-"Te juzgué mal. Harás lo que quiero o morirás. Dejaras de atacar a mis hombres y no causaras otros daños cuando te trasladen a uno de los laboratorios para realizarte nuevas pruebas. También responderás a cada pregunta que te hagan o de lo contrario serás un inútil y eso significa que no sirves para nada. Y eso significa que tengo que matarte ".

Esta vez sonríe el 710.- "Al final lo harás de todos modos. "

El cuello y la cara del hombre se ponen rojos-" Te odio maldito animal. Vas a comportarte como un perro bien entrenado. ¿Me entiendes ? Si el médico a cargo de este proyecto te pregunta algo, dile lo que quiere saber. También dejaras de lastimar a mis chicos, o ¿debo traer aquí a una de tus mujeres y castigarla cada vez que me desafíes?. La inclinare sobre la mesa de la esquina, así me veras lastimarla y después llamare a los guardias para que se diviertan con ella. ¿Te importa eso ? "

El 710 gruñe con ira, comprendiendo la amenaza.-" No lastimes a la mujer. "

La expresión de suficiencia regresa a la cara de Polanitis.-"Deja de romper los brazos de mis hombres, o peor, maldita sea. Tenemos los resultados que necesitamos enviar a mis jefes, pero tú me provocas un dolor de cabeza. Es un gran riesgo cada vez que tengo que contratar a desconocidos para reemplazarlos y debemos comprar el silencio de sus familias. Tendré que matar a cada maldito animal de esta instalación si uno de ellos consigue una orden de arresto contra nosotros. ¿Estoy siendo claro?. Tú serás el responsable de las muertes de todos los de tu especie. La única razón por la que todavía respiras es porque eres la palanca que impulsa algo que quiero."

-" Sí " gruñe el 710, no esta seguro de lo que significa" arresto " o "palanca" pero entiende el contexto de la amenaza.

-" Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?"

Va en contra de todo en lo que cree, aceptar voluntariamente cualquier cosa que los humanos exigen, pero no tiene otra opción. La amenaza no es una vacía. Se niega a ser responsable de los daños infringidos a una mujer.-"Sí".

Polanitis camina hacia la puerta. -" Bien."

El 710 no dice nada. La puerta se cierra y él se acerca a la estera en el suelo. Se sienta y cierra los ojos. El dolor le golpea con fuerza. La técnico Tsukino le había encontrado un punto débil, su corazón, pero ya no más. Esa mujer le importa, sin embargo, no se merece nada mas que su aversión y desprecio.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Uno

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Dakota del Sur, al año siguiente

Instalación Cornas Investigación

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

A Serena le ordenaron llamar al trabajo y decir que estaba enferma, pero no lo hizo. Ella corre hacia la otra puerta, alza la mirada hacia el pequeño monitor de vídeo para ver lo que hay al otro lado del grueso metal y utiliza el arma de aturdimiento sobre la cerradura electrónica. El chasquido es más fuerte de lo que le gustaría cuando la descarga eléctrica golpea el dispositivo de lectura. El olor a quemado de los cables es débil y casi instantáneo. Apaga la pistola eléctrica y espera unos segundos para asegurarse de que las luces de la cerradura permanecen apagadas y no se encienden de nuevo.

Mira su reloj, ve que sólo tiene cinco minutos. El tiempo se agota. Corre por el pasillo y fríe otro sensor lector. Le aterroriza que le atrapen, pero le importa un comino lo que le hagan a ella. Tiene que proteger a los hombres y mujeres encerrados en esas habitaciones.

Su pistola eléctrica crea un cortocircuito en los lectores para evitar que Seguridad entre en las celdas. Ya ha desactivado el ordenador principal del edificio. Otro empleado puede teclear los códigos para soltar el gas en las celdas, pero la orden no llegara a la computadora principal. Esta desconectada indefinidamente, gracias a la taza de café caliente que había derramado dentro de la carcasa.

Chispas habían saltado de él, hizo algunos ruidos de explosión y había temido que saliera ardiendo. Pero al final se había apagado y no volvió a encenderse de nuevo cuando lo había intentado, para asegurarse de que no era una avería temporal. La cosa era pan tostado.

La alarma suena por los altavoces situados cerca del ascensor. Las luces de emergencia rojas parpadean mientras el chillido sube de tono. Maldita sea. Echa un vistazo a su reloj. El ataque se ha puesto en marcha dos minutos antes y aún tiene que ir a la otra planta. Ella elimina otro sensor, se da la vuelta y corre hacia el ascensor para llamarlo. Le tiembla la mano mientras pasa su credencial de empleado para obtener acceso y mete la pistola eléctrica en el bolsillo de su bata.

Dos guardias de seguridad ya están dentro del ascensor cuando se abre. Parecen cabreados y peor aún― desesperados. Ella entra en el pequeño espacio con ellos.

-"Vamos abajo" afirma uno de ellos.- "¿Qué haces?. Conoces el protocolo. Se supone que debes dirigirte a las salidas de emergencia, que llevan a los túneles " .

Ella niega con la cabeza. -"Primero tengo que destruir las muestras de sangre del almacén. El Dr. Meckler me dejo claro que era mi deber hacerlo si esas alarmas sonaban alguna vez. ¿Qué está pasando? "

-"Estamos siendo vulnerados " gruñe el segundo.-"No me gustan los putos polis. Hazlo rápido, mientras nosotros matamos a los experimentos. El sistema de respaldo ha fallado y por eso tenemos que matarlos uno por uno. Después baja por las escaleras ocultas. No deje que te atrapen. Sabes que es una sentencia de muerte ".

Ella asiente con la cabeza, pero por dentro maldice. El ascensor suena y se abre en la planta baja. Uno de los guardias pulsa el botón de mantenerlas abiertas, algo que hacen a menudo para mover a los sujetos drogados sobre las camillas. Mira al otro hombre.

-"Esto nos avisará si alguien llama a la maldita cosa a otra planta. Tengo planeado usar la escalera oculta e irme antes de que los polis nos encuentren " .

El segundo hombre mira hacia la pared falsa, al final del pasillo. Todos los empleados saben donde están las salidas de emergencia. Las escaleras conducen a un viejo sistema de alcantarillado sin usar que descarga en algún lugar lejos del edificio.

Ella se vuelve.-"Deja que te ayude. Dame una pistola. Los de aquí abajo son los más peligrosos y han visto las caras de la mayoría de los empleados. Pueden identificarnos ".

Uno de los guardias vacila.

-"Hay quince de ellos aquí abajo. Todas las puertas tardan mucho en abrir" Serena miente.-"Vamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita la policía para invalidar el bloqueo del ascensor? No podemos permitir que estos sujetos vivan. ¿Quieres que tu rostro salga en las noticias y que toda tu familia y amigos sepan que trabajabas aquí?. Estaremos muy jodidos si toda la policía sale a cazarnos. No tiene sentido escapar si al final van a atraparnos"

El guardia de la izquierda le pasa una de sus pistolas.-"Dispara a la cabeza. "

-"Sé como disparar " Su estómago se revuelve al recordar la charla de la persona que le había entrenado sobre la forma más eficaz de asesinar a un ser humano inocente, como si fueran mariposas u otras criaturas que eran simples molestias.- "Debo disparar dos veces para asegurarme de que mueren. "

-" No hay tiempo para esa mierda o suficientes cargadores de repuesto. Solo apunta y dispara a tu objetivo en la cabeza " .

Los guardias se mueven frente a ella . Uno de ellos saca su llave-tarjeta y la pasa por el sensor. La puerta suena y el hombre agarra el pomo de la puerta. Tiene la intención de matar a todos los sujetos de pruebas. Levanta la pistola para disparar a la indefensa mujer encadenada a la pared del fondo .

La bilis sube por la garganta de Serena mientras levanta su arma. No disparar no es una opción. Va a matar a alguien a quien ella considera una amiga. Él no vuelve a mirarla. Ella agarra el metal con ambas manos para estabilizar su puntería y aprieta el gatillo. Grita con horror cuando su sangre y vísceras salpican el marco de la puerta.

Matar a alguien es diez veces peor que cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado. La angustia casi la paraliza, pero un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo le llama la atención.

El segundo guardia se da la vuelta, su mirada cae en su compañero caído. Él palidece, sus ojos se abren como platos cuando levanta la cabeza. La rabia retuerce sus rasgos mientras se miran el uno al otro. Él pronuncia una palabra que no puede entender en su estado emocionalmente abrumado. Levanta el brazo. Va a dispararle.

Ella le apunta con su arma, pero sus manos tiemblan más que antes y no le da en la cabeza cuando dispara, pero la bala le da en el hombro. Retrocede con un grito de dolor y cae sobre su culo. La pared con la que se estrella, le mantiene sentado en posición vertical. La expresión de su cara promete muerte mientras levanta su brazo sangrante para disparar contra ella de nuevo. Ella dispara dos veces. Una bala desgarra su garganta y la otra parece golpear su corazón.

Los sonidos ensordecedores cesan, pero los oídos de Serena resuenan. La alarma sigue sonando. La sangre corre por el pecho del hombre, sus ojos permanecen abiertos, pero él no se inmuta. Su atención no esta en ella, a pesar de su extraña mirada. Sabe sin necesidad de verificarlo que no tiene pulso.

Se tambalea sobre sus pies, sin saber si va a vomitar o a desmayarse. Ambas opciones son tan reales como lo que ha hecho. El entumecimiento se instala en su mente. Probablemente por el shock, racionaliza. Ella baja los brazos, pero se las arregla para sujetar la pistola a pesar de que tiene la tentación de tirarla a la basura.

Un gran dolor atraviesa su abdomen al moverse. Mira hacia abajo. Su bata blanca se ha vuelto roja justo por encima de su cadera y se extiende hacia abajo mientras observa. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ha recibido un disparo. El guardia había conseguido darle en el lado antes de que lo matara. Sujeta la pistola con una sola mano y aplana la palma sobre la herida. El dolor empeora, pero necesita presionar la herida.

Puntos bailan ante sus ojos y se inclina hacia un lado. Su hombro choca contra la pared, manteniéndola en posición vertical. Ella parpadea un par de veces, pero no cambia la visión de su sangre goteando sobre el suelo, junto a sus pies. La sirena sonando por los altavoces le recuerda que más guardias podrían llegar en cualquier momento. La compañía tiene a docenas de ellos en el turno de día.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran a su espalda. Se da la vuelta. Eso significa que alguien lo ha llamado desde otra planta. Puede ser la ayuda, pero probablemente serán más guardias de seguridad que vienen a matar a los sujetos de prueba. La policía necesitaría más tiempo en hackear los sistemas de seguridad ya que había sido incapaz de robar la insignia a otro empleado para pasársela a su contacto. Ellos se habrían dado cuenta del robo de inmediato y habrían cambiado los códigos, por lo que de todo modos era inútil.

Se obliga a moverse a pesar del dolor. Llega al primer cuerpo. El guardia muerto mantiene la puerta de la habitación abierta. Ella se agacha y lo agarra. Él no es un hombre grande, pero su peso muerto es difícil de arrastrar. Consigue tirar de él lo suficiente para que él ya no bloquee la puerta. Su mirada se centra en la mujer encadenada a la pared. Parece sorprendida mientras su mirada oscura se mantiene fija en Serena.

-"Está bien, 433." Serena gime, agarrando su lado.

-"Los mataste ", susurra.

Serena asiente.-" La ayuda está en camino. Tengo que cerrar la puerta de nuevo y desactivar el sensor para asegurarme de que los de seguridad no pueden matarte antes de que la policía sea capaz de llegar hasta aquí. No tengas miedo de los extraños cuando entren. Van a liberarte".

Ella cierra la puerta y pita cuando la cerradura vuelve a restablecerse. Serena saca la pistola eléctrica de su bolsillo y fríe el lector sensor que puede abrirla de nuevo. El olor a cables quemados y las luces apagándose, le aseguran que ha quedado inutilizable.

Tiene que pasar por encima del cuerpo del guardia para llegar a la siguiente celda. La habitación gira cuando un mareo le golpea. Gira la cabeza, observa la pantalla del ascensor y ve que el ascensor esta bajando.

Ella se mueve más rápido, se siente enferma, como si fuera a desmayarse. Se da cuenta de que nunca lograra freír el panel del ascensor antes de que se abra de nuevo. Podría ser la policía, pero no esta dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de los hombres y mujeres atrapados en el interior de esos cuarteo si no lo son. Mira la sangre manchando su bata y pantalones. Sería un milagro si no se derrumba antes de llegar a la siguiente celda.

-" Mierda " la desesperación le lleva a pensar en una solución. Su mirada se desvía de la pantalla del ascensor a los cuadros eléctricos metálicos en la pared junto a él. Ambas tienen cerraduras, para evitar que alguien sabotee los interruptores del interior, pero las tapas no son a prueba de balas. Al menos eso espera.

Sus piernas ceden y se desliza hasta el suelo junto al cuerpo del segundo guardia que ha matado. Otra arma aún descansa dentro de una de las dos fundas que lleva a los costados. Los guardias siempre llevan unas pocas armas. Suelta la que había usado, ya que no esta segura de si aún tiene alguna bala. Guarda la pistola eléctrica en su bolsillo y tira de su arma. La saca de la funda y obliga a sus piernas a moverse, poniéndose de rodillas.

Su visión borrosa y los mareos le siguen golpeando. Ella traga saliva y usa ambas manos para alzar la pesada pistola y apuntar. El sonido es atronador, pero sigue disparando, las balas atraviesan el metal y las luces parpadean. Se detiene, contiene la respiración hasta que la oscuridad la envuelve. Las luces de emergencia hace clic e iluminan tenuemente el pasillo, pero una mirada a la celda más próxima con el lector intacto le muestra que esta inactivo.

-"Gracias a Dios " suspira al darse cuenta de que las puertas permanecerán cerradas durante el corte de energía. No estaba segura de si los salvaguardias en las puertas eran parte del sistema de emergencia o no, hasta ahora.

Se agacha hasta sentarse sobre sus talones, manteniéndose en posición vertical. Ella baja el arma a su regazo mientras observa que el ascensor no se ha visto afectado por la pérdida de energía. Se abrirá en cualquier momento y se enfrentaría a quien este bajando.

Los guardias la mataran en cuanto se den cuenta de lo que ha hecho. La policía le arrestara hasta que se dieran cuenta de quién es. Reza por lo segundo. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y la luz le ciega.

-" Suelta el arma" grita un hombre.

No puede ver sus rostros, pero no tiene fuerzas para luchar de todos modos. El arma se desliza de sus dedos. Las luces se acercan y un dolor estalla en un lado de su cara. La fuerza del impacto la envía volando hacia atrás. Ella se golpea duramente contra el suelo y un jadeo escapa de sus labios.

Alguien la agarra bruscamente por el brazo y la pone boca abajo. Su mejilla se presiona dolorosamente contra el suelo mientras alguien agarra un puñado de su pelo y alguien más lleva sus brazos a su espalda. El dolor de la herida de bala le hace gritar. Una bota se planta duro en su culo, empujando sus caderas contra el suelo.

-" Asegura a la perra, " exige un extraño.

El dolor le atraviesa. El que la agarra del pelo le esta aplastando la cara contra el suelo. La bota en su culo la sujeta con tanta fuerza que se pregunta si los huesos de su cadera se romperán por la presión. Las esposas colocadas en sus muñecas se cierran hasta el punto de ser insoportables. Lágrimas calientes corren por sus mejillas. Gritaría de nuevo, pero el dolor es demasiado intenso y tiene dificultades para respirar.

-" Alguien le disparó a la caja eléctrica de esta planta " declara un hombre.

-" La perra tonta probablemente pensó que iba a matar la alimentación del ascensor. Abramos estas puertas. Presiento que están vivos, chicos. Vamos a rescatarlos. Tenemos que movernos rápido. No queremos que este lugar termine como ese centro de pruebas en Michigan el año pasado. Puede estar a punto de estallar ".

Serena se centra en una sola palabra. "Rescate". No son los guardias que trabajan en la instalación. Los hombres que la mantienen abajo son policías. El hecho de que no le hayan disparado es la segunda prueba de su identidad. Consigue aspirar aire, para después suspirar de alivio. No me mataran.

Suenan varios estallidos. Un poco de humo llena el área, pero no es asfixiante, es más un ligero sabor en su boca y un olor a acre. Ella sólo esta ahí, esperando un descanso Sus ojos se cierran― mantenerlos abiertos parece imposible. La bota en su culo se mueve un poco, pero no afloja el peso que la sujeta contra el suelo.

-"Hemos venido a salvarte, " la voz masculina es tranquilizadora.- "Trabajamos para la gente que como tú han sido liberados de estas instalaciones de prueba. Te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos con tu propia especie ".

-" Hola, " dice una voz profunda. Su tono es más tranquilo pero firme.-"Soy como tú. ¿Ves?. Hemos venido a rescatarte. Ahora eres libre. Estos seres humanos son buenos y trabajan con nuestra especie. Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Nadie te encadenara otra vez. "

Escucha el mismo discurso varias veces mientras abren las celdas de los sujetos de prueba en el pasillo. Los quince en esa planta han sobrevivido. Espera que los de la planta sobre ellos hayan tenido la misma suerte y que nadie haya logrado abrir las puertas de sus celdas. Los policías están usando algunos pequeños artefactos explosivos, algo a lo que los guardias del centro no tienen acceso.

-"Espera," una voz femenina, protesta.-" Bájate de ella. ¿Técnica Tsukino? "

Una suave mano aparta el pelo de la mejilla de Serena. Se obliga a abrir los ojos. Le resulta difícil centrarse, el dolor y la frialdad que atormenta su cuerpo es cada vez peor. Un par de ojos oscuros, muy familiares la miran e intenta sonreír a 433. La otra mujer esta sobre sus manos y rodillas junto a Serena, tan cerca del suelo que sus rostros están a unas pulgadas.

Serena abre la boca para asegurarle a 433 que todo ira bien, que puede confiar en sus salvadores, pero no sale nada. No puede hablar. Su garganta esta demasiado seca y el cansancio se ha arraigado. La 433 frota el pulgar por su mejilla, gruñe y levanta la cabeza. El sonido se profundiza en uno mortal.

-" Ella nos ayudó.¡Bájate de ella! "

-"Ella no es de tu incumbencia." El hombre habla en voz baja, pero su tono es firme.-"Por favor, aléjate de la prisionera. "

El pulgar se aparta del rostro de Serena y 433 se pone en pie, gruñendo.-"¡Bájate de ella!. Ella los mató para salvarme. Huelo su sangre y está herida. Necesita un doctor"

-" Olvídalo. Deja que la perra muera " afirma el mismo hombre.

433 se acerca y Serena no puede mover su cabeza lo suficiente para ver lo que esta pasando, pero el peso de su culo desaparece de repente. Un hombre lanza un gruñido.

Otro gruñido suena, mucho más profundo.-"¿Qué está pasando? " La voz enojada pertenece al hombre que le ha dado el discurso una y otra vez a los hombres y mujeres que estaban rescatando y que afirma ser uno de ellos.

-" Me salvó la vida. Ese guardia en el suelo entró para matarme, pero ella le disparó primero. Ella dijo que la ayuda estaba llegando y que tenia que desactivar las cerraduras de las puertas para protegernos. Estaba herida, pero tus hombres la han herido más. Ella siempre es amable con nuestra gente. El mes pasado detuvo a un guardia que quería montarme " 433 suena enojada y desesperada.-" Haz que le ayudan, por favor. Está herida. Huelo su sangre."

-" Haz lo que ella dice," ordena la voz profunda.- " Consigue ayuda para la hembra humana. Arreglaremos esto más tarde."

-"Ella es una empleada " Alguien tira de su bata. -" Aquí está su tarjeta con su foto. Es una de ellas " declara un hombre.- "Técnico Serena Tsukino ".

Un profundo gruñido suena y las garras ásperas que sujeta sus manos y el pelo desaparecen. Alguien la agarra por los brazos y ella gime cuando rueda suavemente sobre su costado. El dolor le hace gritar. Cierra los ojos y siente como la oscuridad tira de ella. Me estoy muriendo.

-" Mírame ",gruñe una voz profunda.

Serena se obliga de nuevo a abrir los ojos. Hay más linternas, por lo que ahora el pasillo esta bien iluminado. El 710 la fulmina con la mirada. Su oscura mirada brilla con furia pero ve el reconocimiento en ella. La recuerda.

Ella lo observa. Está más bronceado que antes y su cabello se ha vuelto más negro. Lleva ropa de color negro y el chaleco tiene las letras blancas NSO, que significa, Organización de las nuevas especies. Tenia pruebas de que el 710 había sobrevivido al rescate en el centro de pruebas, en el cual había ayudado, pero nunca había pensado que volvería a verlo en persona otra vez.

-" Tsukino ", dice con voz áspera, su voz suena áspera pero suave al mismo tiempo.

Ella parpadea, sostiene su mirada y se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos. Trata de hablar, pero no sale nada. Su nariz se dilata mientras inhala y un gruñido aterrador brota de sus labios entreabiertos mientras mira a alguien detrás de ella.

-"¿Tus hombres le dispararon? ".

-" Ella estaba así cuando la encontramos. También había dos agentes de seguridad muertos. " El hombre que habla suspira.- "Parecía como si se hubieran disparado el uno al otro"

-" Consigue ayuda para ella. Ahora " gruñe 710 .- "Se está muriendo"

-"Está bien. Que el medico baje al sótano. Tenemos una herida grave ".

Otro hombre suelta un bufido. -"Que la perra se muera. Es obvio que se dispararon entre sí para evitar ser capturados e interrogados. Esto nos salvará de tener que matarla después".

710, obviamente, no esta de acuerdo.- "Abre esas esposas "

Serena gime cuando alguien la toca y el dolor se dispara en su hombro y baja a su lado herido cuando el metal es retirado de sus muñecas. Le duele moverse pero ella quiere tocar al 710, sólo una vez más. Sabe que no sobrevivirá, a pesar de la intervención médica. Una mirada al charco de sangre sobre el que yace, basta para convencerla de la triste realidad.

Alarga la mano y cubre su mano con la suya, que descansa en el suelo mientras se inclina sobre ella. Su rostro esta a pocos centímetros del suyo. Ella cierra los dedos alrededor de su puño. Siente calor, donde antes sentía mucho frío. Se aferra a él lo más fuerte que puede.

Él baja la mirada a su mano, pero no se aleja de su toque. Tiene miedo de que lo haga. La sangre empapa su mano, manchando también la suya. Medio espera que él se enfade, pero sólo desea tocarlo. Tiene miedo de morir sola.

Levanta la mirada hacia la de ella. Vuelve la mano debajo de su palma y aprieta sus dedos. Agradece que a él le importe lo suficiente como para tratar de darle un poco de comodidad. Se humedece los labios otra vez, desesperada por hablar.

-"Intente salvarlos a todos. ¿Lo conseguí? ¿Todos sobrevivieron? "

Él parpadea.- "Lo hiciste. Ninguna Especie ha muerto".

Las lágrimas la ciegan pero parpadea de nuevo, desesperada por mantener su imagen. Ha logrado salvar a todos los hombres y mujeres atrapados en el interior del edificio. Ha pagado un alto precio, pero conocía los riesgos cuando vino a trabajar esta mañana. Todas esas vidas ― eran más importantes que la suya. Ella cierra los ojos y una sensación de paz le inunda, bloqueando un poco el dolor.

-"¿Tsukino? " Él gruñe su nombre. -"Abre los ojos ". No puede resistirse a su orden y lo mira de nuevo. Esta más cerca y su cálido aliento acaricia sus labios. Respirar le resulta muy difícil mientras lucha para que sus pulmones sigan funcionando. La pérdida de sangre y su cuerpo en estado de shock se están cobrando su precio. Espera sonreír cuando lo intenta, queriendo transmitirle que esta bien.

-"No mueras" dice con voz áspera.-"Aguanta " Él mira a otro lado.-"¡Más rápido!" su tono se profundiza.- " Ven aquí ".

-" ¡Muévete! " Grita un hombre y algo pesado cae al suelo detrás de ella. El hombre tira de su bata con fuerza y desgarra la tela y ella no puede ahogar el gemido cuando sus manos enguantadas le exploran el lado ahora expuesto.

-"Te pondrás bien", dice 710, atrayendo su atención.-" Quédate conmigo ".Casi aplasta su mano más pequeña con la suya, como si quisiera aferrarse a ella con más fuerza.

-" Mierda" el médico maldice.

-" Estabilízala" gruñe 710.

-"Está mal" responde el médico.-" Jed, trae tu culo aquí. Abre el kit y ponle una vía".

Abre la boca. No tiene fuerzas para decirle al 710 las cosas que siempre quiso decirle si alguna vez hubieran estado a solas, sin el riesgo de ser escuchada por Dean Polanitis o las personas que trabajaban para él. Es importante que el 710 entienda como había cambiado su vida y que le hizo darse cuenta de que su propósito era salvar a su especie. Él era la motivación que le había dado el coraje para vencer sus miedos. No había pasado ni un día desde que había puesto los ojos en él que no hubiese llenado sus pensamientos o atormentado en sus sueños.

-"Tsukino ", dice un poco más alto.- "Quédate conmigo. "

La oscuridad la reclama.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dos

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Tim Oberto le dispara a su equipo una mirada enfurecida.-"Estuviste malditamente cerca de permitir que muriera "

Trey Roberts, su segundo al mando, se aclara la garganta.-" Señor, ¿cómo el equipo iba a saber que la hembra rescatada se trastornaría tanto? La mujer en cuestión era una empleada. ¿Cuántas nuevas especies han sido asesinadas por ellos? Siento que la hembra de las nuevas especies se haya angustiado, pero los empleados de esos infiernos no son nuestra prioridad. Conseguimos inmediatamente ayuda médica para la mujer una vez que la situación se aclaro. Ella lo lograra" .

-"¡Casi no lo hace! " Grita Tim.-" Sé que tu trabajo es defender a los equipos, pero ambos sabemos que lo jodieron. Andrew va a patear mi culo porque molestamos a una de sus hembras. Ella atacó a uno de nuestros hombres, intentando defender a esa empleada. ¿Ella pidió ayuda para la mujer herida, o no, antes de que lanzarle contra la pared para sacar su bota del culo de la empleada? "

-"Lo hizo " un miembro del equipo, admite. -" Pero infiernos, la perra tenía un arma de fuego cuando llegamos a esa planta. Estaba allí sentada frente a nosotros con un arma y es una suerte que no le voláramos la cabeza. Lo habría echo si hubiera sido un hombre ".

Las puertas se abren y Tim se encoge cuando Andrew Moon y una docena de grandes machos de las nuevas especies entran en la habitación. Tim reconoce cuán enojado esta Andrew, por el estrechamiento de sus ojos felinos y el hecho de que sus labios están separados lo suficiente para revelar sus colmillos afilados. Tim espera hasta que Andrew esta cerca.

-"¿Cuál es tu directiva? " gruñe Andrew.

Tim endereza los hombros y se encuentra con la ardiente mirada de Andrew Moon.-"Ayudar en el rescate de todas las nuevas especies . "

Andrew asiente.- " Tú eres nuestro equipo. El gobierno te asignó para que nos ayudes, pero en primer lugar, respondes al NSO, Tim, " Andrew gruñe.- "Eso significa a todas las Nuevas Especies. Cuando una hembra de las especies exige atención médica para un ser humano, se le debe dar lo que quiere. El primer contacto es muy importante. Ella cree que tu equipo es tan malo como los seres humanos que la mantenían cautiva. ¿Es cierto que a la humana ya le habían disparado cuando tus hombres la maltrataron y esposaron y casi permitieron que se desangrara en el suelo? "

Tim se estremece mientras su mirada se dirige a Trey.-"¿Lo es? "

Trey suspira y se dirige a Andrew. -"Estaba en la planta de arriba, pero he hablado con el líder del equipo. Parece que sí, señor. Ella había recibido un disparo y sostenía un arma en su regazo. Dos guardias de seguridad estaban muertos en el suelo junto a ella. El equipo asumió que se habían disparado entre ellos para impedir dar información si eran arrestados " .

-"La hembra de las especies " Andrew gruñe,-" dijo la humana fue golpeada por el equipo. Ella jura que la cara de la humana sangraba y estaba magullada después de la llegada de tu equipo. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Alguien golpeó a la humana? "

Trey se aclara la garganta.- "Les pregunté sobre todo lo que pasó. Uno de los hombres le golpeó con la culata de su rifle de asalto para noquearla. Lastimaron su cara entonces o cuando la fijaron sobre el suelo."

Otro gruñido suena y uno de los hombres de las nuevas especies se adelanta. Darien es un gran hijo de puta―de un metro noventa, con los hombros y el pecho anchos. Sus gruesos bíceps estiran las mangas de la camisa negra a su limite. Su pelo rubio y brillante cae hasta sus hombros y sus ojos marrón oscuro, entrecerrados por la ira, están fijos en Trey. Tim se tensa, esperando una pelea no estallaría ya que él es consciente de que determinadas nuevas especies, a los que había rescatado en una misión anterior, aún estaban aprendiendo a controlar su temperamento. El día ya había sido un Clusterfuck Término militar para una operación en la que varias cosas han ido mal. total y no quiere que empeore.

-"Ella era una pequeña humana que ya estaba sangrando. No había ningún motivo para que tu equipo fuera tan áspero o usara las esposas. Un niño pequeño podría haber tratado con ella en esa condición. Ella no podía hacer nada ".

-"Yo no lo habría hecho, pero yo no estaba allí para controlar la situación" Trey murmura. -"Le hice reventar su culo."

Tim se acerca más para colocarse entre ellos. Es su equipo por lo que es su desastre. -"Entiendo que estés molesto, Darien. "

-"¿Molesto? "gruñe Darien.-"Nadie debe abusar de una mujer ―humana o especie. Por eso protesto cundo me obligáis a permanecer atrás mientras el equipo entra en una situación. Yo no habría permitido que eso sucediera, pero ella ya estaba fijada cuando el equipo me permitió salir del ascensor. No me di cuenta de que estaba herida. El hedor de la sangre de los guardias muertos y los explosivos utilizados para abrir las puertas enmascaró su olor."

Uno de los hombres de Tim resopla.-" Trabaja para Megaverso o el nombre que la empresa está utilizando ahora. ¿A quién le importa?. ¿A cuántos de los tuyos ayudó a matar? Sin faltarle al respeto, señor. "

Darien gira la cabeza en la dirección de Chris, el miembro del equipo que ha hablado. -"Nosotros no abusamos de las hembras. No importa si trabajan para el enemigo. Ella es una criatura indefensa ".

-"Trabaja para una empresa que es una ramificación de Megaverso " Tim les recuerda, enviando a Chris una mirada asesina para silenciar al idiota. El chico es nuevo, tiene una mala actitud, pero lidiaría con él más tarde. Se centra en la nueva especie de nuevo. -"Su bienestar no era nuestra prioridad. Lo eran las nuevas especies. Lamento que tu mujer se molestara, Andrew. Pero la verdad sigue siendo la misma. La mujer por la que tu mujer se molestó, no era una víctima inocente. Trabajó para Cornas, que como todos sabemos es Megaverso con un nuevo nombre y ella es tan culpable como el infierno según la ley de las nuevas especies. La insignia en su abrigo tenía su nombre y su foto. Por no hablar de que estaba a sólo unos metros de las puertas donde estaba enjaulada tu gente, en la misma planta donde estaban encerrados más de una docena de los tuyos. Esa mujer, o bien pasara el resto de su vida en prisión o sera sentenciada a muerte. Se decidirá su suerte en Fuller, una vez que la traslademos allí " .

Darien gruñe.-"No morirá por nosotros. "

Andrew habla más calmado.-" No aprobamos que nadie mate a las hembras, Tim, aunque a veces no podamos evitarlo si están entre los médicos más crueles y estamos seguros de que mató a especies o si no tenemos otra opción porque disparan contra nosotros. Nuestra hembra dijo que la humana la salvó de una violación el mes pasado y de nuevo cuando el guardia iba a dispararle antes de que el equipo la rescatara. Alguien desactivó las cerraduras de las puertas de las celdas al freír los circuitos con una pistola eléctrica. Ella tenia una en el bolsillo cuando el medico la desnudó y nuestra hembra dijo que la humana afirmó que iba a incapacitar las cerraduras para mantenerlos a salvo. Nadie de nuestro pueblo murió porque los guardias no pudieron acceder a las celdas "

Darien asiente.-"Hemos descubierto marcas de bala en algunas puertas. Los idiotas construyeron esas celdas para mantener a nuestra especie prisionera, pero también impide el allanamiento. Los guardias habrían matado a nuestra gente si las cerraduras no hubieran sido destruidas. Quien las desactivó, salvó sus vidas " .

Tim ignora las palpitaciones en su sien, un signo del monstruoso dolor de cabeza que se aproxima. Su equipo había cometido algunos errores, pero estaban un poco justificados.

-"Alguien derramó café en su ordenador central. Conseguimos las huellas de la mujer en el mango de la cafetera en la sala de ordenadores. ¿Por qué hizo eso si es tan santa?. Los datos no pueden recuperarse. Achicharró la maldita cosa. Cubrió el culo de Megaverso cuando hizo eso. No hay registros, no hay pruebas reales de que la instalación de pruebas les pertenece. Ellos alquilaron el edificio a una empresa fantasma y estamos llegando a un punto muerto en el rastreo del dinero que lo financió. Esos archivos eran nuestra única esperanza de consolidar una prueba directa contra Megaverso " .

Andrew frunce el ceño.-" No sé por qué lo hizo" Se vuelve y se queda mirando al médico del equipo.-" ¿Cuál es la condición actual de la humana? "

-"Hablé con el viejo Dr. Harris. Ella vivirá. Durante un tiempo no estaba seguro de que lo lograra, pero detuvo la hemorragia. Oí que se le ha dado sangre y las drogas curativas de Las Nuevas Especies. Las lesiones en la cara no son potencialmente mortales. Está magullada, pero en su mayoría es sólo doloroso. "

Andrew se enfrenta a Tim.-"Interrógala, pero hazlo con respeto. Es obvio que salvó a los nuestros. Ten eso en cuenta. Descubre por qué lo hizo y que estaba protegiendo al destruir esos equipos. Ofrécele un acuerdo es lo necesitas para obtener más pruebas contra esos bastardos. "

Darien se acerca.-"Quiero estar ahí."

Andrew lo observa.-"¿Por qué? "

-"Ella trabajaba en Nuevo México el año pasado."

Andrew parece sorprendido por la noticia.-"¿La conocías? "

Darien asiente.-" Ella era amable"

Andrew frunce el ceño.-"¿Hubo experimentos entre vosotros? "

-"No." Darien frunce el ceño.-" Nunca la he montado si eso es lo que estás preguntando."

Andrew parece aceptar eso. -"¿Cómo fue amable? "

-" Ella no nos trataba como si fuéramos animales. Ella colaba dulces y medicamentos para el dolor a nuestros heridos. Ella parecía preocuparse por nosotros. "

Andrew ladea la cabeza, vuelve a fruncir el ceño-"¿Cuidaste de ella? "

-" Nunca intenté atacarle cuando podría haberlo hecho, pero luego me enteré de que estaba trabajando con los médicos en el desarrollo de las drogas"

-"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? "

Darien duda.-" Polanitis creía que ella me importaba porque ella me había mostrado bondad e intentó que aceptara montarla voluntariamente, prometiendo que eso significaba que ella sobreviviría. Él me informó que estaban trabajando en un nuevo fármaco de cría ".

-" Mierda" maldice Nicolas.-" Probablemente la habrías matado si hubieras aceptado "

-"¿Le dijiste que la montarías?. No hay vergüenza en admitir que lo hiciste. "

Andrew lo observa. No parece enojado, más curioso que otra cosa.

-" No. Le dije a Polanitis que la mataría si era enviada a mi celda. Nunca monté a esa hembra. Quería mi palabra de dejar de atacar a los guardias después de eso y que cumpliría con los médicos encargados de probar otro medicamento en mí, respondiendo a sus preguntas. Estaban trabajando en algo para mejorar la inteligencia o la memoria."

Él cambia de postura, aparentemente incómodo.- "No estaba de acuerdo con sus términos hasta que amenazó con hacer que los guardias violaran a una de nuestras hembras delante de mí para conseguir mi cooperación," Su voz se profundiza en un gruñido.-"Acepte para protegerla de cualquier daño. No cause lesiones a los humanos cuando pude hacerlo, pero tampoco era manso."

-"¿Por qué creía que serías capaz de montar a esa mujer mientras estabas drogado y no la matarías? " Tim también tiene curiosidad.

Darien lo mira, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.- "Tenía afición por ella, pero eso cambió cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente había sido amable para ganarse mi confianza. Creo que él pensaba que podía luchar contra mis instintos mientras estaba drogado. Nunca volví a verla después de la visita Polanitis o podría haberle hecho un poco de daño en venganza por su engaño " Aprieta la mandíbula.- "Sin embargo, no habría matado a Tsukino. Era sólo una amenaza para mantenerla lejos de mi celda. Ella no merecía morir. Puede que fuera amable sólo para engañarme pero ayudó a algunos de los nuestros en Némesis"

Andrew hace una mueca de disgusto.-" Realmente odio a ese hijo de puta, Polanitis. Lo recuerdo del año pasado ".

-" ¿Polanitis ofrecía a las hembras humanas para su montaje para premiar a las Especies por su buen comportamiento?" Neflyte gruñe.- "Nunca oí eso antes de ahora. "

Andrew indica a las otras especies que guarden silencio.- "¿Te ofrecieron a otras hembras humanas? "

-"No " Darien gruñe.-"Nunca he montado a esa humana o cualquier otra. "

Andrew asiente.-" Puedes estar en el interrogatorio de esta hembra ya que la conoces. Puede ser una ventaja. " Se vuelve hacia Tim.-"Darien está al cargo. Él pondrá fin al interrogatorio si piensa que es demasiado intenso " .

Tim no es feliz, pero es una orden, no una petición.- "Está bien. ¿Cuándo deberíamos empezar? "

Andrew titubea.- " La mantendremos drogada hasta que esté mejor y sólo la veras cuando esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el interrogatorio. "

-"Me parece bien." Tim odia esperar tanto, pero Andrew ha hablado. Sería un perdida de aliento discutir con él.

* * /* /* *

Darien entra en el centro Médico y camina por el pasillo hasta las habitaciones de los pacientes. El macho de las especies vigilando la puerta lo mira desde donde esta sentado antes de bajar la mirada a un libro electrónico sobre su dispositivo electrónico.

-"Ningún cambio " murmura.

-" Gracias, Jericho."

El hombre gruñe.

Darien se detiene junto a la cama y aprieta los puños mientras contempla el moretón oscuro y el corte en la mejilla de la mujer. Se esta curando, el color amarillento parece mejor que cuando había sido una sangrienta herida fresca. Su piel está demasiado pálida para su gusto. Echa un vistazo al monitor, ve que su corazón se mantiene estable. Ella vivirá pero había estado cerca.

Suenan pasos detrás de él y se gira, obligándose a relajarse a una posición más accesible. Paul sonríe mientras entra en la habitación y rodea la cama con una nueva bolsa de líquido.

-" Lo está haciendo muy bien, Darien. Estaba muy preocupado cuando el Dr. Harris decidió darle ese fármaco curativo, pero lo toma como una campeona. Estaba seguro de que la mataría".

-" ¿Por qué se le da si es peligroso? "

El hombre cambia las bolsas, comprueba el tubo conectado a su brazo y sostiene su mirada. -" Hombre, aún me sorprende que estuviera viva cuando la trajeron. Debieron llevarla al centro traumatológico más cercano, pero por alguna razón el equipo decidió traerla aquí. El hecho de que su médico mantuviera su respiración tanto tiempo fue una suerte como la mierda. Darle la droga era lo único que Harris podía hacer. Acelera el proceso de curación y ella era un desastre. Se reducía a no tener nada que perder ya que ella estaba tan crítica". El hombre mira el brazo donde ella tiene insertada la aguja. -"Es una buena cosa que ella tenga un corazón sano. Esta mierda es fuerte para los humanos. Dudo que se hubiera arriesgado si ella hubiera sido mayor. Es como disparar enormes cantidades de adrenalina en nosotros."

Eso inquieta a Darien. No le habían permitido viajar en el helicóptero con Tsukino cuando la habían aerotransportado. Le habían asignado manejar a las especies recientemente liberadas. El protocolo dicta que permanezca con ellos durante su traslado a la Reserva. Había tomado un helicóptero para volver al Homeland, en cuanto se establecieron. Fueron unas horas infernales hasta que descubrió que la mujer estaba viva.

Su atención vuelve a ella. Tsukino parece muy frágil y pequeña en la gran cama del hospital diseñado para el uso de su especie.

-" Harris la mantiene tan drogada que no se despertara, si eso es lo que esperabas. Es mejor mantenerla sedada puesto que no tenemos idea de cómo reaccionara emocionalmente cuando vuelva. Como ya he dicho, esta mierda es dura para los humanos. Queremos mantener su frecuencia cardíaca tan lenta como sea posible y una sedación profunda le ayuda con eso "

-"¿Cómo puede comer? " Aprieta los dientes. Ella ya es demasiado pequeña.

-" No te preocupes. Nos aseguramos de que recibe lo que necesita para recuperarse. La comida no es lo más importante para ella en estos momentos. Ella parecía un escurridor. " Él se aparta de la cama. "¿Es cierto el rumor de que será transferida a Fuller cuando este estable?"

La idea no le sienta bien.-"No estoy seguro. "

-"Sólo espero que tengan un buen personal médico." Paul rodea la cama y levanta la sábana. Retira el vendaje, revelando su herida.

Darien gruñe al ver su pálido estómago y la herida roja en su lado. Hay feas contusiones en cada uno de los huesos de su cadera. El camisón la cubre desde las costillas hacia arriba, pero si el enfermero baja la sabana, su sexo quedaría expuesto ya que es obvio que esta desnuda de cintura para abajo. El impulso protector que le golpea es fuerte, incitándole a empujar al enfermero, pero se resiste. Su modestia esta cubierto. Él pondrá fin a esta situación, si el enfermero se atreve a bajar unos centímetros más la sabana.

-"Le pondré una venda limpia, pero Harris tiene mucha curiosidad por saber cómo la droga funciona en nosotros. Tiene que ver esto primero. Maldición. Esta mierda es increíble. Mira eso" Paul señala las grapas.- " Creo que puedo quitar esas. Parece que la piel ya se ha fundido. Sólo han pasado doce horas, pero habría jurado que esto ocurrió hace un par de semanas, a juzgar por lo rápido que está sanando. Pienso que el medicamento está actuando más rápido en ella que en vosotros. Llamare a Harris. Puede que quiera reducir la dosis. Es muy emocionante poder probar ese fármaco en seres humanos. Nadie quería hacerlo antes "

Darien cubre su estómago con la sabana después de que el enfermero ponga una gasa sobre la incisión y salga de la habitación a buscar al médico. Le irrita que vean a Tsukino como un experimento. Vacila, esforzándose por oír cualquier sonido de pasos acercándose, antes de tomar cuidadosamente, su delicada mano en la suya. Está totalmente inerte, pero cálida. Acaricia sus dedos suavemente, los recuerdos de encontrarla sangrando y agonizando en el suelo predominan en sus pensamientos.

En algunas ocasiones desde que ganó su libertad, había considerado cómo reaccionaría cuando Técnico Tsukino fuera localizada y arrestada. El sentimiento de traición que una vez había experimentado aún persiste. Tras enterarse de que ella trabajaba estrechamente con Polanitis. ¿Todo había sido una actuación para conseguir que se preocupara por ella, para ser montada con seguridad por una especie? Quiere respuestas.

Él pone su mano sobre la cama y se aparta. La ira que había pensado que se sentiría al verla de nuevo, no sale a la superficie. Sería más fácil fingir que sólo quería saber si sobreviviría, pero se enorgullece de ser brutalmente honesto. Darien sólo quiere que ella abra los ojos y este bien. Se preocupa demasiado por Tsukino y su muerte le causaría dolor.

Probablemente sera enviada a la prisión Fuller. No se puede negar que trabajaba para el enemigo. Los seres humanos que dirigen el lugar la meterán en una jaula y se haría justicia. Ella conocerá el encierro, perderá la esperanza de volver a ser libre y sufrirá por sus crímenes contra las especies.

Un recuerdo del pasado se forma dentro de su mente ...

~ ~/ ~/ ~ ~

Tsukino entra en su celda con una sonrisa con forma de corazón en su rostro, mira a la cámara antes de entrar y su sonrisa muere. El kit en su mano le indica por qué había venido. Toman muchos frascos de sangre tras forzar las drogas en su cuerpo.

-"Hola", susurra." Siento esto. " Tsukino coloca el kit en la mesa y sus cadenas se activan, tirando de él contra la pared. Ella no sea quien lo haga, significa que hay un guardia en la puerta, vigilado sus movimientos. -"Lo haré rápido"

Se pone los guantes, destapa una aguja y se acerca un poco más con la jeringa. Lleva un pequeño paquete que contiene una gasa con alcohol entre sus dedos mientras invade su espacio. Su cabeza ni siquiera llega a su hombro cuando se detiene a pocos centímetros de él. Ella usa sus dientes para rasgar la punta de un dedo del guante, a continuación, también abre el paquete y limpia el interior de su brazo, cerca de su codo.

Ella levanta la cabeza y estudia su rostro, prestando especial atención a su mandíbula.

-" Lo siento tanto. ¿Estás bien? "

Se refiere a la aparición de moretones ahí. Él no contesta, rara vez lo hace. Sus cálidos dedos agarran su brazo con tanta suavidad que casi se pierde la caricia de su dedo desnudo sobre su piel. Le había dicho una vez que sin el látex era más fácil sentir sus venas, pero son muy prominentes. A veces finge que puede ser posible que ella sólo quiera poder tocarlo, piel contra piel. Su cuerpo bloque la cámara para que él sea el único consciente de sus actos. Inserta la aguja en su brazo con tanto cuidado que apenas la siete. Otros sólo le apuñalan y parecen disfrutar al infligirle dolor.

-" Te he traído unas pastillas para el dolor. Son seguros de tomar " susurra. Ella le suelta el brazo y alcanza la parte delantera de su camiseta. Él no puede apartar la mirada cuando la baja para revelar la cremosa piel blanca de su cuello y la curva superior de sus pechos mientras saca algo escondido ahí. Ella se inclina y presiona un pequeño paquete de plástico contra la palma de su mano. Él cierra los dedos alrededor del objeto.

Ella retira la aguja, la tapa y la empuja dentro de su bolsillo delantero. Presiona un pequeño trozo de gasa sobre el área. Tsukino levanta alza la vista y luego sostiene su mirada.

-" Esas pastillas son mías de una cita con el dentista. Las he pasado de contrabando. Sólo toma una, con un poco de agua, dos si realmente estás dolorido. Te ayudaran a eliminar algunas de las molestias. " Su mirada se desvía a su mandíbula hinchada de nuevo después a sus costillas magulladas. Lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos, pero ella las parpadea de nuevo.-" No te rindas, 710. Te prometo que esto no durara para siempre. Sólo mantén la calma y no provoques peleas "

Su significado es confuso. Él siempre sana. El dolor se desvanecerá antes de que los guardias le inflijan más daño. Nada en su vida cambia, especialmente el sufrimiento que los guardias le infligen frecuentemente. Baja la mirada a su cuerpo para observar su pecho, convencido de que ha tenido peores moretones de los oscuros que ya estropean su piel. Ella no debe alarmarse por su apariencia o preocuparse de que él haga algo que pueda provocar una respuesta mortal de los guardias mientras esta encadenado sin poder hacer nada. Su vida no es una feliz existencia, pero él sólo ataca si tiene la oportunidad de ganar la pelea.

Se da cuenta de que ella esta demasiado cerca de su cuerpo. Puede golpear y provocarle un serio daño. Sus músculos se tensan mientras él repasa mentalmente sus debilidades. Un arco descendente y podría romperle la nariz con la barbilla o provocarle lesiones en la cara. Esta lo suficientemente cerca para morderla. Su tierna carne es vulnerable. Se resiste, es incapaz de hacer daño a Tsukino. Él no quería derramar su sangre u oír sus gritos. Hace que le duela el pecho, imaginar el terror en su mirada cuando le mira en vez de la calidez que siempre vislumbra.

Ella retrocede y él la ve salir con seguridad con su kit. Las cadenas se aflojan y cojea al fregadero. La cámara se mantiene a su espalda cuando observa las píldoras blancas dentro de la bolsa transparente. Sacó dos, vacila antes de meterlas en su boca. Se inclina y bebe un sorbo de agua de la pila para lavarse.

Es arriesgado tomar sus medicamentos, pero él confía Tsukino por alguna razón desconocida. Esconde la bolsa en su puño, camina hacia la esterilla para dormir. Se acuesta, se acurruca sobre su costado. Empuja la bolsa debajo de la esterilla donde permanecerá oculta, ya que nunca la mueven. Le duele todo, pero con el paso del tiempo el dolor disminuye. Ella no le había mentido. ¿Por qué le importaba si él sufre? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado a darle sus pastillas?. Esta seguro de que los guardias no se han enterado. Ella había tenido cuidado de ocultar el intercambio.

En una ocasión había sido testigo de primera mano que no tenia buena relación con los guardias. Había ocurrido cuando le mantuvieron encadenado a la pared durante días, mientras le golpeaban por herir a uno de ellos en defensa propia. Estaba colgado y sin poder tomar represalias. Ella entró en su celda, vio su estado y gritó al guardia cerca de la puerta que consiguiera un médico. Cuando se negó, empujó al hombre, agarró la radio de su cinturón y exigió que un doctor fuera a su celda. El guardia al que había empujado tan rudamente la miraba desde el pasillo. El médico llegó, cerró la puerta y

~ ~ /~ /~ ~

-"Tienes que ver esto." La voz de Paul arranca a Darien de sus recuerdos cuando el enfermero regresó con el doctor.

Darien se vuelve para mirar a los dos hombres. Él debería irse, pero quiere oír lo que Harris tiene que decir. El médico se acerca a la cama, echa hacia atrás la sábana y levanta la gasa.

-"Wow. A este ritmo se curara completamente en unos pocos días. Es un gran avance que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor ".

-"Eso es lo que estaba diciendo." Paul sonríe.- "¿Sabes lo que significa? "

-" Lo mantendremos en secreto," el Dr. Harris espeta bruscamente, mirando a Paul. -"Megaverso la creó y cualquier indicio de que es un medicamento milagroso les haría despotricar que lo que le hicieron a las nuevas especies era beneficioso para la humanidad. Eso no ocurrirá "

-"Destruyeron sus registros para ocultar la evidencia de lo que habían hecho a las nuevas especies. ¿Eso no significa que la formula de la droga se perdió con ellos? Ellos no pueden reclamar los derechos de propiedad si no se tienen pruebas de que se ha creado en sus laboratorios. No compartimos exactamente la información de que recuperamos la fórmula de esos hijos de puta ".

-"¿Quién sabe lo que esos archivos de seguridad escondían? No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Enviare algunas muestras a un amigo de confianza de la FDA si esto sigue yendo bien. Pueden probarlo en los ensayos con humanos y atribuirse el mérito de su creación en ese punto. Nadie gana una pelea con la FDA Administración de alimentos y drogas ".

-" ¿Cómo está? " A Darien no le preocupa la droga, sólo su pronóstico.

Harris se ajusta las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y se encoge de hombros.-"Le está yendo muy bien hasta ahora. No tiene un derrame cerebral o tuvo un ataque al corazón. Casi esperaba que ocurriera una de esas dos situaciones por ahora, pero sólo han pasado doce horas. Es una droga potente".

La alarma dispara a través de él. -" Deje de dársela. Ya no está en peligro de muerte, ¿correcto? "

Harris frunce el ceño.- "Esto podría ayudar a los humanos, Darien. Aprenderemos mucho si seguimos dándosela a ella."

-"Su vida es más importante que una prueba. "

-"Trabaja para Megaverso"

Darien gruñe, su temperamento arde.- "¿Y? "

-"No voy a perder el sueño por esta prueba. No les importaba una mierda si mataban a las nuevas especies. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudar a averiguar si es posible sanar por completo con la misma dosis de la droga que utilizaron en vosotros. Puede ser utilizada en las compañeras si se lesionan"

-"Deja de darle la droga"

-" Hablare con Andrew. " Harris niega con la cabeza y se aleja.-"Estoy seguro de que él verá mi camino. Merece la pena arriesgarse" .

Darien se abalanza, impidiendo que el médico salga de la habitación.-" Quítale la droga " Gruñe.- "Ella no es un sujeto de prueba. Su vida no es suya para que juegues con ella."

-" Ella pertenece al NSO ahora. No sé por qué estás tan molesto sobre esto. ¿Ellos os utilizaron para probarla, así que a quién le importa si cambiamos las mesas? ¿Acaso Megaverso te pidió permiso para inyectarte sus fármacos? Ya estaría muerta si no fuera por lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora "

-"No somos ellos. Deja de darle la droga, Harris " cierra las manos en puños, dispuesto a golpear al hombre si se niega.

-"¡Cálmate! "

-"Podrías matarla." Él mira por encima de la cabeza del macho al enfermero.-"Uno de los dos lo hará o ambos necesitaran asistencia médica. Podéis probar la droga en si mismos si se sentís que los riesgos son aceptables " .

-"Mierda ",murmura Paul." Habla en serio, Dr. Harris. -"Son realmente protectores con las mujeres " .

-" No tienes autoridad aquí", protesta Harris.

Darien gruñe, dando al hombre una mirada fría.-" Deja de darle la droga de curación. "

-"Haced lo que él dice " dice Jericho con voz áspera detrás de él.-" No matamos a mujeres. No era consciente de que ya no necesitaba la droga para sobrevivir o del daño que puede causar a su cuerpo si continúas con las dosis. "

-" Ninguno de los dos tiene conocimiento médico", protesta Harris.- "No voy a ser cruel, maldita sea . Esto podría ayudar a las compañeras humanas si están heridas. Prefiero probarlo en ella que en alguien que nos importe" .

-"Me importa que ella muera" dice Darien con voz ronca.

Jericho se detiene junto a él.-"Tengo un excelente oído y escuché los riesgos. No merecen la pena "

Darien da el macho una mirada de agradecimiento por su apoyo antes de girar la cabeza y gruñir al médico.- " Ella pertenece al NSO ahora. Lo dijiste. Haz lo que decimos. Deja de darle la droga ".

-"Trabajas para nosotros. " La voz de Jericho se profundiza.- " Es una orden "

-" Estoy en ello " Paul retira la bolsa que acababa de colgar -" Iré a buscar una solución salina normal. No discutamos. No quiero mi culo pateado " murmura. El enfermero corre alrededor de ellos y huye de la habitación.

-"Llamare a Andrew. "

-" Hazlo. " Darien no esta preocupado por la amenaza de Harris.-" Dile que podrías haberla matado. Estoy seguro de que no será feliz. "

El médico sale de la habitación y Darien se relaja, mira al macho primate, Jericó. -"Gracias."

El otro hombre se encoge de hombros.- "Mi trabajo es protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Fracaso si ella muere." Él miró a la cama. -" He oído que una vez trabajó donde te mantenían encerrado."

-" Lo hizo. "

-"¿Quieres que sobreviva para experimentar el sufrimiento que vivirá a diario? Fuller está dirigido por los humanos. Aprenderá a lamentar todo lo que ha hecho ".

-" Ella no era como los otros técnicos ".observa Tsukino, resiste el impulso de dar un paso hacia ella.

-" ¿Cómo es eso ? "

Darien duda.-"No era insensible o cruel. "

-"¿Una técnico amable? "

Darien se encoge de hombros.-" Era diferente "

-"¿En qué sentido? "

Las preguntas empiezan a molestarle, pero se lo debe al macho. Lo enfrenta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.-" Ella me trajo pastillas para el dolor sin el conocimiento de los guardias varias veces después de sufrir brutales palizas. También coló dulces y dijo que era Navidad. Yo no sabía lo que eso significaba en ese momento, pero me gustaba su dulzura. Nunca nadie me había hecho un regalo antes. "

Los ojos del macho se amplían, mostrando más sus iris rojos.-" ¿Qué quería a cambio? "

Darien la mira.- " Ella no pedía nada"

-"Extraño. Megaverso nunca hacía nada sin un motivo "

-" Sí".

-"¿Escapó cuando te rescataron? "

-" No estaba allí. He revisado las declaraciones tomadas a todos los empleados que fueron capturados. Ese día llamó para decir que estaba enferma" .

-"Eso fue desafortunado."

-" No para ella "Darien no puede permanecer al otro lado de la sala más tiempo y baja los brazos a los costados, a punto de temblar.-"Era libre para trabajar en otro lugar donde nuestro pueblo estaba encerrado. "

-" Ella fue finalmente capturada. "

Y casi muere. Él guarda silencio.

-" Volveré a la sala." Jericho se detuvo junto a la puerta.- " Quizás quieras ocultar mejor tus emociones."

Él se dala vuelta.- " ¿Qué significa eso? "

El macho inclina la cabeza y le devuelve la mirada.-" Deberías estar lleno de rabia, pero eso no es lo que veo cuando la miras. Ella es pequeña y bonita, a pesar de los moretones. No olvides lo que es y de dónde viene. No es una mujer en la que puedas confiar ". Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.- " Tendrías que mantenerla delante de ti en todo momento para asegurarte de que ella no te ataca cuando le des la espalda. Si quieres montarla ".

-"No lo haré " Su temperamento estalla.

El primate tiene el descaro de sonreír abiertamente.-" Los humanos tienen un dicho muy apropiado en este momentos. Protestas con demasiada fuerza. Esto significa que tu ira proviene de saber que lo que digo es cierto. " Él sale de la habitación.

Darien echa humo. No quiere a Tsukino. Quizás si una vez, admite. Eso había cambiado cuando había comprendido que tenía un motivo para ser amable. Polanitis había intentado utilizar su afición en la hembra para obligarlo a estar de acuerdo en participar en los experimentos de cría. Pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si hubiera tenido éxito bastó para enfriar su deseo.

Ella es humana y él pudo dejarla embarazada. No sabía que era posible en ese momento, pero las consecuencias habrían sido horribles. Megaverso habría criado a incontables bebes de las especies tras enterarse de que las humanas y las especies podían criar y sus hijos se expondrían a los mismos demonios que maltrataban a sus padres. Aprieta los puños y ahoga un aullido de rabia. Tsukino le había tentado a montarla y esa debilidad le causa un profundo sentido de vergüenza.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Tres

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena abre los ojos, mira confundida las barandillas subidas a ambos lados del colchón en el cual yace. Le sorprende estar viva. La vista familiar de una habitación del hospital le asegura que no había muerto. El dolor sordo en su lado cuando se mueve también es una prueba.

Intenta tocarse la cara, pero su brazo se detiene bruscamente y algo le pellizca la muñeca. Ella mira las esposas que la aseguraran a la baranda. La confusión surge al instante.

-"¿Hola? " Su voz suena seca y áspera. Traga saliva, deseando agua.

Un hombre de pelo blanco con gafas aparece y la mira con el ceño fruncido.- "Hola. Soy el Dr. Harris. Estás en la NSO, El Homeland en el sur de California, Sra. Tsukino ".

-" Agua", dice con voz ronca.

Desaparece durante unos segundos y luego reaparece con un vaso y una pajita. Lo baja a su boca y ella bebe el líquido a temperatura ambiente. Se humedece la lengua y la garganta, calmando el dolor.

Lo retira.- "No es demasiado de golpe. Puedes tener un poco más ".

-"Gracias. "

-" ¿Cómo se siente, Sra. Tsukino? "

Traga saliva.-"Es Su- kino. Así es como se pronuncia "

Él parpadea.-"Está bien. Vivirás. Puede que desees no haberlo hecho al final del día, pero hice mi trabajo. Enviare a una enfermera para que te ayude a ducharte y vestirte. La NSO quiere respuestas. Te acompañaran a la planta baja, donde empezara tu interrogatorio."

Serena traga, sorprendida por sus palabras y su fría actitud.- " ¿Por qué estoy esposada?"

Vacila, pero en vez de contestar, le ofrece unos cuantos sorbos de agua. Ella acepta. -"¿Sabes lo que significa NSO? "

-"Sí. Organización De Las Nuevas Especies.-" Ella se mueve en la cama un poco para ponerse cómoda.-" Sé donde estoy." Ella mira hacia abajo. -"¿Estoy bien? ¿La bala no hizo daños graves? "

Parece considerar las palabras por un momento. -" Sanas muy bien, pero espera una cicatriz. Tuvimos que operarte para sacar la bala y sufriste una hemorragia interna. Necesitaste una transfusión de sangre, pero no golpeó nada vital ". Hace una pausa.- "Espera dolor en el sitio de la herida durante un tiempo. "

-"Gracias. " Le sorprende que la lesión no fuera peor.

Ve un destello de emoción en sus ojos y finalmente descubre lo que es. Por alguna razón el hombre le compadece. Quiere preguntarle qué le pasa, pero se da la vuelta bruscamente y se aleja.

-" La enfermera está aquí", dice mientras sale de la habitación.

Una mujer alta de las nuevas especies entra. Ella frunce el ceño cuando sus miradas se encuentran, pero se acerca a la cama, agarra a la barandilla lateral y la baja. -"Siéntese. Necesitas ducharte y ponerte ropa limpia." Su tono es como el hielo.-" Apestas a medicina." Su mirada azul permanece estrecha, su actitud hostil.-" También necesitas lavarte el pelo."

Ella saca una llave del bolsillo y abre las esposas.

-" Hola." Serena sonríe, encantada de conocer a una nueva especie libre a pesar de que parece no ser mutuo. El dolor en el lado humedece su alegría cuando obliga a su cuerpo a sentarse.- " Oh. Esto duele. " con ternura se toca la zona de la lesión y siente un grueso vendaje bajo la fina tela del camisón.

-"Un disparo provoca dolor " La enfermera da un paso atrás.-"¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar? "

Serena empuja sus piernas por el borde de la cama sólo para notar hasta qué punto sus pies cuelgan sobre el suelo.- " Estas camas son bastante altos."

-" Fueron diseñadas para las Especies." La enfermera avanza, su toque es suave cuando ella pasa el brazo por la cintura de Serena y con cuidado le ayuda a ponerse en pie.

Serena medio espera marearse, pero se siente sorprendentemente bien. La enfermera la suelta a los pocos segundos, al parecer segura de que no se caerá.

-" Sígueme" -"¿Cómo te llamas? "

La mujer gruñó.-" No quiero ser cortes contigo "

Eso duele a Serena pero intenta no permitir que lastime sus sentimientos. Después de todo, ella había trabajado en dos lugares que habían abusado de las nuevas especies. No importa la razón de su estar ahí, cierta animosidad puede permanecer. Eso o que a la mujer no le gustan los humanos en general. Ella no insiste en conseguir respuestas para averiguar la causa exacta.

El baño en la esquina de la habitación esta equipado con un lavabo, una ducha y un aseo. Ella se sonroja mientras utiliza este último, sabe que es probable que el protocolo de una enfermera le obliga a estar presente por si se desmaya o necesita ayuda. La enfermera abre el agua de la ducha, se inclina y coge unas camisas limpias del armario de debajo del lavabo.

-" Ponte una abertura en la espalda y la otra abertura en la parte delantera cuando termines, para quedar completamente cubierta por ambos lados. " la mujer hace una pausa.-" A nadie le gusta tu culo expuesto una vez que estés fuera de la cama ."

-"Gracias." Ella quiere decir más, pero la mirada severa en el rostro de la nueva especie le hace cerrar la boca mientras se quita la delgada bata tras desatarla en su espalda.

-" Me quedaré por si necesitas ayuda." La mujer junta las manos en su cintura y se apoya contra la puerta.

Serena entra en la cabina abierta. La venda cubre una parte de diez centímetros por debajo de la cintura. Una film de plástico cubre toda la cosa por lo que no duda en ponerse bajo el agua. Ella cierra los ojos y suspira de alivio cuando su calidez la empapa de la cabeza hacia abajo. Sólo estar viva y ser capaz de ducharse parece un regalo.

710 pasa por su cabeza mientras esta ahí. Había soñado con volver a verlo, intentó imaginar lo que ella le diría o lo que él haría, después de que él descubriera que había trabajado allí para ayudarle a él y a su pueblo a ser libres. Era mucho pedir que él fuera amable con ella después de lo que había sufrido. Ella siempre sería un recordatorio de aquellos tiempos infernales cuando le habían golpeado y encadenado.

Espera que él esté allí y el deseo de que quiera hablar con ella empieza a inundarla, pero lo empuja atrás. Puede que ella esté en el Homeland, pero eso no quiere decir que él viva aquí o que apropósito la buscara para hablar con ella. Puede vivir en La Reserva. Él había impactado con fuerza en su vida, pero ella sólo seria otra empleada para él. Da un paso atrás e intenta alcanzar el champú en el estante empotrado en la pared de la ducha.

-"Frótate bien " anima la enfermera.

Serena la mira.- "Tengo la intención"

-"Realmente apestas"

Se estremece y aparta la mirada. El sentido del olfato de la otra mujer es agudo y se sabe que las nuevas especies son sinceras. Espera no haber olido muy mal al 710, pero estar cubierta de sangre no habría pasado desapercibido. Serena se frota el cabello y luego se lava el resto del cuerpo con jabón. Ellos han abastecido el baño con productos de calidad, eso demuestra que no es un hospital estándar.

Echa de menos el agua caliente cuando se lo apaga y acepta las toallas que la mujer le acerca. -" ¿Necesito un vendaje nuevo? "

-" No. Parece que el plástico lo mantuvo seco. Sólo da unas palmaditas con la toalla"

-"Gracias. ¿Sabes quién estará en esta reunión a la que voy? "

-"No tengo ni idea." La enfermera se acerca a la puerta. -" Dos hombres te esperan en el pasillo. No quieres que se impacienten por obtener las respuestas que buscan,"

Serena asiente y se da prisa. Claro que quieren hablar conmigo. Algunos empleados habrán escapado utilizando las salidas de emergencia. Es imprescindible dar con ellos antes de que huyan del país . Esta ansiosa por ver algunos de ellos encarcelados. Jim Booth en Cornas no había sido tan horrible como Dean Polanitis en Némesis, pero él estaba cerca. Ambos centros de investigación eran compañeros de

Industrias Megaverso y habían obtenido a las nuevas especies por ellos antes de ser clausurados.

Las delgadas batas no hacen mucho por mantenerla caliente, pero esta cubierta hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.- "¿Supongo que no puedo usar una bata medica? " Ella mira a la enfermera con esperanza.- "¿Al menos unos pantalones? Me siento un poco indecente " .

-"Tiene que ser así" La mujer baja la mano sobre su cuerpo.- "La mayoría de ellos son de mi tamaño o más grandes. No te irán bien. Sígueme "

-" ¿Qué tal un par de calcetines o incluso esas cosas de papel para los pies? Los tengo fríos "

Serena traduce el gruñido como un no. Suspira y deja el cuarto de baño. Dos grandes nuevas especies que llevan uniformes negros la esperan dentro de la habitación, junto a la puerta. Recuerda a 710 mientras mira a las letras blancas en sus camisetas. Estos no llevan chalecos. Ella observa sus rostros, decepcionada porque él no sea uno de ellos. El primate es un chico guapo, con unos ojos marrones únicos, los matices rojos en ellos son fascinantes. El ligero ensanchamiento de la nariz y el volumen de su cuerpo superior indican que ha sido mezclado con el ADN de los gorilas. Había oído que existían pero que eran raros. Él es el primero que ha visto de su clase.

Echa un vistazo al otro. Es un felino con bonitos ojos de gato y el pelo de color rojo rayado. Ninguno de los dos le sonríe, su expresión es sombría. A Serena le decepciona el que no sean más amables. El de los ojos rojizos le ofrece el brazo.

-"Soy Jericho. Puedes aferrarte a mí. Dime si experimentas cualquier debilidad."

-" No queremos que te golpees contra el suelo. Mi nombre es Ojo de Águila y no soy médico, por lo que no quiero que te lesiones en mi turno. " Mira a la enfermera.-"¿Vienes con nosotros, Melissa? "

-" No"

Eso hace que el felino frunza el ceño .-"¿Y si empieza a sangrar o algo así? "

-" Tráela de vuelta aquí " La mujer sale de la habitación.

Serena vacila antes de envolver los dedos alrededor del musculoso antebrazo ofrecido. Jericho es muy cálido, lo que le hace estremecerse.

-"No te haré daño" Su voz es ronca y profunda, asusta un poco.

-"No es eso. Acabo de ducharme y hace frío. No me di cuenta de lo fría que estaba hasta que te toqué ".

La nueva especie mira al otro.-" Consigue una manta. "

Ojo de Águila cruza la habitación y abre de un tirón un armario. Él saca una manta fresca y se acerca a su espalda, pero se detiene.-"¿Qué hago con ella?. ¿Envolverla su alrededor y uno de nosotros la lleva?. Deberías hacer eso. Ella parece frágil "

-"¿Por qué yo? " Jericho gruñe en voz baja.-" Tú eres más débil que yo y menos inclinado a aplastar algo accidentalmente"

-" No lo soy."

Serena suelta su brazo y se vuelve.- " Puedo caminar. ¿Puedo tener eso? "

Ojo de Águila le entrega la manta. Ella la envuelve a su alrededor como un chal y agarra de nuevo el brazo de Jericho. Agarra el material contra su pecho para mantener la manta cerrada por delante, por lo que no se resbala por sus hombros. Ayuda un poco, pero aún desea llevar ropa de verdad. Sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo no le ayudan a entrar en calor.

-"Gracias. Estoy lista para seguir. "

Ojo de Águila los sigue. Jericho camina despacio a su lado y ella lo aprecia. La sobrepasa con esas piernas mucho más largas. El pasillo esta despejado. Entran en una amplia zona con mesas, un largo mostrador y divisa los edificios a través de las ventanas en la larga pared. La curiosidad por el Homeland le hace estirar el cuello para ver más, pero llegan a un ascensor muy pronto para detectar algo de interés.

Las puertas se abren y un tipo alto está dentro, lleva el mismo uniforme que las nuevas especies, que la escoltan, excepto que este es completamente humano. Estudia sus rasgos de cerca para estar segura. Él frunce el ceño y la examina también.

-" Hola, Sra. Tsukino. Soy Trey Roberts. Soy uno de los jefes del equipo especial que trabaja aquí en el Homeland". Echa un vistazo a Ojo de Águila. -"Subí a ver por qué tardabais que tanto"

Él pronuncia mal su nombre, pero ella no le corrige. Es hecho muy común en su vida. Había visto a algunos de los miembros del grupo especial en la televisión, en breves fragmentos de las noticias, pero generalmente ocultan su rostro con gorras y gafas de espejo que ocultan sus ojos. Él es un hombre atractivo en sus treinta y pocos años, pero la hostilidad en su mirada le hace preguntarse por qué.

-" Se dio una ducha " Ojo de Águila cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Ya veo. Su cabello está mojado. " Trey mira la manta y arquea una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-" Tenía frío " contesta Jericho.

-"Bueno, no podemos permitir eso. " Trey suspira-" No olvides que ella no es una invitada aquí" Él dirigió una mirada mordaz a la mano curvada alrededor del antebrazo de Jericho. -" ¿Dónde están las esposas? "

El primate gruñe.- "No eran necesarias"

-"Sigue siendo mi trabajo destacar el protocolo."

-"No llevamos ningún arma que pueda robar y ella no ha tenido acceso a nada afilado . ¿Crees que es físicamente es capaz de ponernos en peligro? " Parece ofendido.

-" No. Olvida lo que he dicho " Trey parece exasperado cuando él le da toda su atención. -" Acabemos con esto. Tienes que responder a un montón de preguntas "

-"Yo misma tengo una. ¿Por qué estaba esposada en el primer lugar?. Sabes quién soy ya que sabes mi nombre. "

Su boca se consolida en una apretada línea sombría antes de que él haga un gesto con la cabeza hacia el ascensor abierto.- " Tú no eres la que hace preguntas. Vamos"

Jericho la conduce a dentro. Se siente muy pequeña comparado con los tres grandes hombres que comparten el ascensor. Trey Roberts se queda mirándola de una manera que le hace bajar la mirada al suelo, una sensación de aprehensión oprime su estómago. Algo esta mal, pero no sabe qué. El miedo sube por su columna vertebral, pero no debería haber una razón para ello. Se queda. Ella lo atribuye al nerviosismo de estar rodeada de nuevas especies.

Había sido un sueño para ella sacarlos de esas celdas y también para la oficina nacional de estadística, pero fue ella quien se había ocupado de lo peligroso. Ellos mataban a los humanos cuando se tenían la oportunidad , a pesar de que era totalmente justificado. La diferencia entre imaginarse de pie junto a ellos una vez que eran libres y hacerlo realmente parece una razón lógica para sentirse un poco paranoica. Aunque lo descarta como la causa de su inquietud.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en una gran habitación sin ventanas con unas cuantas vigas gruesas para soportar el enorme espacio. Jericho se mueve y con cuidado la saca del ascensor hasta que consigue un vistazo del otro lado de la habitación. Tres habitaciones con barrotes por paredes están alineadas a una pared, cada una similar a la celda de una cárcel, pero con un dormitorio más bonito. Su mirada se detiene en ellos, contenta de ver que están vacíos.

Una silla ha sido colocada en el centro de la gran sala con una luz muy brillante sobre ella. La llevan ahí y Jericho asiente.-" Toma asiento. "

Se sienta, mira a los tres mientras la rodean. El ambiente es sombrío, sus rostros también lo son y esa sensación molesta aumenta diez veces dentro de Serena. Esperaba que la llevarían a una oficina o por lo menos a una habitación real con sillas, tal vez un escritorio y una ventana. En vez de eso se encuentra en un lugar oscuro y húmedo que le hace preguntarse si algo se oculta en los rincones. Se abraza a la cintura y se acurruca en el asiento mientras su mirada recorre la oscuridad.

-"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? "

Oye un suave golpe y gira la cabeza . Dos grandes hombres salen de las sombras a su izquierda y se acercan. Un movimiento a su derecha le hace girar la cabeza. El cabello negro de 710 casi brilla cuando entra en el círculo de luz. No puede ver su rostro, pero sabe que es él. Un humano se coloca junto a él. La mirada de Serena se detiene en 710 hasta que un hombre con uniforme se interpone entre ellos, bloqueando su visión. Él también es humano.

-"Las nuevas especies se molestan cuando oyen a las mujeres gritar. Este lugar tiene las paredes reforzadas y silencia los sonidos "

-"Tranquilo, Chris. " Trey Roberts le lanza una mirada asesina.

La implícita amenaza se hunde lentamente y ella traga, el miedo crece a pasos agigantados. -"¿Qué? " Espera no haberle oído bien.

El humano con uniforme que esta junto a 710 se acerca y se agacha, invadiendo su espacio cuando sus manos agarran los lados de la silla. Él frunce el ceño.

-"Soy Jordan " El hombre esta en los treinta y tantos años y tiene unos fríos ojos grises. -"Tienes suerte de estar viva, Serena"

Ella asiente.-"Lo sé."

Su mirada se lanza al 710. Esta a unos dos metros detrás del hombre en cuclillas frente a ella. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla baja mantiene sus rasgos ocultos en las sombras. Jordan mueve su cabeza de una manera que protege completamente a 710 de su visión.

-" Los ojos justo aquí, Serena. Mírame ".

Ella hace lo que le pide y contempla los fríos ojos grises.

-"¿Qué había en los ordenadores centrales de investigación Cornas? " Ella vacila.- " Todos los archivos de los experimentos que se estaban llevando a cabo"

-"Tu vertiste el café en la computadora. "

Ella asiente.- "Sí".

-"¿Por qué? "

Se humedece los labios secos, deseando más agua.-" Ellos instalaron dispensadores de gas venenoso en el interior de las celdas de las nuevas especies. Sabía que los matarían si no destruía el ordenador central. Cualquiera de Seguridad podía acceder al programa y activarlo desde el terminal de su escritorio"

Jordan frunce el ceño. -" No encontramos ningún dispensador de veneno. Su seguridad era laxa, en todo caso."

-" Comprueba la alarma de incendio en cada una de las celdas donde estaban las nuevas especies. Hablé con el chico que las instaló. Pensaba que era muy inteligente y que nadie las vería allí." Ella tragó.- "Supongo que tenía razón ya que no las encontrasteis. Lo único que se me ocurrió en tan poco tiempo fue derramar el café sobre el ordenador central y freírlo. No podía arriesgarme a desconectarlo por si alguien se daba cuenta. Tenía que ser algo que no pudieran arreglar. Pensé romperlo pero habría hecho demasiado ruido. Probablemente podría haber abierto la carcasa y quitado unas piezas si hubiera tenido más tiempo, pero no me dijeron cuando se haría de la redada hasta la noche anterior. No podía volver al trabajo esa noche o presentarme temprano a mi turno. Habría levantado sospechas. Sólo tenía unos dos minutos para deshabilitar el ordenador y llegar a la planta baja para lidiar con los lectores de tarjetas. No tenia tiempo suficiente ya que no fui capaz de desactivarlos todos "

Jordan no parece convencido.-"¿Cómo sabías que iríamos? "

Su pregunta la deja perpleja por unos segundos. Se pregunta si el agente con el que colaboraba tenia orden de advertirla en primer lugar. De todos modos no importa ya. Ella no mentira al NSO.

-"Leí el mensaje de texto alrededor de las nueve de la noche anterior, me decía que llamara al día siguiente diciendo que estaba enferma. Él no dijo por qué, pero estaba claro que Cornas por fin sería allanada justo después del cambio turno".

Jordan parpadeó.-"¿Quién te advirtió? "

Ella frunce el ceño, preocupada ya que él ya debería saber esa información.-"El agente Terry Brice "

-"¿En serio? "

Ella asiente.- "Puedes llamar y verificarlo con él. "

-"Ya veo." Jordan se acerca más, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-"¿Quién es el agente Terry Brice? "

Serena se queda boquiabierta.-" ¿No conoces al agente que maneja este caso? Llevo trabajando con él desde el año pasado. Le asignaron ayudar a cerrar Némesis en Nuevo México y ahora Cornas." Ella se mueve en su asiento, mira alrededor de Jordan para conseguir ver a 710.-" Díselo. Tú estabas allí, 710. "

Jordan se pone de pie y una de sus manos le agarra la barbilla e inclina su cabeza más o hasta que sus miradas se encuentran.-" Nunca te dirijas a él directamente. ¿Me entiendes?. Yo soy quien trata contigo".

-"Jordan ".Trey Roberts da un paso adelante.-"Relajate un poco. "

-" Mantente fuera de esto, " escupe el hombre.- " Hago este trabajo porque eres demasiado blando. "

-" Vete a la mierda." Trey da otro paso más.-"Simplemente creo que el planteamiento con mano dura no es necesario. Dudo que Tim lo viese bien si él estuviera aquí " .

-" Me asignaron controlar el interrogatorio y me hago cargo. Deja de interferir" Se acerca aún más, mirando a Serena.-" Quiero respuestas, Sra. Tsukino ".

La mano de Jordan le hace daño en la barbilla.- "Entiendo. Por favor, suéltame "

Levanta ambas manos para agarrar su muñeca para intentar liberar su cara. La manta que mantiene alrededor de sus hombros cae sobre el respaldo de la silla y en su regazo.

El que le había amenazado con hacerle grita la agarra por las muñecas y tira de ella hacia atrás en su asiento hasta que su espalda se presiona contra la silla de metal.

No le había visto u oído acercarse por detrás. El dolor apuñala su costado herido cuando con brusquedad tira de sus brazos hacia atrás. No la esposan de nuevo, pero no necesitan tan estricto control. Gira la cabeza y lo mira fijamente. El uniforme tiene las letras NSO, obviamente es otro miembro del equipo especial.

-" Los ojos en mí, " exige duramente Jordan.-" No estoy de humor para juegos, Sra. Tsukino. No me gusta jugar ".

Ella lo mira, confundida.- " Yo ―"

-" No era una pregunta. Soy yo quien hace las preguntas. Tal vez no entiendes tu situación por lo que permíteme iluminarte." Se inclina, mirándola.-" Tu culo pertenece a la NSO ahora. No consigues abogado o un jurado o algún derecho legal. Contestaras con la verdad a mis malditas preguntas o te obligare a hacerlo. De una forma será sin dolor, pero la alternativa no lo será si decido que estás mintiendo. " Se agacha, se agarra a los lados de su asiento de nuevo para equilibrarse y se acerca a su rostro hasta que sus ojos están a la misma altura .- "Me importa una mierda si tienes pechos. No eres mejor que una terrorista para mí."

Serena sabe que su boca se abre. ¿Una terrorista? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Esta demasiado aturdida para formar palabras, probablemente es una buena cosa ya que el hombre que le amenaza parece querer pegarle.

-"Me gusta la nueva especie. Llamo a algunos de ellos mis mejores amigos." Se inclina aún más hasta que puede identificar el olor a menta en su aliento. -"Cada día estoy dispuesto a morir por protegerlos. " Baja la mirada a su pecho y hace una mueca antes de reunirse con su mirada.- "Me gustaría destripar a todos los imbéciles que les atormentaron y trataron como una mierda. Me molesta y me hace ver en rojo. Eso significa que no dudare en hacerte un poco de sangre, si no dejas de joderme. ¿Qué demonios había en el ordenador central? ¿que estabas protegiendo? " Él respira.- " Respóndeme"

-" Protegía a las nuevas especies. Realmente hay dispensadores de gas ocultos en las alarmas contra incendios de todas las celdas." Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos, pero las parpadea. -" Envía a alguien a verificarlo. Las encontrara. No sé qué clase de veneno utilizan, pero dile que tenga cuidado "

Él alza una mano y agarra suavemente su lado. Presiona el pulgar presionó contra las vendas, frotándola a través de la tela. -"¿Sabes cuánto te dolerá si aplico presión?. Se abrirá la herida. Revisé tu expediente y te quitaron las grapas. ¿Quieres necesitarlas de nuevo? "

-"Joder, Jordan" refunfuña Trey Roberts.- "Relájate, maldita sea. "

-" Dije que te mantengas al margen, Trey. No tienes este trabajo porque tienes líneas que nunca cruzas. La información es lo que importa y no tenemos tiempo para sacarle la información con tu-viejo- encanto-de-chico-bueno. O cierras la boca o haré que te acompañen arriba. Hoy no eres mi jefe de equipo y no tienes autoridad para decirme cómo manejar esta situación. " Él fulmina con la mirada a Serena.-" Nadie va a salvarte. "

-" Oh , Dios mío " Esta aterrorizada cuando comprende que él no sabe lo que ella había hecho por el NSO. Él la trata como si fuera una criminal en vez de una informante.

Le amenaza.- " Necesitas encontrar al agente Terry Brice. Contacté con la oficina nacional de estadística el año pasado cuando me asignaron a las plantas inferiores de Némesis y vi que tenían a nuevas especies allí. Dejé un mensaje y un número de teléfono en la pagina web que el NSO tiene para recoger cualquier información que alguien tenga sobre las nuevas especies desaparecidas o las personas que están siendo buscadas por sus crímenes contra ellos. Al día siguiente recibí una llamada de ese agente". Habla rápido, pero el miedo le motiva a balbucear. Tienen que creerla. -" Él viajo esa noche y me encontré con él. Compartimos información y clandestinamente saque las pruebas que le ayudaron a conseguir una orden judicial para registrar el edificio" .

Jordan ladea la cabeza. -" ¿En serio? Cuéntame más".

Él no le esta haciendo daño. Eso tiene que ser una señal de que le escucha.- "El agente Brice me dijo cómo podía ayudarle. Dijo que ellos sabrían que les estaba diciendo la verdad y que conseguiría la orden de registro para la instalación de Nuevo México si yo reunía las pruebas. Finalmente conseguí las prueba suficiente que él necesitaba para liberarlos. También lo hice en Investigaciones Cornas. Él me envió allí."

-" ¿Cómo sabía él de Cornas? "

-" Tenia un informante en el interior pero estaba demasiado asustado para sacar de contrabando cualquier cosa. No sé su nombre. Me dijo que no me lo podía decir porque podría ponerla en peligro. Le preocupaba que estallara accidentalmente su tapadera " .

-"¿Qué tipo de información y pruebas le diste a este agente? "

-" Quería imágenes, pero eso era imposible. Ellos comprobaban nuestras carteras y nos cacheaban cuando entrabamos y salíamos del edificio. Tenían la una política de nade de teléfono móvil así que cualquier cosa que podía tomar imágenes o grabar imágenes se quedaban en recepción a la cual no teníamos acceso durante nuestro turno. A veces me manchaba la ropa con la sangre que extraía de las nuevas especies para las pruebas" Ella se relaja un poco.- " A veces eran muestras de saliva o muestras de cabello. También robé unas pastillas de prueba y conseguí sacarlas escondiéndolas dentro de mi sujetador " .

-"¿Pelo? "

-" Sí. Cortaba un mechón de pelo de una parte donde no se notara. Era difícil hacerlo, pero en ocasiones ellos drogaban alguna especie hasta dejarla inconsciente y podía acercarme lo suficiente cuando nos quedábamos solos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Era fácil meter algo de su pelo en el mio si se parecía mucho a mi color. Los guardias nunca comprueban eso. Acababan de pasar un escáner por mi cabeza. "

-" ¿Así que te acercabas sigilosamente a un bastardo inconsciente y profanabas su cuerpo? "

Serena no esta segura de cómo responder a eso. Suena horrible cuando él lo expone de esa manera.- "El agente Brice dijo que podían hacer pruebas de ADN con la sangre y la saliva. Las muestras de pelo podían utilizarse para detectar drogas y productos químicos. Él necesitaba probar que las nuevas especies estaban allí. Nunca lastimé a ninguno de ellos. Nunca. No haría eso "

-" Joder, " Chris maldice detrás de ella, apretando su agarre en las muñecas.-"¿Tenemos incluso que preguntar de donde las tomó?. Perra enferma. ¿también abusaste de ellos sexualmente cuando no podían defenderse? "

Serena gira la cabeza y le mira, horrorizada.- "¡No! Lo tomé de la cabeza, cerca de la base del cráneo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ? Dije que lo metí en mi propio pelo. Ewww!. No tomé pelo púbico. Las Nuevas Especies no tienen "

Jordan aprieta su mandíbula de nuevo y dolorosamente levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus dedos se clavan en su piel lo suficiente como para hacerle gritar.-" Cállate, Chris. ¿Cómo sabes eso, Sra. Tsukino? "

Ella lo mira, más allá del miedo.-" Me estás haciendo daño. "

-" Muy mal. Responde a la pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes que no tienen vello pubico si no abusabas sexualmente de las nuevas especies? "

-"Todo el mundo lo sabe. También tienen dientes parecidos a colmillos y algunos callos en las palmas de las manos y los dedos ".

-"Se puede ver que con la ropa puesta"

-"Entraba y salia del centro de tratamiento donde mantenían a las nuevas especies heridas. Les atendía y cambiaba la ropa de cama cuando estaban fuertemente drogados. No abuse o hice nada enfermo. No estaría aquí si lo hubiera echo. Me habrían matado "

-" No si estaban drogados ". Ella aparta la cara de su agarre, pero el hombre detrás de ella la mantiene inmóvil en la silla, desde los hombros para abajo. "Ellos me habrían olido en ellos cuando se despertaran si los hubiera tocado de esa forma. No soy estúpida". Ella intenta calmarse pero realmente empuja sus botones que le acusen de cosas tan horribles.-"¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte en este momento si fuera una nueva especie y permanecieras tan cerca de mí? " Aprieta los dientes y respira hondo.- "Podría morder tu boca y desgarrar tu labios o con mi frente romperte los huesos. Estaba tan cerca de ellos cuando tenia que tomar muestras. Ninguno de ellos me hizo daño porque se dieron cuenta que nunca les haría daño. Les di mi confianza y me dieron la suya a cambio. Ellos sabían que me importaban "

Un gruñido suena por toda la habitación, por lo que le es imposible saber de donde proviene. Aunque lo descubre rápido cuando Jordan es empujado a un lado y el 710 ocupa su lugar. Su iris caoba oscuro son claramente visibles bajo la luz del techo cuando se agacha y la mira. Las líneas de ira alrededor de su boca la ponen al tanto de su mal humor.

-"¿Admites trabajaste para ganar nuestra confianza para usarla en contra nuestra? "

-" Deja que me ocupe de esto" Jordan agarra el hombro de 710. -" Yo me encargo de ella."

710 le enseña los colmillos y gruñe. -"Retrocede. Es mía "

Jordan lo suelta y da un paso a un lado. -"Está bien"

Serena frunce el ceño. -" Nunca usé nada contra de ti. "

-" ¿Por qué ganarse nuestra confianza ? ¿Por qué hacernos sentir como si te importara? "

-"Quería que supieras que estaba de tu lado. No podía decirte que estaba allí intentando liberarte. Había cámaras por todas partes y ¿ si te susurraba ese hecho a ti y se te escapaba en un ataque de ira contra los guardias o se lo decías a otra nueva especie para darle esperanzas? No podía arriesgarme. Nuestras vidas estaban en juego "

-"Tenemos que averiguar lo que había en ese procesador central" dice Jordan.-"Céntrate en eso."

-" Cállate, Jordan" 710 espeta.-" No interfieras" Se inclina más.- "¿Quieres que derramar mi sangre ahora? " Su mirada cae a sus labios y él revela sus colmillos afilados de nuevo. -" ¿Necesitas un recordatorio de quién tiene la peor mordida? "

A Serena le duele ver la amargura de 710.- "Tú ganarías " aunque cree que él no usaría sus dientes en ella. Pudo hacerlo mientras estaba encadenado a Némesis si hubiera sentido el impulso de hacerlo.-"No quiero tu sangre, 710. Nunca lo hice."

-" ¿Cuál era el propósito de ganar nuestra confianza? "

-"Te lo he dicho".

-" ¿Qué esperaba ganar Polanitis? ¿Qué tipo de información estabas intentando conseguir de nosotros? ¿Cuál era tu objetivo? "

-"Ninguno. Sólo quería que tuvieras esperanza y no te dieras por vencido en ese infierno. Quería eso para todos vosotros. Luchaba por ti, lo supieras o no. "

-" ¿Hay una copia de seguridad de los archivos que destruiste? "

-"No lo sé. " Se desploma en su asiento, desalentada por su carencia de confianza en su palabra.- "Eso estaba muy por encima de mi alcance. Sólo freí el ordenador para mantener vivas a las nuevas especies hasta que el equipo SWAT llegara. " Ella contempla esos ojos hermosos.-" Te digo la verdad. Trabajaba con el agente Terry Brice. Tienes que llamarlo y aclarar esto. Trabajaba con la NSO todo ese tiempo. "

El miembro del equipo que sigue sosteniendo sus muñecas resopla.- " Señora, déjalo ya. Estás cavando un agujero cada vez más grande en el que enterrarte"

Ella no se molesta en mirarlo, mantiene su mirada en 710. Él se pone en pie y retrocede. -" Hazte cargo, Jordan. No quiero perder los estribos y estoy a punto "

Serena quiere despertar de la pesadilla, pero no es un mal sueño. 710 piensa lo peor de ella y no importa que se aclarare con el tiempo. El agente Brice se enterara de su detención y se presentara para arreglar las cosas. Aún así duele. El miembro del equipo especial se pone en cuclillas frente a ella de nuevo.

-" Ayúdanos a vincular Industrias Megaverso con Investigaciones Cornas o se te enviará a Fuller. Los idiotas que lo dirigen harán que desees haber cooperado con nosotros. No son muy agradables con tus compañeros de trabajo. Serás encerrada en una celda de seis por cinco con barrotes por paredes. Nunca verás la luz del día o tendrás un momento de intimidad. Ellos ni siquiera tienen ventanas allí " .

Lágrimas calientes amenazan con derramarse pero se niega a llorar.-"¿Qué es Fuller? "

-"Es una prisión para los delincuentes que cometen crímenes contra las nuevas especies. Hará que la prisión normal parezca unas vacaciones en las Bahamas. Nunca saldrás de allí hasta que estés en una bolsa de plástico de camino a la funeraria que elija tu familia. Sin tribunales, sin libertad condicional y sin visitas " Él sonríe, pero no llega a sus ojos fríos.- "Sin llamadas telefónicas. Sin contacto con el mundo exterior. Sin televisión, radio o Internet. Pasaras el resto de tu maldita vida sufriendo como las nuevas especies sufrieron. Juega a la pelota conmigo, dame toda la información que quiero o estás en el siguiente transporte allí "

-"Llama al agente Terry Brice. ¿Por favor? Él te dirá quien soy y esto se aclarará. Su número es― "

Él ahueca su lado otra vez, presiona el pulgar contra su herida lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle gritar.-"No hay un maldito agente Brice. Deja de joderme "

-"Basta " gruñe 710.

-"Para, Jordan " ordena Trey Roberts

-"No " dice bruscamente, acercándose más a Jordan, enojado y dolorida.-" Me visitó muchas veces y estoy cansada de esta mierda. Encuentralo. Sólo tienes que llamar a su móvil. Sé el número de memoria. Tenía demasiado miedo de escribirlo por si registraban otra vez mi apartamento"

-" ¿Otra vez? "

-"Hacen eso a los empleados. Registran nuestras casas, nuestros coches e incluso comprueban nuestros registros telefónicos para ver con quién hablamos. Estoy bastante segura de que incluso ponen micrófonos en nuestros hogares y en las líneas de teléfono para escuchar cada palabra que decimos. Encontré unos cuantos en mi apartamento, al menos creo que eran eso. No me atreví a tocarlos. Siempre fui muy cuidadosa o no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Ellos me habrían matado si hubieran sospechado que trabajaba con el NSO".

Trey Roberts se acerca a la luz.-" Parece tan sincera e indignada " gira la cabeza y mira a 710.- " O está diciendo la verdad o es el mejor mentirosa que he visto nunca. He conocido a agentes de la CIA con menos talento para permanecer su personaje cuando están de encubierto".

-"Esto es tan estúpido" ella protesta.- " Sólo tienes que encontrar el Agente Terry Brice"

Trey da unos pasos más y suspira.- "No hay un Terry Brice. Jordan tiene dificultades para creer tu historia porque no tiene sentido. El SWAT no allanó ese edificio. Nosotros lo hicimos. El NSO no necesita a un juez para conseguir una orden de registro. Pensamos que las nuevas especies se encuentran recluidas en algún lugar, sospechemos que pueden estar allí y en una hora hemos reunido a cuatro equipos en ese lugar. "

Su mente por un segundo intenta dar sentido a lo que dice, pero no lo consigue.

-"Tenemos tres helicópteros a nuestra disposición en todo momento y podemos estar en el aire en menos de una hora con nuestros equipos totalmente preparados para arrasar cualquier ubicación. Lo hemos hecho y tengo que admitir que siempre me impresiona un poco la respuesta tan rápida. Nosotros no tenemos que seguir el texto de la ley. Las Nuevas especies están exentos de esa cinta roja cuando se trata de recuperar a otros " Levanta un puño hacia ella y endereza un dedo.-" Tu primer error fue decir que te pusiste en contacto con un agente del NSO. Si lo hubieras hecho, habríamos destruido Némesis, ladrillo a ladrillo para buscar en cada centímetro a las nuevas especies. " sube otro dedo.-" Tu segundo error fue decir el nombre de este supuesto agente porque me entreno con todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo especial que está involucrado con las especies. No existe tal persona. Ni siquiera puedes afirmar que es de otro organismo porque somos los únicos que trabajan con el NSO. Una mierda no desciende sin nuestra aprobación y conocimiento. Es un decreto presidencial que cualquier agente externo debe informar de inmediato y pasar toda la información que involucre a las nuevas especies directamente a mi jefe. Una llamada a Tim y habríamos arrasado Némesis como hicimos en Cornas. La más leve sospecha de que hay especies encerradas y estamos allí en cuatro horas " .

Serena le cree. Ella ignoró el dolor punzante en el costado que Jordan le ha causado, aturdida, observa a Trey Roberts.-" No lo entiendo. Tenía una placa y conocía la información que di al NSO. Tenía el número del móvil desechable que compré. Nadie lo tenía antes de dejarlo en el mensaje " .

-"Jesucristo, " Jordan suelta un bufido. -" Jugara a este juego hasta el final. Llamemos a Fuller para una recogida antes de que pierda la paciencia. Nunca he golpeado a una mujer en mi vida, pero estoy tentado a convertirla en la primera " .

-"Estoy tratando de ayudarte, lo creas o no " susurra Trey.- " Tenemos órdenes de no hacerte daño, pero eso no funciona en Fuller. Haz un trato con nosotros o ellos te interrogaran. Las Nuevas Especies no lastiman a las mujeres, pero no somos tan aprensivos. Sólo serás un número en la cárcel "

-" Te digo la verdad. Te lo juro. " la desesperación la llena.- " Entiendo que no tiene sentido si lo que has dicho es cierto, pero es lo que pasó. Él dijo que era un agente, tenía una insignia y pensé que estaba trabajando para el NSO. Quería liberar a esas nuevas especies "

-"Puedo romperlo " Jordan jura.- " Dame cinco minutos a solas con ella."

-" De ninguna manera ", responde Trey.-"No voy a permitir que eso suceda. Ya fuiste demasiado duro con ella. Una cosa es amenazar para generar miedo y otra es ser tan brutal. Sabrías que nadie aquí está de acuerdo con tus método si te tomas un segundo para ver las miradas fulminantes que estás recibiendo "

-" Entonces, llamare a Fuller para una recogida " advierte Jordan antes de mirar enojado a Serena.-"Adiós, cariño. Estas son las últimas caras amables que verás. Te sugiero que mires largo y tendido por cualquier ventana de la furgoneta ya que también sera la última vez que verás algo sin los barrotes bloqueando la vista "

-"Eso no es exacto. " 710 atrae su atención.-" Dean Polanitis está allí para que puedas volver a verlo todos los días. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de verte ya que ambos tienen que ponerse al día "

Esa información es un golpe emocional para Serena. Incluso escuchar el nombre Dean Polanitis le hace romper a sudar de terror. Van a llevarla al lugar donde él se encuentra recluido. Tendrá que verlo de nuevo. Todas las pesadillas, las noches de insomnio y la ansiedad constante sobre la posibilidad de que pudiera escapar algún un día le golpea duro.

Dean Polanitis la matara, no importa lo que tarde. Tiene que saber que le arrestaron y Némesis cayó por ella. Flashbacks de las cosas horribles le hizo le provocan un ataque de pánico. Esta de vuelta en ese horrible laboratorio, restringida sobre una camilla, viendo su sonrisa cruel mientras le inyecta las drogas. El dolor que había sufrido le pareció divertido al Dr. Brask. Él también estará en esa prisión.

Serena no puede evitar enloquecer, reconoce las señales cuando empieza a jadear y lucha contra el miembro que sujeta sus muñecas detrás de la espalda, sin importarle si le rompe los brazos. Ella sólo necesita alejarse, encontrar un rincón oscuro y acurrucarse.

-"¡No!, ¡No!" grita y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Cuatro

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien se apartó, furioso por haber estado tan completamente engañado por Serena Tsukino en el pasado. Era una pobre excusa que hubiera estado preso entonces, en el peor momento de su vida. La conexión que había sentido con ella había sido una mentira, una estratagema por parte de ella. Era un frío consuelo que los conspiradores fueran encerrados tan cerca pero tan lejos. Polanitis había sido malvado y Tsukino era tan culpable como él. Parecía lógico que ella sufriera el mismo destino. Darien sólo quería salir del sótano, lejos de ella y del pasado.

Había dado tres pasos cuando ella gritó y comenzó sus alaridos. Se dio la vuelta, la vio expulsada de la silla. Chris se lo había hecho, sus manos iban a su nariz ensangrentada mientras maldecía. Trey y Jordan reaccionaron intentando agarrarla, pero ella rodó, arañando un camino a sus pies. Ella se tambaleó sobre sus inestables pies hacia la derecha de Jericho. Se tensó cuando el macho trató de mantenerla inmóvil, sujetando sus caderas.

Volvió a gritar y cerró sus manos en puños, golpeando frenéticamente en el pecho del macho. Darien se acercó, sabiendo que el otro macho podía contenerla. Ella lanzó su rodilla y el primate gruñó, tomado por sorpresa. Darien se estremeció, comprendiendo que ella había logrado un golpe directo cuando el macho la soltó y cayó hacia atrás para agarrar la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él podría haberla golpeado a ella en su caída, pero sabía que el macho se resistía a golpear intencionalmente a una mujer. Ella era lo suficientemente pequeña para matarla con un solo golpe.

Chris se recuperó primero, con la sangre corriendo por toda la cara y las manos bajas mientras corría detrás de ella, con la clara intención de hacer frente a Tsukino. La rabia retorcía el rostro del humano. Darien gruñó, seguro de que Chris le causaría un gran daño.

- "¡No!"

Corrió hacia adelante, moviéndose más rápido que el humano. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de sus costillas y casi le hizo girar a un lado cuando el miembro de grupo de trabajo ignoró su orden. El otro macho rozó contra su costado casi colisionando con él, cuando estaba a punto de golpear el suelo Darien la llevó fuera de su alcance.

Darien levantó a Serena en sus brazos mientras ella gritaba de nuevo. Sus piernas patearon salvajemente y agitaba sus puños en el aire. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de un lugar para llevarla donde no pudiera ser herida si él la dejaba. No había ningún sitio.

Ella se resistió en sus brazos y resultaba difícil retenerla. Él acaba de caer al suelo, con su culo sentado sobre su regazo. Un gruñido rasgó por sus labios mientras ajustaba su control sobre ella y se las arregló para fijar los brazos sobre sus pechos, abrazándola contra su pecho, con una mano presionando hacia abajo sobre sus costillas para mantenerla contenida con su cuerpo. Su otra mano empuñó su pelo mojado, cerca de la base del cuello, mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante, mirándola y consiguiendo impedir que sacudiera la cabeza.

- "¡Basta!" - Rugió. - "¡Para!"

Hizo una mueca cuando uno de sus pies agitados golpeó contra el hormigón pero él protegió su cabeza del mismo destino.

Ella se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos mientras su lucha cesaba. La forma en que ella lo miraba con terror puro era algo que nunca había esperado ver. Inhaló, casi ahogándose con el olor de su miedo. Tenía que ser una emoción muy fuerte para que él pudiera olerlo, lo que le aseguró la sinceridad de su respuesta. Un ser humano no podía fingir ese tipo de reacciones físicas extremas que pueden ser recogidas por los sentidos de las especies. El rápido ascenso y descenso de su pecho le recordó el peligro de que ella tuviera un ataque al corazón. ¿La droga que le habían dado había causado algún tipo de daño? Ella jadeó, aparentemente incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Se aclaró la garganta, suavizó su tono.

- "Fácil. Inhala y exhala. Más despacio."

Ella lo miró a los ojos como si fuera un salvavidas, pero respondió lamiéndose los labios obviamente, tratando de hacer lo que él le dijo.

- "¡Conseguir un maldito médico!" - Gritó Trey. - "¡Ahora!"

- "Voy a estar bien," - Jericho gruñó bajo, sentándose, pero manteniendo una mano sobre la delantera de su ingle en un gesto protector. - "Me duele como el infierno, pero dame un minuto."

- "No es para ti. La mujer está en peligro." - Ojo de Águila se mantuvo a distancia.

-"Puedo olerla."

- "Esa zorra está loca." - masculló Chris, impulsándose del suelo a una posición sentada. Lanzó una mirada a Darien - "Creo que me rompió la nariz cuando lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás contra mi cara y probablemente rompió mis labios al besar el suelo. Yo la habría tenido si Darien no hubiera intervenido."

- "Te diste duro contra el suelo," - señaló Ojo de Águila - "Eso parecía doloroso."

- "Vete a la mierda." - El hombre se quedó en el suelo y comprobó las palmas de

sus manos. - "Excelente. Sangran demasiado."

- "¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ya estaban cubiertas de sangre antes."

- "¡Cállate, Ojo de Águila.!"

- "¡Cerrar la boca los dos!" - exigió Trey, mirando a Darien añadió - "¿Ella está bien? Esto pasa por pensar que no debería ser esposada o que podía evitar un altercado físico con nosotros." - Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jordan. - "Te dije que retrocedieras, maldita sea. Ella no es ex-militar o algún matón. Las mujeres estallan bajo mucha presión. Espero que estés orgulloso de ti mismo."

Darien bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tsukino. Todavía miraba hacia él, sus pupilas dilatadas. Aflojó su agarre. Su respiración parecía disminuirá a un ritmo más normal.

-"¡Por favor!" - Tsukino susurró, ahora inerte en sus brazos. - "¡No dejes que se acerque a mí!"

Frunció el ceño, lanzando una mirada a Chris. El macho podría haberla lastimado si hubiera tenido éxito con el placaje. Ella no era rival para su cuerpo más pesado y golpearla en el suelo de hormigón podría haberle causado mucho daño.

- "Él no te tocará."

- "No puedo soportarlo."

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si ella estaba teniendo escenas retrospectivas de cuando había sido arrestada. Silenciosamente se juró sacar a Chris de cualquier misión en que intervinieran mujeres hasta que tuviera mejor preparación. Nunca debería haber sido tratada con tanto desprecio. La experiencia cercana a la muerte la había dejado traumatizada.

- "No vas a sufrir ningún daño. Sólo mantén la respiración lenta y constante. "

El ascensor se abrió y Melissa se precipitó hacia adelante. Ella captó la escena con una expresión sombría y se le acercó rápidamente con una jeringa. Se ajustó los brazos, levantando a Tsukino un poco más hacia él para así darle a la enfermera libre acceso a la parte posterior de la hembra. Melissa se agachó.

- "Esto la mantendrá realmente suave." - prometió Melissa, usó un algodón con alcohol para frotar un punto en el muslo de Tsukino y luego insertó suavemente la aguja. - "Es de acción rápida. No va a dejarla inconsciente, pero ella no va a causar más problemas. ¿Quieres llevarla tú o debería Paul traer una silla de ruedas? Ella no podrá caminar en pocos segundos. Esto va a hacer que esté un poco somnolienta y muy desorientada. Se acabaron los planes de escape formándose en su cerebro."

- "Yo la llevaré." - Darien no estaba dispuesta a entregarla a cualquiera de los otros machos.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y tiró de los vestidos que encajonaban a Tsukino, metiendo algo de la tela entre su antebrazo y sus muslos. Melissa se inclinó.

- "No quieres tenerla expuesta. Está desnuda bajo ese vestido"

Él rechinó los dientes con rabia. Nadie más lo había mencionado. La penumbra de la habitación en la que ahora estaba sentada explicaría que los seres humanos no vieran su cuerpo expuesto demasiado claramente, pero los machos de especies eran otra cosa.

Jerico parecía indiferente mientras se recuperaba de tener sus bolas aplastadas, pero Ojo de Águila no tenía excusa. Miró al macho. Ojo de Águila levantó los brazos.

- "No vi nada. Mi audición es estupenda pero mis ojos estaban completamente ciegos al hecho de que, por si fuera poco, en su mayoría se rasura."

- "Enhorabuena" - Melissa masculló, volviéndose hacia el macho pelirrojo. -"Suenas tan humano."

- "Gracias."

- "Eso no fue un cumplido." - Ella miró a Darien. - "Sígueme. Tráela y la instalaremos de nuevo en la cama." - Ella se enderezó.

- "Ella está siendo transferida a Fuller." - Trey se acercó. - "Doc. Harris ha dado la luz verde para que sea trasladada allí después de que hayamos terminado aquí. Su nuevo doctor mantendrá una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella durante las próximas semanas. Les tomará alrededor de una hora para enviar una furgoneta. Habla con ella y ver si puedes obtener respuestas concretas. No pudo ni siquiera controlar Jordan siendo un imbécil. No quiero pensar en ella de ir allí."

El movimiento en sus brazos hizo Darien a mirar hacia abajo. Tsukino movió una de sus manos libres de entre sus cuerpos y se aferró a su camisa. Se tensó, esperando que ella hiciera garra en él, empezando otra pelea. No lo hizo. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras le miraba fijamente a los suyos.

- "Por favor, no dejes que me mate." - dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

- "No lo hará."- Darien definitivamente iba a tener una charla con Tim Oberto sobre Chris.

- "Nadie lo hará." Trey le juró también. - "Nosotros habíamos planeado asustarte para obtener algunas respuestas de ti pero Jordan lo llevó demasiado lejos. Juro que hubiéramos intervenido si hubiera tratado de golpearte."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y Darien odiaban verlas. Se veía tan frágil y débil en ese momento. Se resistió a la tentación de ajustar su agarre para apartar las mojadas gotas que se deslizaron por las comisuras de sus ojos. Una cayó en su brazo desnudo, donde aún mantenía apoyada la cabeza, evitando que se retorciese y cayese pesadamente.

- "Lo hice por ti, para salvarte." - Tsukino seguía arrastrando las palabras al hablar. - "Me… dolía por ti."

- "Puede que le haya dado demasiada dosis," - Melissa evaluó. - "El Dr. Harris salió a hablar con Andrew así que sólo cogí uno de los sedantes del gabinete. Sólo le he inyectado la mitad pero puede haber sido demasiado fuerte"

- "¿Está ella en peligro de sobredosis?" - su inmediata preocupación por su seguridad dejó asolado a Darien.

- "No. aunque es posible que pueda desmayarse o estar muy atontada."

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

- "Está bien."

- "No lo está." - Tsukino soltó su camisa y alzó mano más alta, sus dedos rozando su mandíbula. - "Nunca va a estar bien otra vez."

- "La pondremos en cama hasta que la furgoneta llegue. Pueden llevársela con la camilla y todo." Melissa se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Darien levantó la barbilla fuera del alcance de Tsukino. Sus dedos acariciándole hacían cosas extrañas a su cuerpo y se negaba a permitirle llegar a él. Ojo de Águila se acercó y se agachó, agarrándole del brazo. Jericho se recuperó lo suficiente para ir a su otro lado, imitando la acción. Ambos hombres lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie, por lo que no tuvo que liberar a la mujer. Dio un rápido asentimiento de agradecimiento antes de seguir a Melissa.

- "Me despierto gritando."

Darien se detuvo, mirándola. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro cuando ella parpadeó hacia él. Una opresión en su pecho constreñido. Odiaba verla tan desolada.

- "Él me hizo mucho daño, pero lo aguanté por ti. Así fue como sobreviví."

- "Estás bien ahora." - Quería tranquilizarla.

- "No lo estoy. Sufro estúpidos ataques de pánico." - Su mano se levantó y la puso en su cuello. - "Pensé que estaba más allá de ellos. No había tenido uno en meses."

¿Ella sufría ataques de pánico? Frunció el ceño, mirándola a la cara.

- "Por favor, no dejes que se me acerque."

- "Chris no podrá acercarse a ti."

- "Polanitis", - murmuró, cerrando los ojos.- "Me matará si tiene la oportunidad."

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido.

- "¿Qué?"

Ella abrió los ojos, brillando con nuevas lágrimas.

- "Estará muy furioso. No dejes que esté cerca de mí. Estoy muerta".

La ira se levantó y se incendió.

- "Tu íntimo amigo estará encantado de verte."

La mirada de ella se ensanchó y sus labios se separaron.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Tu amigo estará encantado de verte", - repitió.

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos y volvió la cabeza, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

- "Hueles bien."

Su polla tembló y él apretó los dientes, caminó de nuevo hacia el ascensor. Melissa esperaba, manteniendo las puertas abiertas. Ella arrugó la nariz mientras pulsaba el botón de la planta superior, marcando el código para activar el ascensor.

- "Ella necesita otra ducha. Supongo que la has asustado. ¿Le sacaste la información que necesitabas? El hedor de su miedo es fuerte."

- "Ella no huele mal."

Melissa se encogió de hombros.

- "Lo hace para mí. Es empalagoso."

Aspiró, odiando la forma en que la parte inferior de su cuerpo todavía estaba comprometida. La semi erección no era bienvenida, ni el deseo de correr con su nariz a lo largo de la garganta de Tsukino. Él quería cubrirla con su cuerpo hasta que se sintiera protegida y el olor del miedo desapareciera de su piel. El impulso de lamerla, de obtener una muestra de su sabor lo irritó. Eran los instintos animales, reconoció, aunque eso no le sentó bien a su parte racional.

Tsukino volvió la cabeza, mirándolo de nuevo.

- "No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Le sonsacaste la información a la mujer?"

Melissa salió del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron, llevándoles de nuevo a las habitaciones de los pacientes.

- "No. Ella está siendo enviada a Fuller. Allí intentarán obtener la información que nosotros no hemos podido."

- "Ese lugar me pone los pelos de punta." Melissa señaló la cama. - "Sólo ponla ahí y por lo menos voy a darle un baño de esponja. No te muevas hasta que yo vuelva. Puedo también cambiar sus ropas también. Apesta a sudor."

- "Los seres humanos no notarán cómo huele."

- "Yo si puedo y soy la que debe cuidarla hasta que llegue la furgoneta. No debe quedarse sola. Vuelvo enseguida."

Darien acomodó suavemente a Tsukino en la cama y trató de soltarla, pero ella empuñó su camisa con ambas manos. Tiró de él, acercándolo hasta que su boca estaba demasiado cerca de la suya. Sopló por su nariz, en vez de aspirar, adivinando que su olor sería aún más tentador en esa corta distancia. Él la miró a los ojos, sorprendido de ver el miedo allí de nuevo.

- "Por favor, protégeme. Yo lo hice."

Él extendió la mano y rozó su mejilla. Su piel era suave, demasiado. Quería acariciarla.

- "Estas muy drogada, pero estás a salvo."

- "La he oído. No me mandéis donde está Polanitis." - Ella gimió - "Estoy muerta si lo hacéis."

- "No vas a morir. Nosotros no hacemos eso con las mujeres."

Ella intentó incorporarse y él retrocedió un poco, mirándola mientras ella parecía luchar contra la droga en su sistema. Su mirada se agudizó un poco cuando ella frenéticamente miró a su alrededor.

- "Ocúltame."

- "Serena." - El uso de su nombre de pila parecía apropiado en ese momento y extraño al mismo tiempo. - "Quédate acostada."

Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas, aferrándose a él.

-"Yo te salvé."

-"Tu dijiste eso."

- "No me crees." – Las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas - "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto después de lo que he hecho por ti?"

- "Tú…"

- "Ellos te iban a matar. Mandarte al infierno." - Ella bajó la voz a un susurro. -"Me sorprendió preocupada por ti. No podría soportar ver a los guardias golpeándote. Él nos habría matado a los dos así que hice el trato. Lo mantuve por ti o yo podría haber escapado. No podía correr, sin embargo, porque no podía salir de allí." - Miró a su alrededor, una mirada desesperada en sus ojos, antes de mirar hacia él de nuevo.

- "Tienes que calmarte." - La droga la hacía inestable e irracional. Ella balbuceaba tonterías.

- "¿Calma?" - Su voz se elevó. - "¿Sabes lo que él me hizo? ¿Lo que he sufrido? Lo mucho que he llorado y..." - Su voz se desvaneció y ella frunció el ceño, dejando caer su atención en sus manos entrelazadas. - "Yo se supone que no debo decírtelo. No deberías saberlo nunca."

Él se inclinó más cerca, en estado de alerta.

- "¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber? ¿Serena? Cuéntamelo."

Ella podría decir algo importante que podría ayudarles a encontrar a otros. Ella frunció el ceño, absorta con su mano. Sus dedos exploraron la curva de sus nudillos.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Cuéntame lo que no puedo saber nunca."

Sus movimientos se paralizaron, pero luego ella se aferró a él de nuevo.

- "Yo le permití hacerme cosas."

Darien se encabritó, enderezándose de su posición doblada. Tomó un gran control no apartar la mano de su agarre. Sus labios se separaron tragándose un gruñido. No quería oír todos los detalles de cómo habían experimentado con las Especies, él incluido.

Seguía siendo un punto delicado para su orgullo. También temía que ella confesara que Polanitis era para ella más que un compañero de trabajo. La idea le enfermó y le enfureció al mismo tiempo.

- "No te enfades conmigo. Me hicieron tanto daño, 710" - susurró. - "Pero eso nos mantuvo vivos. Así fue como sobreviví." - Ella levantó la barbilla, su mirada desenfocada, nublado por las drogas. Ella le sonrió entonces. - "Eres libre. Eso es todo lo que importa. He sufrido por una razón. ¡Mírate!" Se agachó, estudiándola. Él había visto borrachos a algunos de los humanos del equipo de trabajo. Eso es lo que ella le recordaba con esa mirada vacía y la manera en que se desplomó un poco de donde estaba sentada. Ella era vulnerable en ese momento. Los seres humanos bajaban la guardia tras mucho consumo de alcohol y hablaban con demasiada libertad. Sus palabras tenían poco sentido, pero ella estaba demasiado indispuesta para mentir.

- "¿Polanitis te hizo daño?"

Nuevas lágrimas brillaron en sus bonitos ojos. - "Hice un trato. Ellos me dieron sus medicamentos. No más golpes."

Contuvo el aliento, sus palabras agitando recuerdos.

- "Él había ordenado matarte." - Su voz se redujo a un susurro. - "Iba a darte los nuevos fármacos diseñados para volver a los Nueva Especie contra ellos mismos. Se lo dije al Agente Brice para advertir la NSO sobre ellos." - Ella clavó las uñas en su mano al aferrarse a él con más fuerza. - "Hice el trato y él tuvo que regresarte a tu celda." – Ella asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas se detuvieron y se centró en su mano de nuevo. Su agarre disminuyó mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar, trazando la callosa superficie. - "Yo no te culpo por seguir las reglas del juego, 710. Fue mi elección. No me arrepiento, demonios, he sufrido para mantenerte con vida. No fue tu culpa. Ambos estábamos atrapados."

Las reglas del juego. Esas palabras lo llevaron a su celda de regreso en el tiempo, cuando Polanitis amenazó con hacer que una mujer fuera violada si él no cumplía con sus exigencias.

Había utilizado esa misma expresión entonces, diciéndole que eso es lo que era.

- "¿Las reglas del juego?" - Susurró, esperando que ella dijera algo más.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer a su lado, pero se negó a liberar su mano cuando se hizo un ovillo. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando bostezó.

- "¿Serena?" - Él gruñó su nombre. - "¿Las reglas del juego? Dímelo a mí. Es importante."

Ella tiró de su mano contra su pecho, presionando junto a sus flexibles pechos, cubiertas sólo por el fino material. Sus nudillos sintieron el calor de ellos.

- "Yo no iba a dejar que murieras. Le dejé hacerme cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando te mantuviera vivo."

- "¿Qué te hicieron a ti?"

Ella se hizo un ovillo apretado.

- "Dímelo" - casi le exigió, en un tono más severo de lo que pretendía. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella se sacudió, aparentemente sorprendida. Su mirada desenfocada buscó y encontró a su cara.

- "¿Qué te hizo hacer Polanitis para mantenerme con vida?" El dolor grabado en sus delicadas facciones le desgarró.

- "Lo que sea. Se lo conté al Agente Brice, esperando que el conseguiría esa orden para ayudarnos más rápidamente. - "Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios. - "Polanitis quería hacerme daño, 710. Yo deseaba morir a veces, pero yo sabía que no podía rendirme hasta que fueras libre." - Ella contuvo la entrecortada respiración, casi con un sollozo. - "Tú me diste el coraje. Sin embargo, el Agente Brice me envió a ese lugar nuevo. Tenía que salvar a los demás."

Cerró en un puño su mano libre, la rabia creciendo por sus sospechas.

- "¿Te montó en contra de tu voluntad?"

Ella cerró los ojos, escondió su cara en la cama.

- "¡Serena, mírame!"

Ella lo hizo y casi deseó no haberlo hecho cuando ella lo miró con tanta angustia. Identificó los signos de sufrimiento puro. La sospecha de que él había sido la causa, sabiendo lo que ese monstruo era capaz de hacer, la clase de amenazas que le había hecho a Darien sobre las especies femeninas, lo llevó a aplicarlo a Serena. ¿La habría violado, o hizo que los guardias la violaran? ¿A un ser humano?

- "Serena" - Él gruñó. - "¿Te montaron a la fuerza?"

Ella no lo miró.

- "Tanto dolor."

Suavemente se agachó y le tomó la mandíbula, volviendo su cabeza. La leve muestra de enrojecimiento del tacto áspero de Jordan lo enfurecía. Le había costado mucho control dar un paso atrás cuando el equipo de trabajo del interrogador había utilizado esas tácticas, pero sabía que no le harían ningún daño. Lamentaba que, sin embargo, el macho le había dejado marcas débiles. Ella no se resistió cuando él se inclinó para mirar fijamente a sus vidriosos ojos.

- "¿Qué te hizo Polanitis?"

- "Pruebas" - susurró.- "Inyecciones. Grité. Mi piel estaba en llamas y... mucho dolor. " - Su voz se quebró y ella torció la cara.

Lo permitió, recuperándose de sus revelaciones. Sólo había un determinado fármaco con ese resultado para las especies. Cerró sus rodillas para mantener su posición vertical cuando amenazaron con doblarse. Su mente se aceleró al pensar en las razones, todos ellas horribles, por las que le daría ese medicamento a Serena. Ella podría haber muerto a causa de esa droga. No era posible. Parecía más factible que ella sólo estuviera confundida, que hablara sobre la reacción de un macho a la droga de cría.

¿Había sido sometida Serena a un hombre enloquecido por las drogas que le hubiera enviado a un frenesí de tener sexo con una mujer? ¿Se había negado a compartir relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no había no convenido que otros no lo hicieran? Habría sido violento ya que ella era un ser humano, el objetivo de su ira. Las imágenes de lo que había podido soportar eran repugnantes. ¿Cómo podría siquiera haber sobrevivido?

- "Estuviste de acuerdo en ayudarles con los experimentos de cultivo de drogas para salvarme el día que me enviaron a ese edificio, del que ninguno de mi clase jamás había regresado. ¿No es así?"

- "Sí".

Cerró los ojos, en plena ebullición. Ese día no había tenido sentido para él, pero lo que ella dijo le cuadraba. Ella siempre había sido amable, pero… ¿iba a permitir a un monstruo dañarla para salvar su vida? Abrió los ojos, pero los de ella estaban cerrados.

- "¿Serena? Cuéntame más sobre ese día." - Ella no dijo nada. - "¿Serena?"

- "Está fuera de combate." - declaró Melissa a sus espaldas. - "Debí darle demasiado sedante. No se va a despertar durante horas."

Giró la cabeza, sorprendido al ver que estaba justo detrás de él.

- "Estabas demasiado concentrado en ella. Esto estaba fuera de la puerta en un carro. He oído la mayoría." - Melissa ajustó el montón de ropa en sus brazos y alcanzó a descansar una de sus manos sobre la curva de su brazo, dándole un reconfortante apretón. - "Ella sería incapaz de mentir, mientras que está tan drogada. Supongo que el misterio está resuelto. Tienes ahora tu respuesta acerca de por qué te trajeron de vuelta a tu celda y te cambian de una prueba clínica a otra. Ella hizo un trato con un ser humano para salvar tu vida." - Ella le sostuvo la mirada. -"Recuerdo lo mucho que habías dicho que te molestó cuando hablábamos después de haber sido liberado."

- "¿Por qué haría eso?"

Melissa se encogió de hombros. - "No estoy segura. Nosotros cedimos a algunas de las demandas de Megaverso cuando amenazaban a las otras especies." - Ella hizo una pausa. - "Ella es humana. ¿Se preocupan lo suficiente por uno de nosotros para hacer lo mismo?" - Volvió la cabeza, mirando el sueño de Tsukino - "De cualquier manera, no parece ser un humano insensible, Darien. Vi sus expresiones. Ella aguantó lo que ha sucedido, pero ella está dañada". – Soltó la mano de Tsukino y se puso en pie. Melissa lo soltó cuando él dio un paso fuera de su alcance.

- "¿Dañada?"

- "Una nunca se recupera totalmente de ser forzada." - dijo ella en voz baja.

-"¿No estás está pensando lo mismo que yo? Sólo unas pocas mujeres se recuperaron de Némesis. Diez a uno en la relación hombre-mujer. Ni siquiera Megaverso sería suficientemente estúpido como para mandarnos esa cantidad de hombres tratados con drogas de mejora. No habríamos vivido mucho tiempo." - Melissa extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de Serena de la mejilla - "Pobre humana. Ella no se ve fuerte o lo suficientemente resistente como para sobrevivir, ¿verdad? "

Tenía que alejarse de la cama.

- "No habrían puesto a un humano a merced de uno de nuestros hombres drogados."

Melissa suspiró.

- "Ella no habría luchado contra el macho para proteger su cuerpo si ella también estaba drogada. Puede que sea cómo sobrevivió. No todos los hombres hablan con otras personas sobre lo que les sucedió durante el cautiverio." - Ella también se apartó de la cama, sosteniendo su mirada. - "Especialmente si un ser humano fue llevado a ellos. Puede ser que no conservará el recuerdo de quién o qué era. A nadie le gusta hablar de esas cosas, ya que no son los mejores recuerdos para compartir. Los machos estaban locos por el dolor y era aterrador para nosotras las mujeres. Nunca sabíamos si íbamos a sobrevivir." - Ella frunció el ceño. - "Ella describió exactamente el tipo de reacción de los hombres tenían en la droga de cría. Mierda. Ellos realmente debieron dársela a ella."

Los flashbacks llenaron su mente de la única vez en su vida que le habían dosificado.

- "Ellos no lo harían. Ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir a un macho drogado. Lo sé porque he estado dosificado. Ella no podría haber resistido el dolor si le dieron una dosis. Su cuerpo es demasiado frágil. El corazón le hubiera saltado fuera del pecho."

- "Suena como si lo hicieran." - protestó Melissa - "Tiene sentido que le dieran su dosis a ella también. Ella estaría fuera de su mente con la pura necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales despertando, y un varón no la mataría si ella no intentaba luchar contra él. Estaría más interesado en su montaje si estaba preparada para él." – Ella extendió la mano y acarició la cabeza de Serena. - "El dolor de la droga ya habría sido insoportable por lo que cualquier tratamiento duro del macho no podría haber sido mucho peor."

El temperamento de Darien explotó. No estaba de acuerdo con la evaluación de Melissa. La lógica decía que si ella había sido dosificada, los machos, probablemente no hubieran sido. Nunca había oído las dos partes están drogados, al mismo tiempo. Significaría el macho había estado totalmente en control de sus acciones, y aún así aceptó el experimento. También explicaba por qué le no lo mataron. El macho podría haber procurado no infligir daños a los indefensos, mujer drogada. Polanitis debió haber hecho un trato con otros machos y habían acordado. Su rabia creció hasta que explotó en sudando y ni siquiera podía hablar.

- "¿Quién es este agente Brice?" - Melissa lo miró fijamente, pareciendo notar lo cerca que estaba de golpear algo cuando ella frotó su brazo. Fue un gesto para tranquilizarlo. - "Ella lo mencionó un par de veces. Ella le advirtió acerca de un medicamento que enfrentaría a las Especies con las Especies. Eso es lo que he oído, ¿no? ¿Crees que es el fármaco que se utilizó en Diamante? Atacó a todos. También dijo que Brice se suponía que iba a ayudar. ¿Qué es una orden?"

Sentía gratitud porque ella había girado la conversación a un tema más seguro, sabía que era a propósito.

- "Ella dijo que él era un agente que trabajaba para la oficina nacional de estadística y que él le exigió una prueba de que las especies existían cuando ella los localizó. Una orden es una palabra humana de su ley que permite las búsquedas y las detenciones."

Melissa se dio la vuelta, vertió la ropa en un mostrador, y se sentó en la silla.

- "¿Tú no la creíste?"

- "No."

- "Ella está tan drogada que yo la creo. Esta persona existe."

- "¿Estás segura de que no podría estar manipulándonos?"

- "Yo trabajo en el Centro Médico. Deberías escuchar lo que los hombres dicen cuando le disparan con esas cosas." - Ella rodó sus ojos y luego sonrió. - "Book consigue una erección por Doc. Ami cada vez que la ve y confesó que a veces se hace daño a propósito cuando ella está aquí sólo para sentir su tacto. Taiki lo mataría si lo supiera. ¿Crees que jamás lo hubiera admitido si tuviera otra opción?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

- "Ojo de Águila se dislocó su hombro durante los entrenamientos y lloró como un bebé hace dos meses cuando fue drogado después de haber sido herido y estuvo divagando acerca de una humana. Lo tiene mal por ella, pero es demasiado terco para ir tras lo que quiere. Descubrió que estuvo a punto de morir por algún ser humano en quien confiaba y él no quiere que ella tenga que lidiar con las tonterías que recibimos de nuestros enemigos. Él se preocupa demasiado como para arriesgarse causándole cualquier dificultad emocional en su nombre."

- "Amanda". - Darien había escuchado la historia pero era difícil de creer Ojo de Águila derramaría lágrimas.

- "Si. Ese es el nombre." - Melissa se inclinó hacia adelante, descendiendo la voz añadió - "¿Zafiro? Él guarda un par de bragas de Hotaru en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Unas usadas. A él le gusta olfatearlas cuando la echa de menos, jura que le impide correr a casa y cabrear a todo el mundo porque descuidó sus deberes para ir a enterrar la nariz en su regazo. El aroma lo tranquiliza y se siente más cerca de ella. Eso es lo que confesó cuando se volvió loco en la sala de parto cuando nació Salvatión. Doc. sedó su culo para que no nos desgarrara cada vez que su compañera gritaba de dolor. Quería que todos sufrieran como ella lo hacía."

Melissa sonrió.

- "Creo que los humanos llamarían a eso "montar su coño hasta el extremo" pero tú jamás lo repitas ante él. Zafiro golpearía a cualquiera que se lo diga. Ellos llevan acoplados mucho tiempo. Supongo que el olor de una mujer es una adicción que sólo empeora a medida que pasa el tiempo. Esto hace que en parte me alarme, pero algunas veces siento curiosidad por saber lo que sería tener un macho adicto a olerme."

Darien miró a Serena, luego de nuevo a Melissa.

- "Estás acoplada al joven Dr. Harris." Tenían dos Drs. Harris, uno joven y uno viejo.

- "Él lo llama así, pero no es un acoplamiento real. Él no es de las Especies. Yo lo digo también, porque no quiero herir sus sentimientos."

- "Hotaru y Doc. Ami no son Especies pero ellas están acopladas."

Se mordió los labios, vaciló, y suspiró.

- "Nuestros machos hacen el apareamiento, Darien. Ellos son los que tienen los instintos fuertes para cimentar la unión. Las hembras humanas son lo suficientemente sumisas a permitir que esto suceda. Los machos humanos no son suficientemente dominantes para una hembra de las Especies. Tengo fuertes sentimientos por mi hombre y por lo general me hace feliz pero hay distancia entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes? Él no está en sintonía con mis necesidades de la forma en que un compañero lo estaría. Estoy bien con eso por ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga momentos de envidia con los verdaderos compañeros. Te puedo garantizar que mi hombre nunca va a llevar a mi olor alrededor de él ni tendrá la necesidad de correr a casa para montarme sólo porque hayan pasado un par de horas."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Él no tiene nuestro fuerte deseo sexual." - Ella se puso de pie. - "Los seres humanos pueden soportar el toque de otros después de ellos reclaman a un compañero. Los Especies no pueden porque las otras mujeres les huelen mal después de emparejarse"

- "¿Tu compañero busca otras mujeres?" - Se horrorizó Darien.

-"¿Lo ves escayolado? El miedo es una fuerte motivación que él permanezca fiel ya que me asegurado de que él sepa que yo olería a otra mujer en él si alguna vez me fuera infiel, incluso si se ducha después." - Ella se paseó. - "Es suficiente sobre mi vida. No quiero hablar de ello. Dime todo lo que dijo tu humana sobre este Agente Brice He estado leyendo novelas policíacas. Se me da bien descifrar pistas."

Darien gruñó.

- "El equipo especial llamó para trasladara a Fuller."

- "Va para ser difícil hacerle más preguntas si ya no está aquí cuando se despierte. Necesitamos esas respuestas para resolver esto."

Él se acercó más a la cama. Polanitis vivía en Fuller y estaba claro que había sido responsable de lo que le había pasado a Serena.

- "No voy a permitir que se la lleven cerca de ese monstruo, Polanitis."

- "No va a ser tu decisión. Necesitas compartir lo que hemos aprendido con Andrew."

Darien gruñó, su carácter construyó una sensación al rojo vivo dentro de su pecho. No le gustaba la idea de que su vida y su futuro estuvieran en las manos de otro macho.

- "Harris la liberó de sus cuidados para que pudieran trasladarla a Fuller, ¿correcto?"

- "Sí. Pero necesitará chequeos regulares que ningún médico va a hacer aquí. No mantenemos prisioneros humanos después de que están fuera de peligro. "

- "¿Estás segura de que no va a sufrir una sobredosis por el sedante que le diste?"

- "Ella va a despertar bien en unas pocas horas. Si tuviera una reacción adversa, a estas alturas ya lo habríamos sabido.".

Cogió a Serena en sus brazos, acunándola suavemente contra su pecho y se volvió.

- "Diles que ella está conmigo. Ella se queda en el Homeland."

Las cejas de Melissa se levantaron.

- "No creo que vaya a funcionar."

Él gruñó.

- "Voy a luchar con cualquiera que intente alejarla de mí. Ella es mía para proteger."

- "Tendrás que aclarar eso con Andrew."

- "No tengo que hacerlo. Asumo toda la responsabilidad sobre ella. Dame cinco minutos antes de hacer la llamada para informarles que la he llevado a mi apartamento. Ella estará a salvo conmigo."

- "¿En los dormitorios de los hombres?"

- "Sí".

- "Darien, se razonable" - Melissa se levantó. - "Simplemente hazles saber lo que está pasando y no la enviaremos a Fuller. Estoy seguro de que Andrew, Zafiro y Taiki estarán encantados de venir aquí a hablar de esto contigo si estás preocupado por dejarla sola. Y yo no permitiría que nadie se la llevara hasta que vuelvas si quieres ir a las oficinas. Soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí para protegerla."

- "Ella ya ha sufrido bastante. Sólo quiero que se despierte un lugar seguro."

La especie femenina negó con la cabeza.

-"Creo que ella se sentirá más segura si la devuelves a esa cama y yo soy la primera cara que ve. No fui la más amable con ella, pero eso es porque yo creía que era nuestro enemigo. He aprendido lo contrario. "

- "Diles que ella está conmigo." - Caminó hacia adelante, la necesidad de llevarla a casa demasiado insoportable para resistirla. - "Ella va a permanecer en el interior de mi apartamento hasta que ya no esté en peligro de ser enviada a Fuller."

- "Quiero ayudar a resolver esto."

Darien se detuvo en la puerta.

- "Comparte lo que hemos averiguado con nuestra gente. Hablaré con ella cuando no está drogada y conseguiré más detalles. Gracias por la ayuda."

- "¡Espera!" - Melissa cogió una manta y cubrió a Serena con ella. - "Ella se enfría con facilidad."


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cinco

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien esperaba miradas cuando entró en el dormitorio de los hombres con una mujer acunada en sus brazos. La manta estaba remetida alrededor lo suficiente para ocultar la mayor parte de ella, pero el sexo era obvio por su pequeña forma y su pelo largo cayendo sobre su brazo. Los machos que estaban viendo deportes en la gran TV volvieron la cabeza, todos sorprendidos frente a él.

- "Ella está bien", - les gritó. - "Ella sólo esta sedada."

- "¿Quién es ella y por qué la traes?" - Book se puso de pie. - "Ella es humana."

Deimos salió del baño y se detuvo.

- "¿Qué está pasando?"

Darien se volvió para mirarlo.

- "Esta es la Técnico Serena Tsukino".

- "¿Es la humana que el equipo de trabajo quería que yo interrogara? He dicho que no lo haría. Llévala al Centro Médico. No he cambiado de idea." - Su nariz llameó y gruñó. - "Huele como si estuviera suficientemente aterrorizada sin mí. No tengo estómago para amenazar a una mujer."

- "Eso no es por lo que la tengo. Ellos iban a trasladarla a Fuller. No lo voy a permitir. "

- "¿Por qué?" - Book dio unos pasos más cerca, con abierta curiosidad.

- "Ella no es mi enemigo y ella no forma parte de los humanos que viven allí."

- "¿Seguridad le ha permitido simplemente marcharte con ella?" – Deimos levantó una ceja y no parecía muy convencido. - "¿Qué has hecho? Conozco el protocolo."

- "Yo la saqué de su cama en el Centro Médico." - Darien se tensó, dispuesto a pelear contra cualquiera que interfiriera. - "No estaba salvo allí. El equipo especial de Fuller llamó para recogerla. "

- "¿Andrew aprobó esto?"

- "No." - Darien mostró sus afilados dientes. - "Yo no le pregunté. Él tiene nada que decir acerca de lo que pasa con ella. Ella es mía para proteger."

- "¿Es tu compañera?" - Book dio un paso atrás. - "¿Está ella de acuerdo con eso?"

- "Ella no es mi compañera, pero le debo la vida."

Deimos se acercó a él, pero se detuvo a un metro de distancia, con clara confusión.

- "¿De qué estás hablando? Leí su expediente cuando se acercaron a mí para llevar a cabo el interrogatorio. Trabajó para dos filiales de investigación sospechosas de Megaverso Industries. Una de ellas fue en la que tú estuviste."

- "Sí. Me salvó la vida en Nuevo México. No me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta ahora, pero creo que ella estaba allí para ayudar a salvar la vida de las especies."

Deimos negó con la cabeza.

- "Ella era una empleada valiosa y, obviamente, de confianza de alto rango para haber trabajado en ambas instalaciones."

- "Ella me sacó sangre, pero no era un médico o una empleada de alto rango." -Darien gruñó enojado, el macho se puso en pie demasiado cerca. - "Hay un supuesto humano agente de la oficina nacional de estadística, que la utilizó. Ella creía que nos estaba ayudando a través de él. Por eso ella estaba en Cornas donde fue capturada. Ella pensó que estaba salvando nuestra especie, dándole información."

-"¿Que humano?"

-"No lo sé. Tengo que averiguarlo. El afirmó ser un agente y la envió a la última localización."

- "¿Tienes pruebas?" - Deimos retrocedió un paso, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros. - "Vamos a tratar con esto de una manera racional. Voy a llamar a Tim Oberto y Trey Roberts."

- "Ella me dijo esto mientras estaba drogada."

- "No hay ninguna prueba entonces." - El macho tocó la pantalla del teléfono.

- "No hagas eso," - Darien exigió. - "Escúchame primero antes de conseguir involucrarlos."

- "Ellos ya están involucrados. Trabajan para nosotros, para hacer frente a los humanos".

- "Yo no quiero que ellos cerca de ella. Ellos no creyeron lo que dijo, pero yo sí".

- "Él está muy atraído por ella," - susurró Book - "Mira lo tenso que está y la postura protectora. No te acerques a ella de nuevo, Deimos . "

Darien gruñó, volviendo la cabeza para lanzarle al macho una mirada asesina.

- "Esto no es acerca de la atracción. Se trata de una deuda. Le debo tanto como para permitirle demostrar su inocencia. Ella no puede hacerlo desde Fuller."

Book levantó ambas manos, con las palmas hacia fuera.

- "Ella huele bien. Entiendo perfectamente el deseo de simplemente llevarla a casa contigo. Yo también me he sentido así. Ella está fuera de combate, por eso es fácil sólo tienes que levantarla y andar con ella, y probablemente imaginar que ella va a despertar feliz de estar desnuda en tu cama. Estaría tentado de hacer lo mismo. He tenido esa fantasía, pero me han asegurado que las humanas gritan y no estarán tan impresionadas como nos gustaría a la vista de un hombre excitado, listo para saltar sobre ellas para tener sexo en común".

- "Cállate, Book." - Deimos suspiró. - "No estás ayudando."

- "Está bien." - El macho se encogió de hombros. - "Yo estaba tratando de hablar con él bajo la cornisa."

- "¿Qué cornisa?" - gruñó Darien.

- "Es un dicho." - Deimos llamó su atención.

- "Un muy estúpido que no se aplica aquí. No puedes simplemente robar una hembra del Centro Médico y traerla a casa. Tenemos reglas y normas. ¿Tú crees en algo que dijo y crees que ella fue inducida por otro humano? ¿Es ese el quid de la cuestión? "

Le alivió alguien hubiese escuchado.

- "Sí".

- "Haz esto a través de los canales adecuados. Tendremos que devolverla al Centro Médico y poner uno de nuestros hombres en la puerta para asegurarnos de que permanece allí. Tú y yo vamos sentarnos con Andrew, Zafiro y Taiki para discutir esto."

- "¿Qué pasa si ellos no la creen?" - Dudó él.

- "Deberás cumplir con sus decisiones."

- "No lo haré." - Su temperamento estalló de nuevo. - "No cuando se trata de ella. Me salvó la vida".

- "Entiendo crees lo que ella dice." - Deimos bajó el teléfono y lo devolvió a su bolsillo. - "Sin embargo ésta no es la manera de manejar la situación. Tú no comprendes lo equivocadas que son tus acciones".

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kakeru caminó hacia fuera. El macho hizo una pausa.

- "¿Qué está pasando?" - Su nariz se encendió. - "¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué está tan inmóvil? "

Darien estaba agradecido de ver al macho.

- "Diles que no soy irracional."

- "Está bien." - Kakeru se encogió de hombros, mirando a Deimos . - "Él no es irracional." Volvió a mirar a Darien. - "¿Por qué tienes una mujer inconsciente en los brazos? Estoy tratando de no juzgar, pero ella huele a miedo. ¿Las asustaste lo suficiente para que se desmayara y estás haciendo un truco de hombre de las cavernas para llevártela a tu habitación a besarla mejor?"

- "No." - Él apretó los dientes, tratando de calmar su temperamento que escalaba rápidamente.

- "Yo no la he robado para el sexo. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

- "Um, la humana semidesnuda que estás sosteniendo no puede decirnos precisamente que ella quiere estar aquí." - rió Kakeru. - "Es caliente, ¿eh?"

- "Es la Técnico Serena Tsukino" - gruñó Darien.

La expresión de Kakeru puso seria.

- "¿Qué?"

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron otra vez mientras inhalaba avanzando rápidamente, tratando de obtener una mejor visión de ella. Su mano se levantó como si él planeara retirar la manta para verla con más claridad. Darien gruñó en señal de advertencia.

- "No la toques."

Kakeru estrechó su felina mirada azul.

- "Ella huele diferente. Quiero ver su cara".

- "Es ella".

- "Déjame verla. ¿Crees que le haría daño?" - Parecía indignado - "¿Qué está mal en ella? ¿Qué le hiciste?" - Su voz se hizo más profunda. - "Dámela a mí."

Deimos se interpuso entre ellos.

- "No luches. Ella podría resultar dañada".

- "¿Qué le hiciste?" - rugió Kakeru. - "Te voy a matar si le has hecho daño." – Le tendió sus brazos suavemente. - "Dámela a mí."

- "¿Qué está pasando?" - Deimos les miró a los dos.

- "Yo la estoy protegiendo" - Darien le declaró a Kakeru. - "Ellos querían enviarla a Fuller. No lo voy a permitir. "

- "¿La prisión humana?" - Kakeru se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar en un tono normal. - "Ella no pertenece allí."

- "Lo sé." - Darien estuvo de acuerdo. - "Yo la llevaba a mi apartamento para mantenerla a salvo. Los machos creen que voy a abusar de ella o montarla. Yo nunca podría causarle daño."

- "¿Qué está mal en ella?" - Kakeru acercó un poco más.

- "Ella está drogada con un sedante. Se despertará en un par de horas."

Deimos suspiró.

- "¿Tu eres de la instalación de Nuevo México también Kakeru? Tú también conocías a la humana, ¿no? "

- "Sí." - Kakeru asintió. - "Ella no es mala. No es irracional querer guardarla de ser enviada a una prisión. Llévala arriba, Darien. Te ayudaré a mantenerla a salvo. No trates de detenerlo, Deimos. Lucharé para protegerla."

- "¿Qué demonios?" - jadeó Book.

- "Todo el mundo necesita calmarse," - ordenó Deimos. - "No voy a pelear con nadie. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar lo que está ocurriendo."

- "Ella es Serena Tsukino" - Kakeru gruñó. - "Moriría por protegerla." - Volvió la cabeza, estudiando a Darien. - "¿Estamos de acuerdo? Ningún daño la alcanzará a ella."

- "Yo la secuestre para evitarlo."

Kakeru miró Deimos.

- "También la habría secuestrado si hubiera sabido que estaba en el Homeland y en peligro de ser enviada a la cárcel. Que se la lleve al piso de arriba."

Deimos retrocedió.

- "¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Darien dijo que le salvó la vida. Sólo quiero entender lo que está pasando y por qué los dos estáis listos para atacar a otros en defensa de esa humana."

Kakeru se agachó y agarró la cintura de la camisa, la rompió sobre su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo. Revelando las cicatrices que cubrían su pecho, su vientre y su espalda. Eran de gran espesor en algunos lugares, de líneas finas en otros.

- "Esto es lo que me pasó cuando nos cambiaron de Megaverso a Némesis. El abuso aumentó hasta que casi me muero, a menudo. Serena Tsukino me mantuvo vivo sentándose en mi cabecera durante lo peor del dolor y me contaba historias que me hicieron luchar para mantener la respiración, sólo para escuchar el final de ellas." – Hizo una pausa, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas. - "Uno de los guardias llegó muy lejos antes de que fuera liberado." - Su mano acarició las cicatrices más gruesas cerca de su bajo vientre - "Me destripó con un cuchillo. El médico no quiso operar para salvarme, quejándose de que yo no era digno de su tiempo. La operación llevaría horas. Tsukino avergonzó al humano, se enfrentó a él. Ella discutió con él hasta que accedió y ella se quedó conmigo para asegurarse de que no iba a faltar a su palabra. Mataría para proteger a esa mujer. Yo todavía estaba recuperándome en la cama cuando llegó la NSO. No habría sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para estar aquí y conocer esta vida si no fuera por ella."

Deimos bajó la cabeza, asintiendo con gravedad. - "Entiendo." - Él sostuvo la mirada de Darien. - "Llévala a su apartamento. No tengo ni idea de lo que el golpe de nuevo este será, pero tienes mi apoyo." - Él miró fijamente los ojos de Kakeru. - "Yo respeto una deuda de vida. Ayúdale a mantenerla aquí hasta que algo se arregle. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para transmitir por qué vale la pena romper algunas reglas. De todos modos, no soy bueno siguiéndolas y ellos tampoco."

- "Gracias." - Darien asintió y se alejó. Apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor.

- "¿Está seguro que ella está bien? Está tan inerte."

No le gustó Kakeru parado tan cerca de su costado o la forma en que el hombre miró con cariño a la hembra.

- "Ella está muy afectada por las Drogas, pero está bien."

- "Dámela a mí." - Abrió los brazos. - "Yo la llevaré."

- "No vas a tocarla." - advirtió Darien.

Kakeru gruñó bajo.

- "Ella no te pertenece. Me salvó la vida."

- "También salvó la mía."

Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Darien entró, manteniéndose en el rincón más alejado del otro macho en la medida de lo posible dentro de aquel espacio confinado. Kakeru se negó a rendirse fácilmente.

- "Deberíamos llevarla a mi apartamento. Ella estará feliz de verme cuando despierte."

Los celos hacían estragos dentro de Darien.

- "Tú no sabes eso."

- "Ella pasó mucho tiempo conmigo." - Kakeru hinchó el pecho. -"Fui herido con más frecuencia de lo que eras tú. Me tenían en alguna prueba de drogas para reparar huesos rotos. Yo la hice reír. ¿Lo hiciste tu?"

- "Ella me pidió que la ayudara, no a ti."

- "Yo no sabía que estaba aquí o habría ido con ella."

Las puertas se abrieron en el tercer piso. Darien salió y se dirigió a su apartamento pisando fuerte. Él tiró de la tarjeta de acceso del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para equilibrar su peso en sus brazos mientras trataba de ignorar al otro macho siguiendo muy de cerca a Tsukino.

- "Puedes vigilar la puerta."

- "Creo que ella se sentiría más segura si se despierta mirando mi cara," – protestó Kakeru.

Darien se giró, gruñendo.

- "Ella es mía para proteger."

- "Ella es mía también."

Un horrible pensamiento le golpeó.

- "¿Estuviste de acuerdo en hacer un trato con Polanitis '? ¿La montaste?" – No estaba seguro de lo que haría si el macho confirmara que lo había hecho. Querría matarlo seguro.

- "¡No!" - Kakeru gruñó. - "¿Lo hiciste tu? ¿Polanitis te ofreció un trato para montarla? " - Él gruñó de nuevo, sus manos en puños. - "¿Es así como se puso en contra de ella por haberlo enfadarlo? ¿Permitió que le hicieras daño?"

- "Nunca la toqué."

Luchó contra el impulso de golpear al hombre en la cara, pero sólo debido al peso de Tsukino apoyada en su pecho y en sus brazos. Tendría que dejarla en el suelo y fuera del camino antes de luchar contra el macho.

- "¿Qué sabes de Polanitis?"

-"Él entró en la sala de la clínica un par de días antes de que nos rescataran. Ella estaba allí conmigo y le exigió que fuera con él. Ella dijo que estaba ocupada, pero él la agarró del brazo. Estaba furioso. Quise matarlo cuando él la arrastró fuera de su asiento, pero me había encadenado. Él la golpeó en la cara antes de obligarla a ir con él. Ella regresó unas horas después con contusiones en los brazos. Ella se negó a decirme cómo llegaron allí pero pensé que él lo había hecho. ¿Me estás diciendo que él la ofreció a nuestros hombres, para montarla como castigo?"

Darien sintió una sensación punzante en el pecho. Le dolía la confirmación auditiva de por qué Tsukino temía tanto a Polanitis. Había estado a cargo de Némesis, por lo tanto, era responsable de todo lo que le habían hecho a ella. Ahora estaba convencido de que se había visto obligada a someterse a experimentos de reproducción.

- "Parece que sí."

- "¿Quién aceptó? Quiero sus nombres, " - gruñó Kakeru.

- "No lo sé. Yo no la toqué."

Kakeru cerró los ojos y se volvió.

- "Pregúntale a ella o lo haré yo. Quiero saber si alguno de nuestros machos le hizo daño." - Dio algunas respiraciones irregulares. - "Van a pagar si lo hicieran. Ella fue amable con todos los que trajeron para recibir tratamiento médico. Estuve allí muchísimo tiempo y vi su interacción con nuestra especie. Ella no se merecía eso. " -Volvió lentamente, abrió los ojos, y estudió a Darien. - "Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ella no era como los demás."

- "Lo sé."

- "Ella tenía corazón."

- "Lo sé."

- "Vi el dolor en sus ojos muy a menudo cuando nos lastimaban. Ella se preocupaba por nosotros."

- "Eso también lo sé."

- "Tenía miedo. Una vez le pregunté por qué trabajaba para ellos." - Él metió los pulgares en las trabillas de sus vaqueros. - "¿Sabes lo que dijo?"

- "¿Qué?" - Darien realmente quería la respuesta.

- "Ellos la matarían si dejaba el trabajo y además ella no estaría allí para ayudarnos. Ella me susurró esto a mí y realmente quería decir cada palabra. Ella estaba tan atrapada como nosotros."

Darien había oído suficiente. Deslizó su tarjeta para abrir la puerta y la abrió.

- "No permitas entrar a nadie. Ella estará a salvo aquí."

- "No le hagas daño de ninguna manera, Darien." - La amenaza quedó en el aire. -"Vamos a hacer entender a la NSO que ella no es como los demás humanos y ganar su libertad. Se lo merece por todo lo que hizo."

Su carácter se encendió. - "¿Crees que me gustaría causarle dolor de alguna manera?"

Kakeru vaciló, estudiándolo de cerca.

- "Te mataré si lo haces."

- "Mata a Polanitis. Él es responsable de dañarla en Némesis. Creo que se le dieron drogas de reproducción ".

El choque ensanchó los ojos del otro macho.

- "Ella reconoció que lo había hecho con ella. Por eso me niego a permitir que ella sea enviada a Fuller. Él está allí."

- "Hijo de puta" - gruñó Kakeru.

- "Parece que ella hizo un trato para permitirles darle esas dosis de medicamentos para salvar mi vida. Eso es lo que les impidió matarme ese día, me estaban llevando al edificio exterior. Por eso se queda en mi casa. No me insultes nuevo. Me rompería mis propios dedos antes de poner uno sobre ella si eso le causara más dolor. " - Él entró y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Una rápida mirada a su casa le aseguró que tenía que limpiar el lugar antes de Serena se despertara. Había trabajado muchos turnos y sus uniformes estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Poco a poco, tiró de la manta lejos de su cuerpo, ya no le preocupaba ocultar su modestia. Se veía tranquila en su sueño narcotizado mientras él la acunaba en sus brazos, llevándola a su dormitorio. La cama no estaba hecha, pero las sábanas estaban casi limpias, ya que había hecho dos cargas de lavandería el día anterior. Ayudó el hecho que las sábanas estuvieran echadas hacia abajo mientras gateaba con ella hacia el centro del colchón y suavemente la tendió sobre su espalda.

Se veía pequeña en el centro de su gran cama mientras sacaba sus brazos de debajo de ella y ajustó sus batas de hospital hacia abajo sobre sus muslos pálidos. Era una tentación quitarle el rasposo material (él odiaba dormir con ropa), pero ella podría alarmarse si se despertaba desnuda. Él se bajó de la cama y la cubrió con las mantas hasta el pecho. Le acarició la suave piel a lo largo del lado de la cara con un dedo. Ella no se sentía fría pero él se dirigió al termostato, hizo una pausa, debatiendo cuál sería una temperatura agradable para ella. Se conformó con girarla hasta veintiocho grados. Sería caliente para él, pero él no quería que ella se enfriara.

Darien huyó rápidamente a la habitación para recoger el salón y lavar los platos. Quince minutos más tarde regresó. Dormía en la misma posición. Vaciló antes de coger una silla, la llevó al borde de la cama y se sentó. Permanecería allí hasta que se despertara. Era importante que no tuviera miedo. Él quería ser lo primero que viera, así podría asegurarle que ella estaba a salvo.

**/*/**

Deimos esperó tranquilamente hasta que los machos entraron en el dormitorio de los hombres antes de salir a su camino. Andrew, Zafiro y Tim Oberto no parecían tan molestos como él había esperado. Un equipo de la fuerza de trabajo formado por seis humanos estaba desplegado fuera de las puertas principales, pareciendo estar en alerta máxima, lo que indicaba su tenso lenguaje corporal.

- "Esperaba que llegaras por lo menos hace cinco minutos." - parpadeó Andrew, con su expresión tranquila. - "Tenemos una situación límite."

- "Estoy al tanto. Darien secuestró a la humana del Centro Médico y la llevó a su apartamento. " - Deimos puso las manos en las caderas. - "Kakeru está custodiando la puerta para evitar que la lleven de vuelta allí."

Zafiro arqueó una ceja.

- "¿Por qué?"

Deimos titubea, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- "A causa de lo que hizo por ellos en Némesis. Volví a leer todo su archivo mientras esperaba para a mostrároslo, todo el expediente, y no hay nadie de las especies hablado mal de ella. En realidad eran halagadores en sus declaraciones. ¿Eras consciente de eso?"

Tim maldijo.

- "No importa si ella fue agradable con cualquiera. Ella necesita ser enviada a Fuller. Se negó a cooperar con el equipo que la interrogó. Darien estaba fuera de línea para sacar esta mierda." - Levantó un brazo y se pasó la palma de la mano por la calva en señal de frustración. - "Deberías haber estado allí para obtener la información que necesitábamos, Deimos."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- "Probablemente, pero me niego a aterrorizar a las mujeres. No tengo acceso a lo que se dijo durante el interrogatorio, ya que nadie se ha molestado en actualizar esa información aún. Hubiera sido agradable poder leerlo. "- Él frunció el ceño. - "Tu equipo es poco estricto, Tim."

- "Simplemente sucedió. No han tenido tiempo de escribir a máquina las transcripciones de la grabación y subirlo a la base de datos."

- "Ha pasado más de una hora." - Deimos se dirigió a Andrew - "Los dos machos le deben una deuda de vida a esa humana. ¿Has leído sus declaraciones de cuando fueron liberados de Némesis, recordando todo lo que habían soportado allí?"

- "No."

- "Deberías hacerlo antes de forzar el tema. Ella es segura y tiene dos machos que la custodian. Ella no vagará libremente por Homeland. Yo personalmente lo garantizo. Ella no es una amenaza, y es mejor que se quede donde está. Si se necesita un macho extra en la puerta de Darien, ofrezco mis servicios como guardia."- Miró hacia la espera macho por los ascensores. - "Dagger? Al frente y al centro."

El macho se acercó.

- "¿Ahora?"

Un fuerte movimiento de cabeza de Deimos lo incitó a hablar.

- "Yo estaba en Némesis. La Técnico Tsukino nunca hizo daño a ningún Especies allí y he hablado con la mayoría de ellos, Deimos. Estuvieron en contacto conmigo las Especies disponibles en la Reserva que pude contactar por teléfono y entrevisté brevemente a las de aquí, también de esa instalación. Nadie tenía nada malo que decir de ella. Ellos realmente estaban alarmados de que hubiera sido detenida y todos preguntaron por su bienestar. " - Hizo una pausa. - "Un gran número de ellos se ofreció a testificar en su favor si se enfrenta a la ley de las Especies. Dos de ellos, ambas mujeres, querían dejar la Reserva para venir aquí y estar con ella. Ellas estaban preocupadas de que estuviera asustada. Les preocupa."

- "Yo también llamé a la Reserva mientras estaba revisando los informes." -añadió Deimos. - "He hablado con algunos de los Especies recién liberados. Ellos elogiaron a Tsukino. Una hembra está muy furiosa sobre su detención y el trato recibido."- Miró a Tim - "Realmente necesitas llegar a manejar mejor a algunos de miembros de tu equipo. Es inaceptable que la humana casi muere cuando fue detenida y que las lesiones que ya eran graves fueran ampliadas por varios golpes que recibió."

- "Yo lamo sus culos." - Tim resopló. - "Y Andrew lame el mío. Nosotros no le disparamos a ella."

- "Eso suena pervertido." - dijo Melissa, saliendo de la cocina con un tazón de helado. - "Tengo hambre mientras esperamos." - Se detuvo junto a Deimos - "Hola." -

Ella agitó su cuchara hacia Andrew, Zafiro y Tim.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Zafiro frunció el ceño. - "Se supone que tienes que estar de guardia en el Centro Medico."

- "Yo soy la voz femenina de la razón y es mi hora de almuerzo." - Ella dejó caer la cuchara dentro de la taza. - "No me gustaba la humana cuando llegó." - se encogió de hombros. - "Entonces ella fue drogada y empezó a hablar con Darien. Fue realmente interesante. He cambiado de opinión acerca de tener aversión por ella lo suficiente como para venir aquí a hablar con vosotros para haceros entrar en razón a todos, antes de que choquen demasiados egos masculinos."

- "¿Que dijo?"

Andrew se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, su postura relajada. Melissa dejó el cuenco en una mesa cercana.

- "Ella tenía lo que parecía ser un ataque de pánico al final del interrogatorio en el sótano. El viejo Doc. Harris estaba en su oficina así que tuve que manejar la situación yo misma. Pensé que iría muy bien darle la mitad de la dosis del sedante que mantenemos a mano para hacer frente a nuestros hombres cuando se ponen fuera de control, pero me parece que debería haber utilizado menos." - Ella hizo una mueca mientras miraba a Zafiro. - "¿Recuerdas cuando Hotaru estaba en trabajo de parto? Use lo mismo que tú recibiste para calmarte. Así fue como reaccionó. Apenas tenía sentido, pero algunas de las cosas que dijo sí que lo tenían."

- "No veo por qué nada de esto importa," - dijo Tim. - "Esta Serena Tsukino es..."

- "¡Basta!" - exigió Andrew, apartándose del sofá para enderezarse. - "Importa porque esta humana le importa a nuestro pueblo y yo quiero comprender por qué." – Él asintió con la cabeza a Melissa. - "Continua."

- "Ella describió los efectos de la droga de reproducción."

Las manos de Andrew se cerraron en puños.

- "¿Qué significa eso?"

Melissa vaciló. - "Por alguna razón, parece Némesis deseaba probar la droga en una hembra humana. Al parecer, ella aceptó hacerlo y permitió que la utilizaran en ella para salvar la vida de Darien."

- "Dijo que nunca la montó." - Andrew frunció el ceño. - "¿Me mintió?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- "No. Pero no tenemos idea de si otros machos la montaron. He meditado esto desde que Darien se la llevó. Un macho drogado habría matado a un ser humano. No son lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir a un macho en toda regla con la lujuria fuera de control. Sólo había un par de hembras en Némesis. "- Ella se quedó en silencio, dejando a Andrew considerarlo.

- "¡Mierda!" - dijo entre dientes. - "Ellos se la administraron a ella en su lugar. Incluso un macho que odiara a los humanos habría sentido lástima por verla sufrir, especialmente si ella inspiró que alguno de ellos sintieran cualquier tipo de cariño hacia ella o si se les había dado la droga antes."

Zafiro gruñó.

- "Hubiera sido tentador simplemente matarla para acabar con su sufrimiento, pero algunos en su lugar pueden haber optado por montarla si ella los trató bien."

- "O algunos pueden haber sido incapaces de resistir si no hubieran tenido acceso a una hembra en un largo periodo de tiempo." - Deimos suspiró. - "Ella es atractiva y parece que le gustaba a todos en Némesis. Habríamos hecho lo mismo por nuestras mujeres para aliviar el dolor de la droga. Habrían tenido cuidado de no lastimarla si ella significaba algo para ellos. Eso explicaría por qué no murió."

Melissa atrajo su atención.

- "Siguió hablando acerca de un tal Agente Brice y lo que ella dijo respondió a algunas de las preguntas de Darien. Nunca entendió por qué los de Némesis cambiaron de opinión en matarlo. Sabes que a menudo hablo con Especies recién liberadas. Ayudé a Darien ajustarse a su vida como hombre libre. Conozco bien su historia y todo encaja." -

Ella hizo una pausa, como si considerara sus pensamientos antes de continuar. - "Estoy intrigada, Andrew. Parece que hay un ser humano con insignia que la convenció de que realmente estaba trabajando para nosotros para ayudar a aquellas especies a obtener su libertad. Yo la creo cuando dice que él existe."

Zafiro cambió de postura. - "¿Estás segura de que ella era sincera?"

Echó un vistazo a sus pantalones.

- "¿Quieres vaciar tu bolsillo izquierdo para mostrar a todos lo que guardas allí? Yo ya lo conozco y sé por qué sientes la necesidad de mantener el olor de Hotaru cerca en todo momento. " - Ella sonrió mientras su mirada se levantó a la suya. - "Ese sedante es muy fuerte y consigue que cualquier persona que lo toma haga sinceras declaraciones acerca de cosas que normalmente no compartiría."

El color tiñó sus mejillas mientras gruñía.

- "Entendido."

Andrew le miró y olfateó el aire.

- "¿Puedo preguntar?"

- "No." - Zafiro se aclaró la garganta. - "El sedante es lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien deje escapar información veraz. Cree mi palabra en esto."

- "¿Qué hay en tu bolsillo?"

- "No es asunto tuyo, Tim." - Zafiro le disparó Melissa una mirada de advertencia.

- "¿Ella estaba muy habladora?"

-"Sí. Ella trató de responder a la preguntas con la verdad cuando se la llevaron al sótano, pero nadie la creyó. Darien confía en ella ahora. Debemos esperar a que se despierte para tener más respuestas, saber quién es esta humana y averiguar cómo fue utilizada por él. "Se quedó mirando a Tim. "He estado pensando en esto. ¿Es posible que haya otro sitio web por ahí que imita al nuestro? Tal vez ella lo vio y se contactó con ese humano en vez de con nosotros. No sería la primera vez que alguien intentaba meterse con las especies. " - Miró a Andrew - "¿Cómo localizamos ambas ubicaciones en las que ella trabajaba?"

Andrew miró a Tim.

- "Díselo."

- "La línea de denuncias. Hemos pagado un millón y medio por la información sobre Cornas Investigación."

- "¿Así que alguien se benefició de su rescate?" - Melissa sonrió. - "¿Ves?"

- "Fue ella," - acusó Tim - "Eso hace que sea peor."

Zafiro frunció el ceño.

- "Sabes eso con seguridad?"

- "No. Recibimos un paquete por correo con pruebas de que alguien tuvo acceso a especies que no figuraban en la base de datos de ADN tres días antes de que llegáramos a Cornas. No había huellas dactilares o cualquier forma de rastrear de donde venía el paquete. Contenía bolsas selladas de muestras con el ADN Especie y una nota escrita a máquina. Dijo que estaríamos en contacto pronto y la cantidad de dinero que quería por la revelación de la ubicación en la que podríamos recuperarlos. Justo después de la medianoche del día en que nos enteramos de la ubicación fue dejado un mensaje de voz computarizado en la línea de denuncias con un número de cuenta bancaria extranjera adjunto. Pagamos. Ellos enviaron un correo electrónico para decirnos que íbamos a encontrar nuestras Especies encerradas bajo tierra en Cornas Investigación. Cuatro horas más tarde, dimos con ellos." - Hizo una pausa. - "Estoy bastante seguro de que nos enteramos acerca de Némesis de la misma manera, con una llamada anónima con exigencias de dinero. ¿No lo ves? Ella tiene que ser la persona que lo hizo. Esa perra chantajeó a la NSO por una fuerte suma. Estoy bastante seguro de que le pagamos más de un millón en aquella ocasión también."

- "Otro humano está involucrado." - declaró Melissa. - "Él usa el nombre de Agente Brice."

- "Todo indica que son socios." - Tim se volvió, señalando hacia su equipo a través de los grandes ventanales. - "Yo mismo la voy a interrogar esta vez y averiguaré con quién estaba trabajando. Vamos a atrapar a estos dos cabrones y recuperar el dinero." -

Él asintió a Andrew. - "Puede ser que sepan más ubicaciones donde se están manteniendo nuevas especies. A mí entender el desmontaje de ésta provocará pánico si ese es el caso, y en cualquier otra ubicación podrían matar a los supervivientes. El tiempo es esencial."

Cuando los seis seres humanos se apresuraron en el interior del edificio, Melissa gruñó, encarándose con Tim.

- "¡Alto!. No me estás escuchando. Ella creía que estaba ayudando, no que estaba usándonos para hacerse rica. No encaja."

- "¿Sabes eso a ciencia cierta? Yo no lo sé. Pagamos un montón de mierda de dinero y más vidas podrían estar en la línea de fuego. No me importa si ella se dio cuenta de que su compañero nos estaba estafando. Ella sabe quién es él y ambos sabían cómo encontrar Nemesis y Cornas. Hay demasiado en juego como para darle a nadie el beneficio de la duda." - Tim giró e hizo un gesto a su equipo de nuevo. - "Arriba. Tenemos que recoger a nuestra prisionera."

Andrew intervino.

- "No sigas con esa orden." - Él miró a Tim. - "Entiendo la difícil situación en que estás, pero no vas a mandar tu equipo tras la mujer hasta que tengamos más información."

- "Ella podría saber dónde se encuentran detenidos otros Especies." El rostro de Tim enrojeció de ira. - "Ellos podrían estar sufriendo en estos momentos. Cuanto más rápido la hagamos hablar, más rápido podremos llegar a ellos."

- "Ella también podría tener otro ataque de pánico" - protestó Melissa. - "Creo que fue utilizada por el macho humano. Darien también lo cree."

- "¡Basta!" - gritó Deimos con voz escalofriante. Esperó hasta tener la atención de todos. - "Nadie se acercará a esa mujer sin tener que matar a Kakeru y Darien. Ellos no permitirán que te la lleves sin una lucha a muerte. ¿No me has oído hablar de su deuda de vida? " - Sostuvo la mirada de Andrew. - "No voy a permitir que eso suceda. Ellos están haciendo lo que creen que es correcto. Deja que ellos le hagan esas preguntas, o lo haré yo, pero esto se ha convertido en una cuestión de las Especies. " - Volvió la fría mirada sobre Tim. - "Mantén a tus hombres fuera de nuestro dormitorio. Me gustan algunos de ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a patearles el culo si intentan llegar a las escaleras o el ascensor." - Miró a cada miembro del equipo. "¿Vais a escucharme a mi o Tim? Marchaos."

Los seres humanos dieron la vuelta, retrocediendo hacia la puerta. A Deimos no le importó que Tim pareciera furioso.

- "Deberías ir con ellos."

- "No me amenaces."

- "Llámalo consejo de amigo. La hembra se queda aquí. Voy a conseguir sus respuestas. ¿Quieres saber si ella era consciente del chantaje y quien es el hombre. Encontraré a mi propia manera de averiguarlo."

- "Deimos se encargará de este asunto." - asintió Andrew. Tim se quedó sin aliento.

- "Ella es humana, por lo tanto mi responsabilidad. Es mi trabajo."

- "Sigue mis órdenes." - Andrew declaró. - "Entiendo que estés enfadado porque estás trabajando para nosotros, pero Deimos tiene razón. Esto se convirtió en un asunto de las Especies desde que la hembra en cuestión se refugió bajo este techo."

- "Ella fue secuestrada del Centro Médico," - le recordó Tim.

- "En realidad," - contradijo Melissa, - "ella le pido a Darien que la escondiera. Estaba bastante fuera de sí misma, pero estaba claro que quería su ayuda. ¿Se puede secuestrar a alguien si ese alguien es quién te ha pedido que la lleves a otro lugar?"

- "No," - respondió Deimos . - "Él la escondió dentro de su apartamento."

- "No estoy seguro de en qué habitación la está ocultando" - sonrió Dagger -"Solo sé que la oculta. Él sólo cumple lo que ella solicitó así que no puede ser considerado secuestro ".

- "Maldita sea." - rugió Tim. - "Esto no es un juego. Estás refugiando a un fugitivo de mí y de mi equipo. Sé que las Especies tienen un punto débil cuando se trata de cualquier cosa con una vagina, pero esta perra logró timar millones de dólares en un chantaje al NSO de, mientras que las Nuevas Especies estaban sufrieron. Déjame hacer mi trabajo. "

- "Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Tim. ¿Por qué no vas a revisar los detalles de cómo supimos de Némesis? Eso sería muy útil, " - sugirió Andrew.

- "Hijo de put…"

- "¡Basta!" - gruñó Andrew. - "No tengo un punto débil sólo porque es mujer. Entiendo que piensas que somos más propensos a creer ella porque es mujer, pero ¿sabes lo que me convence para permitir las Especies a manejar este asunto? Ellos se preocupan por ella. No somos idiotas. Algunos de ellos conocen a esta hembra, han pasado tiempo con ella durante su cautiverio, y responden por ella. Eso es lo que me motiva a salir por la puerta mientras ella está arriba. Ve a hacer tu trabajo investigando y revisando los detalles de la forma en supimos de la existencia de Nemesis. Recibirás un aviso tan pronto como se enteren de cualquier nueva información con la que puedas trabajar. ¡Vete! " - Señaló la puerta. - "Voy a recordar que eres tan apasionado porque te preocupas en lugar de patear físicamente tu culo por el insulto que acabas de soltar."

Tim salió pisando fuerte a donde su equipo esperaba fuera. Andrew lo vio alejarse, con el ceño fruncido.

- "Gracias por apoyarme." - Deimos inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

- "Él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer su trabajo." - Andrew hizo una pausa. - "El reglamento establece que los humanos son su problema, pero yo les estoy ignorando. Manejaré este asunto. Confío en ti para mantenerme al tanto en todo momento y ella es tu responsabilidad. Ella no debe ir a ninguna parte sin un macho a su lado y no deberá poder hacer ningún contacto con el exterior."

- "Entendido."

Andrew se volvió, pero hizo una pausa, mirando hacia atrás. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- "Me alegra ver que te involucras, Deimos. Has estado un poco distante."

- "Me gusta Darien."

- "A mí también Sabes que esto se podría haber evitado si hubieras sido tu quien la interrogara. Tú eres muy minucioso."

- "Me niego a torturar a las mujeres."

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Andrew.

- "Nunca dije que tendrías que hacerlo. Tienes un historial único con habilidades de las que otros carecemos. Dudo que hubieras tenido que recurrir a la violencia física para convencer a una mujer de hablar."

Deimos levantó la barbilla, la ira parpadeando en sus ojos.

- "No."

- "Te das cuenta de lo que ocurrió cuando el grupo de trabajo encontró a la mujer en Cornas puesto que has admitido leer todos los archivos disponibles sobre Serena Tsukino. No habrías permitido que ella pudiera ser perjudicada por el equipo si hubieras estado en escena."

- "Me niego a dejar los terrenos de la NSO con los equipos de recuperación. Nunca quieras verme en una situación de combate, Andrew. " - la voz de Deimos bajó a un susurro para asegurarse de que no llegaba a toda la habitación. - "He visto suficiente muerte y me convertí en una máquina de matar. No estoy seguro de que pudiera regresar en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo."

Zafiro se aclaró la garganta.

- "¿Melissa? ¿Dagger? Por favor, disculparnos."

Los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo a la biblioteca. Andrew rompió el silencio primero. - "Entiendo tus temores, pero..."

- "No me da miedo. Yo soy lo que los otros temen. " - Deimos dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. - "Incluso nuestra gente mantiene un amplio espacio a mi alrededor."

- "Podrías haber manejado la situación con Serena Tsukino mejor que lo hizo el equipo de Tim. Los humanos se ponen demasiado emocionales en nuestra defensa. Ellos creen que seguimos siendo demasiado ingenuos o compasivos. Nadie te podría acusar a ti de eso. ¿Al menos tendrás en cuenta el manejo de cualquier interrogatorio futuro con mujeres traídas a Homeland? Puede delegar en otra persona si no te sientes cómodo lidiando con ello, pero me gustaría dormir mejor por la noche sabiendo que tu eres el encargado de obtener esa información."

Zafiro llamó la atención de Deimos.

- "Manejaste esta situación muy bien. Andrew fue sabio y creo que tú no te estás otorgando suficiente crédito. No eres un monstruo. Eres un superviviente que tuvo que hacer lo inconcebible, pero eso también te hace el mejor para el trabajo. Los humanos te entrenaron para obtener información de otros humanos. Entiendes que mujeres y hombres no son iguales y deben ser tratados diferente. El equipo de Tim no hace esa distinción. No se tortura o se dan malos tratos a las mujeres, eso no debe ser aplicado a menos que tengan una formación militar donde hayan sido condicionadas para soportar desencadenantes emocionales."

- "Lo pensaré." - Deimos se alejó de ellos, maldiciendo entre dientes, dejando claro que no estaba contento.

Andrew volvió a sonreír.

- "Bueno. Hazlo y déjame saberlo cuando tomes una decisión. Por ahora estás a cargo de la situación de Serena Tsukino. Sólo asegúrate de que Darien siga siendo responsable y que su polla no se interpone en su camino. Él parece muy apegado a ella."

Zafiro asintió. - "Yo no era racional cuando se trataba de Hotaru."

- "No lo entiendo." - Deimos lo miró.

- "Ella trabajó para Megaverso donde me mantuvieron, de igual manera que esta mujer lo hizo con Darien. Quería odiar a Hotaru al principio, pero esas emociones rápidamente cambiaron. Pasé de querer estrangularla a sentir el deseo primordial de desnudarla en mi cama. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que yo la quería como compañera."

- "Vigilaré las señales." - Deimos hizo una pausa. - "Podría haber problemas con eso. Kakeru parece igualmente protector con ella."

- "Asegúrate que no se peleen." - Andrew dio una mirada a Deimos y luego miró a Zafiro. - "Vamos a ir a calmar un poco el temperamento de Tim. Él tiene derecho a sentir rabia, pero necesita aprender a expresarse mejor."

- "Yo voto que hagamos mucha "carne de cerdo adobada" Juego de palabras con Brawn, que significa músculo o carne de cerdo adobada, y es también el nombre del macho apareado con la hija de Tim él."

Andrew se rió entre dientes.

- "No me tientes, Zafiro. Tim es suegro de Seiya por apareamiento. No podemos forzarle a ese tipo de estrés. Haruka no apreciará que enfrentemos a cualquiera de sus hombres unos contra otros."


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Seis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena sabía que tenía que despertar. Algo importante había sucedido, su mente se esforzaba por recordar qué. Se las arregló para forzarse a abrir los ojos frente a la tentación de volver a dormir, sólo para mirar fijamente hacia el blanco techo. Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

- "Serena," – dijo una áspera voz de hombre.

La cama se hundió un poco y miró en esa dirección. Se tomó un momento para identificar el rostro familiar y, con ella, los recuerdos volvieron mientras miraba fijamente a 710. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante en una silla, con los codos sobre las rodillas, el mentón apoyado sobre sus puños alzados. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro parecían casi negros en la penumbra. Miró a su alrededor, asombrada al notar que ya no estaba en la cama del hospital.

- "¿Dónde estoy?" - Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró mientras el miedo se estrelló contra ella. - "Esto no puede ser una prisión." - Ella lo miró de nuevo. - "Se trata de un dormitorio."

- "Es el mío. Me negué a permitirles que te transfieran a Fuller."

Ella trató de reconstruir lo que había sucedido cuando había descubierto que la enviarían al mismo lugar donde estaba detenido Dean Polanitis. Una ola de vergüenza la sacudió.

- "Ataqué a la gente, ¿no?"

- "Le ensangrentaste la nariz a un humano con la parte posterior de tu cabeza y le diste un rodillazo a Jericho, donde más duele. Los dos están bien."

Tragó saliva.

- "Jericho es el macho más grande con los ojos rojizos, ¿verdad?"

- "Es él".

- "Lo siento mucho. Él fue amable conmigo."

Sin embargo, no sintió culpabilidad sobre el humano ya que había sido un imbécil. Movió los brazos mientras se sentaba, notando que sus muñecas no lucían esposas.

- "No fue mi intención enloquecer. Tengo que pedirle disculpas."

Él se echó hacia atrás.

- "No hay nada de qué disculparse. Estabas aterrorizada y reaccionaste en consecuencia."

Se abrazó a su pecho, pensando mucho.

- "No recuerdo nada después de eso." - Su mirada sostuvo la de él. - "¿Te he ataque a ti también?" - Ella estaría horrorizada si lo hubiese hecho.

- "No. Te recogí antes de que pudiera producirse más daño y una enfermera te dio un sedante."

Eso explicaba por qué tenía un espacio vacío en su memoria.

- "No estaba mintiendo. Trabajé para el Agente Terry Brice. Él es real."

- "Yo sé que lo crees."

- "Yo lo conocí. Él está en la mitad de sus cincuenta años, con sobrepeso y suda mucho. Me llamó y vino a verme. Al día siguiente me comuniqué con la línea de denuncias de la NSO. Me mostró una insignia. Créeme."

- "Lo hago."

- "Gracias, 710." - Sintió una inmensa gratitud.

- "Tomé el nombre de Darien. Por favor úsalo."

- "Me gusta." - Ella se mordió el labio inferior, estudiándolo. - "¿Por qué lo escogiste? ¿Puedo preguntar?"

- "Vi un montón de gente de mi especie intentando encajar después de que fuimos liberados, actuando diferente de lo que realmente eran. Yo quería quedarme fiel a mi naturaleza. Parecía apropiado."

- "Es hermoso." - realmente la impresionó que él fuera tan considerado. No había hablado mucho con ella en Nemesis pero él siempre le había parecido muy inteligente. Se había limitado a preocuparse por él cada vez que habían tenido cualquier interacción. Había habido atracción y algo más profundo.

- "Creo que tienes un bonito nombre, Darien."

- "Quiero saber más sobre este humano."

- "¿Qué quieres saber? Voló cada pocas semanas y nos manteníamos en contacto a través del teléfono móvil desechable. Él me dejaba mensajes de texto ya que tuve que ocultarlo. Yo le llamaría o le echaría un vistazo al teléfono para averiguar dónde se suponía que debíamos reunirnos la próxima vez."

- "¿Por qué ocultarlo?"

- "Tanto Némesis como Cornas invadieron nuestra privacidad en todas las formas imaginables y estoy segura de que Seguridad supervisaba las conversaciones telefónicas, incluso cuando no estábamos en el trabajo. Es por eso que usé el móvil desechable. Pagué en efectivo por él y le añadía minutos cuando se agotaba. Lo mantuve apagado para que no sonara y lo guardé en una bolsa de plástico sellada enterrado en un parque cerca de los lugares que he vivido. Me compré el mismo modelo de teléfono que ese como mi móvil personal y simplemente encajaba la batería al comprobar las llamadas. De esa manera se podría mantener la carga sin que alguien se preguntara por qué yo tenía un cargador de repuesto cuando no tenía un segundo teléfono."

-"¿Por qué un parque?"

- "Yo practicaba jogging y eso me daría una razón para salir por la noche. Era más fácil asegurarme de que no me habían seguido de esa manera también. Me paraba a descansar y beber agua a lo largo de uno de los senderos, actuaba como si estuviera estirando mis músculos, pero yo en realidad excavaba para sacar el teléfono y comprobar si había nuevos mensajes."

- "Inteligente."

- "Yo estaba aterrorizada de ser atrapada. Es una gran motivación para no meter la pata." - Un pensamiento la golpeó. - "Puedo decirte dónde está enterrado mi último teléfono móvil desechable. Aquellos mensajes están todavía en él. Nunca tuve tiempo para borrar nada. Dejé mi teléfono móvil personal en mi apartamento el día que me fui a trabajar, pero te puedo dar mi dirección. La policía puede ir allí y cogerlo para usar la batería en el móvil desechable cuando lo desentierren. Se demostrará que él existe, ¿verdad?"

- "Sabemos dónde vivías. Posiblemente esos mensajes podrían probar su existencia."

- "No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo iba a saber cosas sobre el NSO si realmente no trabajara con ellos? Él me envió un mensaje en ambas ocasiones para darme una advertencia cuando los rescates estaban a punto de suceder. Nemesis y Cornas hubieran limpiado los edificios si hubieran tenido aviso previo de que estaban a punto de caer. Teníamos simulacros sobre ese tipo de cosas."

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella deslizó sus manos hacia su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos.

- "Nemesis y Cornas tenían protocolos establecidos para ciertos eventos. Ellos nos hacían practicar lo qué hacer."

- "¿Cómo qué?"

Ella apartó la mirada. Dolía mirarlo al tiempo que tenía que explicarle cómo los seres humanos podían ser horribles.

- "Se nos ordenó destruir las pruebas en caso de una incursión, eliminar a las Nuevas Especies y escapar por las salidas secretas para evitar la detención. No querían que ninguno de nosotros fuera atrapado ya que podríamos identificar al resto del personal."

Ella hizo una pausa, esperando a ver si él se enfadaba. El silencio reinó, pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo para poder ver su expresión. Mantuvo su enfoque en sus manos.

- "También tenían simulacros en caso de que alguna vez fuera necesario trasladase de ubicación. Seguridad calculaba que podríamos despejar un centro menos de una hora."

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Drogábamos a todas las nuevas especies y eran transferidos en camillas mediante camiones desde el muelle de carga. Yo no sé acerca de las otras tareas asignadas a los empleados, pero supuse que tendrían algunos de ellos entrenados para destruir cualquier evidencia de que alguna vez estuvimos allí. Mi mejor conjetura es que iba a estallar el edificio o incendiarlo."

- "¿Cuando nosotros llegáramos?"

- "No tengo ni idea." - Volvió la cabeza y levantó la mirada. No parecía enfadado, apenas curioso. - "Eso era algo que jamás nos dijeron. Se clasificó la información y yo no tenía acceso. Mi tarea consistía en viajar dentro de los camiones con las nuevas especies narcotizadas y supervisarlos para asegurar que permanecieran inconscientes. Seguridad organizaba los simulacros y ni siquiera nos decían cuánto tiempo se tardaría en llegar a otro lugar."

- "¿Realmente hay gas venenoso escondido dentro de las alarmas de incendio en Cornas?"

- "Sí." - Ella asintió con la cabeza. - "Tuve la suerte de tener un almuerzo en el mismo turno que el tipo que lo hizo. Era alguien que no había visto antes, así que me senté junto a él, con la esperanza de averiguar por qué estaba allí. Él se jactó de ello. " - Ella frunció el ceño. - "Parecía orgulloso del hecho de que acababa de implementar algo tan horripilante. Se lo dije al Agente Brice, el tipo se llamaba Ron. No estoy seguro de si él mintió acerca de eso o no, ya que sólo tenía un pase de visitante con números en él. Se negó a decirme su apellido. Traté de averiguar en qué otros lugares había trabajado, pero él pareció sospechar en ese punto. Me dijo que tenía que volver al trabajo temí que presentara una denuncia por mi interés y no me entretuve más tiempo."

- "¿Por eso destruiste el ordenador central?"

- "Ron me dijo que iba a poner esto en marcha en otra instalación y el gas mataría a cualquiera que lo respirase en menos de un minuto. Él se jactó de cómo Seguridad podría accionarlo desde los terminales de ordenador que estaban vinculados a la unidad central. Tenía que impedirlo."

- "¿Cuál es tu relación con 712?"

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "Me hice cargo de él a menudo cuando estaba en la clínica. Lo está haciendo bien, ¿verdad? El Agente Brice dijo que así era. " - El horror vino después cuando Darien gruñó, con sus rasgos endurecidos en una máscara de ira. - "Oh, no. ¿El Agente Brice me mintió? ¿No sobrevivió? " - Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. - "Ese hijo de puta me juró que 712 fue rescatado y recuperado totalmente de sus lesiones. Uno de los guardias realmente hizo un mal número en él con un cuchillo en el estómago."

- "Él está bien. ¿Te preocupas por él?"

- "Por supuesto. Me preocupo por todos ellos. " – el alivio se apoderó de ella. -"Estaba realmente preocupada cuando el Agente Brice dijo que Nemesis estaba a punto de ser atacado, porque algunos de ellos estaban siendo mantenidos en el centro médico en esa época. Los médicos de guardia podrían haberlos matado fácilmente a él y a 754. Ella lo consiguió también, ¿no? Ambos fueron encadenados a sus camas, totalmente indefensos. Todos los heridos de las nuevas especies estaban en mayor riesgo de ser asesinados."

- "Ella está bien."

- "Gracias a Dios. Ella estaba allí para una exploración quirúrgica en sus ovarios. Eso era lo que leí en el gráfico cuando le eché un vistazo, pero creo que realmente estaban tratando de cosechar algunos de sus óvulos, pensando que podrían averiguar por qué ninguna de las mujeres conseguían quedar embarazadas. Los médicos eran unos bastardos enfermos. Detuvieron al Dr. Brask, ¿no? Por favor, dime que ese hijo de puta no está todavía libre. Es una pesadilla. El Agente Brice me prometió que él fue capturado pero es evidente que no puedo confiar en nada de lo que él me contó."

- "Él es un prisionero en Fuller".

- "¡Bien!."

Darien se inclinó más cerca.

- "¿Alguno de los Especies alguna vez te montó?"

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- "No. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" - Dudó.

- "Me dijiste algo acerca de lo que Polanitis te hizo."

El impacto de sus palabras empujó su estómago.

- "¿Qué?" - Esperaba haberlo oído mal.

- "Él te obligó a participar en experimentos de reproducción. Por favor dime los números de los machos involucrados."

Ella se encogió alejándose, horrorizada mientras comprende que él creía que había tenido relaciones sexuales con varios Nuevas Especies en Nemesis. La alarma la inundó. Él sabía de los ensayos de medicamentos que había soportado. La única forma en que él se enteraría de esa información era si ella realmente le había contado algo. Su mente se le fundió en blanco sobre cualquier recuerdo de ello.

- "Serena" – dijo Darien con voz ronca - "Mírame."

Ella se negó, entrando un poco en pánico por dentro. No le habría dicho nada de lo me hicieron. Debe haberme preguntado para sonsacarme como está haciendo ahora mismo. Él no podía descubrir lo hice por él. Lo último que quería era que él jamás se sintiera responsable. Toda la responsabilidad descansaba directamente sobre Dean Polanitis. Él era el hijo de puta que la había destinado para el chantaje y utilizó a Darien para mantenerla a raya.

- "Estabas fuertemente sedada después de tu ataque de pánico y estabas aterrorizada pensando que verías a Polanitis. Eso no iba a pasar de inmediato pero el miedo te hizo compartir cómo la droga de reproducción te hizo daño."

Ella cerró los ojos y abrazó a su cintura con fuerza suficiente para lastimarla el lado lesionado.

- "Basta. No quiero hablar de esto."

- "Yo sí."

No estaba segura de cómo responder. Su objetivo había sido protegerlo de llegar a saber la verdad.

- "Por favor, Darien. No quiero hablar del pasado. Dijiste que yo balbuceaba y estaba drogada. Échale la culpa a eso. Vamos a cambiar el tema."

- "No hemos terminado." - gruñó.

Ella se sacudió y se lo quedó mirando, trastornada por esa aterradora demanda. Su hermoso rostro se cernía aún sobre ella más ya que se inclinó a mitad de camino sobre la cama hasta que sólo los separaron unos centímetros. Aunque sus ojos parecían negros por la agitación, no parecía malvado con ella. Él simplemente la miraba enfadado.

- "¿Alguien te montó? Dime la verdad o llamo a Melissa para traer otro sedante. No hagas que use medicamentos para obtener respuestas, Serena. No me gustaría hacerlo, pero necesito saber."

- "No."

Él la estudió.

- "¿Es la pura verdad?"

- "Sí." - Ella le sostuvo la mirada. - "Te lo juro."

- "Se me ha dado la droga de cría. Sufrí una agonía insoportable, hasta que me volví loco. No retuve los recuerdos de lo que se hizo conmigo o si perjudique a alguien. Es probable que sufrieras el mismo destino. Los hombres pudieron haberte montado sin que lo recordaras." - Su voz se hizo más profunda. - "Voy a averiguarlo, incluso si tengo que hablar con cada macho que provenga de Nemesis."

La sangre abandonó su rostro mientras deliberadamente recordó los horrores de Polanitis obligándola a andar con él para visitar al Dr. Brask. Nunca olvidaría ser atada a una camilla o que se le inyectara. El dolor, la humillación y el terror que siguió la habían atormentado muchas noches. Tenía pesadillas sobre estar de nuevo en el interior de esa habitación, gritando mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de insoportable dolor.

- "¿Serena?"

Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

- "Estoy bastante segura de que lo hubiera sabido si eso hubiera pasado. Quiero decir, cada músculo me dolía por retorcerme y tenía magulladuras en las muñecas y los tobillos de las restricciones pero nada de ello indican que hubiera sido agredida sexualmente. " - Ella lo miró. - "Sólo estaban Polanitis y Brask en la habitación. Yo no creo que perdiera alguna vez el conocimiento. Lo hubiera sabido si ellos hubieran hecho algo más en mí. Parecían más interesados en diluir el medicamento lo suficiente para conseguir los efectos que querían. Mi conjetura es que ellos estaban tratando de hacer que no fuera doloroso de tomar, pero eso todavía causara los síntomas físicos de... " -

Hizo una pausa, se sonrojó. - "Obtención de una mujer irrazonablemente, ponerla en el estado de ánimo de anhelar el sexo. Sólo buscaban la combinación adecuada para provocar el deseo irrefrenable sin debilitar al usuario. Fue horrible al principio, pero poco a poco no fue tan doloroso. Retuve más recuerdos de lo que ellos creían mientras estaban haciendo conmigo esas pruebas avanzadas."

- "No tienes nuestra capacidad para detectar el olor de un macho en ti."

Se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en una manera de explicar con delicadeza, sin vergüenza, cómo había sabido. Ella decidió simplemente ser franca.

- "Yo tenía que ducharme después. Estaba empapada en sudor. No estaba en mal estado con…"

- "No lo sabrías si ocurrió al principio." – la interrumpió.

El calor calentó sus mejillas y ella bajó la mirada a su cuello.

- "No estoy de acuerdo. No había salido con nadie en más de un año en aquel momento y estoy bastante segura de lo hubiera notado si hubiera sido violada. Yo no estaba dolorida ahí abajo, ni nada. "

- "Ellos podrían haber sido amables."

Las náuseas amenazaban con aumentar con ese concepto, pero iba en contra de todo lo que sabía acerca de su antiguo jefe.

- "Dean Polanitis no conocía el significado de la palabra. Era un bastardo brutal que disfrutaba infligiendo el terror y la humillación de todos a su alrededor. Él me hubiera dicho lo que iban a hacer si planeaba violarme. Él tampoco lo habría hecho cuando yo estuviera desmayada. Eso habría sido demasiado humano para alguien tan vicioso."

Darien la observó mientras parecía considerar sus palabras.

- "Él te ofreció a mí."

Los shocks siguieron llegando.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

- "Dijo que podía montarte si no atacaba más a los guardias. Parecía preocupado de que la contratación de otros nuevos para reemplazarlos podría aumentar el riesgo de que las actividades de Nemesis fueran descubiertas."

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Sin palabras viniéndole a la mente. Dean Polanitis había sido malicioso, una persona desagradable, pero ofrecerla a alguien para permitirle a tener sexo con ella superó el alcance del mal que creía que él había sido capaz de cometer. También fue una sorpresa que su jefe no la hubiera insultado con esa amenaza. Se habían odiado mutuamente.

- "Me negué".

Ella bajó la mirada a su pecho, dejando que se hundieran sus ojos. Su respuesta fue fácil.

- "Nunca podrías ser tan cruel." - Le dijo aclarándose la garganta.

- "Parece que este Agente te engañó haciéndote creer que realmente trabajó para el NSO. No existe tal persona afiliada con nosotros. Recibí la información mientras dormías de que se pagó una gran cantidad de dinero como rescate por las ubicaciones de Nemesis y Cornas. "

La fuerte sensación en el pecho tuvo que ser causada por la traición y el desengaño después de enterarse de todo lo que había hecho había sido utilizado para herir financieramente la NSO. Ella estudió su rostro.

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "Estamos muy seguros de ello." - Se enderezó en su silla y levantó un teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche. Giró la pantalla hacia ella después de usar el dedo índice para manipular el dispositivo. - "¿Ves? Pagamos un millón de dólares por la ubicación de Nemesis y un millón y medio por la ubicación de Cornas. Este supuesto agente se embolsó el dinero. Nos enviaron anónimamente muestras de sangre, cabello, saliva y recortes de uñas que se testaron. Se determinó que pertenecían a especies que no estaban en nuestra base de datos actual. Todos los que han sido liberados entregan muestras que son archivadas y analizadas para su comparación."

- "¿Para qué necesitan compararlas?" – Dudó ella.

- "Algunos Especies tienen un deseo de tener familia. Hemos encontrado algunos que tienen los mismos marcadores biológicos. También ayuda a determinar si las denuncias son reales o no. Podemos comprobar si se trata de especies, si se trata de alguien que ya hemos recuperado o no. Tenemos un montón de humanos que mienten y dicen tener conocimiento de donde se encuentran las Especies detenidas en cautiverio, con la esperanza que vamos a pagar dinero por esa información. De hecho lo hacemos si podemos determinar que su información es real."

- "Yo podría matar a Brice." - Ella se puso furiosa. - "Ese hijo de puta."

- "Algunos creen que sabías lo que estaba haciendo."

Fue una bofetada verbal en la cara y le dolía.

- "No lo hice."

- "¿Has recibido ningún dinero de él? El equipo de grupo de trabajo está revisando tus finanzas."

- "No del modo que pensarías." - Ella realmente quería que Darien pudiera creerla. - "La única vez que me ayudó económicamente fue cuando me mudé a Dakota del Sur. Tuve que alquilar un camión para trasladar mis cosas y necesitaba el dinero suficiente para alquilar mi apartamento. Yo no podía pagar la renta del primer y último mes porque no había planeado ir allí hasta que él me hablara de Cornas. Alguien tenía que demostrar que allí había Nuevas Especies para que él pudiera conseguir su libertad."

- "¿Cuánto dinero se aceptaste?" - Él no se veía feliz.

- "Él me dio dos mil dólares."

Darien puso de pie, empezó a caminar por la habitación. Serena le observó, preocupada de que él pensara lo peor.

- "Yo sólo acepté el dinero porque no tenía fondos para mudarme. Te juro que no sabía que él exigió un rescate del NSO por la información que proporcioné."

Se detuvo, la miró fijamente.

- "Está bien. Les transmitiré eso a los miembros del grupo de trabajo."

- "¿El Agente Brice os dio los nombres de los empleados de Cornas? ¿Cuántos de ellos fueron detenidos?"

- "Sólo tú. No nos dieron ninguna lista de nombres de los empleados."

Ella empujó la hoja, tratando de subir a un lado de la cama.

- "¿Tienes un lápiz y papel? Quiero anotarlos. Intentarán huir del país."

Darien bloqueó su posición dando un paso junto a la cama.

- "Quédate ahí. Estás sanando. Te traeré algo para escribir."

- "Gracias."

Ella cubrió sus piernas y se apoyó en el cabecero acolchado. Darien se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, pero luego se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

- "También deberías escribir una lista de contactos personales para que podamos informarles de dónde te encuentras. Estoy seguro de que tus seres queridos están preocupados."

- "Nadie notará que me haya ido durante bastante tiempo."

Él inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿Qué pasa con el hombre de tu vida? Debe estar frenético tratando de descubrir tu paradero."

- "¿Te refieres a un novio? Yo no tengo novio."

- "No ¿porqué?" - Dijo, dando un paso más cerca.

Ella bajó la mirada a su pecho de nuevo. - "Simplemente no lo hago."

- "¿Serena? Contéstame."

Su mirada se alzó hacia él.

- "Simplemente no lo hago. ¿No podemos dejarlo así?"

- "No. Eres una mujer atractiva. Debería haber un hombre en tu vida."

Miró a cualquier lugar menos a él, con las mejillas calentándose por la vergüenza. La hacía sentirse eufórica que él pensara que era atractiva. Esa sensación se desvaneció rápidamente. Podría haberlo dicho para ser educado.

- "Simplemente pensé que era más seguro. Yo estaba viviendo una mentira, era incapaz de confiar en nadie porque podría hacer que me mataran. Un novio podría haber sido un espía contratado por mis jefes para ver si yo era confiable o no. Yo tampoco apreciaba ninguno de esos lugares como para crear estrechos vínculos con cualquier persona que podría ser herida por asociación. Les encantaba hacer amenazas de matar a la gente que nos importaba si nosotros traicionamos nuestras cláusulas de confidencialidad." - Ella hizo una pausa. -"Me alejé de mis amigos y familia para protegerlos. Ellos sólo saben de mí en los cumpleaños o en Navidad. Yo sabía que no eran amenazas vacías después de..." - Ella simplemente no podía decirlo.

- "Ellos te obligaron a convertirte en un sujeto de prueba." – supuso él.

- "Si" - susurró. - "Después de eso no tenía dudas acerca de lo malvado que esos bastardos podrían ser."

- "Vuelvo enseguida."

Salió de la habitación. Un vistazo a la mesita de noche le aseguró que había cogido el teléfono celular. Realmente quería marcar el número del Agente Brice. Él tenía mucho que explicar y ella tenía algunas palabras bien escogidas que decirle. Él había mentido y ella había sido utilizada. Darien no haría eso.

Se acurrucó en su cama. Una mirada barrió a través de la sala revelando que no tenía muchos recuerdos o artículos personales. Le recordó más de una habitación de hotel que a un hogar. Eso hizo que se entristeciera. Ella deseaba que tuviera recuerdos en sus paredes o por lo menos algunas fotos de amigos para indicar que había un montón de gente en su vida.

Darien desconectó la llamada y apretó los dientes con frustración. El equipo de fuerza de tarea parecía receloso de la historia de Serena. Trey le había escuchado hasta que Tim se puso al teléfono en la conversación durante unos minutos. El hombre volvió a exigir que ella fuera devuelta a su custodia. Eso no iba a pasar.

Un ligero ruido en la otra habitación le alertó de los movimientos de Serena. Caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó al interior. Ella se había deslizado fuera de la cama, había cruzado la habitación y estaba parada frente a su tocador.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella dio un salto y se dio la vuelta, los ojos muy abiertos. La sospecha surgió, sugiriendo que ella podría estar buscando un arma. Quería confiar en ella, pero se negaba a ser puesto en ridículo de nuevo.

-"Yo no quería molestarte pero esperaba que podría pedirte prestada algo de ropa."

- "¿Por qué?"

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano por la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

- "Yo no soy muy fan de estas cosas. Son un poco incómodas y no tenían otra cosa que usar en el hospital. "

- "Hay camisas en el cajón superior. Puedes tomar una prestada. "

La idea de sus ropas contra su piel desnuda creó una reacción extraña y posesiva en su interior. No le gustaba ni un poco, pero se rehusó a negarle esa comodidad.

- "¿Tienes algún bóxers o pantalones cortos con cordón?"

- "En el tercer cajón."

- "Gracias." - Ella pareció emocionalmente rota mientras se quedaba allí parada. -"No me gusta que todo sea tan incómodo entre nosotros. Me imaginé las cosas serían diferentes si alguna vez nos volvíamos a ver."

La curiosidad se hizo demasiado fuerte para resistir.

- "¿Cómo es eso?"

- "Nunca se cruzó por mi mente que pensarías yo era uno de los chicos malos."

- "Tú eres mujer." - Esperaba que un poco de humor aliviaría la tensa situación.

- "Sabes lo que quiero decir." - Suspiró. - "Gracias por lo menos por darme el beneficio de la duda y traerme aquí en vez de permitir que me llevaran a la cárcel."

Él dio un cauteloso paso cerca, luego otro, antes de llegar a su lado.

-"Nunca me has causado daño a mi o a los otros de los que hablaste en Nemesis. Fuller es un mal lugar para las hembras. Una fue asesinada allí hace unos meses. Me niego a permitir que te pongan en peligro."

- "¿Asesinada? ¿Te refieres a ejecutada?"

- "No por nosotros." - Lamentaba el temor que identificaba en sus rasgos. - "Los guardias de allí permiten a los internos un poco de ejercicio a veces haciéndoles caminar entre las celdas. Por error, la puerta de la celda de la hembra no estaba cerrada y fue atacada por otros presos cuando liberaron a algunos de los hombres. Los guardias no pudieron salvarla."

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con su cómoda.

- "Eso es horrible. ¿La golpearon hasta la muerte?"

- "No quieres los detalles. Ella no murió así."

- "Gracias por creerme. Tengo miedo de Polanitis. Él tiene que saber que yo soy la razón de que fuera arrestado en el rescate de Nemesis. Nunca llamé a los enfermos para trabajar, excepto el día de la redada. Él haría cualquier cosa para vengarse de mí."

Darien se sintió agradecido que no le preguntase más sobre la humana que fue asesinada.

- "Quiero creer todo lo que dices."

Ella se estremeció.

- "Es difícil confiar en mí. Entiendo."

No le gustaba ver la infelicidad en su rostro.

- "Te puedes cambiar de ropa en el baño." - Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, demorándose demasiado tiempo en sus bien torneadas y atractivas piernas. - "Quiero que te sientas cómoda."

Ella se dio la vuelta. El armario era alto y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para mirar dentro cuando abrió el cajón superior. De inmediato él fue en su ayuda. El torso de Darien presionó contra su espalda al llegar a ella, rodeándola, con la mano rozando la suya mientras agarraba una camisa. Serena aspiró aire bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección para mirarle a la cara. Estudió sus rasgos.

- "No voy a hacerte daño."

- "Lo sé." – le dijo, sin distanciarse.

Olía dulce. El persistente olor de su miedo tocó un infierno en su libido. Sería muy fácil para él envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura, levantarla de sus pies y llevarla a su cama a pocos pasos de distancia. Se dio cuenta de sus diferencias de tamaño. Nunca había montado a una humana, pero quería hacerlo.

El color dorado de sus ojos era absolutamente precioso. Su mirada bajó a sus labios entreabiertos. El impulso de besarlos se formó mientras su cuerpo respondía a las suaves curvas de su culo rozando ligeramente sus muslos. Las dos batas de hospital que llevaba eran finas, fáciles de deshacerse de ellas. Empuñó la camisa y la sacó del cajón.

- "Ve al baño a cambiarte. Cierra la puerta." - se las arregló para salir mientras ponía un poco de espacio entre ellos. La manera en que su voz se hizo más ronca, no se pudo evitar.

- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Sí. Apenas he dormido nada en los últimos dos días."

Se negó a admitir que su mal humor no era el resultado del cansancio. Deseaba a Serena. Probablemente ella gritaría si él intentaba montarla.

- "¡Ve ahora!" - ordenó, su control estaba a punto de resbalar.

Olía muy bien, estaba demasiado cerca y su polla crecía dura con cada segundo que pasaba. Ella se daría cuenta si no conseguía apartarla de él ahora mismo. Empujó la camisa hacia ella.

- "Toma esta. Es muy suave y es una de mis favoritas."

- "¿Qué pasa con los bóxers? ¿O pantalones cortos?"

- "Vas a estar en la cama recuperándote de tus lesiones. No los necesitas y la camisa larga te cubrirá."

Ella estaría desnuda de cintura para abajo. Su imaginación fue allí. Ojo de Águila había dicho que ella llevaba afeitado la mayoría del vello de su sexo. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de explorar la anatomía de una mujer humana, pero Serena era diferente. No había un centímetro de ella que a él no le agradaría memorizar a través del tacto y el gusto.

- "Adelante. Necesito cambiarme de uniforme."

Ella aceptó la camisa. Se volvió de espaldas por si ella se diera cuenta de la forma en que el material de sus pantalones se esforzaba por contener su erección. Él la quería en otra habitación y lejos de él.

Agarró la parte inferior de su camisa sabiendo que la visión de él despojándose de esa prenda podría motivarla para huir. La puerta se cerró antes de que él se la pasara por la cabeza y la lanzara al rincón. Echó una mirada a la puerta del baño y maldijo en voz baja.

Se supone que debo protegerla pero… ¿quién la mantendrá a salvo de mí?


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Siete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena estudió su reflejo en el espejo mientras se quitaba las dos batas de hospital. Los moretones todavía estropeaban un lado de su cara y su barbilla, pero los colores eran incorrectos. Deberían ser de color negro y azul, no amarillo verdoso. El vendaje le cubría la parte inferior del abdomen por un lado, tenía gasas debajo de una cubierta selladora de plástico transparente. Era feo, pero le preocupaba que lo se escondía debajo tuviera peor aspecto. Ella vaciló antes de tirar con cuidado por los bordes, el adhesivo dolió un poco cuando se separó de su piel. Dejó caer la venda en la basura al lado del inodoro.

La herida de bala no era un agujero. Era una línea roja de cinco centímetros con pequeños puntos de grapas. No se habían molestado en darle puntos de sutura. Frotó su dedo sobre la línea dentada, enfadada por ver como su piel estaba estropeaba, se sintió aturdida. No había desgarrado su bata de laboratorio para examinar lo mucho que había sido herida cuando ella había recibido el disparo, pero no había habido mucha sangre.

Algo estaba mal. Debería haber habido un agujero sangriento, no una línea de incisión casi completamente curada. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se tambaleó, teniendo que agarrarse a la repisa para seguir en posición vertical. Un pequeño ruido se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos mientras trataba de averiguar cómo podía eso ser posible.

- "Serena?" - la voz de Darien la sorprendió desde el otro lado de la puerta. - "¿Estás bien?"

Ella se abalanzó sobre la camisa que había puesto en la repisa, la agarró, y se la metió por la cabeza.

- "Sí. No, yo… no lo sé."

Tiró de la puerta antes de que ella consiguiera bajarse de la camisa hasta cubrir sus muslos. Ella le dio la espalda en un intento de mantener su modestia. La rápida acción la mareó y casi se tropezó con sus propios pies. Un enorme y sólido brazo se envolvió alrededor de su tórax para fijarla en posición vertical y él usó su cuerpo para sostenerla.

- "¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella no pudo torcer la cabeza para mirar hacia él, sino que lo miró en el espejo.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

- "No lo entiendo. ¿Te desmayaste? "

- "¡No! ¡Me dispararon! Sentí el dolor, vi la sangre, pero me acabo de quitar el vendaje. ¿Estuve en coma o algo así? "

Él ajustó su agarre lo suficiente para girarla y que pudiera mirarle. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camisa. Ella no podía dejar de mirar toda aquella bronceada piel. Los músculos bien definidos de sus brazos eran imponentes y fascinantes al mismo tiempo.

- "Respira hondo y cálmate" – exigió Darien.

- "Acabo de ver donde me dispararon. Ya está casi curado. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cuando me dispararon? ¿Cuántos días estuve en el hospital antes de despertar?"

Darien cambió su agarre hasta que su brazo enganchó en sus caderas y su mano libre apartó el pelo de su cara.

-"Te administraron fármacos de Megaverso. Los mismos que usamos en las especies para ayudarles a sanar rápido

Se alegró de que él la estuviera sosteniendo cuando dicha información cayó sobre ella.

- "¿Los que la FDA prohibió?"

Había leído acerca de esto en las noticias. Una vez que se conoció que Megaverso Industrias había utilizado métodos ilegales para producir drogas farmacéuticas innovadoras mediante el abuso de las Nuevas Especies, cada producto que habían hecho había pasado por una amplia investigación. Los resultados habían sido terribles cuando encontraron evidencia de que los ensayos de medicamentos humanos habían terminado con víctimas mortales, algo que Megaverso había logrado cubrir hasta ese momento.

- "Son peligrosos, ¿no es así?"

Un músculo saltó a lo largo de su mandíbula.

- "Estabas en estado crítico y los médicos consideraron que no tenías nada que perder. Respondiste bien a la droga de curación, pero te las quitaron en cuanto estuviste fuera de peligro."

- "¿Cuando me dispararon?"

- "Ayer por la mañana."

- "Eso es imposible." - Ella metió mano entre ellos, presionando su palma sobre la herida. - "He tenido intervenciones quirúrgicas antes. Esto se ve de al menos dos semanas de antigüedad. Todavía debería estar cruda y necesitar puntos de sutura o algo. Ni siquiera necesita una venda. Yo..."

Su mente se quedó en blanco, demasiado superada con pensamientos contradictorios. No debería ser posible, pero ella vio esta evidencia. ¿Qué tipo de daño se habría hecho a sus órganos internos si las drogas eran defectuosas? ¿A qué tipo de efectos secundarios a largo plazo había estado expuesta? Trató de recordar los detalles exactos de cómo habían muerto las personas que participaron en los estudios de esas drogas, pero no pudo.

Darien gruñó y se agachó, recogiéndola en sus brazos. No protestó cuando él la llevó al dormitorio.

- "El Dr. Harris debería haberte explicado esto."- Darien La depositó suavemente en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

- "Estás bien. El fármaco contribuyó a sanar más rápidamente. Habrías muerto sin ella."

Un detalle a la superficie.

- "Algunas de esas pobres personas tenían convulsiones y accidentes cerebro vasculares de los medicamentos realizados por Megaverso."

- "Yo no sabía que te dosificaron hasta después de que lo hicieran. Hice Dr. Harris lo dejara de usar tan pronto como supe los riesgos. Parte de la droga está todavía en tu sistema, sin embargo por eso tu cicatrización continúa. Se nos ha dabo de manera regular cuando estamos heridos"

Fue aleccionador.

- "¿Tu pueblo deliberadamente toma medicamentos de Megaverso?"

- "Ellos nos utilizaron para perfeccionar su rendimiento." - Se encogió de hombros - "Funcionaban muy bien en las especies, pero al parecer son demasiado fuertes para los humanos."

- "Me estoy curando a un ritmo muy acelerado." – dijo tocándose la mejilla

- "Sí. A partir de ahora vas a sanar normalmente después de que salgan completamente de tu sistema." - Alargó la mano y tomó la suya sosteniéndola con suavidad. - "Por eso es necesario tomártelo con calma y descansar mucho. No te preocupes por nada en este momento. El estrés es malo para tu recuperación."

Ella no pudo evitar una amarga risa.

-"Cierto. No estar estresada. Acabo de descubrir que he estado trabajando para algún imbécil que me usó para joder a la NSO y casi fui enviada a prisión. Soy considerada una mala persona por los tipos del grupo de trabajo cuando lo único que quería hacer era salvar personas." - La realidad de su situación la golpeó - "Ni siquiera tú estás seguro de si puedes confiar en mí."

Ella agachó la cabeza, porque no quería que la viera parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Era muy embarazoso parecer tan débil después de haber sobrevivido a tanto durante toda su vida.

- "Serena."

La forma en que dijo su nombre con esa voz sexy y ronca atrajo su mirada. Él le soltó la mano y se levantó. Se preguntó si él estaba disgustado con sus lágrimas. Sin embargo él hizo lo inesperado, sentándose en el borde de la cama se recostó hacia un lado lo suficiente para sujetarla con una mano en el otro lado de su cadera. Cerró el espacio entre ellos hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Se olvidó de cómo respirar. No había cadenas sosteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza ahora, nada le impedía hacer lo que quisiera. Olisqueó cuando se inclinó, aparentemente interesado en su cuello mientras su nariz la rozaba. Se quedó muy quieta, sin saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

- "¿Darien?" - susurró ella en un profundo suspiro.

Él retrocedió un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- "No estás excitada. Solía olerlo en ti cuando estábamos tan cerca."

Serena tragó, aturdido. Sus mejillas se calentaron.

"¿Qué?"

Ella realmente esperaba haber perdido el conocimiento y haber entrado en una pesadilla. ¡Despierta! No cambió nada mientras parpadeaba. El atractivo color de sus ojos que revelaban manchas oscuras cerca de sus pupilas mientras ella los miraba profundamente.

- "He pensado mucho en nuestras interacciones en el pasado y si tu todavía reaccionarias de la misma manera, ahora que ya no estoy restringido."

No tenía palabras, no sabía que decir.

- "No estaba seguro de si eras por tener el control o si era que encontrabas atractivo mi cuerpo."

- "Yo..." - Ella volvió a tragar saliva. - "¿Control? No lo entiendo."

Ella no quería hablar de su cuerpo. Estaba medio desnuda y él estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

- "Algunos humanos sienten excitación sexual cuando tienen dominio físico sobre otra persona. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa conmigo sin consecuencias. ¿Por eso estabas excitada?"

- "Odiaba que estuvieras encadenado. No pasaba un día que no me gustaría verte fuera de esas malditas cadenas."

Eso era sincero. Él frunció el ceño.

Echó un vistazo a su amplio pecho, los músculos perfectamente definidos de sus pectorales, el color rosa oscuro de los discos planos de sus pezones. Estaban un poco tiesos, los centros como cuentas. Ella tragó saliva, incapaz de no mirar hacia abajo a sus abdominales de tabla de lavar que casi le suplicaba que los toquen. Rápidamente miró hacia arriba, pero su rubor se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta de que él había captado a su detenido examen.

- "¿Fue mi cuerpo lo que causó esa reacción tuya?"

Ella apartó la mirada y deseó que un agujero se abriera bajo ella para poder desaparecer. Él la había atrapado en su cama entre su mano al lado de su cadera, la cabecera de la cama detrás de ella, y su cuerpo bloqueando su salida por el lateral.

- "¿Serena?"

El agudo gruñido la asustó y apartó la mirada de nuevo para mirarle a la cara. Parecía estar un poco enfadado.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Quiero respuestas y tú eres la única que puede dármelas. No me vengas con juegos humanos. Se directa. ¿Por qué capté en ti el olor la excitación cuando estábamos cerca uno del otro?"

El impulso de tocarlo se hizo tan fuerte que ella cerró su mano en un puño para detenerse a sí misma de seguir adelante con la acción. Tantas cosas horribles habían hecho con él en su vida que ella pensó que se merecía respuestas a cualquier pregunta que él pidiera. Incluso si llegan a ser incómodas y embarazosas para ella.

- "No voy a hacerte daño."

- "Eso lo creo. Es sólo que no me esperaba esta conversación." - Ella se detuvo, sintiendo un poco de culpa. - "No es un tema fácil, ¿sabes?"

- "Respóndeme," - exigió, suavizando su tono.

- "Siempre me atrajiste." - admitió ella, bajando la mirada hacia su cuello, eso hizo que admitir sus secretos fuera un poco más fácil. - "No fuimos capaces de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero yo me sentía atraída por ti. No tiene mucho sentido, pero eso es lo que sentí."

- "¿Tú querías que te tocara?"

Ella asintió, bajando la barbilla, luego apartó la cabeza ya que eso la dejaba mirando sus erizados pezones.

- "Sí".

- "¿Tu sentías la misma atracción con otros machos de los especies?"

- "¡No! Era sólo por ti." - Ella levantó la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada.

- "¿Por qué yo? Necesito saberlo."

- "¡Oh infiernos!" - Ella estaba avergonzada. - "¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto?"

- "Si, eso quiero."

- "Sólo me gustabas tu. Tú eres atractivo, Darien. Tú no me asustabas gruñendo ni chasqueando cuando tenía que recoger tu sangre. Sólo... me gustabas."

- " ¿Pero ya no te gusto ahora? No te estoy asustando. No huelo miedo."

- "Oh, Wow."

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no iba a dejar el tema pasar hasta que ella se hubiera humillado por completo para apaciguar su curiosidad. Estaba segura de que él no entendía lo difícil que había sido para ella para sentirse atraída por un hombre que había estado en esa situación de pesadilla. No sólo ello parecía algo tan malo sino incluso un poco perverso.

- "¿Serena?"

Había perdido su paciencia, midiéndolo por su gruñido irritado. Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo miserablemente.

- "¿Qué quieres de mí, 710? ¿Una disculpa? Me he dicho mí misma muchas veces que no tenía gracia. Estoy completamente avergonzada de mí misma por cómo respondí a ti."

Se echó hacia atrás, con la boca presionando en una línea firme.

- "Mi nombre es Darien."

- "Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrada a pensar en ti por ese número."

- "¿Es una vergüenza para ti haber estado atraída por mí?" - Su voz se profundizó y parecía enfadado. - "¿Por un animal?"

- "Tú no eres eso."

Ella se detuvo y suavemente colocó su mano sobre la parte delantera de su pecho, entre los pezones, para evitar tocarlos. Él estaba muy caliente, la piel suave y sedosa con una sólida masa de músculo detrás de él. Le tomó apenas la fuerza de voluntad dejar allí su mano en vez de explorar más de él. A ella le encantaría navegar su palma sobre las olas de los músculos abdominales que sobresalían de la superficie más plana de su estómago.

- "Estabas encerrado dentro de ese lugar infernal y eso ya era bastante malo en muchos niveles como para ser atraída por ti allí. No debido a tu genética, sino porque te habían victimizado suficiente."

Su mirada se estrechó.

- "Ya no huelo la excitación en ti. ¿Por qué es eso?"

Al parecer, le parecía de alguna manera insultante que ella no mostrara ningún signo físico de que todavía lo encontraba atractivo. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones asentándose. Por mucho que le viera como cualquier persona, había grandes diferencias entre las especies y los humanos. Necesitaba recordarlo para bajar la guardia. Cualquier vergüenza causada por permitirle saber la forma en que la afectaba se atenuada en comparación con hacerle sentir como si ella le considerase menos que puramente notable.

Ella respiró por la nariz, amando cómo olía. Estudió sus labios firmes. Estaban generosamente plenos, un rasgo de las Especies sobre el que había fantaseado menudo.

Sólo de pensar en lo que se sentiría al frotar su boca la suya contra provocaba un alboroto en su vientre y endurecía sus pezones. Después examinó sus ojos. Ese tono de azul se había convertido en su color favorito después de conocerlo. Todo en él era fascinante.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y ella estudió la nariz. Era más ancha que la un ser humano, un poco más plana, y perfectamente adaptada a sus otras características.

Arrugas leves se formaban a los lados de ella cuando él olfateaba, un espectáculo hermoso. Tenía pómulos fuertes, un mentón cuadrado, y todo en él parecía tan masculino en su opinión como un hombre podría ser. No había nada de niño en esa cara.

Etiquetarlo como guapo parecería un eufemismo. Algunas personas pensaron que las Nuevas Especies parecían demasiado duras, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo.

- "He estado tratando de luchar contra lo que siento cuando estás cerca de mí, Darien." - Estaba orgullosa de haber dicho su nuevo nombre. Era algo que ella tendría que seguir repitiendo en su cabeza para no llamarle accidentalmente 710. - "Yo no lo estoy haciendo ahora. ¿Cómo huelo?"

El gruñido que retumbó de él y las ligeras vibraciones bajo su mano eran sexys, pero asustaban un poco al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura de si era causado por la ira, pero rápidamente lo descartó cuando él se acercó más. No vio eso en sus ojos mientras los estudiaba, aunque lo que él sentía parecía bastante intenso. Serena se preguntó si iba a besarla. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le olfateó el cuello en su lugar. La piel de gallina estalló sobre sus brazos mientras su cálido aliento se burló de la piel sensible bajo su oreja. Un especial de televisión que había visto cruzó por su mente. Ella inclinó su rostro para darle libre acceso a su garganta reconociendo su posición dominante, a la manera en que ella había visto que los lobos hacen. Él podía morder, sus afilados colmillos parecidos a caninos serían una amenaza real si él planeara derramar su sangre.

Darien había exhibido algunos rasgos en Némesis que eran una reminiscencia del hombre lobo que aparecía en el show sobre el comportamiento de los animales. La gracia de sus movimientos eran similares a aquellas orgullosas criaturas, tendía a gruñir y rugir para expresar sus sentimientos, y observaba todo a su alrededor con una entusiasta cautela. Podría ser un humano, pero que sería una imbécil si olvidase su otra herencia. Serena le dio su confianza absoluta liberando todo temor.

Él no va a hacerme daño. Lo podría haber hecho cuando estábamos dentro de su celda, pero nunca lo hizo. Relájate. Respira. Dios, ¿acaba de lamerme? La húmeda y caliente lengua chasqueó su piel tan rápido que no estaba segura de si realmente había pasado. Otro gruñido sonó de él. Quería mirarlo, ver su expresión, pero no quería que se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo. Su pulgar se movió, acariciando su piel sedosa. Él presionó su pecho con más fuerza contra su mano, parecía animarla a continuar. Ella inició un avance lento con su mano y la yema del pulgar hizo contacto con su tenso pezón, rozando la punta. Vaciló cuando él aspiró una bocanada de aire.

- "Serena."

Su respiración se incrementó por lo ronca que sonaba su voz.

- "¿Sí?" Ella apenas podía susurrar.

- "Ve enciérrate en el baño."

Eso fue lo último que ella esperaba que él dijera con ellos casi presionado uno contra el otro en su cama mientras se está sentado en posición vertical. Él no se movió, no quito sus brazos a cada lado de ella, manteniéndola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cabecera. Su ritmo cardíaco se incrementó, pero no tenía miedo. Él querer poner una puerta entre ellos indicó que estaba en algún tipo de peligro, pero no creía eso.

- "¿Por qué?"

La punta de su nariz rozó la garganta.

- "¡Ve!"

Ella tendría que empujar la espalda contra el cabezal y menearse fuera de él por medio de la abertura entre su mano plana sobre el colchón al lado de su muslo y la parte superior de la cama para lograr esa hazaña.

- "¿Darien? ¿Por qué?"

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. El azul de sus ojos parecía más oscuro, pero podría haber sido porque sus pupilas eran más grandes de lo normal.

- "Te deseo." Sus labios se separaron pero las palabras no salieron. Ella no se sorprendió precisamente por ese anuncio después de la conversación que habían tenido. Lo hacía explicar por qué había sido tan inflexible al averiguar por qué ella había respondido a él como lo había hecho en el pasado. Simplemente había admitido que la atracción era mutua. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Una mirada a su expresión severa sembró dudas. Ella luchó para encontrar el modo adecuado de preguntarle qué estaba mal en sentirse atraído por ella.

- "Te tomaré si no te alejas de mí ahora mismo."

¿Tomarme de donde? ¡Oh! Él quiere decir sexo. Me va a tomar como en... ¡Mierda! Habla en serio. Imágenes de él apoyándose en ella y montándola en su apartamento llenaron sus pensamientos. Eso no la envió al pánico para escapar. Había deseado a Darien durante lo que parecía una eternidad. Él estaba justo ahí frente a ella y ella lamentó su pérdida después de que había sido liberado de Nemesis, estaba segura de que jamás lo volvería a ver. Muchas noches de soledad y sueños sobre él le habían dejado con una tonelada de arrepentimientos. Habría dado mucho sólo para haber tenido cinco minutos a solas con él.

Estamos en su habitación. No hay cámaras. No hay guardias que se precipiten dentro de esta habitación para herir a ninguno de nosotros por romper las reglas ahora. No hay reglas. Lo único que le impidió pedirle que la besara era el siguiente pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. Esto sólo va a ser sexo y nada más.

Él abruptamente salió de la cama, poniendo espacio entre ellos. Se enfrentó a la pared junto a la puerta, con las manos en puños a los costados.

- "Ve al baño. Dúchate. Es necesario quitar ese olor ahora."

Ella no se movió. Había gruñido las palabras pero ella había entendido cada una. Una parte de ella quería huir a la siguiente habitación y cerrar la puerta de la manera que él había sugerido. Sería más inteligente y más seguro estar donde su corazón no pudiese preocuparse por si ella nunca conocía su tacto. No puedo perder lo que nunca he tenido, declaró su lado lógico. Por supuesto, eso es mentira, protestó otra parte de ella. Sólo será un pesar más que añadir una larga lista si huyo de esta oportunidad.

Sus dedos se flexionaron.

- "¿Me has oído? Aléjate, Serena."

Ella se movió, poniéndose de rodillas. El colchón era grande y un poco más firme de lo que a ella le gustaba, pero era su cama.

- "¿Darien?"

Él levantó la cabeza en su dirección. Era imposible ignorar la forma en que sus labios se abrieron y los afilados caninos fueron revelados en un silencioso gruñido. Se veía molesto pero el instinto le aseguró que no era esa la emoción tras su postura combativa. La frustración del deseo también podría conducir a cualquier hombre a hacer agujeros en la pared.

Esto es todo. No había vuelta atrás una vez que abriera la boca. Hablar ahora u odiarme a mí misma más tarde por ser una cobarde que se asustó en hacer la única cosa que he deseado más que nada. Siempre dije que pagaría cualquier precio para llegar a estar con él aunque fuera una sola vez.

- "Ven aquí."- Ella levantó la mano, ignorando el hecho de que temblaba un poco, y la tendió hacia él.

Él se volvió lentamente y se acercó un paso, luego otro, como atraído hacia ella por alguna fuerza magnética que no podía negar. Miró arriba y abajo de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba. Darien era un gran hombre con su imponente altura y voluminosos músculos. Un poco de incertidumbre la golpeó cuando ella consideró que sabía muy poco acerca de cómo los Nueva Especie tenían realmente sexo. Algunos de los empleados que habían trabajado con ella dieron a entender que los hombres practicaban el estilo perrito y las hembras eran ásperas y bruscas. Tenían miembros humanos, sin embargo probablemente más grandes que la media también. Tendría que tener cuidado o podría dañarla.

Darien se acercó a Serena con temor. Ella no entendía que estaba muy cerca de perder su control ni que estaba de acuerdo para compartir sexo. Rompió a sudar ante la perspectiva de conseguir tenerla realmente desnuda y bajo él. Hizo una pausa, estudiándola arrodillada en medio de la cama. Ella parecía tan humana y pequeña. Frágil.

Ella hizo un sonido extraño y se enfocó en su cara. Notó la forma en que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en las esquinas. Era una señal de regocijo, de risa.

- "¿Que es gracioso?"

- "Nada."

Habló en voz tan baja que él tuvo que esforzarse para asegurarse de que la oyó correctamente. Él no la creyó.

- "Sonreíste. ¿Por qué?"

- "Um..." - Ella se lamió los labios. - "Acabo de darme cuenta de que realmente puedes hacer lo que la mayoría de los hombres sólo bromean acerca de ello."

- "No lo entiendo." - Su expresión se puso seria.

- "No es nada. Ven aquí." - Ella movió los dedos, lo que implica que debería tomarla de la mano. Él no se movió.

- "¿Qué puedo hacer yo que otros machos bromean con hacer?"

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

- "No importa".

- "No me vengas con juegos de humanos" - Se frustraba que siempre evitara sus preguntas o las desestimaba. Una especie femenina nunca lo haría.

-"Puedes romperme."

No vio el miedo en sus ojos ni pudo olerlo cuando él olfateó el aire. El muy dulce olor de ella había cambiado en algo más tentador. No importa lo poderoso que era un varón, podría caer de rodillas por el fuerte olor de la excitación pulsando de una mujer, especialmente una que Darien deseaba tanto como deseaba a Serena. Su mirada bajó a la parte inferior de la camisa que le había prestado. Ocultaba la vista de sus piernas. Esa delgada barrera era la única razón por la que no se abalanzó sobre ella y había puesto su boca entre sus muslos para descubrir si ella sabía tan bien como olía.

Sus sentimientos de protección para ella también lo mantuvieron bajo control. Acababa de afirmar que estaba preocupada de que podía causarle daño.

- "No voy a dañarte." - No podía evitar sentirse insultado cuando su palabra estaba siendo cuestionada. Todo dentro de él se sentía conectado para protegerla, pero se negaba a revelarle esa debilidad. - "Te prometí que no lo haría."

Su mano extendida cayó aplanándose sobre su vientre inferior.

- "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

- "Tú crees que voy a partirte el cuello o la espalda." - Contuvo el aliento al sentir la sensación de su mano sobre su piel desnuda. - "Romper a alguien significa eso."

- "No." - Sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono más rosado. - "No en este caso. Es un dicho humano." - Ella habló con palabras apresuradas." -Los hombres se jactan de ser capaz de romper a una mujer cuando tienen relaciones sexuales. Es, Um, no se trata de en realidad romper nada. ¡Oh infiernos! Por favor, olvida lo que dije. Fue una broma de mal gusto, pero estoy nerviosa. Tiendo a balbucear cuando lo estoy."

Su irritación se desvaneció.

- "¿Por qué?"

- "No lo sé. Siempre lo he hecho."

Dio otro paso más, siendo más claro con su pregunta.

- "¿Por qué quedarse en mi cama si no estás segura de si quieres que te toque?"

- "Te deseo." - Ella se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo.

Este gesto fue algo que notó que ella había hecho más que unas pocas veces y tomo mentalmente nota del hecho. Era una manera de leer sus emociones cuando se sentía inseguro de una situación.

- "No estoy convencido."

Odiaba admitir eso. En este punto, él estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto casi cualquier cosa para aliviar el dolor en su ingle. Sentía su pene congestionado y atrapado en una posición incómoda dentro de sus pantalones. En cualquier otro momento, habría acabado tomando a la hembra frente de él como le había dicho, pero Serena era diferente. Ella no sabía que una vez que todo comenzó nada lo detendría de ser dueño de ella en todas las formas posibles. Él tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero no cuando se trataba de ella. Su deseo por ella lo abrumó, causando que una gran dosis de miedo le recorriera. Sus instintos se harían cargo en esa primera experiencia. Luchó contra la bruma de lujuria, recordándose a sí mismo lo que pasaría si él no podía parar si ella se lo pidiera.

Sorprendentemente, la céntrica demanda de protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso contra él mismo, contribuyó mitigar la palpitante necesidad de abalanzarse sobre ella.

- "Nunca he hecho esto antes. Por eso estoy nerviosa, pero yo te deseo, Darien. Te lo juro."

- "¿Tú nunca has compartido sexo?"

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás con horror, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Eso explicaría por qué ella había estado segura de que su cuerpo no había sido utilizado en experimentos de reproducción reales. Le había dicho que no había estado saliendo con nadie durante mucho tiempo antes de recibir la droga. Los seres humanos no eran tan sencillos acerca de la sexualidad como las especies. Le habían dicho que se le causaba gran dolor a la mujer la primera vez que un macho la montaba. Serena sangraría y probablemente derramaría un montón de lágrimas. Su polla se suavizó. No podía hacerle eso a ella. No lo haría.

- "Yo lo he hecho." - Bajó la mirada.

- "Estás mintiendo."

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- "Yo no soy virgen. Me refería a que jamás he estado en esta situación antes." - Ella se acercó a él de nuevo. - "Pero quiero estar, porque estoy contigo."

Darien sabía que debía dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Ambos compartiendo relaciones sexuales juntos era una mala idea. Él simplemente no podía resistirse a ella.

Sus pies no se movieron lejos de ella, en lugar de eso se acercaban.

- "Es porque soy Especies." - supuso.

- "No. Eso no tiene importancia para mí. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre a menos que tuviéramos una relación a largo plazo primero. Ya sabes, haber ido a un montón de citas y pasamos unos meses de llegar a conocer todo el uno del otro en primer lugar."

Preguntas sin respuesta le bombardearon. ¿Por qué iba a hacer una excepción para él si necesitaba pasar tanto tiempo con un hombre antes de compartir el sexo? ¿Era un requisito humano? Decidió esperar para averiguar ese misterio. Serena estaba dispuesta y en su cama. Ése era el resultado final. Se detuvo junto al borde de la cama y suavemente tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Ella era suave y delicada. Su aroma llenó su nariz, poniéndolo duro de nuevo. Él no quería hablar más, pero tenía que intercambiar algunas palabras más. Se obligó a hablar mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- "Hago ruidos que los humanos no hacen, pero voy a ser suave e ir lento." – Él ya sabía que iba a ser la cosa más difícil que jamás había hecho. Era difícil mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros cuando la de abajo exigía la libertad de sus pantalones pero era importante que Serena no se asustara por lo inesperado. - "Además te montaré frente a mí. Sé que los seres humanos disfrutan del contacto visual. He visto un par de vídeos con humanos compartiendo sexo y voy a tratar de hacer lo que ellos harían."

Serena estiró la mano libre y agarró su hombro. Lo usó para tirar de él y permanecer de pie sobre su cama. Darien levantó la barbilla para seguir mirándola a los ojos. Sacudió ligeramente sus manos entrelazadas y el soltó la suya. La sensación de sus dedos acariciando ambos lados de su mandíbula era el cielo cuando ella lo hizo. Su toque era ligero y vacilante, pero se sentía increíble. Ella se acercó más, centrada en sus labios.

- "Ahora tú eres el que parlotea nervioso. No te tengo miedo y sé exactamente lo que eres, Darien. Olvida todo lo que has visto en los vídeos de cómo lo hacen los humanos. Odio esas cosas y raramente mostraran todo lo que querría que tú me hicieras a mí. No me importa que seas más suave de lo normal sin embargo. Tú eres muy fuerte y ya tengo suficientes hematomas."

El recordatorio de que había recibido un disparo rompió la última de sus restricciones. Ella podría haber muerto y él nunca habría sido capaz de tocarla de la manera que siempre había querido. Él gruñó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda con cuidado, y la atrajo más cerca. Sus pechos aplastados contra el suyo no eran suficientes con la camisa de algodón bloqueándolo el contacto de piel a piel. La levantó, se alejó de la cama hasta que ya no estaba sobre ella, y lentamente la bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Le había dado permiso para hacer caso omiso de todo lo que había aprendido acerca del sexo en los humanos. Había planeado besar su boca pero esos no eran los labios que mas deseaba probar. Decidió que eso vendría después. Se inclinó hacia delante, con cuidado de no tocar la lesión en la parte baja de su estómago al empujar contra su tórax. El suave empujón fue suficiente para hacerla perder el equilibrio cuando sus muslos entraron en contacto con el borde del colchón. Ella se echó hacia atrás. La suave cama amortiguó su caída.

Darien envolvió sus dedos alrededor de sus rodillas, separándolas, al mismo tiempo que le levantó las piernas lo suficientemente como para estar en la posición que quería. La camisa se le había subido hasta su vientre, dejándola completamente descubierta de la cintura para abajo, dándole así una clara visión de su sexo, con la que él había estado fantaseando.

La pequeña franja de pelo recortada a lo largo de la parte superior de su monte de Venus y por los lados de sus labios vaginales formando un patrón, era intrigante. Se había quitado la mayor parte del restante vello, de momento Darien se cuidaría de preguntar cómo se lo había hecho. Había leído que algunos humanos utilizaban maquinillas de afeitar, mientras que otros depilaban sus cuerpos con cera para eliminar el vello corporal no deseado.

Él empujó sus muslos más separados viendo su tensión, pero ella no luchó ni protestó. Levantó la vista para encontrarla mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios entreabiertos. Él sonrió, sabiendo que la había sorprendido. Volvió su atención a su coño. Parecía pequeña en esa zona. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de ella fuera de algún modo más grande, pero la hendidura de su coño no parecía como si fuera a acomodar el grosor de su pene. Él estudió su anatomía, sabía que las mujeres estaban diseñadas para estirarse alrededor de los machos pero parecía dudoso que ella pudiera.

- "¿Darien?"

Sonaba un poco asustada. Podría relacionarse ya que había estallado en sudores fríos de la ansiedad por el temor que había bien daño a ella o él no cabría dentro cuando llegara el momento de montar Serena. Se inclinó hacia delante para distraerla. Ella estaba un poco húmeda, la prueba de su excitación no sólo molestar a su nariz, pero burlándose de su polla también.

A los humanos les gustaban las palabras. Reprimió un gruñido de frustración, casi había olvidado esa parte. Estaba salivando por el deseo de tener su boca enterrada entre sus muslos y revestir su lengua con el sabor de Serena, pero tenía que cumplir sus necesidades emocionales. Se forzó a alzar la mirada hasta encontrar la suya.

- "Eres tan hermosa. Tan delicada y de un rosa tan sexy." - dijo con voz áspera, sorprendido de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, una vez que las dijo. - "Tu olor me pone tan duro."

Se estremeció interiormente ante su crudo tono, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un milagro que pudiera siquiera pensar en absoluto o conservar un ápice de humanidad cuando sus instintos le instaban a lamerla hasta que ella gritara su nombre después de que él la forzara a correrse lo más rápido que fuera posible. El resultado dejaría su coño empapado y preparado para él se volcara sobre ella y la montara inclinándola sobre el colchón. Sólo imaginar lo que se sentiría al frotar la corona de su polla contra su caliente y húmedo coño bastó para hacerle querer desgarrar la parte delantera de sus pantalones en vez de molestarse en desatar los lazos.

- "¿Estás bien?"

Su voz temblaba y él vio un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos. No quería alarmarla compartiendo lo cerca que se sentía de perder su mente. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer en su vida. Podría haberlo hecho cuando le habían dado drogas de cría, pero esa no era la causa de lo que le estaba pasando ahora. Serena parecía afectarle, naturalmente, de manera similar a esas drogas.

- "Te deseo tanto que me duele." - confesó luchando por hablar con voz más suave. - "Relájate y voy a hacer que te sientas bien."

- "Confío en ti."

Esas tres palabras, dichas con una convicción tan pura, le humillaron. Sus hermosos ojos le devolvieron la mirada con sinceridad. Se tomó un momento para encontrar la fortaleza interior de luchar contra sus impulsos, y se centró en su coño de nuevo. Ella era tan atractiva que no podía mirarla lo suficiente. Lentamente se inclinó sobre ella, usando su dominio sobre sus piernas para alejarla del borde hacia el centro del colchón. Su cuerpo se deslizó fácilmente a través de las sábanas hasta que sus caderas presionaron contra el lado de la cama.

Abrió la boca y se lamió los labios. Su lengua limpió a través de su clítoris y su dulce sabor adictivo debilitó toda su resolución. Él selló sus labios alrededor del cúmulo de nervios, apretó la cara con fuerza contra ella, y chupó.

El gemido de Serena y la forma en que sus caderas corcovearon le aseguraron que había encontrado el lugar correcto. Aplastó su lengua directa a donde tenía que estar, aplicando presión. Liberó sus rodillas. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de sus muslos, manteniéndola en su lugar, así ella no podría moverse lo suficiente como para romper la conexión. Ella era su placer y se aseguraría de que lo deseara tanto como él a ella.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Ocho

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena arañaba las sábanas, agitando su cabeza mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrados. Darien inmovilizó sus muslos separados y extendidos, pegados a la cama, mientras su boca jugaba un puro infierno con su clítoris. Se sentía tan bien que casi dolía.

Aspiró, tirando de la yema carnosa con fuertes tirones de su boca. Cada vez ella estaba cerca de correrse, él impedía su alivio, conduciéndola a la locura. La punta de su lengua chasqueó en su clítoris con un movimiento ascendente, recordándole cómo le gustaba comer helado a ella. Cambió a un nuevo patrón, ondulando la lengua hacia ambos lados.

Estaba o bien haciéndolo para atormentarla con el placer o averiguando lo que más le gustaba y probando todo lo que se le ocurría para ver cómo iba a reaccionar. Ella gimió y corcoveó sus caderas, aunque no podía moverse mucho. Él se había asegurado de eso. Sus manos eran suaves pero firmes, no la dejaría ir. Algo acerca de estar tan completamente a su merced sólo lo hizo elevarse a la máxima potencia.

Ella jadeó, sintiendo el sudor manchando su piel, y arqueó la espalda. Llegó a ser muy intenso, pero no podía cerrar las piernas. Él era demasiado fuerte. Ella había tenido dos parejas sexuales en su vida, pero no la habían hecho sentir algo parecido a este dolor consumiendo todo por encontrar la liberación que Darien inspiraba.

- "Por favor."

Ella alargó la mano frenéticamente, necesitando tocarlo. Sus dedos rozaron el cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza y él casi sacudió su mano. Tenía miedo real de que ella pudiera clavarle las uñas en el cuero cabelludo ya que lo había hecho con la ropa de cama. En lugar de eso empuñó algunos sedosos mechones y suplicó de nuevo:

- "Por favor, Darien."

Él gruñó y las vibraciones la empujaron sobre el borde, donde había estado rondando cerca de la liberación. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza del chorro de éxtasis a través de su boca, propagándose rápidamente, directamente a su cerebro. Ella gritó, ni siquiera estaba seguro lo que ella dijo o si incluso sentido. No le importaba. Todo su mundo se centró en como la punta de la lengua de Darien realizaba pequeños círculos sobre el punto más sensible de su cuerpo. Ella gritó nuevamente con otra explosión de placer golpeándola.

Sus músculos vaginales temblaban mientras ella sobrevivía a un segundo clímax, conmocionada de que él pudiera hacerla gozar dos veces en tan rápida sucesión.

-"Para.", suplicó ella, incapaz de aguantar más.

Su clítoris palpitaba de hipersensibilidad. Evitó jugar con él de nuevo, pero su lengua exploró más abajo, trazando sobre la costura de su sexo. Ella alivió el agarre mortal de su cabello una vez que su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, los músculos volviendo a laxos después de todas las contorsiones que había hecho.

-"Eres tan dulce", él gimió. - "Quiero más".

Esa fue la única advertencia antes de que su lengua penetrara su coño. Ella gimió ante la agradable sensación. Se retiró casi por completo y liberó sus muslos. Ella pensó que iba a levantarse y ajustar su cuerpo sobre el de ella para encontrar su propia liberación. Fue emocionante y ella anhelaba saber cómo se sentiría al unirse con Darien.

Todas las fantasías que había hecho de tenerle dentro de ella por fin iban a convertirse en realidad. Ella abrió los ojos, mirando hacia abajo cuando él levantó la cabeza. Ella tenía que soltar su pelo. La expresión de su rostro le hizo retroceder. Hubiera jurado que estaba enfurecido.

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te tire del pelo? No era mi intención hacerlo".

- "Has tirado fuerte."

- "¿Es eso algo malo?"

La mayoría de los chicos a les gusta eso, ¿verdad? Claro que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo. Las cosas podrían haber cambiado.

- "Es correcto ahora. Estoy tan duro que podía ofrecerme como martillo neumático para romper cemento." – Él colocó su cabeza, mirando a otro lado, y se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos se habían blanqueado de la fuerza con que aferraba el borde del colchón. - "También podría necesitar cortar los pantalones. Mi polla está atrapada entre el material y mi muslo. Tengo que comprar una talla más grande para acomodarla que si te quedas aquí por mucho tiempo."

Su sentido del humor era inesperado y ella sonrió, sintiéndose sumamente alegre después de que él simplemente le había dado los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Tomó un esfuerzo moverse cuando realmente sólo quería fundirse en su cama, pero ella se sentó. Sus labios se separaron, revelando la punta de los colmillos afilados. Era asombroso que no la hubiera cortado accidentalmente con ellos, algo que no había pensado hasta ese segundo.

- "Yo te ayudaré a salir de ellos."

El levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

- "No me toques".

Su humor se desvaneció, reemplazado por la preocupación.

- "¿Estás bien?"

- "No."

Ella había pensado que él había estado bromeando, pero se había equivocado. Era el dolor, no la ira, el causante del endurecimiento de sus rasgos.

- "Oh Wow, Darien."

Ella no podía echar un vistazo a su regazo ya que él estaba de rodillas junto a la cama. Se arrastró hasta el otro lado, se bajó y se acercó a él.

- "Quédate ahí."

Hizo una pausa, estudiando su cuerpo. Él estaba de rodillas con las caderas apretadas contra el lado de la cama. Todavía mantenía un apretón de muerte en el borde del colchón.

- "Simplemente desabrocha los pantalones y tiramos hacia abajo hasta que estés libre."

- "Sólo tienes que ir al baño y cerrar la puerta."

¿Qué pasaba con él queriéndome hacer ir a esa habitación? Ella no preguntó.

- "No voy a dejarte a lidiar con esto solo."

Cerró los ojos.

- "Necesito que te alejes de mí por lo menos diez minutos."

Los sentimientos de Serena habrían sido heridos si ella hubiera creído que lo que él estaba diciendo era lo que parecía. No lo era.

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Mi cuerpo se relajara sin ti aquí y entonces seré capaz de quitarme los pantalones."

- "¿Estás seriamente, Um, pegado?" - Ella trató de averiguar cómo podía ser eso. Debería ser tan sencillo como hacer lo que ella había sugerido.

- "Por favor." - dijo con voz áspera. - "Ve a tomar una ducha."

- "No." - Ella se acomodó hacia delante. - "Voy ayudarte a bajártelos. ¿Puedes girarte un poco? Déjame ver el problema y estoy segura de que puedo pensar en algo." -

Esperaba que él sólo sintiera como si su pene estuviera atrapado porque el material se había reforzado en torno a su miembro. - "O puedes decirme dónde hay unas tijeras. Puedo cortarlos por el lado de la costura."

- "No. Sólo tienes que ir a la otra habitación."

Sonó el timbre. Serena se sobresaltó con el repentino ruido, pero la reacción de Darien fue mucho peor. Él gruñó mientras su cabeza se irguió, chasqueando con los ojos para mirar en la dirección de la sala de estar.

- "¡Mierda!"

- "No puedes ir estando así. ¿Puedo ir yo? Les diré que estás ocupado o tomando una ducha." - Ella dudaba que él quisiera que nadie supiera lo que le había incapacitado. - "A menos que pienses que debería decirles la verdad y ellos puedan ayudar."

- "No vayas por ahí. Ignórala."

- "¿Qué pasa si es importante?"

- "Ve a la ducha."

- "Maldita sea, eres terco. ¿Me dejarías si yo estuviera atrapada?" – Lamentó decir la última palabra. - "Lo siento. Malo, fue un juego de palabras involuntario. Esto es ridículo. Acabas de estar con tu cara plantada en mis partes íntimas. Hemos pasado el punto de modestia. Déjame ver el problema y podemos encontrar una solución."

- "No."

El timbre sonó de nuevo, seguido de un puño golpeando la madera. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

- "Darien…"

Una fuerte explosión vino desde la otra habitación. Giró, dándose cuenta de que lo que había oído era la puerta delantera chocando contra la pared por la fuerza de ser pateada. Unos pasos rápidos y ella estaba en la otra habitación. Dos Nuevas Especies irrumpieron en el apartamento, el primero en atravesar la puerta con un gesto de la mano le hizo señas al segundo de detenerse.

Sin embargo, fue el segundo de los que entraron el que captó su atención. Tenía el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, pero ella nunca podría confundir esos maliciosos y brillantes ojos azules. Llevaba vaqueros negros con una camiseta sin mangas, mostrando una gran cantidad de músculos.

- "¿712?"

- "Tsukino." – confirmó, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, ellos se conocían entre sí.

- "¿Dónde está Darien?" - El otro macho miró a su alrededor con una mirada severa en su rostro, hasta que fijó su atención en Serena. - "¿Qué has hecho con él?"

- "¡Nada!" - Echó un vistazo entre él y 712. - "Él está..."

- "¿Le hiciste daño?" gruñó el felino, dejando al descubierto los afilados colmillos.

- "Ella no haría eso, Nicolas".

712 intentó sortear ese tipo. Nicolas lo empujó hacia atrás.

- "No te metas en esto. Te dije que esperaras afuera." - Él irrumpió adelante. -"¿Qué le hiciste a Darien?"

Un golpe provino de detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Darien apoyándose pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta abierta del dormitorio, asomando sólo su cabeza y parte de su desnudo torso desnudo. Parecía como si estuviera utilizando la pared para ocultar el resto de él. La mirada furiosa y su expresión rígida eran claras.

- "¡Fuera de mi casa!"

Nicolas dejó avanzar.

- "¿Por qué no abrías la puerta? ¿Por qué estás ocultando el resto de tu cuerpo?"

- "¡Fuera de mi casa!" La nueva especie de uniforme frunció el ceño.

- "Ella te lastimó, ¿lo ha hecho? ¿Qué escondes? ¿Te apuñaló?" - Olió el aire y sus cejas se alzaron. - "Mierda. Estás desnudo. Interrumpí que compartierais sexo."

- "¿Qué?" 712 empujó a Nicolas para sacarlo de su camino. - "¿La tocaste?" – Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su rostro, por lo general hermoso, se torció en una expresión muy similar a un enfurecido Darien. - "Dijiste que no lo harías"

- "Salid de mi casa." - Darien la miró. - "Ven aquí, Serena."

No estaba segura de qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería hablar con 712 pero Darien estaba obviamente en una situación embarazosa que no quería que los otros hombres descubrieran. Nicolas y 712 podrían estar allí para llevarla a prisión. Retrocedió al dormitorio y Darien dio un portazo cerrándola en un segundo. Maldijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba con la palma acunando suavemente su cara. Sus fuertes dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su brazo para hacerla volverse un poco hasta se enfrentaron entre sí.

- "Entra en el cuarto de baño. Yo me encargaré de esto."

- "¿Crees que han venido a llevarme a ese lugar horrible?"

- "No voy a permitir que eso suceda."

- "Gracias." - Ella trató de mirar hacia abajo, pero su agarre se apretó.

- "Voy a soltarte y correrás al cuarto de baño. Cierra la puerta y quédate allí hasta que yo te diga que es seguro. Hazlo ahora."

- "Está bien."

Él le dio la vuelta antes de dejar caer sus manos.

- "Corre."

Ella corrió hacia el baño, pero no llegó antes de que la puerta del dormitorio se abriera de golpe. Un grito quedó atrapado en la garganta de Serena mientras giraba para ver quién lo había hecho. La mirada de 712 se lanzó por la habitación hasta que la encontró y se quedó mirando la camisa que llevaba, que llegaba solo a la mitad del muslo dejando al descubierto sus piernas.

- "¿Cómo pudiste?" – dijo él irrumpiendo en la habitación. En Némesis ella había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida, dándole algo para seguir luchando a través de todo el dolor que había sufrido. Disfrutó de sus historias, ya hubieran sido cuentos de hadas o simplemente relatando algo que había visto en una película. Le ayudó a pasar el tiempo mientras que algunas de sus heridas sanaban.

- "¡Fuera!" - gruñó Darien, interponiéndose entre ella y 712. - "No hables con ella de esa manera."

- "¡Te estoy hablando a ti!"

712 juntó ambas manos y empujó a Darien fuerte en el pecho, casi derribándolo. Darien lo empujó hacia atrás.

- "Ella no es tuya."

El hombre se tambaleó, pero se quedó de pie.

- "No estoy de acuerdo."

- "Basta," - ordenó Nicolas desde la puerta. - "Kakeru, vuelve al pasillo ahora mismo. Yo me encargaré de esto."

- "Me salvó la vida." - Kakeru no se movió. - "Yo sólo saldré si ella viene conmigo."

Se percató de que estaban discutiendo por ella. Serena abrió la boca para decirles que se detuvieran, pero su intercambio se reanudó antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra. Se hizo evidente que 712 habían tomado el nombre Kakeru.

- "Nunca" - gruñó Darien.

El labio superior de Kakeru se curvó lo suficiente para mostrar los afilados colmillos.

- "Debería ser mía."

- "¡Basta!" - Repitió Nicolas, empujándolos aparte cuando centró su cuerpo entre ellos. - "Nada de peleas. Vuelve al pasillo, Kakeru. Darien, no se suponía que ibas a tocarla"

- "Lo hizo." - Kakeru retrocedió. - "Ninguna mujer huele tan fuerte a sexo menos que un hombre contribuya. Mira al frente de sus pantalones. No merece una mujer si es incapaz de contener su semilla hasta montarla."

Nicolas miró el cuerpo de Darien luego miró a 712. - "Maldita sea, Kakeru, eso es muy frío. Todos hemos estado un poco demasiado emocionado alguna vez, pero no se lo señales. Los machos tenemos orgullo."

Serena se arrastró a lo largo de la pared para obtener una mejor visión de Darien y confirmar sus sospechas de qué hablaban. Una gran mancha de humedad manchaba la parte delantera de sus pantalones a un lado, cerca de la ingle. No me extraña que no me dejara ver lo que estaba mal con él. No estaba atrapado en sus pantalones. Él mintió.

¡Mierda! Echó un vistazo a la cara, las manchas de brillante color en las mejillas eran un signo de mortificación.

- "Dejadlo en paz" - exigió ella. Ella miró a 712. - "¿Kakeru? ¿Así eres llamado ahora?"

- "No hables con él" - ordenó Darien.

Una parte de ella sabía que debía guardar silencio sólo porque es lo que él quería. La otra parte se enfureció de que alguien intentara humillar a alguien que la había salvado de ir a la cárcel. Darien era un buen hombre.

- "Soy Kakeru ahora, Tsukino." - Su tono se suavizó cuando su mirada azul brillante encontró la suya. - "Ven aquí. Te llevaré a mi casa. Tú no necesitas permanecer con ese macho, cuando te mereces uno mucho mejor."

- "¡No!" - bramó Darien.

Serena quedó sin aliento cuando Darien agarró a Nicolas y lo lanzó a un lado. El enorme cuerpo del Nuevo Especie saltó por lo menos un par de metros, aterrizando tumbado boca abajo en la alfombra. Su mirada se alzó de él, justo a tiempo de presenciar a Darien luchando contra Kakeru. Ambos se estrellaron contra la pared cerca de la puerta con la suficiente fuerza de su peso combinado para abrir un gran agujero en el yeso.

- "¡Mierda!" - se quejó el tipo de la alfombra. - "Seguridad. Venid al apartamento de Darien ¡Ahora!" – ordenó.

No estaba segura de si usó una radio o un teléfono móvil para pedir ayuda. No podía apartar la vista de cómo las dos nuevas especies intercambiaban golpes. El sonido era horrible cuando sus puños hacían contacto con la carne. Darien tenía a Kakeru fijo contra la pared dañada. El culo y parte de la espalda estaban en realidad dentro del agujero que habían creado, pero sus brazos estaban lo suficientemente libres para devolver el golpe.

- "¡Basta!" - Se dio cuenta de que había sido ella la que gritó. Ellos no le hicieron caso. Kakeru logró apuntalar su cuerpo y empujó a Darien a distancia. Él tropezó, pero recuperó el equilibrio. Kakeru se sacudió fuera de la pared, fragmentos de color blanco se esparcieron por la alfombra cuando se enderezó. Ellos se gruñeron uno al otro y se abalanzaron hacia delante al mismo tiempo. Sus cuerpos chocaron duro, las manos en forma de garra arañaron rasgando carne. Brillante sangre roja apareció en su piel.

Serena tenía que acabar con la pelea, sin importarle que fuera peligroso. Kakeru agarró la garganta de Darien en un intento de asfixiarlo. Darien respondió doblando el brazo, tirando hacia delante con toda su fuerza parte trasera y embistiendo su antebrazo en la cara de su oponente. La cabeza del felino espetó, sangre explotando desde su nariz.

- "¡Basta!"

Corrió hacia delante, pero una mano se enganchó en su tobillo. El aire salió de sus pulmones cuando golpeó la alfombra con su vientre. Se tomó unos segundos para jadear en una respiración. Ella usó sus brazos para empujar su pecho desde el suelo y mirar por encima del hombro, ignorando el dolor sordo de su lesión que palpitaba por el impacto. Nicolas le había hecho una zancadilla.

- "No" - le advirtió. - "Manténte alejada de ellos."

Ella trató de patearle para liberarse de su presa, estaba desesperada.

- "¡Suéltame!"

-"Vas a salir lastimada."

No le importaba. Darien y Kakeru se habían separado lo suficiente como para intercambiar golpes de nuevo. La sangre estropeaba sus brazos donde habían estado agarrados, y corría por el rostro de Kakeru. Su nariz parecía rota. La boca de Darien había recibido un golpe, si el rojo brillante manchando en sus labios y su barbilla era alguna indicación. Los sonidos de los golpes golpeando la carne le provocaron una mueca de dolor.

- "¡Páralos!" - Suplicó ella, apartando la mirada de la lucha, sin poder ver más. Fija su mirada en Nicolas - "Tienes que hacer algo."

- "¡Lo hago! Te voy a mantener a salvo hasta que la ayuda... " - se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza como si escuchara algo - "…llegue."

Cuatro nuevas especies irrumpieron en el dormitorio. Dos de ellos llevaban uniformes pero los otros dos no. Un gran macho rubio con un par de bóxers negros agarró a Kakeru cuando se tambaleó después de que un puñetazo de Darien se estrellara contra su pecho. El nuevo individuo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kakeru por detrás y lo tiró a sus pies. Uno de los oficiales de seguridad uniformados le agarró las piernas, lo retuvieron entre ellos mientras seguía agitándose. Luchó, pero no pudo escapar.

La nueva especie que llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas impidió que Darien atacara a Kakeru de nuevo agarrando su brazo, girando alrededor y empujándolo contra la pared. Los Nuevas Especies uniformados ayudaron a mantener clavado allí a Darien mientras le susurraban palabras que ella no podía oír.

- "Nunca te interpongas entre machos agresivos de nuevo." - Nicolas soltó su tobillo. - "Sobre todo si eres por lo que luchan." - Él se sentó. - "Eres un elemento perturbador, Serena Tsukino."

- "No es por mi culpa."

Ella apartó la mirada para comprobar a Darien. Las dos nuevas especies le impedían ver mucho, pero él no parecía estar luchando más por liberarse. Ella debería acercarse, pero vaciló cuando un profundo estruendo llegó a sus oídos. Uno que ella no pudo identificar y que nunca había oído antes.

Un hombre alto de pelo negro entró pisando fuerte en la habitación, él era la fuente del sonido. Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda mientras lo estudiaba. La nueva especie dejó de hacer el molesto ruido pero eso no le hizo menos temible. Él era guapo, pero había algo siniestro en él. Ella sólo podía sentirlo como si en el fondo sus vibraciones gritaran "depredador" y "peligro".

La sala quedó en un inquietante silencio y los pelos a lo largo de sus brazos se levantaron. El Nueva Especie de pelo oscuro evaluó lentamente la habitación con helada mirada hasta que se detuvo en ella. Frunció el ceño, no es algo ella tomó como una buena señal, antes de que él se apartó dando zancadas acercándose a Kakeru. Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

- "Ya era hora de que llegaras, Deimos. Tomaste la responsabilidad de esto. Manéjalo." - Nicolas se puso en pie y se detuvo junto a Serena, ofreciéndole una mano. -"Permíteme que te ayude a levantarte."

Serena puso su mano en la suya, usando la otra para mantener la camisa sujeta y evitar exponer el hecho de que no llevaba nada debajo de ella mientras Nicolas la ayudaba a levantarse. Su herida en curación dolió un poco el interior pero dudaba que la caída le hubiera causado un daño real. Sentía las piernas un poco inestables, pero mantuvieron su peso. Nicolas la soltó.

Deimos ignoró a Nicolas, abordó a los nuevas especies que sostenían a Kakeru en el suelo.

- "¡Soltadlo!"

Ambos machos depositaron su carga en la alfombra y se alejaron. Serena se dio cuenta de que nadie hizo contacto visual con Deimos y, de hecho, no parecían cómodos estando cerca de él. Kakeru se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre su sangrante nariz pellizcando el puente de la misma para parar la hemorragia.

- "Ve al Centro Médico." - ordenó Deimos.

Kakeru no se movió.

- "Me iré si puedo llevarla conmigo."

- "Ella se queda aquí." - Darien sonaba enojado.

- "Ella no es tuya." - espetó Kakeru.

Comenzó a dar girar alrededor de Deimos para intentar llegar a Darien. Deimos hizo de nuevo ese inquietante ruido sordo. Kakeru se detuvo, se retiró a donde había estado antes y rozó su nariz para después limpiar la sangre que cubría su mano en el lado de su pantalón.

- "Él no tiene derecho a ella. Ella también me salvó la vida, Deimos."

- "Ella es mía para proteger." - la furia de Darien parecía estar empeorando, a juzgar por sus fuertes gruñidos.

- "Él no puede tenerla. Lo mataré si trata de llevársela."

Deimos se volvió lentamente, su mirada aterradora encontró a Serena. Una sensación de temor creció dentro de su estómago y ella dio un paso atrás. El macho era verdaderamente perturbador.

- "Déjame ir." - exigió Darien - "¿Serena? Ven conmigo."

Ella lo habría hecho si sus pies no estuvieran pegados al suelo teniendo a Deimos mirándola sin pestañear. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su boca se secó. No había nada que deseara más que correr junto a Darien y esconderse detrás de él si eso significaba sentirse segura, algo que le faltaba en ese momento.

- "Las especies no deben matarse unos a otros." - Deimos hizo una pausa. - "Decide ahora antes de que uno de ellos muera. Puedes quedarte con Darien, ir con Kakeru, o volver al Centro Médico donde se asignarán guardias para velar por ti. Respóndeme ahora. Hemos perdido bastantes de nuestro pueblo a causa de los humanos y me niego a permitir que ésto se repita."

- "Darien" - se las arregló para decir...

Al segundo se volvió, ella pudo respirar normalmente otra vez.

- "Ya has oído a la hembra" - Deimos dijo con calma - "Ella eligió a Darien. Kakeru, lleva tu culo al Centro Médico y tienes prohibido estar en esta planta mientras ella esté aquí. No habrá más peleas o será contra mí. Odiaría matar alguna vez a otro de nuestros machos, pero lo haré. ¿Soy claro? Ninguna mujer que elige otro macho vale la pena la pérdida de tu vida."

Kakeru rehusó mirarla mientras le daba una fuerte inclinación de cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Serena lo vio alejarse, llena de tristeza. Ellos una vez habían sido cercanos pero se sentía como si de algún modo le hubiera defraudado. No tenía ningún sentido que él atacara a Darien. ¿Pensaba que ella estaba en peligro? Podía entender su deseo de protegerla ya que ella había hecho lo mismo por él en Nemesis. Deimos cruzó la habitación y ambos nuevas especies liberaron a Darien y salieron del camino.

- "¿Necesitas que te envíe los documentos aquí?"

Darien no respondió. Deimos mantuvo silencio durante al menos medio minuto.

- "Piénsatelo bien y no olvides que necesitamos respuestas de esa mujer. Deberías conocer todos los detalles antes de tomar una decisión. No me gustaría que te hagan daño."

- "Entiendo." - admitió Darien.

- "Bien." - Volvió la cabeza, estudiando la pared dañada. - "Por favor, pregunta antes de remodelar tu casa. Avisaré a alguien que necesitas un par de paneles de yeso para repararlo a menos que simplemente le des una patada desde el otro lado para abrir nuevos espacios. Tal vez prefieras que alguien lo mire primero. El daño podría ser estructural."

- "Eso no es divertido." - negó Nicolas con la cabeza. - "Voy a traer un ingeniero de la construcción para echar un vistazo. Mientras tanto, debes mudarse a uno de los pisos vacíos en el pasillo. La puerta de entrada está rota, así que no podrás bloquearla."

- "Vamos." - ordenó Deimos. - "En marcha. La pareja necesita un poco de tiempo a solas para hablar." - Dirigió una mirada afilada a Darien. - "Hablad. Necesitamos respuestas. Es posible que más especies estén ahí fuera mantenidas en cautiverio, sus necesidades físicas son prioritario. El humano para el que ella afirma haber trabajado conocía dos ubicaciones. No te olvides de eso."

- "No lo haré." - Darien circundado alrededor del otro macho, se acercó a Serena y se puso a su lado.

- "Espero la información muy pronto" - insistió Deimos mientras partía.

Darien observó a los hombres abandonar su apartamento y les oyó tratar de cerrar la puerta rota. Las maldiciones de Soft implicaban que no tenían mucho éxito.

Toda la rabia contra Kakeru por intentar robarle a Serena se consumió dejando sólo lamentos. La humillación y la vergüenza eran emociones que él conocía muy bien después de sobrevivir a Megaverso. El personal había hecho lo posible por destruir cualquier sentimiento de orgullo de un macho, pero era mucho peor tener Serena siendo testigo de uno de esos momentos.

Tenía que disculparse. El silencio en la habitación era incómodo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo explicar por qué le había mentido. Su error fue sacudir sus caderas contra el lado de la cama. Una vez que él la había hecho gritar su nombre, él había deseado volver a oírlo. Le alivió saber que no iba a ser quien tuviera que causarle el dolor de ser montada por primera vez, también había sido un ejercicio aleccionador que otros hombres la hubieran tocado. Los celos no eran una emoción agradable de experimentar pero él los tenía. La ira, la posesividad y la determinación le habían impulsado para asegurarse de que él era el hombre que le había dado el mayor placer.

Se había contenido de montarla hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- "¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando. ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?"

Le tomó un montón de fuerza interior volverse y mirarla a los ojos. Temía que vería lástima, pero en cambio ella le miró con preocupación.

- "Lo siento." - Esas dos palabras eran difíciles de decir.

- "¿El qué?" - Ella miró a sus brazos ensangrentados. - "Realmente tenemos que limpiar y vendar los arañazos. Las uñas están sucias y parecen bastante profundos. ¿Está el botiquín en el baño o lo guardas en la cocina?"

Él extendió la mano, incapaz de resistirse a tocarla.

- "No debería haberte mentido, pero yo no quería admitir que perdí el control. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una mujer y me dolía lo suficiente como para frotarme contra el lado de la cama en un intento de contenerme hasta que estuvieras preparada para ser montada. La estimulación y mi emoción fueron demasiado grandes."

- "Estoy realmente halagada." - Sus labios se curvaron con un amago de sonrisa.

- "Nadie ha conseguido jamás darme placer así antes. Es algo bastante sorprendente en mi."

Deseaba creer que no sólo lo decía para ser amable. Serena tenía un corazón blando.

- "No era una mentira absoluta, de todos modos. Mis pantalones no habrían salido fácilmente hasta que tuve unos minutos para recuperarme."

El color subió en sus mejillas, pero ella habló.

- "¿Por qué? El hecho de que estabas… Um… húmedo debería haber significado ya no estabas tan... Um... apretado"

- "Los machos caninos tienden a hincharse en la base de sus penes. Me anudé mientras que estaba vestido, por lo que los pantalones quedaron demasiado apretados, y..." - era difícil de explicar a un humano, sobre todo a ella. - "Hubiera sido doloroso si los hubiera forzado hasta que la hinchazón se redujera a menos que yo desgarrara el material. Que estuvieras fuera de mi vista me habría ayudado a suavizarme."

Ella tomó bien esa información, sin hacer más preguntas incómodas.

- "Tenemos que tratar tus lesiones. ¿Dónde está el botiquín?"

- "En la cocina debajo del fregadero."

- "¡Te lo traeré!"

Odiaba dejarla ir.

- "Yo voy a la ducha primero. Necesito..." - se negaba a decirle que su semilla se había derramado por su muslo y manchado la parte delantera de sus pantalones. -"Debo limpiarme. Lavar la sangre ayudará a sanar más rápido."

- "¿Quieres que te espere o puedo entrar ahí mientras estás en la ducha?"

Su pene comenzó a endurecerse sólo de pensar en ella compartiendo el reducido espacio con él.

- "Eres bienvenida para ducharte conmigo."

Su boca se abrió sorprendida.

- "Oh. Okay."

Él hizo una mueca para sus adentros.

- "Eso no es lo que querías decir, ¿verdad?"

- "Me encantaría ducharme contigo."

Él la miró a los ojos, aliviado al ver su sinceridad.

- "Ve a por el botiquín y espérame en el dormitorio. Me daré prisa."

Serena parecía dispuesta a discutir pero en vez de ello pareció volver a pensarlo y asintió con la cabeza. La vio apresurarse fuera de su habitación. Miró hacia abajo al frente de su pantalón y quiso gritar de frustración. Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente irrumpió en el cuarto de baño para abrir el agua. Los pantalones salieron y él los lanzó en la esquina. El chorro de agua no estaba tan caliente como a él le gustaba, pero tenía prisa por lavar la evidencia de su fallido control antes de ella pudiera verlo desnudo.

Él bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y tomó varias respiraciones hondas, calmantes. Su responsabilidad era obtener respuestas de Serena pero él la había deseado más de lo que debía olvidando su deber. Había fallado en hacer un éxito de su primera relación sexual y se había peleado con otro macho delante de ella. Simplemente no era su día.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Nueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Las manos de Serena no estaban muy firmes mientras terminaba de poner cinta adhesiva en la gasa alrededor del brazo de Darien. Vestía un par de pantalones de chándal grises y nada más. Su pecho y brazos expuestos eran una gran distracción. Cada gota de agua de su pelo húmedo atrajo su atención. La necesidad de usar sus dedos para encontrar todas y cada una de las que se deslizaban por su piel bronceada era casi imposible de resistir. Ya basta. Está herido. Deja de pensar en el sexo. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.

Los profundos arañazos fueron limpiados y vendados. Él no se había quejado o hecho ningún sonido cuando ella limpió las heridas con cuidado. No le sorprendió. La sensación de ardor del antiséptico parecería suave en comparación con el dolor extremo que había sufrido a manos de los empleados de Nemesis y Megaverso Industrias antes de eso. Ella puso la cinta en el interior del kit y enfrentó su mirada encontrando la suya.

- "Todo hecho. ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a alguien para conseguirte medicación para el dolor? Vas a tener algunos moretones." - Miró a las marcas rojas que había sufrido durante la pelea. - "Sé que eres fuerte, pero no hay necesidad que estés incómodo cuando una pastilla va a ayudar."

- "Estoy bien."

Recordó otro momento cuando ella había hablado con él acerca de medicación para el dolor. Lo habían encadenado en su celda momentos después de sufrir una brutal paliza. Ella había querido ayudarle cuando supo que había sido herido. Su primer instinto había sido ir a verle pero si exigía una escolta a su celda habría levantado banderas rojas.

En cambio, había tenido que irse a casa y preocuparse toda la noche de que podría morir. A la mañana siguiente había introducido de contrabando las pastillas para el dolor de su dentista y se las había llevado a él. Ver de primera mano lo que le habían hecho había sido horrible, solo la pura rabia contra quienes lo habían hecho la había mantenido lo suficientemente fría para evitar desmoronarse delante de la cámara situada en el rincón.

- "¿Qué estás pensando?" - Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad. - "Estás más pálida que de costumbre."

Ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir el recuerdo. - "¿Puedo preguntar por qué te peleaste con 712? Quiero decir, Kakeru. ¿No os lleváis bien? "

- "Él te quiere y eso no va a suceder."

- "Quieres decir que se siente protector. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué pensaba que me harías daño. Sé que no lo harás ¿por qué no lo cree él? ¿Vosotros dos nunca habláis?"

Darien captó su mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon.

- "Él quiere montarte. Nada le gustaría más que llevarte a su apartamento y á su cama."

- "Yo no lo creo." - eso la aturdió.

- "Él lo hace."

- "Pasé mucho tiempo con él en Nemesis. Nunca indicó que se sentía atraído por mí de esa manera. Éramos amigos, en todo caso."

- "Las especies no eran amigos con el personal."

Ella podía entender por qué había protestado ante ese concepto.

- "Yo no era exactamente como los demás empleados. Hablé mucho con él y le mantuve distraído cuando estaba recuperándose de las lesiones. Cuando no estaba tomando muestras, me gustaba pasar el rato en el centro de tratamiento. Siempre estaban faltos de personal y apreciaban la ayuda."

- "Él te desea."

Ella decidió no discutir con Darien. Él podría estar en lo cierto, pero lo dudaba. Kakeru podría sentirse protector con ella después de las veces que la había visto desafiar a los médicos y tratar adecuadamente sus lesiones.

- "No me gusta que ambos luchéis."

- "Yo no quiero causarte aflicción." - Enderezó la cabeza.

- "Podrías haber sido herido." - estudió las vendas y los moretones en su torso. -"Peor."

Darien alargó el brazo y estrechó su mano. - "Tenemos que hablar. Siéntate."

A ella le gustaba la sensación de sus cálidos dedos envolvieron los ella. Ella se sentó a su izquierda. Cuando se sentó demasiado cerca, su peso sumergió el colchón sin dejarle otra opción que apoyarse en sus pies para evitar deslizarse contra su cadera.

- "El equipo de trabajo y Deimos necesitan respuestas. Creo que existe un humano ahí fuera que te utilizó, pero quiero pruebas."

- "Nunca he borré los mensajes en el teléfono móvil. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo los mensajes y respuestas tipificados para preocuparme de nada, y asegurándome de que nadie se me acercara para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Solo lo metí de nuevo dentro de la bolsa y lo enterré lo más rápido que pude."

- "¿Dónde está?"

Ella describió la zona cerca de su apartamento donde lo había enterrado en la tierra suelta detrás de un parche de flores junto a unas rocas.

- "Soy la única que sabía dónde lo escondí. Ni siquiera se lo dije al Agente Brice. Él nunca lo preguntó, de todos modos."

- "Enviaremos a alguien para recuperarlo."

- "Bien." - Eso le daba esperanzas de que su historia sería justificada.

- "Necesitamos una descripción detallada de este hombre."

- "Te puedo dar eso. También tengo que hacer esa lista de empleados de Cornas. ¿Estás seguro de que nadie más fue detenido?"

Se pasó la yema del pulgar sobre el canto de la mano.

- "Sólo tú. Los dos hombres que estaban contigo estaban muertos".

Su intestino se retorció ante el recuerdo de tener que matarlos, pero ella se negó a deshacerse. En cambio, se centró en el hecho de que todos habían utilizado las salidas de emergencia para escapar.

- "Mierda. ¿Todos ellos se escaparon?"

- "Sí."

- "Pero no se llevaron ninguna nueva especie con ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Fueron contabilizados todos? ¿Sobrevivieron?"

Habían hecho un recuento de nuevas especies en Cornas. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- "Nuestros equipos tuvieron que abrir sus puertas con explosivos de bajo nivel. Quedó evidencia de que Seguridad trató de llegar a ellos, pero fracasó. Había cicatrices en las puertas de ataques de balas y parecía como si hubieran usado alguna de las hachas de emergencia para tratar de apalancar las bisagras de alguna puerta. Fracasaron."

- "Gracias a Dios." – su alivio fue inmenso.

- "Deshabilitaste un piso entero de cerraduras con una pistola eléctrica. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que debías hacer eso?"

- "Vi un funcionamiento defectuoso de la cerradura eléctrica en el laboratorio de hematología."

- "¿Laboratorio de Hematología?"

- "Allí es donde ellos procesaban todas las pruebas de sangre. Llevé una muestra allí una vez y vi a dos de los tipos de soporte técnicos trabajando en la puerta. Uno de los oficiales de seguridad estaba haciendo rondas y al deslizar su tarjeta de identificación golpeó sin querer el botón de su arma de aturdimiento en el cinturón. Su otra mano estaba tocando el teclado. La sacudida que recibió fue suficiente para llegar a la almohadilla y freír los circuitos en el interior. Tardaron media hora en reemplazar la cerradura y abrir la puerta." - Hizo una pausa. - "Me di cuenta que podía utilizar una pistola paralizante para desactivar las puertas si la necesidad alguna vez surgía, y lo hizo."

Darien continuó acariciándola.

- "Tienes que ser completamente honesta conmigo, Serena. No te odiare o estaré enfadado si eras consciente de más de lo que afirmas. Sé que el dinero, para los humanos, es muy importante y puede que tengas razones para necesitar retener la ubicación de las especies y conseguir dinero de la NSO. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices la verdad absoluta. El equipo de trabajo humano se enterará de todo, siempre lo hacen, y este es el momento para ser honesta."

Se deslizó fuera de la cama de rodillas, poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos.

- "No importa lo malo que crees que sea, incluso si crees que voy a estar furioso por los detalles, yo te protegeré. ¿Entiendes?"

Él levantó la mano que sostenía la de ella y la llevó a sus labios. El beso que le rozó el costado de su dedo pulgar era ligero como una pluma.

- "Te perdonaré. Simplemente confiesa ahora cualquier cosa mala que hayas hecho. Te doy mi palabra que no voy a permitir que nadie te lleve a la cárcel."

- "No te estoy mintiendo, Darien." - ella dijo cada palabra con cuidado.

Dolía seguir siendo cuestionada de nuevo después de tener intimidad juntos, pero ella entendía por qué tenía dudas. Incluso fue conmovedor que le hiciera esa oferta si ella hubiera estado hasta el cuello en las cosas terribles hechas a él y otras nuevas especies.

- "Todo lo que hice desde que descubrí lo que en realidad estaba haciendo Nemesis en esos subniveles ha sido conseguir que los nuevas especies fueran libres. Nunca fue por dinero."

- "Está bien."

- "Realmente pensé que estaba trabajando para alguien que representaba a la NSO. No tenía idea de que él no era quien decía ser. Yo confiaba en él porque tenía una placa y todo lo que él me dijo parecía razonable en aquel momento."

Él colocó su mano sobre la cama, soltándola.

- "Voy a conseguir papel y quiero que escribas todos los nombres de los humanos que puedas recordar en Cornas. También necesito una descripción del así llamado agente. Vamos a encontrarle y saber si conoce la ubicación de otras especies. ¿Te habló acerca de tener otro trabajo para ti? ¿Un nuevo lugar? ¿Alguna vez mencionó otras instalaciones en las que estuvieran reteniendo mas especies?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- "Sólo me habló de Cornas después de que Nemesis fue desmantelado."

- " Vuelvo enseguida." - se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Serena perdió la calidez de su toque. No le llevó más de un minuto volver con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Él los pasó por encima de la cama.

-"Gracias." – murmuró, y abrió la tapa para comenzar a escribir.

- "Voy a hacer algunas llamadas. Sólo voy a estar en la habitación de contigua. Es necesario hacer algunos arreglos."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista de la ordenada lista que estaba escribiendo, para asegurarse de que fuera legible a cualquier persona que se la dieran. Su mente vagó mientras la escribía, recordando una acción del pasado que le causaba sentimientos de culpa. No estaba segura de si Darien tendría un problema con lo que había hecho para ayudar a las Nueva Especie en Cornas Investigación. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se decidió a contárselo. Él quería que ella estuviera totalmente limpia de cualquier cosa mala que hubiera hecho. Y aquello había sido inevitable.

El sonido de su voz se oía desde la sala de estar pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Terminó la lista y esbozó una descripción escrita del Agente Brice cuando él regresó a la habitación. Cerró el cuaderno y se lo tendió junto con el bolígrafo.

- "Aquí tienes."

Él lo aceptó.

- "Voy a llevar esto a Ojo de Águila. Él está destinado frente a mi puerta."

- "¿Para asegurarse de que yo no salgo corriendo?" - Dudó.

- "La puerta no se cierra completamente. Nadie va a entrar en mi casa."

Serena imaginó que la nueva especie en el pasillo tenía una doble función y Darien simplemente no quería admitir que creían que ella iba a tratar de escapar.

- "En cuanto a lo que me dijiste de informarte sobre cualquier cosa que he hice que podría haber sido un error…"

Él había dado media vuelta y avanzado un par de pasos antes de que empezara a hablar. Al oírla se detuvo, sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y se volvió lentamente. La expresión de su cara no era precisamente feliz.

- "¿Qué hiciste?"

- "No estoy muy orgullosa de ello, pero no tenía otra opción."

Se acercó. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando él se agachó, dejando caer el cuaderno y el bolígrafo en el suelo para bloquear sus manos en la cama a cada lado de sus caderas.

- "Dímelo."

- "Yo no tenía acceso a la habitación con el ordenador central. Estaba por encima de mi acreditación de seguridad. También tenía que conseguir un arma de aturdimiento. Solamente los guardias de seguridad las llevaban."

Ella seguía mirándole a los ojos, odiando ver la ira y la desconfianza allí. Sin embargo ella no apartó la mirada, porque quería que él supiera que no estaba mintiendo.

- "Apenas dormí la noche antes de la redada. Me enteré de que iba a caer después de que ya había dejado el trabajo porque me habían mantenido allí ese día más de lo normal. Llegué a casa alrededor de las ocho y media, me cambié de ropa para ir a mi sesión de jogging, y conseguí el mensaje alrededor de las nueve."

- "Adelante."

Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

- "Los guardias observaban los monitores, las cámaras me habían captado en una sección que no se me permitía estar. El protocolo les hubiera enviado corriendo a interrogarme por estar ahí, impidiéndome hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Esa mañana cuando llegué les dije que vi una camioneta blanca sospechosa pasando lentamente y que pensé que la había visto antes. Yo sabía que ellos querrían revisar todos los registros de los recursos de seguridad externos para comprobar que funcionaban. Ellos no podían mirar a los pasillos y revisar los antiguos RSS al mismo tiempo. Sólo había cuatro monitores."

Sus facciones se relajaron un poco.

- "La mentira era necesario. Entiendo."

- "No es eso. Estoy llegando a la parte que puede que no te guste."

Su boca se torció hacia abajo, pero no dijo nada.

- "Tenían un chico nuevo trabajando de seguridad. Él acababa de salir de la escuela secundaria y en realidad no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando allí. Quiero decir, no es como si nosotros nos pudiéramos quejar si nos mantenían catorce horas en lugar de un turno estándar de ocho. Todos vivíamos en el miedo de irritar a alguien por negarnos. Quiero decir que nuestra vida social sufrió y las únicas personas con las que pasamos tiempo fueron otros empleados. Le dije a la Seguridad que estaba un poco asustada y este chico me gustaba ya que seguro que no tuvo tiempo de conocer chicas de su misma edad. Tenía lo que yo necesitaba." - Ella odiaba las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y parpadeó.

- "¿Lo mataste para conseguir su pistola eléctrica?"

- "¡No!"

Le sorprendió que él pensara que era capaz de cometer un asesinato premeditado. Rápidamente se aturdió, recordando la realidad. Había matado a dos guardias de seguridad. Parte de su mente no dejaba de intentar protegerla, permitiendo que lo asimilara.

- "Sólo le engañé pensando que me gustaba para acercarme lo suficiente para noquearle y robarle su pistola de aturdimiento y su tarjeta."

- "¿Eso es todo?"

- "Sí".

- "Bien. Vuelvo en seguida. Tenemos que mudarnos a otra vivienda hasta que reparen ésta." - Miró sobre su cuerpo. - "También necesitas ropa. No me importa que lleves mis camisas pero no me gusta que otros machos vean tus piernas desnudas. Tenemos una tienda de suministros y guardamos la ropa para las hembras-regalos allí. No son muchos, ya que disfrutan de las compras on-line, pero deben llevar pantalones que podrían ajustarse a ti."

Ella lo vio salir de la habitación y se hundió un poco más en la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron y el sonido de su voz suave la transportó. El consuelo de que él no estuviera enfadado por haber coqueteado con ese chico para utilizarle tampoco alivió su culpabilidad.

Darien desconectó la llamada y asintió con la cabeza a Ojo de Águila entregándole el cuaderno. El hombre lo aceptó, pero miró a sus brazos vendados, frunciendo el ceño.

- "Debes ir al Centro Médico."

- "Serena se encargó de ello." - Suspiró.

- "¿Ella trabajó para Megaverso como personal médico?"

- "No… Nemesis."

- "No entiendo cómo puedes protegerla. Ella parece bastante agradable, pero no estoy seguro de poder confiar en una mujer que trabajase en un lugar así. ¿No te preocupa que ella pueda dañarle cuando duermas? Serías vulnerable compartiendo cama después de haber ajustado tus sentidos para ignorar todos sus movimientos por lo que no despertarías."

La ira aumentó pero se obligó a hacerla descender. El hombre no era malicioso, simplemente curioso y cauteloso.

- "Ella no sabía que las Especies estaban retenidas allí hasta después de aceptar el trabajo. Creo que ella hizo todo lo posible para que nos liberamos."

- "Escuché lo que dijo sobre el agente. ¿Crees que existe?"

- "El equipo está enviando a alguien para encontrar el teléfono móvil que ella utilizaba para comunicarse con él. Va a demostrar su inocencia."

El hombre inclinó la cabeza, estudiándolo.

- "¿Y si no lo pueden encontrar?"

Darien sabía Tim sugeriría que ella había mentido. El humano realmente quería que Serena regresara a su custodia.

- "Tengo la esperanza de que lo harán."

- "También yo espero que lo encuentren. Ella parece una buena humana." -

Ojo de Águila vaciló. - "Hay mucha tensión en la planta baja. Algunos de los hombres están nerviosos de tenerla en el dormitorio. Quería advertirle."

- "No es ninguna amenaza para ellos."

- "Jericho indicó eso, pero son conscientes de lo que le hizo a él. Tuvo que sentarse con una bolsa de hielo contra sus bolas en el salón comunitario de la planta baja. Ella lo pateó suficientemente fuerte como para causar dolor crónico."

-"No fue su intención. Tenía miedo. Tú la viste. Sus instintos tomaron el control."

- "¿Los humanos tienen instintos?"

- "Estoy seguro de que los tienen."

Ojo de Águila parecía pensativo.

- "Son tan desconocidos para mí."

- "¿Los humanos?"

- "Las mujeres. No son tan resistentes como nuestras hembras y no dicen lo que piensan. Lo tenemos todo en común con nuestras hembras y nada con las humanas."

Darien no podía negar Serena era diferente de las hembras de las especies.

- "Las diferencias pueden ser buenas también."

Ojo de Águila suspiró.

- "Voy a aprovechar esta al ascensor. Deimos está en subiendo. Tim no es feliz de que te llevarás a la humana del Centro Médico".

- "No me importa."

- "Él es el único con el que tienes que lidiar cuando regreses al trabajo una vez que no estés cuidando de la humana. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar contigo? Me han asignado tareas respaldo para vigilar y Jericho cambiará turnos conmigo cuando se sienta mejor." - Bajó la voz y miró por el pasillo y luego sonrió. - "No puedo creer que la pequeña humana lo derribara. Él nunca habría permitido que uno de los machos lo consiguiera. Todo el mundo le está tomando el pelo al respecto."

Esa noticia no divertía a Darien.

- "¿Está enfadado con ella?"

- "No." - negó Ojo de Águila con la cabeza. - "Todo lo contrario".

Los celos pasaron por Darien tan calientes como un fuego en ignición.

- "¿Él se siente atraído por ella?"

- "No." - Ojo de Águila dio un paso atrás. - "Esa mirada da miedo, hombre. Cálmate. Si las miradas matasen, yo estaría exhalando mi último suspiro en el suelo. Se siente mal por ella, eso quise decir. Se refiere a ella como la "pobre mujer aterrorizada". Admira que ella luchó en lugar de sólo desmayarse de la forma en que espera uno de ellas. Eso es todo. Admiración y simpatía, pero no atracción. Dudo que nunca había la mirase sin pestañear después del número que ella hizo en sus nueces. Ese no es el tipo de reacción de un hombre quiere en esa región."

El ascensor se abrió y Deimos salió. Se dirigió hacia ellos. Darien se tensó, esperando que el macho lo sancionara por la pelea. Deimos se detuvo y le tendió la mano.

- "¿Son sus notas?" Ojo de Águila se las pasó.

- "Sí".

- "Pido disculpas." - soltó Darien, sin querer decir más sobre el asunto.

Deimos sonrió.

- "¿Por patear el culo de Kakeru? No hay problema. Me tomé mi tiempo en llegar, con la esperanza de que le harías un poco más de daño." - Se guardó el portátil bajo el brazo. - "Él se gana su nombre y los moretones alrededor de esa nariz rota le harán menos guapo. Siempre está montando mi culo sobre cómo tengo que sonreír más o nunca voy echar un polvo."

- "Estaría encantado de golpearlo de nuevo si vuelve a acercarse a Serena." -Darien se sorprendió.

- "No lo hará." – Sentenció Deimos - "Le prohibí acercarse a esa mujer y él sabe que lo dije en serio. Su orgullo se llevó una paliza peor que la que le dieron tus puños cuando ella te eligió."

Ojo de Águila se aclaró la garganta.

- "Tiene razón, sin embargo. Podrías obtener más ofertas de compartir sexo de nuestras hembras si sonrieses más."

Deimos volvió la cabeza, mirando al macho de arriba a abajo en silencio. Ojo de Águila bajó la mirada.

- "Sólo lo digo. No estaría de más. No recuerdo haber visto una mujer visitándote nunca o a ti yendo a los dormitorios femeninos."

- "Métete en tus asuntos."

Ojo de Águila asintió, retrocediendo rápidamente. Darien casi compadecía a Ojo de Águila ya que Deimos podía intimidar a la mayoría de las especies. Su pasado había sido más duro que la mayoría y, por tanto, estaban incómodos con la forma en que respondería a sus burlas. Ojo de Águila no lo hizo, sin embargo, y Darien sofocó un gemido, decidiendo que el macho era demasiado ingenuo o simplemente estaba buscando pelea.

- "Algunos machos humanos se sienten atraídos por otros hombres. ¿Es eso? Ninguno de los nuestros se ha sentido así todavía, pero somos muy pocos. Está destinado a pasar en algún momento. Nadie se burlaría de ti si es por eso que no sonríes a nuestras mujeres."

Deimos rugió, con sus oscuros ojos fundiéndose a un color casi negro. Ojo de Águila de retrocedió lo suficiente como para golpear la pared.

- "Lo siento."

- "Me atraen las mujeres. ¿Es eso lo que todos piensan? ¿Que me gustan los hombres en su lugar? "

Ojo de Águila mantuvo los labios sellados con firmeza y asintió apenas.

- "Mierda." - Deimos disparó a Darien una mirada furiosa. - "¿Es eso lo que tú piensas también?"

- "Yo no pienso en ti y el sexo en absoluto."

Eso pareció apaciguar a Deimos porque volvió a mirar a Ojo de Águila y entró en el espacio del hombre, yendo cara a cara contra él.

- "No deberías hablar conmigo acerca de por qué no estoy con una mujer cuando no puedes dejar de hablar de la que deseas pero no tienes las pelotas suficientes para ir tras ella." – le gruñó. - "Pero para apaciguar tu curiosidad voy a compartir un secreto contigo que mejor no salga de aquí." - Hizo una pausa y cesó el rugido de su pecho. - "No estoy muy ansioso por permitir a nadie cerca de mí, teniendo en cuenta que la última mujer que me follé fue una que tenía que matar."

Entonces se apartó, dejando a los dos aturdidos, en silencio. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, él entró y se cerró detrás suyo. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Ojo de Águila se quedara mirando boquiabierto a Darien con una expresión de horror.

- "Él estaba bromeando conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Darien reflexionó sobre la expresión que había visto en el rostro de Deimos.

- "No lo creo."

- "Mierda. Me acerqué a él ¿no? No pretendía molestarle."

- "Hay que recordar que no es como nosotros, Ojo de Águila. Todos hicimos lo que debíamos para sobrevivir mientras estuvimos en cautividad, pero ellos esperaban lo peor de él."

Pensamientos sobre Serena llenaron la mente de Darien. ¿Qué habría pasado si Polanitis me hubiera dosificado con la droga de reproducción y la hubiera arrojado en mi celda, aflojando las cadenas lo suficiente para que yo llegara a ella sin importar donde tratara de huir? La respuesta fue fácil. Le hubiera dañado gravemente por dentro si la hubiera matado cuando había estado enloquecido y habría tenido que vivir el resto de su vida con ese conocimiento.

- "Debemos mudarnos a un nuevo alojamiento y debo llevarla a conseguir ropa."

- "Ambas tiendas de la esquina están abiertas al final del pasillo. Podrá elegir. Odio ir a suministros a escoger la ropa, ¿te importa si me quedo aquí mientras tú la llevas? Me dijeron que hiciera guardia en la puerta, no que te escoltara por todas partes. Yo podría transferir tu ropa y artículos personales al nuevo apartamento, mientras que vais."

- "Eso se agradecería. Quiero un apartamento al mismo lado que estoy ahora.

Me gusta la vista."

- "Hecho. También quiero evitar ir abajo."

Darien no culpó al macho por querer evitar a Deimos por un tiempo.

- "Le diré a Serena que ya nos vamos."


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Diez

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien sonríe cuando Serena se gira lentamente frente a él con sus pantalones de chándal. Los ha enrollado en los tobillos y un par de veces en la cintura para que sean lo suficientemente estrechos como para evitar que se deslicen por sus caderas. El resultado es divertido pero inquietante al mismo tiempo. El exceso de material sobre su estómago bajo la camisa demasiado holgada le da una ligera apariencia de embarazo.

Su mente se queda ahí, imaginando como sería si ella llevara a su hijo. Sospecha que la leve sensación de dolor en su pecho puede ser anhelo. Tener una pareja y crear una vida con ella es algo que todo hombre quiere. Eso significaría que podría estar siempre con Serena. Aparta esos pensamientos.

-" Vamos. Necesitas la luz del sol y necesitas conseguir un poco de ropa que se ajuste a ti. La mía es demasiado grande. Ojo de Águila llevará mis cosas a la nueva casa en el pasillo cuando nos hayamos ido " .

Ella sigue dudando.- "¿Estás seguro de que no podemos limitarnos a que nos envien las cosas aquí? "

Inhala, recogiendo el leve rastro de miedo en su dulce aroma. Le tiende la mano.

-"Confía en mí. Salir a la calle sera bueno para ti, ya que no quiero que te sientas prisionera dentro de mi casa y debes escoger lo que quieres llevar. De lo contrario ellos acabaran eligiendo lo que piensen que te pueden gustar " .

Se muerde el labio inferior.

Suspira.-" ¿No quieres ver el Homeland ? ¿No tienes curiosidad ? "

-" Sí. " El interés por fin se despierta en sus ojos.- "Siempre quise que alguien mostrara fotos del Homeland en los artículos sobre las nuevas especies, pero nunca lo hicieron . "

-" No permitimos que los periodistas entren en el Homeland o La Reserva. Es más seguro que nadie sepa el trazado de las calles y los edificios en el caso de que alguien quiera atacarnos. La tierra NSO es una zona sin trafico aéreo. También la ley prohíbe que se suban a los árboles o usen telescopios para mirar por encima de los muros o tomar fotos o vídeos. Todas las conferencias de prensa se celebran fuera de los muros " .

-" ¿No son como seis metros de altura? " -" Nueve y en la mayoría de los lugares."

-" Eso es bastante alto".

Tira de su mano, llevándola por la puerta rota al pasillo. Ojo de Águila sonríe a los dos, pero se mantiene en silencio y lejos. Serena camina un poco lento por lo que ajusta su paso al suyo más corto. Hablar parece distraerla así que continua compartiendo información que podría encontrar interesante.

-" Tampoco permitimos que se fotografíe a nuestras hembras. "

-" Ya lo sabía. Es sólo que no sé por qué " .

-" Todos los hombres que han sido fotografiados o asistido a las conferencias de prensa han recibido amenazas de muerte y cartas de odio. No queremos que nuestras hembras sean sometidas a eso ".

-" Eso tiene sentido "

Ella lo sigue al interior del ascensor y sonríe cuando las puertas se cierran. Aunque, su actitud cambia una vez que llegan a la planta principal. Los hombres en la gran sala comunitaria dejan de ver la televisión de pantalla grande para fijar su atención en ella en vez de en el partido.

-"Está bien " dice con voz áspera, la agarra por la cintura y utiliza su cuerpo para protegerla de las miradas. Ella mira alrededor de la habitación mientras él la lleva hacia las puertas principales.

Uno de los hombres se levanta. -"¿Darien? ¿Tienes un momento? "

El primate tiene antecedentes de aversión a los seres humanos. Darien se detiene, colocando a Serena al otro lado para mantenerla lejos del macho. -" ¿Qué quieres ? "

El hombre gruñe.- " No me gusta que ella esté aquí. Me ofende que este bajo el mismo techo. ¿La estás regresando a los seres humanos?. Allí es donde pertenece en vez de al final del pasillo donde yo duermo " .

-"Retrocede ", advierte.- " Está conmigo y ahí es donde se quedara. Siéntate, 861."

El hombre sacó pecho y aprieta los puños.- "Ella es nuestra enemiga. "

-" No la mía. "

-"Es peligrosa y una amenaza. "

Darien resopló.- "Deberías ir a hablar con uno de los loqueros que nos obligaron a ver cuando fuimos liberados si tienes miedo de una hembra. Eso o deberías pedir a Zafiro más formación, ya que crees que eres incapaz de defenderte de alguien tan pequeño " .

861 sisea.- "Veo el atractivo de su montaje, pero envíala de vuelta a su celda después. Siempre debes poner tus juguetes en su sitio cuando terminas de jugar con ellos " .

Darien empuja a Serena a su espalda y la suelta para liberar sus manos. El hombre parece dispuesto a atacar y lo espera con ganas de hacerle sangrar por los términos insultantes. Mira a su alrededor para ver si hay otras amenazas. Algunos de los hombres que habían sido liberados de una instalación en Colorado se habían levantado también, pero se quedaron atrás. Son conocidos por su real aversión a todos los seres humanos, el tratamiento que habían sufrido durante su cautiverio los había vuelto unos amargados.

Book se levanta, se inclina y agarra una de las lámparas de la mesa. Una buena sacudida y arranca el cable de la pared.

-"Ordeno que todos los machos se vayan a sus habitaciones " exige Book con un suave gruñido. " La mujer está aquí con permiso de Deimos. Tú no quieres molestarlo "

Hace una pausa. -"Darien y yo seremos la menor de tus preocupaciones"

Darien se alegra de que el macho no este dispuesto atacar. Todavía le preocupa que los otros puedan decidir a luchar. Uno de ellos podría conseguir pasar por él y Book y lastimar a Serena.

861 se niega a ceder.- "No la quiero aquí "

-" Quizás deberías ir a hacer algo mejor con tu tiempo que acosar a una indefensa humana " Book se acerca a Darien, también poniendo su cuerpo entre los hombres y Serena. -"Hazlo ahora. No quieres ir tras otro ser humano de la manera que lo hiciste una vez. Kakyuu y nuestras mujeres no han dejado precisamente que te olvides, ¿verdad?. No es de extrañar que intentes insultarlo por realmente tener a una mujer en su cama " .

-" Amante de las humanas " 861 gruñe.

-" Me encantan todas las mujeres", gruñe Book. " ¿Celoso porque no puedes montar a una?. Se te nota " Él sonríe, atreviéndose a avanzar.

-"Habrá una pelea si mi agudo oído no recoge el programa de la televisión " Un nuevo macho entra en la sala comunitario desde el pasillo. -" Y se trata de una hembra.

Es de mala educación insultar a una" .

Darien mira a Alan, identificando al macho como uno de Nemesis. El macho redondea los sofás y mira detrás de Darien, es obvio que reconoce a Serena. Parece aturdido antes de que sus labios se tuerzan en una mueca mientras estudia a 861 y a sus dos compañeros.

-" Trajo a un humano bajo nuestro techo "escupe uno de ellos.-"Ella es nuestro enemigo. La única cosa para la que son buenas es para ser montada y lanzanda a una jaula después " .

Alan alarga el paso, se pone detrás de los tres hombres y agarra al que había hablado por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él se inclina, pone los labios junto a su oído.

-"Te arrancare la polla" amenaza.- " Luego te la daré a comer y veré como te ahogas hasta la muerte si se te ocurre nuevamente tocar a esa mujer. ¿Me entiendes? ".

Sus palabras sorprenden a todos. Da al macho una brusca sacudida y lo suelta, enseñando los dientes.-" Será mejor que corras. Sabes que tengo mal genio " .

Los tres hombres se miran el uno al otro, obviamente asustados y se apresuran a subir las escaleras, de dos en dos. Darien se relaja y se vuelve a mirar a Serena. Esta pálida, pero no parece demasiado asustada. Inhala, encontrando su olor no demasiado dulce.

Sostiene la mirada de Alan, luego mira Book.

-"Gracias. "

Alan se encoge de hombros.-"Los tres están molestos. Que nuestras hembras los rechace tiende simplemente hacerlos más irritables " .

Darien no esta seguro de lo que eso significa y lo muestra en su expresión. Book sonríe, dejando la lámpara sobre la mesa .-" 861 una vez intentó atacar a la pareja de Valiant. Kakyuu no se lo tomó demasiado bien ya que ella le gusta y las mujeres evitan intercambiar sexo con los tres. Están llenos de odio " . Él se pone serio.- "Ellos se negaron a tomar nombres y mi conjetura es que eso ayuda a mantener el asimiento de su amargura " Él hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Serena.-" Y tú la has traído a casa. Obsérvalos. ¿Entiendes? No me extrañaría que ellos hicieran algo tonto. Ellos están bien para pasar el rato, pero ¿Los querría cerca de la humana que me importa? Por supuesto que no " .

Darien aprieta los dientes. "¿Crees que podrían ir tras ella, en mi casa? "

-" No después de esto " susurra Alan, estirando el cuello para conseguir otro vistazo a Serena.

Darien da un paso adelante y mira al hombre.- " ¿Qué estás mirando? "

Book se aclara la garganta.- "Tendré una charla con ellos para asegurarme de que entienden lo estúpido que sería ir a por tu humana. Deimos también será informado de su comportamiento. ¿A dónde la llevas? " Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.-" No me digas que te enfrentaste a todo el mundo sólo a dar marcha atrás y dejarla bajo la custodia de Tim. "

-" Nunca. Ella necesita ropa "

-"Está bien . " Book se vuelve.- " Voy a subir y tendré esa charla con ellos y luego buscare a Deimos para informarle de lo ocurrido"

Darien enfrenta a Serena y aborrece ver la mirada de dolor en sus ojos. -"Está bien."

-"Sabía que dejar tu apartamento no era una buena idea. "

La coge de la mano.-" No todas las especies han llegado a un acuerdo con el pasado. No permitas que te asuste. Ellos no se atreverán a hacerte daño " Los matare si lo intentan, él jura en silencio.

-" Tsukino " dice Alan con voz ronca.- " Tenía la esperanza de que fueras tu cuando escuche los rumores de una humana de Nemesis. No podía entender por qué uno de nuestros hombres protegería a cualquiera de ellas de otra manera " .

Darien gira, gruñendo una advertencia. No le gusta la forma en que el hombre ha avanzado o el evidente interés que muestra en ella.

Serena se asoma por un lado de Darien y ve a716. Había atendido al hombre después de la brutal paliza que le dieron por negarse a pelear con otra especie nueva. Los idiotas que estaban entrenándolo le habían roto los dos brazos. Ella le había alimentado diariamente hasta que sus dos brazos sanaron y había logrado pasarle algunos dulces.

Darien suelta su mano y se interpone entre ellos. -"Ella no es nuestro enemigo. "

-" Ya lo sé. Yo no voy por ahí amenazando con lastimar a otros machos por el simple placer de hacerlo " Su expresión se suaviza. -" Hola, Tsukino " Él le dedica una cálida sonrisa. -"Es bueno verte de nuevo. Yo ahora soy conocido como Alan " Él se ríe entre dientes.-"Soy muy curioso. Pensé que era el nombre perfecto. He oído que te dispararon, Tsukino. ¿Estás bien ?"

Las emociones la estrangulan al verlo tan saludable y en forma.- "Estoy bien. Te ves muy bien. ¿Cómo están tus brazos? "

Mueve ambos y aprieta los puños. Los músculos se agrupan en sus brazos desnudos, claramente mostrados por la camiseta que lleva.- "Muy bien, gracias a ti. "

Intenta acercarse, pero Darien bloquea su camino. Él lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero parece decidir no prestarle atención.- " Me hiciste adicto a las galletas de avena. Aunque ninguna de ellas sabe tan bien como las que me traías "

El miedo que había sentido porque Darien casi entrara en otra pelea se derrite bajo el cumplido.- " El secreto es que pongo salsa de manzana y canela en la mezcla cuando las horneo. Puedo darte la receta ".

-" Me gustaría eso " Se vuelve hacia Darien.- " ¿Ella está contigo? "

-" Sí".

Alan frunce el ceño.- "¿En calidad de qué? "

Serena se mueve, agarrando la mano de Darien otra vez. Se le rompería el corazón roto si él y Alan discuten sobre cómo él había tenido que luchar contra su coqueteo.-"Él me está protegiendo " dice ella rápidamente.- "Me salvó de ser enviada a la cárcel."

Alan mira hacia abajo ya que es mas alto que ella.- "¿Sois pareja? "

No esta segura de cómo responder a eso. Darien la había llevado a su casa y habían tenido relaciones sexuales pero ¿Significa que están en una relación real? No esta segura.

-"Lo somos " declara Darien.

Serena le mira, pero él parece demasiado empeñado en mirar al otro hombre como para prestarle cualquier atención. Observa la expresión Alan para ver cómo se toma la noticia. Sus rasgos tensos se relajan.

-" Bien. Ella me trató bien y me hizo la vida más fácil mientras estaba en Nemesis. Lucharía por ella si no tuvieras buenas intenciones " .

Darien intenta deshacerse de su mano, pero ella se aferra a él. -"Él nunca me haría daño o algo malo. " Ella fuerza una sonrisa y cambia de tema.-" Me gusta tu nombre. "

Los dos hombres se miran el uno al otro, pero Alan finalmente vuelve su atención a ella. -"Gracias. Tiendo a hacer muchas preguntas " vuelve a mirar a Darien.- "¿Ellos la acusan porque trabajaba en Nemesis? "

Darien se encoge de hombros.- "No lo sé. También trabajó en Cornas. Estoy intentando encontrar pruebas de que estaba en los dos sitios para ayudar a nuestra especie " .

Alan asiente.- "Podríamos reunir a los de nuestra instalación y pedirles que den testimonio de su bondad y de las cosas que ella hizo para mejorar nuestras vidas"

-"Podría ser útil" Darien vacila.- " Un humano la estaba utilizando para reunir pruebas y cobrar las recompensas . "

Alan asiente.- "Puedo contactar con todos los de nuestro centro de pruebas y podemos formar un equipo para trabajar en la búsqueda de este hombre. La mayoría de nosotros trabajamos en seguridad y tenemos acceso a los ordenadores. Este humano tiene que tener una licencia de conducir o algún tipo de identificación que podemos rastrear mediante los registros. El mundo exterior nos da acceso a sus bases de datos " .

Darien asiente.-" Le he pedido a nuestro equipo especial que busquen a este hombre pero quiero que nosotros lo hagamos también"

-"Hecho " Alan esta de acuerdo.-" Los llamare para reunirnos después de mi turno y tendremos una lluvia de ideas"

-" Necesitaras la información. "

-" ¿Por qué no la traes a la biblioteca a las siete? Debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos y estarán contentos de ver Tsukino "

-"Está bien"

Alan mira a Serena y luego otra vez a Darien.- " Es posible que desees mantenerla en tu casa hasta entonces. Todavía hay un montón de hostilidad en algunos de los nuestros hacia cualquier ser humano asociado a las instalaciones de pruebas. Estos tres hombres son excelentes ejemplos. No todos tuvieron experiencias positivas por lo que no entienden por qué hemos luchado por mantenerla a salvo . "

-" Me la llevo a suministros. "

-"Entendido. Evite las áreas grandes con muchos de los nuestros " advierte Alan.-" Me gustaría ir contigo, pero tengo que prepararme para el trabajo. Zafiro se pone irritable cuando me presento sin uniforme o llego tarde ".

Darien asiente.- " Lo haré "

Alan mete la mano dentro de su bolsillo delantero y saca un juego de llaves.-" El carrito diecinueve es mío. Úsalo y deja las llaves debajo del asiento cuando hayas terminado. Ire corriendo a mi estación. Ella está sin zapatos y no debería caminar hasta tan lejos . "

-" Planeaba llevarla. "

Alan mira a Serena y se ríe.- " Seguro que no te haría esforzarte "

-" No. No lo haría " Él acepta las llaves.

-" Nos vemos a las siete. " Alan sonríe a Serena nuevo. -"Es bueno verte y me encantaría esa receta . "

-" Es tuya. La escribiré a la primera oportunidad que tenga "

Alan se vuelve y se dirige hacia el ascensor.

Serena se queda mirando a Darien.- " Puedo esperar por la ropa. Casi tienes otra pelea".

-" No importa. Vamos " Se inclina un poco, mirándola a los ojos .-" ¿Qué tan cerca estuviste con él? "

Echa un vistazo a Alan mientras entra en el ascensor y vuelve a encontrarse con la mirada del Darien. Su expresión es la misma que había tenido cuando la había interrogado sobre de Kakeru. Entiende por qué pregunta eso.- " Me hice cargo de él cuando estaba herido. Si estás preguntando si alguna vez mostró interés sexual en mí, la respuesta es no ".

Él parpadea.-"Está bien. Vamos "

Darien la lleva al exterior, bajo el sol radiante y le suelta la mano. Ella jadea cuando él la agarra por la cintura con un brazo, se inclina, engancha la mano detrás de sus rodillas y la levanta en sus brazos.

-" El suelo estará muy caliente y tus pies son muy delicados. Podrías quemarte. "

Ella envuelve el brazo alrededor de sus anchos hombros.-" Gracias. Aunque puedo caminar"

-" No es necesario " Se vuelve y camina por una línea de carros de golf estacionados alrededor de la esquina del edificio. Cada uno tiene un número impreso en el lado, cerca de la rueda delantera.- "No correré el riesgo de que sufras lesiones. "

Él suavemente la coloca en el asiento y rodea el carro. El asiento es pequeño, así que terminan muy juntos. A ella no le importa. Darien enciende el motor, da marcha atrás y se incorpora a la carretera. El tráfico consiste en unos pocos carros de golf y un SUV.

Unos jeeps aparcados en frente de edificios y las nuevas especies caminado por las aceras. No son muchos, pero los que ve se vuelven a mirarla mientras pasan.

-"Es como una pequeña ciudad. Hay mucha hierba y casi ningún vehículo ".

-"Aquí tenemos un bar donde bailamos ".

Eso la sorprende por alguna razón. Ella mira hacia él y no a su entorno.-"¿Bailas?"

Él la mira.-" Sí".

-"¿El qué? " realmente siente curiosidad.

-"Música ".

-"Quiero decir ¿de qué tipo? "

-" Algo con buen ritmo. Es una de las mejores cosas que hemos descubierto desde que fuimos liberados " .

Ella se queda en silencio e intenta imaginarse a Darien en una pista de baile. Es grande, musculoso y las mujeres probablemente usaran el pretexto del baile para frotarse contra él. Los celos alzan la cabeza cuando se pregunta quién le habría enseñado, si había sido con un baile lento o rápido y si habían terminado teniendo sexo.

El carro se detiene Serena se obliga a dirigir su atención al exterior. Han estacionado delante de un gran edificio. Las ventanas son oscuras y las dos puertas principales están cerradas. No hay signos que declaren lo que es.

-"El edificio de suministros " le informa y apaga el motor.-"Quédate quieta. Voy a rodear el carro para llegar a ti. No olvides que el suelo está caliente" Él la levantó en sus brazos.-"También tenemos una bolera en el Homeland. Nuestra especie disfruta ese deporte e incluso tenemos una sala de cine. A todo el mundo le encanta ver películas en la pantalla grande. "

Serena envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le gusta que Darien la sostenga contra su pecho y nota nuevamente lo bien que huele. Sus palabras penetraron en ella y se ríe.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso? " se detiene, mirándola fijamente.

-" Los bolos. Nunca he jugado, pero simplemente me parece divertido llamarlo deporte. Pensé que era un juego "

-"El fútbol y el béisbol son considerados un deporte. "

Ella sonríe.-" Tienes razón "

-" Te llevaré a la bolera en breve para que pueda experimentar. " Darien empieza a avanzar de nuevo.

Las puertas están automatizadas y abren cuando se acercan. Ella parpadea rápidamente para ajustar su visión de la brillante luz del sol al oscuro interior. Parece ser un almacén con un montón de estantes altos. Una nueva especie esta sentada detrás de un escritorio, usando un ordenador. Levanta la cabeza y se queda quieto mientras Darien la lleva hasta allí y gentilmente la coloca sobre sus pies.

-" La mujer necesita ropa, artículos personales y zapatos, si tienes. "

El macho felino frunce el ceño. -" ¿Ella es una de Megaverso? "

-" Ella es de Nemesis y no uses ese tono "advierte Darien.-"¿Tienes artículos de los regalos en stock o no? "

Serena ha escuchado ese término antes y quiere preguntar qué es un regalo, pero se abstiene. La sombría nueva especie de la recepción no parece feliz de tenerla dentro de su almacén. Ella se tensa, esperando que Darien no esté a punto de entrar en una nueva discusión con alguien por ella. La culpa parece inevitable porque no deja de poner a Darien en la situación de tener que defenderla. Los dos hombres se miran. La tensión es palpable.

-" No pasa nada si usted no tiene nada de mi tamaño" susurra, deseando haber conseguido convencer a Darien de quedarse en su casa.

-" No. Consigue las cosas" Darien no aparta la mirada del otro hombre.- "Ella es una invitada y se aloja en mi casa. "

El otro hombre cede y baja la mirada.- "Está bien. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedara contigo? "

-" Indefinidamente". La nueva especie baja la mirada por el cuerpo de Serena, aparentemente para ver su tamaño.-"¿Cuál es tu fragancia preferencia? "

-" Vainilla y coco para el pelo" Darien responde al instante.

A Serena le sorprende que él recuerde qué tipo de champú perfumado y acondicionador usa normalmente. Las especies tienen un gran sentido del olfato, pero ella se había duchado en el hospital y usó sus productos, antes de que él la llevara a su casa. Retiene esa información del pasado.

-"Tengo eso", confirma el macho. -"Puedo adivinar su tamaño. Voy a proporcionarle durante dos semanas, pero tienes que pedir sus cosas por Internet. Los regalos hacen eso " Él se da media vuelta y desaparece detrás de un estante alto.

Darien se vuelve hacia ella y su sonrisa parece forzada.- "No tardara mucho tiempo."

-" ¿Qué es un regalo ? " Ella mantiene su voz baja.

-" Pequeñas Especies del sexo femenino. "

-" ¿Por qué se llaman así? "

Un músculo de su mandíbula se tensa.-" Fueron creadas por Megaverso para ser usadas como regalos a los inversores. Hemos recuperado alguna información en los registros que recuperamos "

-"¿Regaladas a los inversores? ¿Qué significa eso? "

Sus hermosos ojos brillan de rabia.-" Fueron creados a propósito más pequeñas y débiles para que no pudieran luchar eficazmente. " Él vacila.- " Megaverso fue financiada por unos ricos humanos que querían abusar sexualmente de las mujeres. Que los regalos fueran en parte animal se consideraba una ventaja y pagaron mucho dinero para obtenerlas. La mayor parte de los registros fueron destruidos, lo que dificulta averiguar de dónde salió el dinero y quién puede tenerlas para que podamos intentar rescatar a las hembras " .

Serena lo mira mientras asimila las palabras. Se tambalea sobre sus pies y se habría caído si él no la agarra de las caderas. -" Oh, Dios mío" imaginar algo tan atroz, le enferma.

-" Lo siento. Debí formularlo más suave" .

Ella se agarra sus brazos, feliz por el apoyo.-" He destruido el ordenador central en Cornas " Se siente enferma.-"No lo sabia, Darien. ¿He borrado información que podría haber ayudado a encontrarlas? "

Él la atrae hacia su cuerpo.- "No lo sé."

Ella se aferra a él, cierra los ojos. Desliza las manos por sus brazos para agarrar sus hombros. Sus piernas parecen convertirse en gelatina.- " Sólo quería impedir que los guardias de seguridad fueran capaces de soltar el gas y matar a las nuevas especies que estaban en Cornas. "

-"Está bien " Él apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza y envuelve los brazos firmemente alrededor de su cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.- " Sentiste que no tenias otra opción. Yo creo eso. Hiciste lo que pensabas que era lo mejor. Salvaste sus vidas "

Pero, ¿a cambio de cuántas?. Esa pregunta le atormenta. No se atreve a decirlo en voz alta. No me extraña que el equipo especial quiera saber lo que había en esos ordenadores y por qué actuaron como si lo que hice fuera una cosa horrible. Podría haber ayudado a encontrar algunas de esas mujeres.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Once

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena odia hacer que Darien se preocupe, pero ella no tiene nada que decir. La nueva especie en el almacén se había ofrecido a enseñarle la ropa que tienen de su tamaño, pero ella no podía reunir algo de interés. Ellos podrían haberle dado unos sus sacos de grano para llevar y ella terminaría dando las gracias. Estaba en shock.

Darien le había abrazado hasta que ella se retiró de sus brazos cuando el otro chico había vuelto. Ella no quiere que él tenga que justificarse por darle un poco de consuelo o posiblemente, entrar en otra pelea. Los seres humanos que habían trabajado para cualquier empresa asociada a Industrias Megaverso eran odiados por las nuevas especies por muchas razones y ella acaba de descubrir otra más.

Ella se estremece al pensar en hombres tan crueles como Dean Polanitis poniendo sus manos sobre las nuevas especies "Regalo" . Ella nunca había visto a una de ellas en Nemesis o en Cornas pero según Darien no permanecían dentro de las instalaciones. El horror de lo que las mujeres deben sufrir la dejan tambaleándose .

Había experimentado en carne propia lo horribles que las pruebas de las drogas eran en Nemesis. Aunque no habían abusado de ella sexualmente. Imagina que tantos años de abusos sexuales por parte de alguien tan atroz seria una pesadilla. Ella prefería ser golpeada e insultada a tener a un psicópata usándola para satisfacer cualquier desviación sexual que se le ocurriera.

Darien la lleva de vuelta al carrito de golf y la deja allí para recuperar media docena de bolsas. Ella se queda muy quieta, ni siquiera se atreve a levantar la mirada mientras los vehículos pasan. Él regresa rápidamente y a lleva de regreso a la residencia. Apaga el motor.

-" ¿Estás bien? "

Se obliga a mirarlo.- "¿Por qué me salvaste? "

-"No debí hablarte de los regalos. No sabía que te molestaría tanto. Megaverso las regaló hace mucho tiempo. Dudo que Cornas tuviera información en sus equipos"

-"¿Y si la tenían? "

-"¿Y si no la tenían? Estás molesta sin saber si existe un motivo " .

Ella asiente, tratando de agarrarse a esa esperanza. -"Está bien "

-" Hemos rescatado algunas de ellas. La mayoría ya estaban muertas para el momento en que las rastreamos" .

-"¿Muertas? "

Él frunce el ceño. -"No te diré nada más. "

-" ¿Por favor? "

-"Ellas no sobreviven mucho tiempo. Entremos "

Ella se baja del carro antes de que pueda rodearlo.-" Puedo caminar . "

Él gruñe, no muy contento, pero agarra las bolsas.- " Permanece sobre la hierba. La acera estará caliente ".

No le importa si sus pies se queman, pero sabe que él se molestaría así que permanece en la hierba. Él marca un código y pasa su tarjeta para acceder al edificio de hombre. Le recuerda a Nemesis y Cornas, con tantas medidas de seguridad. La sala comunitaria esta vacía cuando entran en el edificio. Él la lleva directamente a los ascensores. No dicen nada hasta llegar a la tercera planta.

Ojo de Águila permanece apostado en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared. Sonríe.- " Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. Todas tus cosas personales han sido trasladadas a la nueva casa. " Se endereza y abre la puerta para ellos. -"Hice que te proporcionaran el almuerzo. Espero que no te importe " entrega a Darien una tarjeta. -"El mismo código. "

-"Gracias." Darien la agarra del brazo, guiándola dentro.

-" Gracias" ella murmura.

-" ¿Está bien?" Ojo de Águila suena preocupado.

-"Lo estará. Gracias. No dejes que nadie nos moleste"

-" Lo tienes " Ojo de Águila cierra la puerta con firmeza.

Serena se vuelve al llegar al centro de la habitación, ve a Darien dejando las bolsas sobre el mostrador entre la sala de estar y la cocina. Una bandeja descansa sobre la mesa con dos platos y cubiertos.- " Come tú. Ya no tengo hambre" .

Él frunce el ceño. -" lo necesitas".

-"Como que perdí el apetito. ¿Te importa si voy acostarme? " No espera una respuesta y entra en el dormitorio. La cama es enorme y más alta que la del antiguo apartamento. Se detiene, odia ser la razón por la que han tenido que mudarse. El colchón llega hasta su cintura y tendrá que escalar para subir. Las sabanas azules son bonitas, pero prefiere las de Darien.

-"¿Serena? "

Ella se vuelve, para verlo agarrando el marco de la puerta con ambas manos-"¿Sí?"

Él lo suelta, se acerca.- " Dime cómo hacer que te sientas mejor. "

Su mirada viaja por su cuerpo, haciendo una pausa en su amplio pecho, bajando a su estrecha cintura y estómago firme, los pantalones de chándal que cubren sus musculosas y largas piernas. Se queda mirando la alfombra, sin atreverse a contestar.

Él se acerca más hasta que ella tiene que levantar la mirada o simplemente admirar su entrepierna. Examina sus gruesos labios, deseando que la bese. Eso la distraería del dolor y la miseria. Y también de tantos remordimientos.

-" ¿Serena? " Él extiende la mano y la cierra alrededor de su cadera. La otro cepilla su pelo hacia atrás y con el pulgar le acaricia la línea de la mandíbula.-"¿Qué necesitas? "

-" A ti", dice ella. Sorprendiendo a ambos, a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se abren y sus mejillas se calientan.

Darien emite un sonido suave, animal que es algo sexy.-"Espero que quieras decir lo que creo que dices. "

Es un estímulo para ella, alcanzar y deslizar las palmas por su pecho. Desea que la camiseta desaparezca, anhelando tocar su cálida piel en vez de la suave tela estirada sobre su firme cuerpo. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, agarrándolo y tirado para bajar su cabeza. Él obedece y ella inclina la cabeza ligeramente, lamiéndose los labios para humedecerlos mientras se pone de puntillas.

-" ¿Me besas? ¿Por favor? "

No necesita que se lo pida dos veces. Baja su boca y ella cierra los ojos. El primer roce de su boca contra la suya envía escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Sus labios firmes son más suaves de lo que parecen ser cuando se encuentran con los de ella. Él separa los labios y desliza la lengua dentro de su boca, explorando. Su entusiasmo aumenta cuando Serena se aferra a él. La mano ahuecando su cara baja a su cadera hasta que ambas manos la rodean y él extiende los dedos.

Darien gruñe y ella presiona con más fuerza contra él, besándolo frenéticamente. Él responde desplazando sus manos alrededor de su culo y apretando cada mejilla. Ella jadea cuando él usa su agarre para levantarla.

Serena abre las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de sus caderas mientras él camina hacia adelante. Registra la sorpresa cuando en vez de llevarla a la cama, ella termina sentada en el borde de la cómoda. Es más baja que la de su antiguo apartamento. Están cadera con cadera. Su polla dura se presiona contra su coño mientras sus manos se deslizan de debajo de su culo para agarrar sus caderas de nuevo.

El beso se rompe cuando él aparta la boca.

Ella abre los ojos en señal de frustración.-" No te detengas " suplica.

Sus ojos se estrechan, su respiración es tan irregular como la suya.-" No puedo," dice con voz ronca. Él baja la cabeza una vez más y casi la besa de nuevo, pero titubea justo antes de tocar sus labios.-"Tengo que ir más despacio o te asustare. "

Nunca deja de sorprenderme.-" No. No lo harás " .

Él no parece muy convencido cuando estudia sus ojos, buscando respuestas.

-" No te contengas ", le asegura.-" Sé que no me harás daño. Te deseo, Darien "

Se queda mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-"Sé lo que eres, quien eres y te quiero. " No puede decirlo más claro. Nadie necesita recordarle que él no es completamente humano y acepta que seguramente sería diferente a los pocos amantes que había conocido.-" Tómame "

La besa, invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Cierra los ojos para saborear las sensaciones. Él la agarra por las caderas y empuja su pelvis contra la suya, moliendo su polla atrapada contra los pantalones que cubren su coño. Su tacto solido frotándose contra su clítoris a través de dos capas de ropa se siente increíble pero desea que estuvieran desnudos.

Ella gime contra su lengua mientras sus brazos se cierran alrededor de sus hombros y araña su espalda a través de la camiseta. No se desgarra sin importar lo mucho que intente excavar a través del algodón para llegar a su piel con las uñas. Darien usa su agarre en las caderas para mantenerla en su lugar mientras rueda sus caderas, atormentándola hasta que esta lista para venirse en sus pantalones. Sube las piernas y las aprieta alrededor de su cintura.

Él deja de moverse y ella quiere gritar cuando él se aparta de su boca. Ambos jadean. Ella abre los ojos de nuevo y le mira fijamente a los ojos.

-" Suelta "

Ella afloja su dominio sobre él, apoya las manos sobre el tocador y se inclina un poco hacia atrás-

-"¿Qu―"

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él desgarra su camiseta, con tanta facilidad como si fuera de papel. La arroja detrás de él. Luego desgarra la suya y la arroja a un lado, dejando al descubierto su sexy pecho. Ella extiende la mano y toca su piel, amando lo cálida y firme que siente bajo sus manos. Ella lo adora con la mirada y el tacto.

Sus ojos bajan a sus pechos desnudos y él la levanta más alto hasta que ya no esta sentado sobre la superficie dura. Él baja la cabeza y ella se aferra a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Una de sus manos palmea un pecho mientras su boca cubre el otro. No lame suavemente o se burla de ella. Él chupa el pezón en su boca y deja que sus dientes afilados raspen la punta sensible. Ella gime mientras lo chupa con más fuerza y aprieta las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La sensación se dispara su clítoris cuando él presiona la pelvis contra la uve de sus pantalones.

Ella se va a correr y sus pantalones siguen en pie. Ella gime y se retuerce, se aferra a él, arquea la espalda e intenta corcovear las caderas contra la dura longitud de su pene atrapado dentro de sus pantalones. Un gruñido brota de su garganta y su boca suelta su pecho. Levanta la cabeza, con los ojos entornados. Se ve salvaje y sexy mientras sus miradas se encuentran.

-"¿Demasiado duro? " Gruñe.

Ella niega con la cabeza, a su cuerpo demasiado dolorido no le importa si él es áspero. Suelta su pecho y agarra la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Ella siente un tirón y oye el desgarro del material. Mira hacia abajo. Ha desgarrado los pantalones hacia abajo. Sus manos agarran el material a los lados de sus muslos y lo arrancan más, hasta que su sexo queda expuesto a su vista. Uno más tirón fuerte, se los arranca completamente y los arroja a un lado.

Darien la baja hasta que su culo desnudo descansa sobre la cómoda y mueve los dedos entre sus cuerpos, agarra sus propios pantalones y tira de la parte delantera para liberar su pene.

Ella se retuerce lo suficiente para mirar abajo en el reducido espacio entre ellos para mirar su polla. Parece increíblemente dura y se sacude un poco como si se moviera con cada latido del corazón. No puede apartar la mirada de la carne gruesa y rígida entre ellos. Él es hermoso para ella. Grande pero se esperaba eso. Nada en un varón de las nuevas especies es pequeño. La cabeza de su pene es más gruesa que el eje, un poco proliferada y perfectamente formada.

-"¿Serena? " Exige su atención con una urgencia apenas contenida en su voz ronca. Ella lo mira a la cara.-"¿Estás segura? "

-" Sí".

Su boca desciende sobre la de ella otra vez. Uno de sus brazos se engancha alrededor de sus caderas y él la deposita en su antebrazo para proteger su culo de la implacable superficie. Utilizó la mano entre ellos para ajustar su polla hasta que la punta gruesa empuja en su coño muy mojado. La impresión de estiramiento de sus músculos vaginales y el placer que siente le hace gritar contra su boca. Él se queda inmóvil y rompe el beso. Su intensa mirada busca sus ojos, midiendo su reacción.

-"No te detengas. Se siente tan bueno que no puedo evitar ser vocal, " le asegura.

Él gruñó y empuja dentro de ella más profundo, para poseer completamente su cuerpo. Su boca encuentra la de ella otra vez, besándola frenéticamente mientras él se corcovea las caderas, golpeando dentro y fuera de ella con fuerza y rapidez.

Serena gime de placer y aparta su boca de la suya, le aterroriza morder su lengua. Aprieta las piernas más fuerte alrededor de su cintura mientras prepara los brazos en sus hombros. Él ajusta el control sobre ella hasta que sus manos agarran su culo para mantenerla en su lugar mientras él sigue conduciéndose en su interior. No puede decir si le duele o si se siente tan bueno que se sobrecarga sus sentidos, pero ella sabe que va a morir si se detiene.

Su polla parece hacerse más gruesa, como si estuviera hinchándose. Su cuerpo se estremece mientras sus músculos se tensan. Él se mueve más rápido y eso es todo lo que necesita Serena. Ella gime más fuerte mientras el placer le atraviesa su cuerpo. Hunde la cara en su hombro y grita cuando el clímax le golpea.

Él emite un sonido―una combinación entre un grito y un gemido. Su polla se hincha definitivamente dentro de ella y ella siente chorro tras chorro de su semen en su interior. Sus caderas se detienen, bloqueado en su contra y su gran cuerpo se estremece.

Él jadea varias veces.

-" Oh,guau " Serena jadea. Le lame la piel lesionada y besa la marca del mordisco en la curva de su cuello. No le había roto la piel, pero esta lo suficientemente notable para distinguir su patrón dental. -"Te mordí. Lo siento. "

Él se ríe en voz baja.- "Me gustó. Muérdeme a menudo " .

Sus manos sueltan su culo y envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Se vuelve y camina, aún encerrado en su interior. Su polla, profundamente enterrada dentro de su coño, tira con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Gime un par de veces por estar demasiado sensible y el gran hombre dentro de ella la hace consciente de su presencia con cada paso que da. Alcanza atrás y obliga a sus piernas a subir un poco mientras se sienta en la cama, de modo que ella queda sentada en su regazo. Levanta las manos cuando ya no sostiene su peso para ahuecar tiernamente su cara.

-" Nunca tuve sexo así antes " Él parece sorprendido.-" Me sentí tan bien. ¿Estás bien? "

Él mira entre sus cuerpos, en el lugar donde ella había recibido el disparo.

-"Ha sido increíble".

Ella deja de hablar para no decir algo que lamentaría. Ha sido más que sexo para Serena. Las ganas de decirle lo mucho que le ama que le ha amado durante tanto tiempo es demasiado tentadora, pero no quiere hacer que algo tan especial incomode a Darien. Los hombres no quieren escuchar ese tipo de confesión después del sexo, sobre todo cuando no sienten lo mismo por una mujer.

Él le acaricia la mejilla.-" Estarás a salvo si me apareo contigo. "

La esperanza de que él la ame aumenta tanto que siquiera puede coger aire.

-"Ellos no podrán enviarte lejos de mí. Es la mejor forma que se me ocurre de protegerte. Te debo la vida y la libertad, Serena . Es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. "

La punzada de dolor en su corazón duele tanto que contiene la respiración. -"¿Qué? "

-"Puedo acoplarme contigo para salvarte de ir a Fuller, independientemente de lo que el equipo especial decida. "

La destroza por dentro. Él es un hombre tan bueno que se ofrece a casarse con ella por razones honorables pero no puede aceptar. No sería justo encerrarlo en una relación sólo porque quiere protegerla y siente que le debe la vida. Se traga el nudo de emoción que casi la ahoga y elige con cuidado las palabras.

-" Esto es muy amable de tu parte, Darien. Te lo agradezco " Él frunce el ceño.-"Pero no puedo. "

-" ¿Por qué no ? " Le suelta la cara y la agarra de las caderas en su lugar. -"Es un compromiso de por vida y soló tendré sexo contigo. "

El anhelo de tener eso con él es un dolor amargo dentro de su pecho.-"¿Para salvarme? "

-" Sí".

Serena lucha contra su moral. Daría cualquier cosa por pasar el resto de su vida con Darien, pero sería un error aprovecharse de su sentido del deber. Amarle significa que tiene que hacer lo que es mejor para él, independientemente de lo que le haría feliz. El temor a que él un día lamente esa decisión, o peor, llegue a odiarla por aceptar lo que esta dispuesto a sacrificar, gana.- " Quiero que quieras aparearte conmigo por las razones correctas, Darien. "

Parece aturdido. -"¿Estás rechazando mi oferta? "

-"Quiero que te aparees por las razones correctas ", ella reitera.

-" ¿Estás diciendo que no? ¿Entiendes que estarías a salvo de la ley de las Especies si eres mi pareja? Nunca te enviarán a la cárcel o te castigaran por algo que hayas hecho en el pasado. Esto te protegerá "

-"Estoy diciendo que no a tus ganas de hacerlo por salvarme."

Darien oculta su enojo y confusión. ¿Por qué se niega a Serena a ser mi pareja? El leve latido de dolor de su mordedura parece una prueba que había disfrutado del sexo, junto con sus otras reacciones. Había oído que las hembras humanas a veces fingían los orgasmos pero esta seguro de que no ha sido una actuación. No tiene sentido. Él puede protegerla y ya le ha demostrado que será un buen compañero.

Quizás ella necesita más pruebas. Las hembras pueden ser tercas. Rueda sobre ella y la fija debajo de su cuerpo, con cuidado de no aplastarla y utilizando los codos para mantener su pecho lejos de ella. Sus ojos marrones se abren bastante mientras los observa pero no ve miedo.

-"Puedo convencerte. "

No espera una respuesta. Encuentra su pie en el suelo ya que esta inclinado sobre ella, lo jala a hombro y la mantiene en su lugar mientras se conduce más profundo en su coño. Vacila ahí, asegurándose de que ella pueda tomarlo sin dolor. Un suave gemido cuando casi cierra sus ojos es todo lo que necesita saber.

Él se retira hasta que abandona casi por completo su cuerpo, ajusta las caderas y se empuja lentamente a su interior. El ajuste perfecto de su cuerpo se siente celestial para él y él mueve sus caderas lo suficiente para ver su reacción cuando encuentra el punto adecuado que hace a las mujeres disfrutar demasiado. Había aprendido algunas cosas sobre como complacer a una mujer, desde que ganó su libertad. Las especies exigen satisfacción de los varones que permiten en sus camas o no serían invitados a unirse a ellas de nuevo.

Serena gime y clava las uñas en su piel. Se obliga a silenciar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando él empieza a bombear dentro y fuera de ella en el ángulo correcto y su respiración se incrementa. El sudor rompe por su piel mientras lucha contra su propio placer para centrarse únicamente en el de ella.

-" Nada se siente tan bueno como tú", confiesa. -" Estás tan suave, húmeda y apretada. "

Aumenta la velocidad de sus caderas mientras lucha contra su liberación. Ella está demasiado apretada y se siente increíblemente bueno, pero hay mucho en juego.

Necesita que entienda que le ofrece como pareja. -"El cielo "decide en voz alta. Serena es su cielo en la Tierra.

Ella cierra los ojos cerrados, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus piernas se envuelven con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas. La sensación de sus talones clavándose en su culo sólo le empuja a un ritmo más rápido, la fricción entre su eje rígido y los músculos de su coño lo conducen cerca de la locura. Quiere perderse en ella, marcarla con su semen desde el interior y poseerla para siempre como la suya.

-"Darien " ella grita su nombre.

Sus uñas se clavan en su piel lo suficientemente profundo para extraerle sangre, el leve dolor se convierte en satisfacción al saber que lo marca de una manera humana.

Él reverentemente espera que ella le deje cicatrices. Baja la mirada entre ellos y observa con fascinación absoluta sus duros pezones mientras su coño se estremece y sus músculos se tensan alrededor de su pene.

Sus gritos mientras se corre hacen que su control se deslice. Él gruñe y aprieta los dientes para no morder su hombro cuando el impulso le golpea y luego pierde la capacidad de pensar. La acuna como puede mientras con cada violento espasmo la llena con su semen y el ardiente éxtasis quema sus entrañas y fríe su cerebro.

Tarda un tiempo en recuperarse. No esta seguro de si han pasado unos pocos segundos o si han sido minutos. Inhala su olor, sabiendo que es su favorito. Estudia los rasgos laxos de Serena y espera a que sus ojos se abran. Lo hacen y él sonríe al ver la mirada en sus ojos. Le mira feliz y saciada.

-"Seré un buen compañero " jura.

Suelta sus hombros y agarra el rostro.- " Lo sé."

-"Entonces, estás de acuerdo " Se alegra de que el asunto esté resuelto. Tim y el equipo no podrán argumentar que ella está bajo su custodia o que debe ser procesada por la ley de Especies.-"Haré que nos traigan la documentación en cuanto mi hinchazón baje " Su pene encerrado dentro de ella le da la oportunidad de abrazarla por más tiempo. Agradece que no parezca importarle ya que ella no intenta alejarlo o desenreda las piernas de alrededor de su cintura.

Ella muerde su labio, su mirada se nubla con una expresión que no le gusta.

-" Está decidido. Deja de mirarme de esa forma " .

-" ¿Qué forma? "

-" Estás insegura, pero yo no. " Su voz se profundiza pero no puede ocultar su enojo. -"Vamos a firmar los papeles de compañeros. "

-" No me folles y luego hagas demandas. No es justo para ninguno de los dos"

Arquea las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras y la huella de ira que identifica en su voz.-" ¿Qué? "

-" Ya me has oído" Ella baja las manos a su pecho y le da un ligero empujón.-" Sé que eres agresivo por naturaleza y estoy bien con eso, pero no puedes acosar a alguien para que acepte tus demandas".

-"¿Acosar? " Él se siente insultado.

-"Está bien " Su voz se suaviza.- "Esa es una palabra demasiado dura. Sé lo que significa aparearse. Es como el matrimonio y para las nuevas especies es para toda la vida. No es algo que deba decidirse después de un sexo alucinante " .

La adulación sobre su habilidad sexual calma su orgullo herido. -"Es lo que hay que hacer"

-" Y por eso no puedo aceptar en este momento "

Ella le desconcierta.- "El sexo entre nosotros es alucinante. Acabas de decirlo. "

-" Se necesita más que buen sexo para que una relación funcione "

-"Tenemos mucho más."

Ella se muerde el labio de nuevo.-" Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo ? No puedo pensar con claridad en este momento, especialmente contigo aún dentro de mí y tocándome. " Ella le acaricia el pecho en vez de empujarle.- " No es justo "

Serena lo confunde totalmente.- "¿Qué no es justo? "

-"Deberíamos ducharnos y prepararnos para esa reunión. Es a las siete, ¿verdad? Probablemente también deberíamos comer algo."

-"Tenemos horas antes de que tengamos que irnos. ¿Qué no es justo? No lo entiendo."

-" No es el mejor momento de hacerme preguntas que cambiaran nuestra vida mientras estás sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo?. Ambos deberíamos pensar con sensatez cuando discutamos algo sobre nuestro futuro. Las hormonas no deberían jugar un papel en ella. Me derrites, Darien. "

No esta seguro de que significa eso, pero suena bien.- "¿Eso es algo bueno? "

-" Sí. " Ella sonríe.-"Nadie ha hecho jamás que me sienta como tú lo haces" Ella levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. -"Eres increíblemente sexy."

-"Sé cómo podemos pasar las próximas horas " Su polla semi-erecta empieza a endurecerse.

Sus ojos se abren como platos y ella mira entre sus cuerpos antes de mirarle de nuevo.

-"No soy completamente humano" le recuerda.- " Tengo un fuerte deseo sexual. Estoy decidido a convencerte de que seas mi compañera" .

-"Realmente no juegas limpio, ¿verdad? "

Ella desliza las manos por su caja torácica, después alrededor de su espalda, sus uñas rastrillan ligeramente su piel. Él gruñe suavemente, disfrutando. Ellas trazan un camino hasta la curva de su culo y después sus manos agarran ambas mejillas. Las hembras nunca le habían hecho eso, pero le gusta la sensación de ella agarrándole ahí y de sus dedos clavándose en los músculos. Ella mueve un poco las piernas, apoya las pantorrillas contra la parte trasera de sus muslos y se mueve debajo de él para enterrar su pene un poco más profundo dentro de su acogedor sexo. Sus paredes vaginales le aprietan y él gruñe más fuerte.

-" Dos pueden jugar a este juego" Ella arquea la espalda, empujando sus pezones contra su pecho. -" No hablamos de apareamiento mientras estamos tocándonos. ¿Trato?"

Ella intenta seducirlo para que acepte. Su boca se tuerce con humor. Ella no intenta manipular como los seres humanos que había conocido tendían a hacer Él sonríe, complacido con su juego.

Ella le sonríe y le aprieta el culo, moliendo su coño contra él. -"Tenemos horas, ¿eh ? ¿Supones que eso me asusta ? No lo hace."

-" Bien" Baja sus labios a los de ella y toma posesión de su boca. Besar a Serena le hace olvidarse de todo, excepto de ella y la necesidad de moverse.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Doce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena desea un secador de pelo, pero Darien arquea las cejas cuando ella le pregunta si tiene uno.

-" Tomare eso por un no. "

-" Es malo para el pelo . "

No discutirá con él. No hay manera de que lo haga con mucho tacto, podría señalar que ella no cree ese hecho. Al menos, no sin mencionarle que él no es totalmente su humano o utilizar el argumento de que había tenido un perro cuando era niña y había utilizado un secador de pelo con él. Puede ser que sea un tema delicado que no quiere abordar. Termina por usar una toalla para frotarse vigorosamente el cabello mojado.

Las bolsas que habían traído de la tienda de artículos contienen un montón de camisetas y unos leggings de algodón de tamaño mediano. También dos sujetadores de ejercicio blancos. Elásticos y diseñados para dar cabida a diversas formas de mama. El único vestido que habían incluido la deja boquiabierta cuando lo saca.

-" Me gusta eso. Póntelo ".

Serena frunce el ceño. -"Tiene flores púrpuras y rosadas por todas partes. Creo que un satélite desde el espacio podría detectarme con esta cosa, Darien. " Ella piensa que es horrible. Le recuerda a algo que se encuentra en una tienda hawaiana de turistas y que alguien con problemas de visión puede comprar.

-"Será más fácil quitártelo cuando regresemos. "

-" Si. " Ella lo deja sobre la cama.- "Sé que no me gustaría usarlo por mucho tiempo. Eso es seguro ".

Sonríe.- " Úsalo "

-"Creo que iré con una de las camisetas grises y los pantalones negros. " Busca en las bolsas, pero no encuentra lo que busca.-"Ese tipo no me empaqueto bragas "

-"La mayoría de los hombres no usan ropa interior. Probablemente ni lo pensó. Me gustas sin ellas. "

Ella sonríe. -"¿Menos que quitarme más tarde? "

-" Exacto. " Él mira su reloj " Debes darte prisa. No queremos llegar tarde "

-"Tú eres el que insistió en que comer y ducharnos por separado. "

-"Todavía estás recuperándote, Serena. Necesitas comer con frecuencia y sabía que no te quitaría las manos de encima si te duchabas conmigo " .

El calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo, al recordar las horas que habían pasado juntos en la cama y el modo en que él le había traído su comida. No comprende que no puede comer casi tanto como él puede consumir por lo que habían discutido un poco cuando ella le había dicho que estaba llena. Él es dulce pero no había que subestimar su personalidad dominante.

-"Me siento asombrosamente bien y sana. Sin embargo quería verte mojado. "

Le encanta los ruidos sexys que hace en respuesta mientras su mirada baja por su cuerpo cuando ella deja caer la toalla para vestirse. Ningún hombre le ha hecho sentirse tan deseada o tan sexy como Darien, sólo con su mirada hambrienta. La intensidad detrás de ella le hace sentirse especial y muy deseada.

-"Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar al agente que te utilizó. "

La declaración sombría mata su estado de ánimo juguetón. Es fácil olvidarse de todo lo malo cuando está con Darien.- " Así es." También le recuerda las veces que han estado juntos en la presencia de otras especies.- " Es sólo que no quiero que te metas en otra pelea por defenderme. "

-"Estas son especies de Nemesis. Te conocen, Serena. No habrá ninguna agresión"

-"Estoy segura de que algunos de ellos no les importara lo amable que era con ellos. Estaban encerrados contra de su voluntad y era parte de eso. "

Darien se adelanta para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. -" Eras una parte que hizo que nuestro cautiverio fuera soportable. No te olvides de eso. Siempre existe esa chispa que brinda esperanza a cosas mejores cuando la vida es mala. Fuiste la nuestra. Nunca vuelvas a negar la importancia de eso. "

Ella lo mira a los ojos, agradecida por las amables palabras. -"No lo haré "

Deja caer su mano.-"No te preocupes por ser lastimada por cualquiera de los que estamos a punto de ver. Nunca permitiré que eso suceda "

-"Gracias. "

Él frunce el ceño. -" No hagas eso. No quiero ni necesito tu agradecimiento " .

-"Está bien. ¿Por qué eso te hace enojar? "

-" Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Tenemos que irnos. Ellos estarán esperando y me gusta ser puntual ".

Ella lo sigue fuera de la vivienda. El guardia es uno que no había visto antes. Él le hecha un rápido vistazo antes de asentir a Darien.- "¿A dónde la llevas? "

-" A la biblioteca. Tenemos una reunión "

La nueva especie frunce el ceño.-"Nadie me ha informado."

Darien la agarra de la mano y pone su cuerpo entre ella y el otro hombre.-"No es una prisionera y estoy con ella. Pensé que Jericho estaba de turno "

-" Deimos me pidió que lo hiciera por él "

Serena espera que el primate no se haya enojado lo suficiente como para no volver a trabajar. Ella abre la boca para preguntar, pero no lo hace, temiendo que sólo empeorara las cosas. Darien la lleva frente a él y la mantiene lejos de la otra nueva especie. El guardia intenta seguirlos hasta el ascensor , pero Darien lo bloquea.

-"Retrocede ".

-"Debo mantenerla a la vista si no está dentro de tu casa"

-" Ella no es un peligro para nadie " gruñe Darien.

Las puertas se cierran, dejando al guardia al otro lado. Serena observa a Darien cuando se vuelve. -" Quizás no deberíamos dejar tu casa. Es totalmente comprensible que sospechen " .

-" Mi palabra es lo único que debe importar y respondo por ti "

Se traga las ganas de darle las gracias una vez más por tener fe en ella. No parece justo que él tenga que enfrentarse a tanta animosidad en su nombre. Todos los sacrificios que había hecho habían sido elección suya. Pudo haberse ido de Nemesis, pero la idea de no ayudar a las nuevas especies cuando el agente Brice le había hablado de Cornas no era una opción. Alguien tenía que salvarlos y estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Incluso había considerado la posibilidad de una reacción violenta si su rol era expuesto públicamente. Algunas personas odiaban a las nuevas especies, los integrantes de esas organizaciones protestaron contra las especies porque el gobierno les había concedido los mismos derechos humanos e incluso algunas iglesias habían declarado que eran abominaciones. Y aún así estaba dispuesta a soportar su juicio intolerante si llegaba el momento, pero nunca había entrado en su mente que la gente que amaba tendría que pagar también. Darien no debería tener que defenderla, sin embargo, lo hace.

Su familia probablemente sufrirá el mismo destino y serán un objetivo por ella.

-" ¿En qué piensas? " Darien le toca el hombro, alejándola de sus pensamientos.-"Te ves muy triste."

Mira hacia arriba y luego simplemente da un paso adelante y lo abraza.-" No importa ".

Envuelve los brazos alrededor de ella, acercándola más.-" Lo hace. "

Ella se aleja de su agarre cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren.-" Es sólo que ha sido un día muy largo. Estoy bien ".

-" No me gusta ver esa mirada en tu cara y me dirás que la puso ahí. Hablaremos sobre esto más adelante, en casa ". la observa estrechamente.

-" De acuerdo. " Espera que se olvide y dejar pasar el tema. Ya se siente bastante culpable por todo lo que ha hecho y no quiere cargarle con su confusión emocional.

Le agarra la mano y la conduce a la gran biblioteca. Las estanterías llenas de libros llegan hasta el techo. Una hermosa chimenea de piedra gris ocupa la pared del fondo y una larga mesa de conferencias con sillas de felpa ocupa el centro de la habitación. Las Nuevas Especies los miran al entrar y Serena deja de caminar cuando ve las caras que nunca pensó que volvería a ver de nuevo. Sonríe instantáneamente, a pesar de que podrían no estar contentos de verla como ella lo está.

-" Todos se ven tan grandes ", espeta. Su mirada se queda en una mujer en particular y elle inconscientemente da un paso hacia ella.

-"Quédate a mi lado. " Darien le obliga a detenerse.

-" Ella está a salvo aquí", declara un hombre duramente antes de que su tono se suavice. -"Es bueno verte, Tsukino. Tendrás que aprender nuestros nuevos nombres. Ahora soy Jinx".

Serena sonríe al felino alto y de pelo negro sujeto a esa voz. -" ¿Todavía eres propenso a los accidentes? "

El hombre se echa a reír.- " No exactamente. Elegí el nombre por otras razones ".

Ella mira su mano, apoyada en el respaldo de una silla.- " ¿Cómo está? "

Suelta la silla, flexiona los dedos y gira su muñeca hasta que puede ver su palma. Hay una cicatriz gruesa en ella, causada por la lesión de un cuchillo que una vez sufrió cuando uno de los guardias intentó matarlo para vengarse de algo estúpido. Jinx había agarrado la hoja para evitar que cortara su garganta.

-" Funciona muy bien." Da un paso más cerca. " ¿De verdad diste a entender a ese doctor del infierno que sería un incompetente si no podía reparar el daño y hacer que moviera los dedos? " Un nudo de emoción se forma en su garganta, por lo que le es imposible hablar. Traga.-"Escuché al personal planificando transferencia a otro lugar ya que el médico creía que la pérdida de movilidad de mi mano me haría inútil. Que sería difícil mejorar la coordinación mano-y- ojo con las drogas si no tenía las dos manos funcionales " .

-Serena no lo sabía.-" ¿Dónde? ¿Fue en Cornas? "

-" No. En un campo de exterminio de nuestra especie. Uno de los empleados se rompió durante el interrogatorio y abandonaron el lugar." Un músculo de su mandíbula se tensa y sus ojos azul oscuro se estrechan con rabia.- " Estaba manipulado para explotar. Catorce especies murieron antes de que pudiesen ser alcanzados".

-" Oh, Dios ", susurra, horrorizada.

-" Me salvaste la vida." Jinx centra su intensa mirada en la de ella.-"Ahora vamos a hacer todo lo posible para salvar la tuya, Tsukino ".

-" Hola, Tsukino ", dice una hembra.

Serena gira la cabeza y sonríe de nuevo.- " Te ves muy bien, 754. Dejaste que tu cabello crezca. Eres tan hermosa ".se da cuenta de que se ha dirigido a ella por su número.-" Lo siento. No debí llamarte así. ¿Qué nombre tomaste? "

-"Carmesite " Mira a Darien.- "¿Puedo abrazarla? No tienes que tomar una postura protectora y mantenerla a tu lado. Aquí todos le debemos agradecimiento por la bondad que mostró. Relájate, Darien. Está entre amigos. Ella me salvó de ser montada a la fuerza"

El recuerdo de ese incidente hace que Serena se estremezca.-" Fue una suerte total para ambas que él estuviera ocupado amenazándome y no escuchara la puerta abrirse."

Darien gruñe.-" ¿Qué hiciste? "

Ella nota su expresión de enojo y espera que no sea causado por sus acciones. Ella no se arrepiente de lo que había hecho ese día o cualquier día. Ella siempre intentaba mantenerse un paso por delante del personal y averiguar la manera de engañarlos o manipularlos para que hicieran lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a las nuevas especies.- "Abrí la puerta para ver cómo estaba y le vi de pie junto a su cama, estaba diciendo lo que pensaba hacerle mientras se quitaba el cinturón. Agarré un orinal y le golpee en la cabeza. Nunca me vio llegar. Había apagado las cámaras de la celda para asegurarse de que Seguridad no le detectaba, por lo que tampoco hubo pruebas de que estuve allí. Hice que pareciera que se había resbalado y golpeado la cabeza con el borde de la mesa. "

Carmesite se ríe.-" Ella le golpeó tan duro que necesitó quince puntos de sutura. Ella estaba furiosa porque él iba a lastimarme. Aprendí a confiar en las palabras de Tsukino. También le abrió los pantalones para dejar claro que planeaba hacer conmigo. Los médicos se pusieron furiosos cuando entraron y lo encontraron en el suelo porque podía haber arruinado lo que tenían planeado para mí. Nunca volví a verlo. "

-" Puedes tocarla, "decide Darien, soltándole la mano.

Carmesite es veinte centímetros más alta que Serena. Ella le da un abrazo de oso y un leve dolor atraviesa su costado en recuperación, ella gime. Carmesite afloja su agarre instantáneamente, se aparta y frunce el ceño.

-" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? Me olvido de que los humanos sois frágiles " .

-" No. Es mi lado. Aún esta un poco sensible " Se toca la camisa sobre el vendaje. Darien le había puesto uno nuevo después de la ducha.

La cabeza de Carmesite se vuelve en dirección a Darien y gruñe.- " ¿Le hiciste daño?"

-"No" Serena lo niega inmediatamente y agarra la mano de la mujer enojada para llamar su atención.-" Me dispararon cuando los chicos del equipo especial allanó Cornas Investigación. Es el lugar al que fui después Nemesis "

-"¿Los equipos especiales te dispararon ? " pregunta Jinx.

-" No." Serena niega con la cabeza .- "Fue uno de los guardias de Cornas "

Carmesite aprieta su mano con suavidad. -" Siéntate y cuéntanos todo. Necesitamos saber los detalles de tu situación para que podamos encontrar la forma de ayudarte. Tienes que empezar por el principio . "

Serena se acomoda en un cómodo sofá con Darien a un lado y Carmesite al otro. Las puertas dobles de la biblioteca se abren y Kakeru entra. Darien se pone en pie, con las manos en garras.

Kakeru suspira.- "Sé que no debería estar aquí porque Deimos me ordenó que se mantenga lejos de ella, pero es razonable. Todos queremos ayudarle a salir de este lío. Pido disculpas por cruzar la línea. He venido a ayudar y lo más importante es conseguir que sea declarada inocente y no se le cobre ningún delito " .

-"Gracias. " Serena contiene la respiración y espera a ver lo que Darien hace. Ella no quiere que empiecen otra pelea.

Su dura expresión se suaviza y se sienta.- "Está bien. Puedes ayudar, pero siéntate muy lejos ".

Kakeru se sienta al final de la mesa.- " ¿Qué me he perdido? "

-" Serena está a punto de hablarnos sobre el agente Brice y por qué creía que estaba trabajando con la oficina nacional de estadística para liberar a nuestro pueblo."

Darien asiente. -"Empieza".

Alan dice en voz baja a todos que se sienten. Todos lo hacen y la sala se queda en silencio. Serena pasa la mirada por ellos y suspira. No será fácil repasar todos los detalles del trabajo con estas personas, a las que habían hecho tanto daño, pero tiene que hacerlo. Sólo espera que no la odien por tardar tanto en entregar la información.

Ella empieza diciéndoles cómo había conseguido el trabajo en Nemesis y luego le asignaron a las plantas inferiores.- "Fue entonces cuando vi por primera vez a las nuevas especies allí y comprendí lo que estaba pasando realmente. Dean Polanitis me estaba mostrando la instalación y cuando vi a uno de ustedes ... " Ella revive el recuerdo horrible.- "Creo que me quedé sin aliento y vio que estaba horrorizada. Al instante me sacó de la sala para decirme lo que le pasaría a mi familia y a mí si alguna vez le decía a alguien lo que estaban haciendo o que ustedes estabais allí. Dejo claro que no tenia reparos en matar a cualquier persona que traicionara a la empresa y ese mismo día, algunos miembros del personal se acercaron a mí para asegurarme que otros empleados habían desaparecido. Creo que él les pidió que hablaran conmigo para asegurarse de que entendía que la amenaza era real y que los empleados que habían perdido su confianza estaban muertos "

-"Sin embargo, ella se arriesgó a intentar ayudarnos " declara Darien .-" Diles lo que has hecho"

Se lame los labios y observa sus caras. Es un milagro ver cómo algunos de ellos están bronceados y se ven saludables. Es maravilloso saber que han prosperado.

-"Compré un teléfono desechable con dinero en efectivo y"

-"Es un teléfono móvil que puedes comprar en cualquier tienda con minutos en él y no se puede rastrear al propietario por los registros financieros o cualquier otro medio" señala Alan.

Algunos asienten.

-" Si. Compré uno de esos y utilicé el Wi -Fi de una cafetería para buscar la página web de las nuevas especies. " Ella hace una pausa, mirando a Alan para ver si quiere explicar algo más.

Sonríe.- "Wi -Fi es una señal de Internet que cualquiera puede utilizar si no está protegida con contraseña. Muchas de las empresas humanas la ofrecen gratuitamente a sus clientes. Eso habría protegido su identidad si rastrearon la dirección de la señal de Internet. " Él asiente con la cabeza.-" Adelante."

-" Había un número de teléfono en la Web, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo me mantendrían en espera y no tenia suficiente dinero para comprar más minutos para el teléfono. Decidí dejar un mensaje e incluso envié un correo electrónico con todos los detalles sobre Nemesis. Dejé el número de teléfono para que pudieran ponerse en contacto conmigo de nuevo. Les dije que tendría que esconderlo y que me mandaran un mensaje de texto y así podríamos quedar para hablar. " a Serena le gusta que Darien presione su pierna contra la suya debajo de la mesa en un gesto reconfortante.- "Tenía mucho miedo de llevarme el teléfono a casa la primera noche, así que lo escondí en un parque local . Al día siguiente tenia un mensaje con el número de teléfono del agente Terry Brice. Le llamé y le propuse reunirnos. Él viajo para visitarme y me dijo que tenia que recoger suficientes pruebas para conseguir que un juez le diera una orden de registro".

-" No necesitamos eso", declara Jinx.

-"Yo no lo sabía en ese momento." Ella le sostiene la mirada.-" Nuestra ley establece que tienes que demostrar que algo ilegal está ocurriendo para obtener una orden de registro. El juez emite la orden un documento que les da el derecho legal a entrar y registrar una propiedad ".

-"Eso es verdad " Carmesite esta de acuerdo. -"Estudio sus leyes en mi tiempo libre ya que quiero ser el enlace que se ocupe de manipular las cuestiones jurídicas que se plantean entre nuestro mundo y el suyo. " Ella le da una sonrisa simpática a Serena.- "Tus leyes no protegen o ayudan a las víctimas, pero parecen más centradas en ayudar a los criminales."

Ella se encoge de hombros.-"Hay algunos fallos. No negare eso " Ella continua con la historia y explica lo que el Agente Brice quería y cómo se las arregló para sacar a hurtadillas las evidencias. -" Él me envió un mensaje antes de que Nemesis fuera allanada para asegurarse de que no iba a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Le llamé de nuevo y le explique el por qué quería estar allí para ayudar. "

Su mirada se lanza de Carmesite a Kakeru.-" Los dos estaban en peligro porque el gabinete de drogas estaba donde estaban recibiendo tratamiento. Me aterraba que los médicos pudieran mataros antes de que intentaran escapar ".

-"Los médicos no estaban allí cuando la oficina nacional de estadística nos rescató" Carmesite le informa. -" Estaban en una reunión."

Las manos de Serena tiemblan por lo que las junta sobre la mesa.- "El agente Brice me dijo que iban a golpear Nemesis duro y rápido y que el SWAT podía confundirme con un chico malo cuando la mierda golpeara el ventilador. No me importó" Ella mira a Carmesite a los ojos.-"Estaba dispuesta arriesgarme, pero me amenazó con hacer que me arrestaran si dejaba mi apartamento. Dijo que no iba a permitir que estropeara la operación y que tenía a varios agentes vigilando la ubicación, por lo que nunca alcanzaría Nemesis sin ser detenida. Era una situación horrible. Quería estar en la clínica cuando vinieron para asegurarme de que nadie se acercaba a vosotros dos, pero él me dijo que moriríais a ciencia cierta si hacia algo que alertara a Nemesis de lo que estaba a punto de pasar"

Carmesite le da un suave apretón en la mano.- " Lo entiendo y te creo. Sé que arriesgaste tu vida por la mía. Ese guardia pudo no haber quedado inconsciente. Él era un hombre grande y podría haberte hecho lo que pensaba hacerme para vengarse por golpearle. Era realmente malo cuando luchábamos contra él. Tú eres lo suficientemente pequeña como para que él te hubiera matado con un golpe de su bastón. Habrías muerto si se hubiera levantado."

-" Arriesgaste mucho. " Darien no parece feliz mientras habla.-" Tuviste suerte. "

Ella decide cambiar de tema rápidamente, porque no le gusta la mirada de sus ojos mientras la mira. Tiene la sensación de que planeaba darle un poco de infierno más tarde por haberse puesto en peligro.- "El agente Brice vino a visitarme después de que Nemesis fuera derribado para decirme que tenía una informante en otro lugar, pero que tenia demasiado miedo de sacar las evidencias. Tenía la forma de conseguir que me empleara allí, así que acepté ir. Había nuevas especies que necesitaban ayuda. "

-" ¿Te enviaron a la instalación provista de bombas? " Carmesite frunce el ceño.

-" No, " Alan responde por ella.- " Está hablando de Investigaciones Cornas. "

Serena da más información sobre el trabajo en Cornas y finalmente se detiene.

-"Le dije al agente Brice me quedaría en casa el día de la redada. Incluso pedí prestado el coche de un vecino por la mañana para ir al trabajo en caso de que la policía estuviera vigilándome. Llegué a Cornas y me aseguré de que no podían activar el gas en las celdas." Ella les cuenta los detalles desde que derramó el café sobre el ordenador central hasta que despertó en el Homeland. -"Entonces me enteré que el agente Brice no trabajaba realmente para el NSO y que él me había utilizado todo ese tiempo. "

-" Has omitido un detalle importante " Darien le lanza una mirada afilada.

Ella le mira confundida, no sabe a lo que se refiere.- "Creo que lo he contado todo."

-" Diles lo que te pasó en Nemesis y que has soportado "

Ella siente que la sangre abandona su cara. -" Eso es irrelevante"

-" Deben saber todo lo que has sufrido mientras intentabas liberamos, Serena " Su expresión severa no admite discusión.-" Diles lo que Polanitis te hizo."

Ella baja la voz.-"No es necesario."

-" Lo es." Darien se levanta tan rápido que su silla cae y se estrella contra el suelo.

-"Polanitis amenazó con matarme si Serena no se sometía a tomar drogas de mejoramiento." Se inclina hacia adelante, aplastando las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.- " Ella aceptó y yo estoy vivo. " Lentamente examina los rostros masculinos alrededor de la mesa .- "Quiero saber si alguno de vosotros la montó mientras estaba drogada, ya que ella no lo recordaría. Incluso le permitiré vivir lo suficiente para intentar explicarme como cualquiera de vosotros pudo hacerle daño de esa manera "

-" Mierda" Alan se pone en pie lentamente, con la mirada clavada en Darien. -"¿Hablas en serio? "

-" ¿La montaste?. Ella estaba drogada y desamparada. No conserva ningún recuerdo de eso. "

-"Mierda ¡no! " Niega con la cabeza.-" Nunca la toqué y tú debes estar equivocado. Ellos no van con esa mierda a un ser humano "

Darien gruñe.- " No la mires de esa forma. Lo hicieron y quiero saber si alguno de vosotros la tocó " .

-"Yo también, " Carmesite escupe, con tono áspero.-" Un hombre tendría que haber accedido a montarla sin drogas en su sistema, ya que todavía está con nosotros. Ella no habría sobrevivido de otra forma. Yo apenas podía soportar a un macho en ese estado y eso sólo porque estaba lúcida y no luchaba. El dolor que ella habría sufrido por la droga de cría habría hecho que se retorciera y habría vuelto al macho más agresivo " Ella mira alrededor de la mesa.-" ¿Quien de vosotros aceptó montarla? "

Nadie habla.

-" Quizás si no hubieses dicho que ibas a matarlos" anuncia Kakeru tranquilamente.

-"Podrían estar más dispuestos a confesar. "

Darien levanta su labio superior y muestra los colmillos afilados.-"Voy a permitirles disculparse con ella y explicar por qué ellos hicieron daño a Serena antes de usar mis manos para impartir justicia. Estaba indefensa. Sabes lo que hace la droga y sabes que ella no aceptó ser montada" .

-"Darien, por favor", ruega Serena.-" No importa ".

Él la mira, con los ojos muy abiertos. -" Lo es. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? "

Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos mientras se pone de pie, pero las parpadea rápidamente para aclararse la vista. Sus piernas tiemblan, pero sus rodillas no se doblan. No puede mirar a nadie más que a él, sintiéndose avergonzada y horrorizada a la vez.

-"Te dije que estoy segura de que lo habría sabido si alguien me hubiese hecho algo, ¿de acuerdo? "

-"No puedes saber a ciencia cierta si utilizaron tu cuerpo, pero lo hicieron. Ellos sólo te darían el fármaco para utilizarte en un experimento de cría. Necesitaron a uno de estos machos hombres y yo quiero saber quién te montó. "

Más lágrimas llenan sus ojos y ruedan por sus mejillas. Ella levanta la mano y las limpia, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. -" Si hay una cosa que todos sabemos en esta sala, es que Nemesis fue una pesadilla para todos nosotros." Su voz se quiebra y tiene que tragar antes de continuar.-"No quiero saberlo, Darien. Me importan todos en esta sala y es más fácil pensar que estaba en una situación similar a la que viví cuando Polanitis vino a por mí, todos tenían aceptar lo que él quería. Hice un trato con ese diablo para salvarte, Darien. Nunca me arrepentí de ello y puedo vivir con eso porque estás de pie frente a mí. El resultado final es que estoy viva. Quizás las cosas fueron así, pero no me acuerdo y no me importa. Hemos sobrevivido y eso es lo que cuenta "

-"Importa" Los ojos de Darien parecen sospechosamente húmedos mientras parpadea rápidamente y extiende la mano para agarrar su hombro con dedos gentiles.

-"Tal vez lo hizo para salvarme. Si es que ha pasado." Se obliga a mirar las caras alrededor de la mesa mientras lucha por recobrar la compostura. Apoya su mano sobre la de Darien. Sólo tocarle le ayuda a encontrar fuerzas.- " No importa. Perdono a quien se le dio esa elección incomprensible y todos coincidimos en que me habría matado si le hubieran drogado mientras me inyectaban esa mierda. Estamos aquí para hablar del agente Brice e intentar encontrar la forma de encontrar al hijo de puta." es más fácil respirar cuando se calma, en vez de centrarse en la ira que siente por haber sido utilizado para extorsionar al NSO.-" Tratemos eso. "

-"Nunca te toqué , " afirma uno de los hombres.

Ella lo mira, ve la sinceridad en su mirada verde oscuro.-" Vamos a dejarlo. "

-" Yo tampoco " Otro hombre se aclara la garganta, dando a Darien una mirada cautelosa. -" Pero habría aceptado que la llevaran a mi esterilla si me hubieran echo elegir entre matarla o que sobreviviera".

Serena se estremece y mira a Darien para ver su reacción. Parecía inusualmente pálido y aún enojado. Su pecho se expande mientras respira hondo y expulsa el aire despacio. -"Si Polanitis le ofreció a Serena a cualquiera de vosotros, puede decirlo ahora. No buscare venganza"

El silencio reina y Serena cierra los ojos, el alivio es tan abrumador que casi le ahoga. Esta bastante segura de que nadie había abusado sexualmente de ella, pero estaba segura de que alguien confesara si hay algo que contar.

Darien aprieta su hombro y aparta su mano. Ella lo deja ir, pero se cubre rápidamente los dedos alrededor de los suyos para mantener el asimiento de su mano cuando él endereza su silla con la otra y se sienta. Ella abrió los ojos como él hace un gesto con la cabeza para que ella se siente también. Agradecida, se derrumba en la silla.

-" Háblanos de este agente " insta Alan instó.-" Danos una descripción detallada. Tenemos acceso a las bases de datos del mundo exterior. Podemos intentar encontrarlo a través de los registros del DMV. ¿Él conduce un coche? ¿Tenía un acento que pueda indicar en qué estado vive? Podemos sacar todas las fotos que coincidan con su descripción para que puedas verlas" .

La tensión en la sala parece disiparse.-" Él es un hombre caucásico, de casi cincuenta años. Aproximadamente de un metro setenta y seis y corpulento. Él llevaba gafas, tenía los ojos de color marrón claro, creo, ya que llevaba lentes tintadas y tenía un lunar en la cara. " Señala su mejilla para mostrarles donde estaba situado.-" Se estaba quedando calvo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Su cabello era de color marrón con bastantes canas. Conducía un coche de alquiler cuando acudía a nuestras reuniones. Tenían pegatinas en ellos por lo que era fácil darse cuenta de eso, pero utilizaba diferentes empresas "

-" ¿Corpulento es musculoso? "

Echa un vistazo a Kakeru. Él saca su teléfono para anotar la información que ella da en notas-" No, él no estaba en forma y bufaba si se movía demasiado rápido. "

-"¿Bufaba? " Carmesite se inclina más cerca.- " ¿Era un sonido animal? Tal vez es una especie. Algunos de nosotros podemos pasar por humanos" .

-"Él no es nueva especie. " Serena sonríe, divertida. -"Él era un malvavisco. Debí haber dicho que él jadeaba porque se quedaba sin respiración fácilmente cuando caminaba rápido y rompía a un sudor. No ayudaba que usara camisas de vestir. Siempre llevaba un traje de negocios, sin importar el clima" Mira a los hombres en la habitación.-" Vosotros no conseguiríais no estar en forma aunque lo intentarais de verdad. También es mucho más viejo. Nació antes de que Megaverso empezara sus experimentos. El agente Brice es definitivamente humano. "

-" Tendría que ser completamente humano por la descripción que diste. Megaverso mataba a los niños deficientes y sin rasgos de las especies" .

-" Sin embargo algunos de nosotros podía pasar por uno " Carmesite protesta.- "Conozco a dos que parecen humanos, pero no son tan viejos. Ellos fueron rescatados del mismo lugar que Deimos " .

-" Dos. " Kakeru niega con la cabeza.-" Conozco a los hombres los que hablas pero tienen rasgos físicos de las especies, sin importar la falta de marcadores faciales. Incluso puedes verlos . " Alza la mano y pasa un dedo por su mejilla y mandíbula.-" Los huesos lo dicen. "

Serena estudió su rostro, mira a Darien y a Alan. Todos tienen una estructura ósea muy masculina.- "El agente Brice no es nueva especie. Tiene características del tipo femenino " .

Alan ríe.-"¿Femenino? "

-" Femenino ". Ella le sonríe.-" Suaves y ni siquiera puedes ver sus pómulos. Él tiene la cara redonda "

-"Es suave ", uno de los hombres afirmaron.- "Es lo que ella quiere decir. Como una hembra humana la carne no se estira sobre el hueso " .

Ella asiente.-" Si"

-" ¿Hay algo mas femenino en él? " Alan todavía parece divertido.

-" Llevaba un anillo rosado en su mano izquierda. Parecía un gato, lo creas o no. me resultó un poco raro. No muchos hombres usa eso " .

-"¿Qué pasa por qué un hombre lleve un anillo de gato? " Kakeru frunce el ceño.

-"Los hombres por lo general no usan joyas de animales a menos que sean más ..." Se encoge de hombros e intenta pensar en una forma de explicarlo.- " Un lobo o una pantera se considera viril pero un gato domestico no y por eso me pareció extraño. Eso es algo que una mujer se pondría. Tienden a comprar joyas con gatitos, delfines o cachorros " .

-"¿ Entonces los gatos no son varoniles? " Los ojos azules de Jinx brillan con humor.- " No estoy de acuerdo." Se recuesta en su silla y flexiona sus hombros, apoya los codos sobre la silla y se aprieta los músculos de sus brazos para mostrar el resultado.-"Nadie puede llamarme femenino. "

Serena se echa a reír.-"Ellos no lo harían, pero ... "

-" ¿Pero? Termina lo que ibas a decir. "

-" No quiero ofenderte accidentalmente " Su humor se desvanece.

- "¿Me veo femenino? "

Ella casi se ríe de nuevo al ver su expresión horrorizada, que es cómica.- " No. No lo haces. Es sólo que, bueno, si yo tuviera que intentar adivinar ...no te pareces a un gato domestico. Esa mirada depredadora en los ojos, el pelo negro y la forma de tus ojos me recuerdan a una pantera. Tu aspecto grita "peligro" ".

-"¿Peligro? " Él sonríe de nuevo. -" Me gusta eso. ¿Me ves de una manera que te hace tener pensamientos sobre mí comiéndote? "

Su mente se queda en blanco, sorprendida porque haya dicho eso. El calor sonroja sus mejillas mientras cada palabra se hunde en ella, y la insinuación detrás de ellas.

-" ¿Ya terminaste de bromear e intentar ganarte su interés de compartir sexo contigo? No sucederá. " Darien suelta su mano y se inclina para mirar a Jinx.- " Todos sabemos lo que quería decir con ese término. Nosotros asustamos a los humanos con nuestra apariencia y con la forma en que estudiamos todo sobre ellos y ellos nos hacen sentir incómodos tanto como nosotros a ellos. Esto es serio. Tim Oberto quiere que Serena regrese con su equipo para que se enfrente a la ley de Especies. Creemos lo que dice, pero él la ve como cualquier otro ser humano que trabajó para Megaverso. Ella es el enemigo para él y piensa enviarla a Fuller" .

El humor de Jinx se oscurece mientras mira atrás. -" Ella no pertenece a ese lugar. He estado allí en dos transferencias de prisioneros. Su espíritu sería aplastado en pocos días. Los machos humanos le atormentarían con palabras viles. Ella es demasiado suave para sobrevivir a su abuso ".

Un macho se pone de pie al final de la mesa. -"Yo trabajo en el departamento jurídico."

Serena se acuerda de él. Era un hombre tímido, un primate, pero su interacción con él había sido mínima. No puede recordar su número y no ha dicho su nombre. Él no había sido enviado al consultorio con múltiples lesiones ya que la mayoría de los médicos le utilizaban en las pruebas de drogas en las que se estaban realizando mejoras cognitivas. Le habían pedido que extrajera su sangre dos o tres veces, pero le había pasado a hurtadillas una galleta en Navidad, como al resto de las nuevas especies. Le rompía el corazón saber que nunca en su vida habían recibido un regalo. Una cookie era algo trivial pero eran lo suficientemente pequeñas como para esconderlas en un bolsillo, la evidencia desaparecía en cuanto se la comían. Había metido muchas galletas en su bolsa del almuerzo, por lo que tuvo suficientes para todos.

-" No sabía que eras tú cuando se asignó un número al archivo. El equipo especial no siempre nos dan los nombres de los que traen porque el papeleo puede ser robado y filtrado a la prensa. Hemos tenido más que problemas cuando ha ocurrido en el pasado. Sus familias y amigos humanos aparecen en las puertas y son una pesadilla para el NSO." Hace una pausa, volviendo su atención a Darien. "La evidencia de su trabajo para Cornas Investigación es abrumadora, aunque no llevara su credencial de trabajo cuando fue puesta bajo custodia. Los registros bancarios la vinculan a Nemesis y Cornas Investigación. Pero Tim se decepcionó porque no hay evidencias de que ella obtuviera dinero del que se pagó al informante que llevó a los equipos a ambos lugares " Hace otra pausa y luego maldice. -" Tim ya escribió un informe al Consejo pidiendo que ella fuese encarcelada en Fuller. Pero añadió una enmienda, pidiendo su muerte, si puede demostrar que está implicada en la trama con respecto a los millones desembolsados para la recuperación de las especies ".

-"¿Muerte? " gruñe Darien.

Serena no esta enojada. Esta asustada. Tiene que recordarse cómo respirar antes de que su mente funcione de nuevo. ¿Puede el NSO condenarme a muerte si no se encuentra al Agente Brice?. Terminare convirtiéndome en una cabeza de turco por todas las cosas que hizo ese gilipollas ya que me tendió una trampa y me hizo parecer tan culpable como el infierno. ¿Cómo me mataran? ¿Con una inyección letal? ¿Fusilandome? ¿Me romperán el cuello?. Oh, mierda.

Mira a Darien y algo de su miedo se esfuma al ver su expresión enfurecida. No permitirá que eso ocurra. ¿Y si no puede detenerlos? ¿Y si envían a todo un equipo SWAT a su apartamento para arrestarme? Lucharía contra ellos. Iré con ellos voluntariamente antes de verle matar por protegerme. Se niega a permitir que eso pase.

El macho primate da un paso atrás y casi tropieza con la silla. Serena no lo culpa por estar afectado por la ira de Darien. También se asustaría si la mirase alguna vez de esa manera o hiciera ese sonido. La nueva especie endereza sus hombros, sin embargo y con calma observa a Darien durante unos largos segundos en los cuales parece luchar contra su instinto de huir del peligro.

-"Muerte " confirma.-" Tim cree que es inusualmente cruel saber que las especies estaban siendo torturadas y retener la información mientras el abuso continuaba para que el informante anónimo pudiera enviaros las pruebas que recibimos y así conseguir un pago elevado del NSO. " Mueve la cabeza en dirección a Serena.- " Tim nos ha ordenado buscar más pruebas que puedan vincularla a ese informante. "

-" Ella es inocente." Jinx usa una mano para indicar a la nueva especie que debe sentarse.- "Gracias por la información, pero no necesitamos oír más. Nadie matara a Tsukino y no será enviada a Fuller ".

-"Estamos de acuerdo " Darien lo fulmina con la mirada a Jinx.- "No pierdas el valioso tiempo coqueteando con mi mujer. Tenemos que localizar a este agente Brice y hacer que confiese que mintió a Serena " .

-"¿Ella es tuya? " Jinx arruga la nariz, olfateando el aire.-" Huele a ti, pero no es tu compañera. " Se levanta y se inclina hacia adelante a la vez que cierra las manos en puños y aplasta los nudillos sobre la mesa. Su rostro queda a centímetros, frente a Darien.-" las compañeras están a salvo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ? ¿Es lo suficientemente buena para tenerla en tu cama, pero no en tu corazón? "

Serena se queda boquiabierta ante su ataque verbal a Darien. Espera que él tome represalias físicas pero su respuesta le sorprende más que el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Se echa hacia atrás en su silla y suspira.- " Ella se niega "

Jinx frunce el ceño y la mira mientras se enderezaba.-" ¿Por qué? "


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Trece

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Las puertas dobles de la biblioteca se abren y Serena ve como un grupo de hombres de las nuevas especies entran en la habitación.

Son cinco, estan allí de pie casi hombro con hombro formando una línea, el que esta en el centro tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella lo reconoce de inmediato.

Andrew Moon frunce el ceño.- " ¿Qué está pasando aquí? "

Jinx habla primero. -" Vamos a tener una reunión con Tsukino. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "

Él no responde de inmediato, en su lugar mira fijamente a Serena. Ser el objetivo de esa mirada tan fría no es la experiencia más agradable de su vida. Andrew Moon es poderoso, cuando ellos salieron al mundo como las nuevas especies, él había llevado a cabo conferencias de prensa, incluso se había codeado con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y ella sabía que su futuro estaba en sus manos.

Se rumorea que prácticamente gobierna El Homeland y La Reserva, su palabra es ley.

-" Tú eres la causante de todos los desacuerdos que hay entre mi gente. "

No esta segura de cómo responder y decide guardar silencio.

-" Ella no parece muy peligrosa " murmura el hombre de cabello oscuro que esta a su derecha.-"Tim dijo que era una bomba de relojería, pero no hay suficiente de ella para causar mucho daño si explota. "

-" Ya basta, Richard " Le corta Deimos cansado.- "Este no es el momento para las bromas."

Darien se levanta de la silla y se coloca en posición entre Serena y los otros hombres.

-" ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

Andrew arquea una ceja y la sonrisa que había lucido desaparece.

-" ¿No soy bienvenido? "

-" Por supuesto que sí " dice Carmesite rápidamente. -"Solo que estamos muy sorprendidos de verte. "

-" ¿Por qué estás aquí ? " Darien no se anda por las ramas.

-"No hay necesidad de ser grosero, " gruñe Deimos. "Tenemos noticias y Andrew ha querido compartirlas. "

-" Relájate, Darien, ella está a salvo, solo vine para informarle de que hemos recuperado su teléfono móvil, estaba exactamente donde ella dijo que estaría y los datos que contiene procesados. " Andrew deja caer los brazos a sus costado, su mirada sigue fija en ella.

-" La información coincide con lo que nos ha dicho. "

-"Sabía que así seria " Darien suaviza el tono.- " No se enfrentará a la ley de las Especies."

-" Y un cuerno que no lo hará. " dice Tim entrando en la habitación.

Andrew se vuelve y suspira.-" ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tim? "

-" Me colgaste " Tim mira a su alrededor y fija su atención en Serena. -" Usó un teléfono desechable para llamar al agente Brice. Eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte antes de que me cortaras tan groseramente. Tengo que jugar a ser el abogado del diablo" . Avanza hacia el alto líder de Nuevas Especies pero se detiene a unos metros.-"Esos documentos no prueban absolutamente nada, excepto que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en el futuro en el caso de que alguna vez fuera capturada."

-" ¿Fuiste capaz de rastrear el otro número? " Andrew cruza los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo, a la espera de una respuesta.

-"Es un callejón sin salida, llamamos y no sacamos nada en claro. La empresa transportista no guarda registros de las actividades y ella tampoco destruyó el segundo teléfono o le quito la batería " .Señala con el pulgar a Serena. -" Sigue siendo sospechosa. "

-" Ella no está mintiendo " Darien da un paso adelante, pero se detiene.

Tim se enfrenta a él.-" ¿Es tan inteligente? "

-"Por supuesto. No seas tan ofensivo "

-"No lo soy. Estoy diciendo que ella es jodidamente brillante, pero ese es mi punto de vista " replica Tim.- " Tu novia es buena, pero yo soy mejor y voy a clavar su culo a la pared "

Darien gruñe y sus manos pican por darle un puñetazo pero mantiene la calma.

-" Tim , "le advierte Andrew,-" no amenaces a la hembra. "

Deimos se pone entre Darien y Tim.-"Tim discutamos esto en otro lugar ".

-"Lo he intentado. Andrew, me colgó, así que tuve que venir aquí. No hay tal coincidencia cuando estamos hablando de una mujer que trabajaba en no uno, sino en dos de esos agujeros de mierda por los que pagamos un rescate . " Ladea la cabeza para mirar a Darien. -" Ella te gusta y te salvó la vida. Entiendo que tengas el gusto de pagar esa deuda y protegerla. Obviamente tienes sentimientos que van más allá de la gratitud. Incluso lo entiendo. Demonios, había una francotiradora ex soviética del ejército que estaba tan caliente que podía freír huevos sobre sus tetas, pero nunca olvidé lo letal que podría ser "- Tim hace una pausa y baja la voz. -"Sólo estoy pidiendo que me dejes hacer mi trabajo. No hemos encontrado a ningún agente Brice o al tío que se esta haciendo pasar por él, si es que existe Yo no tengo nada en contra de tu novia , pero no voy a creer su historia hasta que tenga pruebas que sean sólidas. Mi prioridad es proteger a todos y a cada uno de vosotros, maldita sea. Yo no tengo ninguna conexión sentimental con ella que pueda influir en mi juicio. ¿Puedes decir honestamente lo mismo? "

Darien afloja las manos.-" No, pero sí creo firmemente que estás equivocado. "

-"Espero que tengas razón por tu bien y por el de ella. No me gusta ver a ningún hombre al que le ha sacado las tripas una mujer que lo llevó a dar un paseo. Pongámonos de acuerdo y firmemos un acuerdo. Ella puede vivir contigo, siempre y cuando sus movimientos y el contacto con los demás este restringido y por otro lado, continuare con la investigación hasta que esté completamente satisfecho de su culpabilidad o inocencia. "

-" Eso es justo." dice Deimos mirando a los dos hombres.

Darien asiente. -"Está bien, intentare que no salga de mi casa ".

-"Entonces vigílala, no puede tener ningún contacto con el exterior y habrá un oficial en tu puerta. " Tim se mete los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-"He oído que estás tratando de ayudarla a probar su historia. ¿Eso es cierto? "

-" Sí". Tim mira a su alrededor, a todas las nuevas especies y su pétrea expresión se suaviza tanto que podría pasar por simpatía.

-"Hice un par de llamadas cuando afirmó haber contactado con la oficina nacional de estadística a través de la página web. No había sitios web falsos del NSO cuando existía Nemesis. Mis chicos de tecnología no tienen acceso a los correos electrónicos y a los mensajes que se recibieron en el Homeland, ya que Andrew ha insistido en que solamente las Especies puedan hacerse cargo de ellos y mi equipo no puede acceder a ellos. Si envió un correo electrónico o dejó un mensaje, si ella está diciendo la verdad, puedes intentar encontrar algo para corroborar esa parte de su historia. Es una posibilidad remota, pero que puede resultar " .

-"Gracias. " Darien vuelve a sentarse.

-"Fue antes de que los funcionarios se hicieran cargo de administrar el sitio web, pero estoy seguro de que tienen copias de seguridad de todo lo que entró o salió de la cuenta de correo electrónico vinculada al sitio. El protocolo siempre ha sido que se impriman automáticamente todos los mensajes y las comunicaciones lleguen a nosotros" Se encoge de hombros.-"Es buscar en un montón de papeleo, pero es una opción. Además, ella tenía razón sobre los dispensadores de gas que están ocultos en las alarmas de incendio en Cornas. El equipo los encontró justo donde dijo, podrían haber provocado un accidente mientras buscaban pruebas y alguien podría haber muerto, ya han sido deshabilitados " .

-" Vamos a mi oficina " sugiere Andrew. -" Tengo otra cuestión que discutir contigo, Tim. "

El hombre hace una mueca y asiente.- " Si, claro, terminemos con esto. Me gusta que me den un buen mordisco en el culo antes de irme a casa. "

Serena ve como se van con un poco de alivio, su nombre no esta limpio aún, pero al menos no la van a sacar de la casa de Darien y a enviarla a la prisión. Jinx le sonríe abiertamente.

-" Encontraremos el correo electrónico o el mensaje"

-"Nosotros no dirigíamos el sitio web en ese momento " dice Carmesite.-" Esa es una buena noticia. "

-"¿Por que es una buena noticia? " Darien pone los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la mandíbula en las manos .

-"Los seres humanos tenían acceso a los correos electrónicos y a los mensajes entrantes. Estamos buscando a un ser humano. "dice Diamante radiante.

-" Tiene razón " Un toque de emoción suena en la voz de Alan. -"Tenemos los archivos de todos los seres humanos que trabajaron para la ONE. Ahí es por donde debemos empezar. Así es como el agente Brice entro en contacto con ella. Él pudo ser el que recibió y contestó a su correo electrónico y tal vez haya una copia del mensaje . Van en los mismos archivos " .

-" ¿Por qué haría eso si trabajaban para nosotros? "

Carmesite responde a Darien. -"Por dinero. Sé que los seres humanos necesitan dinero y lo consiguen trabajando. Él habría estado en otro trabajo cuando se hizo cargo de la seguridad de las Especies y del sitio web. El intercambio de información por dinero es un rasgo muy humano " .

Jinx gruñe.-" Lo primero, nos encontraremos mañana en el centro de Seguridad y miraremos los registros de todos los varones humanos que han trabajado en la oficina nacional de estadística. Eso es más rápido que ir mirando las carpetas de archivos que contienen los mensajes de correo electrónico y las copias antiguas." Mira a Serena.-" Tu puedes ver sus rostros hasta que encuentres el que buscamos. Todos los empleados tenían tarjetas de identificación con su foto y la información está en nuestros ordenadores " .

-" Ella puede hacer eso y quizás encuentre al humano " Carmesite asiente.- "Hasta puede que tengamos suerte si Brice es su verdadero nombre. ¿No sería genial? "

-" Dudo que sea tan estúpido." Darien se endereza en su silla.- " Peor aún, ¿y si ese hombre le dio la información a otra persona que no tenemos registrada o sin identificación?. "

-"No seas negativo" le espeta Alan.-" Esa es la esperanza que tenemos. "

-" Es sólo que no quiero que te emociones para que podamos resolver esto rápidamente. " Darien estudia a Serena, que esta con la mirada baja. -" Nunca olvidaré que por poco te mueres . Mañana puede ser difícil, un reto por lo que necesitas dormir. Hay muchos humanos que trabajaban para la Oficina Nacional de Estadística y habrá un montón de discos que revisar " . Él busca su mirada.- " Voy a pedirle a Carmesite que te acompañe a casa, iré en pocos minutos. Tengo que hacer algo primero. ¿Carmesite te importaría acompañar a Serena hasta el tercer piso y esperar con ella hasta que yo vuelva? "

-" Me encantaría " Carmesite se pone de pie.-" Incluso le haré la merienda. Aprendí en primeros auxilios que las personas con lesión necesitan comer a menudo y beber líquidos . Ven conmigo, Serena . " Serena rodea la larga mesa. -"Es un nombre tan bonito. Te puedo llamar por el, ¿no? "

-"Por supuesto." Serena quiere saber por qué Darien no la acompaña a su apartamento.

Él sonrie de una manera forzada.-" Ve. Pronto estaré allí contigo" .

Esta despidiéndola, se da media vuelta y sonríe a Carmesite. La alta nueva especie engancha suavemente su brazo con el de Serena.-"Estoy contento de que estés aquí. Podemos vernos a menudo y ser grandes amigas. "

Serena esta preocupada por qué Darien se ha quedado atrás, pero Carmesite la distrae.

Con una sonrisa genuina le contesta.- "Me gustaría mucho eso. "

Darien se apresura a bloquear la salida para evitar que nadie salga de la biblioteca. Echa un vistazo para ver por donde va Serena por el pasillo antes de volverse y cerrar las puertas.

-" ¿Qué estás haciendo? " pregunta Jinx señalando a las puertas.

Darien estima en silencio el tiempo que tardara Serena en estar lo suficientemente lejos para que no oiga nada.

-"¿Hay algo más de los que quieras hablar? "

Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. Darien no advierte al macho antes de que su puño haga contacto con su cuerpo. Jinx suelta un gemido dolorido mientras se tambalea hacia atrás, agarrándose el estómago.

El felino se queda sin aliento . -" ¿Qué demonios? "

-" Así me sentí cuando me echaste en cara mi no apareamiento con Serena " gruñe Darien.

- " No es agradable ser atacado sin verlo venir. " Jinx se frota el vientre. -" Eso me dolió "

Darien avanza, empujando al otro macho con el pecho. -" No vuelvas a coquetear con mi mujer de nuevo o a desafiarme delante de ella . "

El felino se le queda mirando.- " Podrías haberme golpeado cuando dije eso si estabas cabreado en lugar de esperar a tomar represalias " .

-"Verme luchar altera a Serena. Aléjate de mi mujer "

El otro macho mantiene la distancia.-" Ella ya hizo su elección y yo respeto eso " .

-" No le gusta la violencia. " Darien lo fulmina con la mirada.-"Por eso esperé hasta que se ha ido. Estoy tratando de demostrarle que puedo ser un buen compañero al controlar mis instintos " .

-" ¿Te refieres a la calma?"

Él niega con la cabeza. " Los instintos. Ella es mía " .

-"Entonces aparéate con ella. "

-"Lo intenté. Ella no quiere " la frustración le monta duro. -" Y eso me hace enfadar . "

Alan toma un asiento a la mesa. -"Los seres humanos necesitan más tiempo para pensar cuando se trata de un compromiso de por vida. He leído que la mayoría escucha a su mente en vez de a su corazón, piensan que es necesario ser cautos, ya que no confían en sus instintos " .

-"Tal vez el sexo sea malo" murmura Jinx. Darien arremete pero el otro hombre se aparta rápidamente de su camino, poniendo unos machos entre ellos. -"¡Era una broma! Cálmate " .

Darien gruñe, debatiendo si debe dejar a los dos hombres a un lado y darle un puñetazo al que es ofensivo .

-" Mierda. ¿Eso es todo ? " Jinx palidece.- " Lo siento. Olvidé que no te utilizaron en Megaverso para experimentos de cría, excepto una vez. Yo sólo he tenido sexo con mujeres desde que fui liberado. ¿Es tu primera humana? podría darte algunos consejos si necesitas algo. He compartido sexo con un montón de ellas. Sobre todo hay que ser más suave y tratar de mantenerse en silencio. Los machos humanos no necesitan vocear para mostrar su goce por lo que a tu mujer le puede resultar un poco alarmante que gruñas " .

-" Cállate, Jinx, estas a punto de comenzar una pelea si sigues hablando de ello."Alan se pone de pie y se acerca lentamente a Darien. Se detiene a unos metros de distancia, con expresión sombría.

-"Es algo humano. No te lo tomes como algo personal, estoy seguro de que has hecho todo lo posible para demostrarle que seras un buen compañero. Puedo ver cómo te sientes sobre ella. Sólo tienes que darle un poco más de tiempo y estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo y firmara los papeles. También veo la forma en que te mira y lo mismo ocurre con Jinx. Es por eso que está siendo tan molesto. Él se siente atraído por ella, pero está claro que su hombre eres tu" .

-" No hay necesidad de restregarlo" Jinx sale de detrás de los hombres y se sienta en una silla .

Él frunce el ceño a Darien.- " Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está a salvo. No importaría si encontramos al ser humano que la usó o no, si es tu compañera. La ley de Especies la exenta de ser procesada. Existe la posibilidad de que no sea un empleado haciéndose pasar por agente. Él podría haber vendido la información a otra persona o haberla dado a un enemigo como venganza si se sentía menospreciado por el NSO" .

-" Traté de explicarle que debía ser mi compañera para poder protegerla. "

-" ¿Qué dijo ? " Alan arquea una ceja.

-" Ella no dijo que sí. Ese es el problema. Es frustrante" Sostiene la mirada de Jinx.

-" Así que debo de abstenerme de golpearte cuando me desafías y te pavoneas frente a ella, Jinx . "

-"No me pavoneo"

-"Lo haces " Kakeru levanta los brazos y saca pecho.- " Mira mis músculos, mujer. " levanta una mano y mueve los dedos.-"La mano me funciona perfectamente para tocarte. " Él la baja .- " Sé que ella consiguió que los médicos trabajaran en ello para que no quedara inútil y tenías que asegurarte de que ella se daba cuenta de eso, para recordarle que una vez que se preocupó por ti. Te inclinaste sobre la mesa para ocultar el rostro de Darien y parecer más grande que él en un intento de llamar su atención "

-" Me pondré delante de tu cara, " amenaza Jinx.- " Me as insultado y lucharemos."

-"¡Basta! " Alan lo fulmina con la mirada .

-" Por lo menos mi nombre no es Kakeru " escupe Jinx.- "Tú eres el que se arregla lo suficiente para ganarse el título y de hecho peleaste con él delante de Tsukino".

-"Sólo soy amigable. ¡Tu eres un torpe!. Debes ser la especie más descoordinado que existe" .

-"Elegí mi nombre porque es una mala idea hacerme enojar. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre ? "

Darien se aclara la garganta. -"Tengo que volver con Serena " Él mira a su alrededor, haciendo contacto visual con todos los varones. -" Serena es mía. No voy a golpear a nadie delante de ella pero habrá represalias si alguien intenta retarme para captar su interés ". Mira directamente a Jinx y a Kakeru.- " ¿Esta claro? "

-" Perfectamente " responde Alan. -" Ve con tu mujer y ten paciencia. "

Darien asiente.- " Gracias por ayudarme. Nos reuniremos contigo después del primer cambio de turno " .

Se da la vuelta, se dirige hacia las puertas dobles y las abre. Oye como Kakeru y Jinx intercambian otra ronda de insultos, uno de ellos gruñe y una silla se estrella contra el suelo.

Siente la satisfacción de no haberle golpeado varias, después de haberse permitido ese placer. Serena se daría cuenta de que se había metido en otra pelea por los nudillos ensangrentados .

Su estado de ánimo decae cuando sale del ascensor en el tercer piso y hace contacto visual con el oficial que esta en el pasillo. Camina hacia él, no estaba de humor para tener otra discusión con el macho. Tiene que convencer a Serena de que sea su compañera .

Su futuro no puede depender de si son capaces de identificar al humano que se hace pasar por un agente.

Ella significa mucho para él, cabe la posibilidad de que ella pueda volver al mundo exterior si es absuelta de todos los cargos y ese pensamiento hace que sienta un dolor en el pecho. No puede perder a Serena.

Serena esta sentada en el sofá cuando él cierra la puerta. Mira a su alrededor mientras inhala. No ha visto u olido a Carmesite.

-" ¿Carmesite no se ha quedado? "

-"Necesitaba unos minutos a solas " Se pone tenso, sospechando automáticamente y mira a la pared donde debería había un teléfono. No hay uno. Ojo de Águila no lo había transferido aún. La tensión sale de él cuando se acerca a ella, seguro de que no ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con el mundo exterior.

-"¿Estás bien ? "

Su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.- "Estoy un poco cansada. "

-" ¿Has comido ? "

-" No, aun estoy llena " .

Se pone en cuclillas, con las rodillas separadas para que queden las suyas en medio y se agarra al borde del sofá, a ambos lados de sus muslos.

-" Necesitas dormir " Baja la mirada y desea que ella necesitara sexo en su lugar.

Su polla se endurece en respuesta a su aroma femenino y su cercanía.

-" Vamos a la cama. "

Ella extiende la mano, su palma queda a centímetros de su mejilla, pero sin hacer contacto.

-"Hazlo ", la insta.

Su toque es ligero cuando le acaricia la cara.

-" Eres tan bueno conmigo. "

-"Me gustaría ser mucho mejor" .

El pensamiento de quitarle la ropa y dejarla desnuda atraviesa su mente con tal ímpetu que tiene que bajar las rodillas y apoyarlas en el suelo para acomodar la parte delantera de su pantalón que de pronto le queda muy apretado y la posición en cuclillas no es más cómoda.

-" ¿Por qué estabas tan triste antes? ". Ella aparta la mirada, obviamente disgustada con el tema. -"¿Serena? " Su voz se vuelve más profunda.-" No puedes evitar mis preguntas. " Se acerca más. -"No me iré a ninguna parte, ni voy a permitir que te alejes hasta que no me digas la verdad. No te muerdas el labio inferior, haces eso cuando estas indecisa pero no hay otra opción. Habla " .

Ella le devuelve la mirada.-" No me gusta que siempre me tengas que estar defendiendo y que discutas con otras nuevas especies. Incluso te has peleado con tu amigo por mí. Me siento culpable , ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo que siempre quise para ti era que pudieras tener una vida feliz, pero estoy atada a eso " .

Tiene un corazón dulce. A él le gusta eso de ella .

-" Soy feliz y los machos de las nuevas especies son agresivos, he luchado un montón de veces con ellos y lo haré de nuevo. Es simplemente una costumbre nuestra" .

Sus dedos se deslizan en su pelo.- "Hemos tenido que mudarnos a un nuevo apartamento. ¿Exactamente cuántas veces has tenido que hacer eso antes de que llegara a tu vida ? "

La sensación de sus uñas pasando suavemente por su cuero cabelludo le excita aún más. Es un recordatorio de lo que había sentido mientras que la había follado.

-" Nunca, pero los hombres no suelen visitarme. Nos encontramos en la planta baja o en otros lugares. Él vino a mi casa en busca de pelea y la encontró " .

-" ¿Alguna vez has intercambiado golpes con Kakeru? "

-" Sí. Yo entreno con muchos hombres " .

-"Sabes lo que quiero decir. "

-" A veces solucionamos nuestras diferencias de una manera física . Está en nuestra naturaleza. " Un pensamiento le viene a la mente, la posible razón por la que se niega a aceptar ser su compañera. -" ¿Tienes miedo de que alguna vez te golpee? . " Él miró su cuerpo, horrorizado ante la idea. Quiere tocar a Serena de un montón de formas, pero sólo para darle placer. Se queda mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -"Te doy mi palabra. Puedo estar muy furioso, pero te juro que nunca te haré daño " .

Ella se incorpora un poco, acercándose lo suficiente para que con cada respiración profunda de él, su pecho toque el de ella .

-" Ya lo sé, Darien. Tenías todas la razones del mundo para atacarme cuando estábamos en Nemesis pero nunca lo hiciste. Podrías haberme lastimado si hubieras querido. Yo siempre ignoré los protocolos de seguridad cuando entré en tu celda " . Serena tiene la capacidad de derretir toda la frialdad que había en su interior y que se había ido acumulado durante toda su vida.

-" ¿Por qué confiabas en mi si eras consciente del peligro ? "

-" Quería estar más cerca de ti. " Su voz se suaviza mientras levanta la otra mano para ponerla sobre su corazón. -"No me pude resistir. "

No sabe cuando él acorta la distancia entre ellos y toma posesión de su boca. Sus labios están entreabiertos en señal de bienvenida . Darien le pasa un brazo por la cintura para estrecharla con firmeza contra su cuerpo. La necesidad de llevarla a su cama es fuerte, pero él se resiste e intenta hacer las cosas con calma.

Darien desliza el pulgar en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y con su otro brazo la levanta del sofá. Serena abre la boca y le mete la lengua, pero ella no protesta. Él cambia de brazo y empieza a quitarle el pantalón. Tiene que alejarse del sofá para hacerlo, pero logra su objetivo, dejarla desnuda mientras ella le ayuda moviendo las piernas.

Se niega a dejar de besarla mientras la recuesta sobre los suaves cojines. Besarla es increíble, pero el necesita más así que se separa y ella jadea. Mira su rostro enrojecido, sus hermosos ojos se abren y le miran directamente a los ojos.

-" Recuéstate " , exigió.

Serena lo hace. Su mirada baja, odia la camiseta que cubre su regazo. Sus pálidos muslos están expuestos pero él quiere ver cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo. Él espera que ella no se de cuenta de que su toque no es tan suave como debe ser cuando él agarra la camiseta y tira .Serena levanta los brazos para ayudarle a quitársela.

Él hace a un lado la camiseta y la agarra por los muslos, Serena se queda sin aliento cuando él levanta su cuerpo fácilmente, deslizando su culo y dejándola al borde del asiento.

Le separa las piernas, exponiendo su sexo a su ávida mirada, no esta lo suficientemente húmeda para poder penetrarla aún, pero lo estará muy pronto. Pone su boca donde él más desea estar.

Su grito de sorpresa debería haberle parado, pero esta demasiado concentrado en su olor. Darien abre su boca y pone sus labios alrededor del clítoris, lo chupa y lame y gruñe de placer cuando sus manos se enredan en su cabello.

No le importa si la ha sorprendido o no, o incluso si trata de alejarlo. Tiene que tener a Serena .

Los suaves gemidos de Serena llenan sus oídos y sus manos le acarician en vez de luchar contra él .

Acaricia con más fuerza su clítoris y sus muslos se aprietan contra sus mejillas. Le hace gracia que crea que con eso lograra distraerlo. Él gruñe de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, sabiendo lo que provoca en ese nudo de nervios tan delicioso con el que juega. Las hembras enloquecen de placer con esas vibraciones y Serena responde frotando su coño contra su boca.

-" Darien", jadea.- " Oh, sí . Dios. No te detengas " .

Él no va a detenerse, nada puede alejarlo de ella, su sabor le lleva a un estado salvaje, su pene esta muy duro y las ganas de montarla son cada vez más fuertes con cada segundo que pasa.

Sus manos acarician su pelo y Serena contiene la respiración. Su clítoris esta rígido e inflamado y Darien sabe que esta a punto de correrse. Aplica más presión con la lengua, frotando donde sabe que le gusta más. Él tiene que agarrar sus caderas en lugar de sus muslos cuando ella empieza a moverse de forma descontrolada, casi escapando a su toque. La sujeta con firmeza debajo de él mientras sigue acariciándola con la punta de su lengua.

Serena llega al clímax gritando su nombre y Darien disfruta cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo mientras va mas despacio con sus lametazos y saborea la forma en que ella se estremece cuando el placer atraviesa su cuerpo. Le ha dado eso y ahora es su turno.

Él se aparta y se levanta lo suficiente para verle la cara. Tiene los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y el sudor perla su labio superior y la frente, es el espectáculo más sensual que nunca ha contemplado.

Él le suelta sus caderas para agarrar la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Es un milagro que no se rompan al intentar quitárselos y dejar su polla libre, que salta libre y ansiosa tan pronto como él los baja, sintiéndola pesada y adolorida.

Las mujeres necesitan un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, pero él simplemente no puede darle mas tiempo. La necesidad de estar dentro de ella es demasiado fuerte. Coge uno de sus tobillos y lo levanta, apoyando la pierna contra su pecho.

Le extiende las piernas lo suficiente para poder colocarse entre ellas. La punta de su polla roza sus resbaladizos pliegues y empuja introduciéndose en ella. Esta apretada y caliente, él aprieta los dientes para reprimir un aullido mientras se hunde en acogedora profundidad.

Se sentiría más bueno si pudiera meterse en ella de un empuje, pero la penetra con cuidado, pulgada a pulgada hasta que la llena por completo. Se queda quieto un momento, para que sus músculos vaginales se amolden a su anchura, sintiendo como tiembla en su interior y disfruta los suaves gemidos que ella hace.

-" Mírame ".

Sus ojos se abren y ella lo mira con la mirada de una mujer en la agonía de la pasión. Va sacando su polla poco a poco, ama que su coño se aferre a él, casi resistiéndose a liberarlo. Él se retira hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene esta dentro de ella y de repente empuja hacia adelante con un movimiento rápido. Sus labios se separan y ella gime.

Él se retiró lentamente y vuelve a empujar rápido, mantiene ese ritmo constante hasta que su respiración es se entrecorta. Darien sabe que Serena esta a punto de correrse de nuevo cuando los músculos que rodean su miembro le aprietan casi dolorosamente.

Sus caderas se mueven en contra de él más rápido, instándole a reunirse con ella. Se agacha y paso la mano por la parte baja de su vientre y aprieta el pulgar sobre su clítoris. Ella grita su nombre cuando él sigue frotando su botón, la estimulación añadida hace más fuerte su clímax y clava las uñas en su antebrazo, donde ella esta aferrada a él.

-" Darien" le suplica.- " Oh, mierda. Dios. Voy a ... "

Él sabe exactamente cómo se siente y lo que quiere decir, quiere explotar, llenarla con su semilla y volver a sentir esa experiencia. Serena lo es todo para él. Su cielo en la Tierra se encuentra dentro del pequeño cuerpo de esta mujer que esta montando, compartiendo su pasión.

Ella retiene el aire en sus pulmones, tiene los ojos cerrados cuando echa hacia atrás la cabeza. Observa su rostro mientras se acerca al clímax, siente los temblores en su interior y se pierde totalmente en ella cuando su propio clímax se apodera de él.

La cabalga hasta que se vacía por completo en su interior.

-"Aparéate conmigo, Serena" jadea.-" Di que sí " Serena no responde. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de eso y gruñe con frustración. -"¿Serena ? Dime que seras mi compañera " .

-"Eso no es justo" dice cuando finalmente puede hablar. Ella abre los ojos y frunce el ceño. -" No me pidas esto después de hacerme el amor. "


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Catorce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien camina de un lado a otro entre la cocina y la puerta de la habitación, más que consciente de que Serena observa todos sus movimientos. Su negativa a aceptar ser su compañera le ha frustrado y enfadado. No puede entender por qué sigue diciendo que no, se detiene y la mira.

-"Puedo hacerte feliz. "

-"Sé que puedes, me preocupa más lo contrario " .

Su respuesta le deja estupefacto.-" Ya me haces feliz. "

Se tapa el cuerpo con la camisa, cubriendo sus pechos y piernas. -"Hay muchas más cosas que hacen que una relación sea feliz a largo plazo, Darien. No debemos tener ese tipo de compromiso todavía. "

Alan le había advertido que iba a necesitar más tiempo y que los humanos tendían a pensar demasiado en lugar de confiar en sus instintos. Él esta seguro de que quiere a Serena como su compañera, pero es evidente que ella tiene dudas.

Necesita tener más paciencia, pero carece de esa cualidad cuando se trata de ella. Retoma el ir y venir, le ayuda a calmar los nervios.

-"Vas hacer un surco en la alfombra " le advierte.

No sabe si eso es posible, pero no le importa.

-" Estás molesto. Habla conmigo. Por favor "

Darien se detiene.-"¿Te das cuenta de que el humano que leyó tu correo electrónico o tu mensaje podría no ser el único que pretendía trabajar para la oficina nacional de estadística? Tim y su equipo no van a dejar el tema. Él quiere enviarte a la cárcel por algo que sé que no hiciste . Y no sobrevivirías mucho tiempo allí, Serena. Es un lugar muy duro. El sexo que compartimos es muy bueno y todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar los papeles y ser mi compañera. Seras una nueva especie oficial con los mismos derechos y protecciones que yo tengo. "

Serena desea poder decir que sí, pero sabe más que Darien sobre las relaciones. Él no conoce el sufrimiento y las dificultades, ni siquiera puede imaginárselo porque tiene poca o ninguna experiencia en una relación.

El buen sexo no es la mejor base para hacer un compromiso de por vida. Ella lo ama, pero él no esta enamorado de ella. La gratitud por haberle salvado la vida no es suficiente, ni la fuerte atracción física que comparten. Sólo el tiempo dirá si él puede enamorarse de ella.

-"No puedo ser tu compañera sólo porque tu quieres protegerme. Realmente aprecio la oferta, Darien, el apareamiento es para siempre, así que es una elección que no haré hasta que los dos estemos absolutamente seguros de que es por las razones correctas. Eres un hombre maravilloso que tiene mucho que ofrecer, pero no puedo permitir que hagas este sacrificio. "

Él gruñe, respirando con dificultad.-"¿ Así que sólo me aceptas para tener sexo conmigo? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de mí? "

-" Haces que parezca sucio. " Su temperamento estalla.- " Como si sólo se tratara de sexo. "

Su expresión se ensombrece y sus labios se separan, dejando al descubierto sus afilados dientes. Se acerca a ella, se agacha y la pone en pie. La camisa con la que se había estado cubriendo cae al suelo, quedando entre ellos y ella se siente expuesta y vulnerable.

La tiene firmemente agarrada por los brazos pero sin lastimarla, independientemente de la rabia que ve en su rostro.

-" El sexo entre nosotros es increíble. ¿Por qué no es suficiente para convencerte de que yo soy el compañero adecuado para ti? ¿Crees que Kakeru o Jinx serian mejores que yo? ¿Es esa la razón por la que te niegas ? ¿Quieres tener sexo con ellos para compararnos antes de tomar una decisión? ¿Esa es la elección de la que me hablas? "

Se olvida de que esta desnuda y de que se alza sobre ella, mirándola de forma amenazadora y feroz. Su acusación es una bofetada verbal.

-"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. "

-" No lo estas negando. "

-"Yo no tengo que hacerlo. Estás siendo completamente irracional. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? "

Él gruñe y da un paso atrás, soltándola.- " No quieres aparearte y me estas volviendo loco. "

-"Estoy tratando de ser racional. "

-" No puede serlo, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? ¿Crees que mi lado animal me impide ser racional? ¿No te importa tener a un animal en tu cama, pero no lo quieres por pareja? "

-" No pongas palabras en mi boca. " a Serena los sentimientos le atormentan.-"estas muy equivocado. No pienso en ti como un animal. Eres un hombre. "

Retrocede un poco más.- "Soy una nueva especie, Serena. ¿Los hombres humanos tienen estos dientes? ¿Se parecen a mi? ¿No me ves por lo que soy ? "

-"Veo que estás siendo un grano en el culo " dice Serena entre dientes . -"Estás insultándonos a los dos y me estás haciendo enfadar. No me podría importar menos tu ADN mixto o tus dientes afilados. Perdón por haberme tomado esto en serio y no hacer a algo que podríamos lamentar en el futuro " .

-" ¿Lamentar? "

-" Sí . Ya sabes, te despiertas una mañana y te das cuenta de que haberte acoplado fue un error. Puede suceder y terminaríamos odiándonos mutuamente " .

Toda emoción desaparece de su cara detrás de una fría máscara. -"Voy a correr, hay un oficial junto a la puerta por si necesitas algo . "

Ella no puede creer que pretenda irse.-"Estamos discutiendo "

Sus manos se aprietan a los costados. -" Sí, estoy utilizando hasta la última gota del control que me queda. Tengo que poner espacio entre nosotros. "

Se da la vuelta y va hacia la puerta principal. Serena corre tras él y lo agarra del brazo. Probablemente no es la cosa más inteligente que puede hacer, pero no quiere que se vaya. Tienen que solucionar las cosas y no entiende por qué ha estallado en cólera.

-"¡Darien! espera " .

Él se para en seco y ella se choca con su espalda. Vuelve la cabeza y la mira fijamente.-" Suéltame, Serena. "

La gravedad de su demanda no paso desapercibida para ella. La ira se refleja en sus hermosos ojos, pero no tiene miedo.

-"Yo no quiero discutir contigo. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?" Parece muy inestable.

-" Estoy siendo irrazonable. Lo siento, pero no quiero que me odies. " Él se vuelve hacia ella y tira de la muñeca lo suficiente para que lo suelte.

-"No te entiendo, estoy confundida. Tú sólo... explotaste"

Inhala lentamente y exhala, como si así se calmara. -" Me doy cuenta de eso. Nadie me afecta como tu, Serena. Necesito espacio para calmarme y correr me ayuda a pensar, tu mantienes tu negativa a aparearte conmigo. Eso duele. Volveré"

Gira sobre sus talones y abre la puerta.

-" No tienes zapatos ni camisa " ella hace un último esfuerzo para conseguir que se quede en el apartamento.

-"No los necesito " Darien ni siquiera mira hacia atrás cuando se marcha y la puerta se cierra detrás de él.

**/*/**

Darien bebe su refresco y Deimos lo mira sombrío.

-"Vine aquí para calmarme. "

Deimos suspira.- "Las mujeres son complicadas. Sabía que algo había pasado cuando te vi entrar en el bar con tan poca ropa. " y señala con la mirada el pecho desnudo Darien .

-" Nosotros no necesitamos zapatos o camisas en nuestras instalaciones, pero la mayoría preferimos ir totalmente vestidos en público. "

-"Discúlpame " Toma otro sorbo de su refresco y lo deja.

-"Debería volver, hice acusaciones que no debería haber hecho. "

-" ¿Tienes dudas sobre ella? "

-" No, pero me siento inseguro. Sólo crié una vez en Megaverso, nunca en Nemesis y después descubrieron que estaba bajo en espermatozoides. Mi experiencia con las mujeres es muy limitada. Kakeru y Jinx se sienten atraídos por Serena, los dos fueron utilizados a menudo en experimentos de reproducción y son muy amables con nuestras mujeres desde que fueron puestos en libertad. Tal vez si yo fuera más hábil, podría convencerla de que sea mi compañera ". Le hiere en su orgullo admitirlo, pero con Deimos se siente cómodo hablando de su problema .-" Permití que fuera la causa de una discusión con ella. "

Deimos hace una mueca. -"No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad ? "

-" Le pregunté si quería tener sexo con ellos para poder tomar una decisión. "

-" Mierda " Deimos se echa hacia atrás en su silla.-" Déjame decirte algo, Darien. Soy muy hábil " Mira a su alrededor y luego le mira a los ojos," habrás oído que me sacaron de Megaverso para otros experimentos porque querían ver cómo nos desenvolvíamos en un contexto militar, un puñado de machos y yo fuimos entrenados para ser lo que los humanos llaman mercenarios. Eran seres humanos sin corazón y sin honor, aprendí muchas cosas, además de cómo matar a otros humanos o interrogar eficazmente y sacar información de un prisionero. Trajeron una mujer que me enseñó las maneras más eficaces de obtener información de otras mujeres. " Hace una pausa. -"Cómo aterrorizar a una mujer usando amenazas sexuales o por la seducción forzada".

Darien siente el dolor del macho. -" ¿Hiciste daño a esas mujeres? "

-"Esta mujer ... " Su tono se vuelve ronco y baja la mirada a su bebida. -"Ella era más fría que el hielo de mi vaso. Primero me mostró lo que era capaz de hacer y luego me ordenó hacérselo a ella. El estudiante superando al maestro . " A continuación mira a Darien, sus ojos oscuros están apagados. -" Se lo merecía por todas las cosas crueles que me había hecho, pero me ordenaron matarla al final. "

-"¿Esa es la mujer de la que hablaste? "

Deimos duda por un largo momento.-" El comandante a cargo del proyecto la había contratado para enseñarnos, a mi y a los otros machos de las especies a usar el sexo contra las mujeres. Ese era su objetivo e hizo muy bien su trabajo. Al final de mi entrenamiento podía obligar a una mujer a que me rogara que la follara e incluso confesara un crimen que no había cometido. El comandante me ordenó utilizar ese método para obtener información de ella, había estado mintiendo al comandante y tramando algo en su contra. Los mercenarios matan a los que traicionan su confianza y exigieron que la matara " .

-" ¿Lo hiciste? " Darien no entiende tal acción, sobre todo con una mujer con la que había tenido sexo .

-"Lo hice" Deimos se pone en pie.- "Su plan habría perjudicado a los otros machos de las especies. Los protegí, los salve de ser utilizado por ella. " Él le sostiene la mirada. -" Lo que quiero decir es que soy un mal compañero para cualquier mujer, sin importar mis habilidades de seducción. Tu tienes buen corazón, Darien, yo no, el mío se rompió hace mucho tiempo y no hay posibilidad de repararlo. Eso es lo que tienes que ofrecer a tu mujer, vete a casa con ella y dile lo mucho que significa para ti. Eso es lo que más valora la mayoría de las mujeres. "

Darien mira a Deimos que echo andar, esquivando a otras especies cuando sale del bar.

Él se pone en pie y lo sigue afuera. Deimos se ha ido y en el momento en que llega a la calle, echa a correr de vuelta al dormitorio de los hombres para decirle a Serena que es su corazón y que la ama. Que puede mejorar sus habilidades como amante y que no puede vivir sin ella.

**/*/**

Serena sigue desnuda y finalmente se decide y entra en la habitación de Darien para coger una de las camisas de la cómoda que parece más un vestido corto. Después de una búsqueda rápida, localiza un par de boxer en el cajón inferior y se los pone también.

Se sienta en la cama, esta aturdida por la abrupta partida de Darien. Sus palabras siguen resonando en su cabeza. Darien la había acusado de querer dormir con otros hombres, a fin de compararlos, como si se tratara de una competición sexual para saber con quién quiere quedarse. Esos celos son irracionales.

Poco a poco cae en la cuenta de que quizás sienta mucho más de lo que nunca habría sospechado. ¿Es posible que me quiera? Ese pensamiento aumenta su ritmo cardíaco. Encajaría todo.

Serena desea no haber dejado que se fuera. Tienen que sentarse a discutir sus sentimientos. La posibilidad de que corresponda a su amor hace que espere impaciente su regreso, pasea por la habitación, finalmente se va a la cocina para comer algo .

Todo el tiempo esta mirando por la ventana haber si viene. ¿A dónde ha ido a correr? ¿Esta corriendo alrededor de todo el Homeland ? Es bastante grande y lleva fuera casi una hora. Decide echarse hasta que regrese.

Suena el timbre y corre hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que sea él. No se había llevado la tarjeta con él y pensaría que había cerrado la puerta. Las nueva especie que está ahí en la puerta tiene la misma seriedad de antes.

-"Señorita, Tsukino, estos guardias han venido a por ti" .

Retrocede y los dos guardias bloquean la puerta. Los dos son humanos, de unos veintitantos años y son muy altos y grandes.

-" ¿Qué? "

-" Hola, Sra, Tsukino" La saluda el del cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.- " Ha sido enviada a Fuller. Por favor, venga con nosotros. "

-" No se resista " advierte el hombre rubio.-" No conseguirá nada. "

Ella se tambalea hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.-" No. No he sido enviada allí." Serena agarra la puerta y trata de cerrarla.

Empujan la puerta y se abre de par en par y entran en el apartamento.

-"Tenemos la documentación. Tiene que presentarse en Fuller inmediatamente"

-" ¡No!" dice Serena, tratando de poner el sofá entre ella y los guardias.-"Darien dijo que podía quedarme aquí " eso atrae la atención de la nueva especie.- " ¿Dónde está Darien? Dímelo" .

-" No sé dónde está. " El macho de las nueva especies se queda junto a la puerta .

-"La documentación está en regla. No luches contra ellos. Solo lograras salir herida " .

Los dos guardias se separan y rodean el sofá para intentar atraparla. El pánico se apodera de Serena.

-"Alejaros de mí. Estoy viviendo con Darien " Ella no puede ni quiere creer que Darien haya cambiado de opinión porque ella se ha negado a aparearse con él. Él no la enviaría al lugar del que había dicho que nunca sobreviviría . -"Quiero ver a Darien. ¡Que venga Darien! " le suplica histérica al guardia de las nuevas especies.-" Mantenlos lejos de mí hasta vuelva Darien. No creo que él sepa esto y él no va a querer que me vaya" .

-" Espera, " dice el guardia de las especies, echando mano a su teléfono móvil.

-"Llamare a Darien. "

El rubio mete la mano dentro de su chaleco y saca una pistola. Serena ve con horror como se da la vuelta y dispara contra el guardia .

El arma apenas suena y una cosa roja quedo incrustada en el brazo del guardia de las nuevas especies. Mira hacia él, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y gruñe antes de caer, boca abajo sobre la alfombra.

Con la mente aturdida, a Serena le lleva unos segundos procesar lo que ha pasado y lo paga caro. El guardia de pelo oscuro esta sobre ella antes de que pueda gritar.

Le pone un brazo alrededor del cuello en una llave de judo y aplica la suficiente presión para que no pueda respirar. Serena se resiste a dejarse dominar por el terror. El rubio apunta el arma hacia ella.

-" No lo hagas, " dice el que la sujeta.- "Usa mejor la inyección. Tenemos órdenes de llevarla con vida. Quieren interrogarla y esos dardos son demasiado fuertes para alguien de su tamaño, tendría una sobredosis " .

El brazo alrededor de su garganta se afloja lo suficiente para que ella pueda respirar.

Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos mientras araña el brazo que la sujeta, pero no consigue que la deje libre. El rubio mete el arma en su chaleco, mete la mano en un bolsillo que tiene en el muslo y saca una jeringa.

Usa los dientes para tirar de la tapa y clava la aguja en su brazo. Serena trata de gritar, pero el brazo alrededor de su garganta se lo impide.

-" Mete a ese bastardo dentro y cierra la puerta. Vamos a bajar por el balcón. Hay muchos de ellos en el primer piso y podrían olerla si tratamos de salir por la parte posterior. Ya sabes que pueden oler un coño a una milla de distancia" .

El rubio tira la jeringa al suelo y se dirige de nuevo a la puerta. Ha drogado o matado al guardia en la puerta. Agarra de un brazo al guardia de las nuevas especie y lo arrastra dentro del apartamento.

Serena se apoya en el que la sostiene, sus pulmones luchan por conseguir oxígeno. Puntos brillantes bailan ante sus ojos y las ganas de luchar son fuerte pero siente sus miembros realmente pesados .

El brazo que tiene alrededor de su garganta la libera y lo pone alrededor de su cintura. Trata de gritar tan pronto como puede respirar de nuevo pero cae hacia delante. Lo único que le impide darse contra el suelo es el hombre que la sujeta.

-" El médico me dijo que hacia efecto rápidamente. " Levanta Serena y la deja en el sofá, se agacha a su lado y la mira a los ojos. -" Está consciente todavía, pero que no sera capaz de moverse en mucho tiempo. "

Ella parpadea, dándose cuenta de que aunque esta despierta, su cuerpo no responde a su orden.

Sus pulmones trabajan automáticamente, exhala e inhala, pero no puede siquiera levantar la mano cuando él la agarra de la mandíbula, apretándosela hasta que ella lo mira a los ojos.

-"Grita " le exige.

Ni siquiera puede abrir la boca, no puede hacer nada. El hombre del cabello oscuro esbozo una sonrisa y se endereza, aparentemente satisfecho al ver que el fármaco es eficaz .

Ella sólo puede observar como el moreno se quita el chaleco para sacar un rollo de cuerda de nylon fino y se dirige al rubio.

-" Lo haremos rápido. Yo la llevaré a ella y tan pronto como estemos en la furgoneta la pondré debajo del asiento en la parte trasera, tu conduces. Ya practicamos esto, sólo recuerda que pueden oler el nerviosismo, por lo que piensa en sodomizar eso o algo así para cuando nos paren en la puerta. ¿Lo tienes claro? No lo estropees todo por un exceso de velocidad, espera hasta que estemos fuera . "

-"No soy tonto. "

-" No he dicho que lo seas. " El moreno tira de la cuerda. -" Vamos, iremos rápido y en silencio. "

A Serena se le revuelve el estómago cuando la levanta y sin ningún miramiento se la echo al hombro. Aunque esta casi curada, su herida de bala palpita por la presión. Él la lleva al dormitorio de Darien y abre la puerta corredera del balcón.

El rubio choca contra ella, cuando pasa junto a ellos, su brazo flácido casi se enreda con su pierna.

-" No la dejes caer" bromea el rubio.

-" Vete a la mierda. Yo no arriesgo mi culo para nada. Estamos siendo muy bien pagados y esta claro que no habrá dinero si le llevamos un cadáver. Él tiene que conseguir una información importante de ella. "

El abatimiento se instala en Serena. Su mente esta alerta, pero su cuerpo parece totalmente muerto.

¡Darien! Serena grita su nombre en silencio.

-" Vamos a llevarla a Fuller. Quiero cobrar y luego echar un polvo " .

Tiene que creer que Darien vendrá a por ella, reza en silencio porque vaya a casa pronto y se de cuenta de lo que ha sucedido.

Ese hombre, Tim, obviamente ha mentido a Darien y la ha secuestrado para poder interrogarla.

Darien vendrá por mí. Tiene que creer eso.

**/*/**

La primera señal de que algo anda mal es cuando Darien sale del ascensor y Uranus no esta en el pasillo, capta un débil olor a machos humanos.

El hedor de a colonia es insoportable y ninguna nueva especie masculina la lleva, es ofensivo .

Él intenta abrir la puerta y se la encuentra cerrada. Se da cuenta de que no lleva su tarjeta de acceso. Llama a la puerta, pero no se oye nada, retrocede, su corazón se acelera con miedo.

Le da una patada a la cerradura y se rompe, la madera se astilla y la puerta se abre. Ve al guardia en el suelo y se enfurece, salta sobre el macho y mira a su alrededor .

-"¿Serena? "

Una rápida mirada por su casa le dice que ella ha desaparecido y la puerta que da al balcón esta abierta. Darien corre al balcón, justo a tiempo para ver una cara humana desaparecer por el borde de la barandilla. Darien se queda mirando, sorprendido cuando ve a un segundo hombre que esta bajando por una cuerda.

El que esta bajando lleva a Serena sobre su hombro, el terror se apodera de él al ver su precaria situación. Se da cuenta de que ella esta inconsciente. El macho puede caer y ella sera incapaz de agarrarse para evitar una caída mortal.

El humano tenia el brazo levantado agarrando la cuerda y el cuello del hombre era lo único que sostenía a Serena y evitaba que se deslizara hacia abajo .

Darien aúlla de rabia, al no poder hacer nada y tarda unos segundos en evaluar la situación.

Un hombre rubio levanta la mirada, su rostro es claramente visible por las luces que salen de la planta baja y Darien memoriza sus facciones antes de que el hombre gire y salga corriendo sin su socio en el crimen.

Darien se agarra a la barandilla con fuerza y salta sobre ella, sus pies encuentran apoyo en el otro lado. Esta tentado a agarrar la cuerda, pero teme que el hombre se suelte y Serena se precipite al suelo. Gira la cabeza y se echa hacia atrás y mide la distancia hasta el balcón del segundo piso .

Suelta la barandilla y se deja caer un piso entero. La sensación de caída es desagradable, pero se las arregla para agarrarse a la barandilla y isa frenar su caída. Los músculos sobresalen por el esfuerzo al agarrase y mira por encima del hombro, ve al hombre que tiene a Serena soltar la cuerda una vez que llega al patio.

Darien se deja caer y se retuerce en el aire. La caída de seis metros puede lastimarle pero esta lo suficientemente motivado por la rabia y el miedo como para intentarlo, tiene que salvar a Serena .

Los felinos son mejores en el aterrizaje sobre sus pies y la altura no les causa heridas, pero la tierra blanda le amortigua el golpe contra el suelo, su mirada busca y encuentra al hombre que lleva a Serena. Sus manos arañan el suelo y se empuja con toda su fuerza, lanzándose hacia el hombre.

Quiere atacarle, pero se niega a arriesgarse a que Serena resulte herida si ataca al macho. Se pone delante de él, con los brazos de par en par para bloquear la salida del macho y suelta un gruñido.

-"¡Suéltala! "

El hombre se detiene para no chocar contra él y Serena se desliza del hombro del hombre. Darien se abalanza y la coge antes de que caiga al suelo y con una mirada se asegura de que esta viva al ver que respirar.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aúlla su rabia, el macho humano se tambalea hacia atrás, buscando desesperadamente una salida. No hay ninguna. Darien deja a Serena en el suelo, la dejo sobre la hierba. El hombre se dio la vuelta y echó a correr para salvar su vida.

Alguien salta con un gruñido del balcón superior y Darien gira la cabeza en dirección del ruido. Deimos se levanta, la furia asesina en su mirada da miedo, incluso a Darien.

-" Ve a por el otro. Este es mío" Darien hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección del macho que huye.

-" ¿En qué dirección?" Deimos olfatea el aire y vuelve la cabeza hacia la dirección que el rubio había tomado.

-" No importa, ya capte su olor " dicho esto sale corriendo en su persecución. Otros tres hombres aterrizan en cuclillas en el suelo, después de haber seguido a Darien desde la terraza de su apartamento.

Echa un vistazo a Book, Dagger y Kakeru. -" Cuida de Serena"

Él sabe que ella estará a salvo y que tendera atención médica.

La indecisión lo desgarra, esta entre el deseo de permanecer a su lado o el deseo aún más fuerte de vengarse del hombre que se ha atrevido a intentar robarle lo que es suyo.

La venganza gana, Serena esta a salvo ahora, pero ese macho puede venir a por ella de nuevo. Un gruñido escapa de sus labios entreabiertos y él sale corriendo. El hombre ni siquiera ha llegado a la calle cuando Darien esta sobre él. Salta sobre su espalda y lo golpeo con los puños .

Se estrellan contra la acera y el humano se lleva toda la fuerza del impacto. Le crujen los huesos y el hombre parece incapaz de hacer otra cosa que luchar por respirar cuando Darien se quita de encima de él, poniéndose de pie .

El hombre coge aire y grita, Darien no siente compasión por la agonía que sufre por la gravedad de sus lesiones.

Él había tocado a Serena, podía haberla matado si se hubiera deslizado de su hombro mientras bajaba por esa cuerda. Darien se agacha y agarra al hombre por los hombros, poniéndolo en pie. El hombre lanza un puñetazo a la cara de Darien y falla por unos centímetros, pero el puño de Darien da en el blanco, partiendole la mandíbula.

El sonido repugnante de los huesos y la piel rompiéndose apenas lo registra. Darien no quiere dejarle simplemente herido y le da otro puñetazo, esta vez en la garganta.

Sabe antes de soltarlo que el hombre esta muerto, su cuerpo se desploma. Observa al muerto por un momento, para asegurarse de que el hijo de puta no vuelve a respirar y no lo hace. No tiene ningún sentimiento de remordimiento ni de culpa, lo que siente es que el humano no haya sufrido más.

Corre hacia el dormitorio. Los tres hombres están agachados alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Serena. Empuja a Book a un lado, se pone de rodillas y la coge entre sus brazos.

Serena tiene los ojos abiertos y parpadea, su pecho se mueve cuando respira.

-" Serena " Sus manos tiemblan mientras con cuidado acaricia su cara. -" Parece que la han drogado o algo así" susurra Kakeru.-" Ella está despierta, pero parece que no puede moverse o hablar. "

El terror a traviesa a Darien ¿y si se ha lastimado el cuello ? le examina la cara y la garganta en busca de lesiones , pero no encuentra nada a simple vista. Su mirada se cruza con la de ella.

-" Habla conmigo ",suplica.- " Dime que te han echo "

Ella parpadea y el terror aparece en sus grandes ojos.

-"Ella puede parpadear. Tal vez pueda escuchar y entender lo que decimos."

Book se acerca más .-" No la muevas, el médico está en camino " .

Dagger olfatea el aire y le toca suavemente el brazo.

-" No la toques " gruñe Darien, apartando la mano del hombre.

-"Huelo un poco de sangre "explica Dagger.

Darien se agacha para examinar su brazo y ve la lesión de inmediato. La marca es algo que él conoce muy bien. Una pequeña mancha de sangre señala el punto donde le han puesto la inyección. -" La han drogado ".

Unos hombres llegan corrieron y Darien espera que hayan traído al Dr. Harris, pero ve que solo Jericho y Jinx han venido en su ayuda.

El gran primate esta sin aliento y trata de recuperarlo mientras se acerca. -"Uranus fue drogado. Él sigue abajo " respira profundamente antes de preguntar.-" ¿Está bien? ¿Qué podemos hacer por aquí? " Vuelve la cabeza y miro a la acera.- " ¿Debo entender que uno está muerto ? "

-" Sí, hay otro macho, Deimos fue solo detrás de él " informa Darien.

Book se pone en pie.- "¿Quién está con Uranus? "

-" Ojo de Águila y algunos machos están con el, parece que esta ileso, excepto por el dardo. Sera más rápido si los llevamos nosotros mismos " dice Jericho, luego se vuelve hacia Darien.-"Y vosotros debéis hacer lo mismo. Cancela la llamada a la unidad médica y la llevaremos nosotros mismos. Es más rápido. ¿Quieres que te lleve con ella? Pedí a uno de los machos que consiguiera dos jeeps " .

Darien mira a Serena. Ella parpadea, el miedo sigue siendo visible en sus ojos, pero sabe que es una súplica dirigida a él. Espera que su cuerpo y el de los otros machos bloquee la vista de la acera. Odia la violencia y la visión de un cadáver podría causarle más traumas.

-"¿ Puedes entenderme, Serena ? Parpadea dos veces si puedes " .

Ella parpadea dos veces en rápida sucesión.

-" ¿Estás herido? Uno para sí, dos para no ".

Ella parpadea dos veces. Se le quito el peso que tiene en el pecho y respira aliviado.- " ¿Eres capaz de moverte o de hablar ? "

Ella parpadea dos veces y él odia ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Tiene que sentirse impotente y es una emoción que entiende muy bien ya que él había luchado contra eso también. Su Serena había resultado herida y el no había estado allí para protegerla.

-" ¿Estarás bien si te levanto y te llevo a un Jeep? "

Ella parpadea una vez.

Paso una mano bajo sus muslos, la otra por la espalda y la acuna en sus brazos. Unas manos fuertes le agarran por las axilas y las otras especies le ayudan a ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo menudo contra su pecho hace que note aun más su fragilidad.

-" Vamos. " Él no deja de mirarla a la cara, en busca de cualquier señal de dolor en sus ojos mientras camina rápidamente por el edificio.

Dos jeeps les están esperando. Ojo de Águila y el otro macho se meten en la parte trasera con el macho drogado entre sus cuerpos. Otro salta al asiento del conductor y pone en marcha el vehículo. Jericho ocupa el asiento del conductor del segundo Jeep.

-" Nos está esperando el médico " Él se las ha arreglado para conseguir una unidad de Seguridad con audífono para estar en contacto con ellos. Él tocó el dispositivo y dice. -" Vamos con ella. "

Darien es ayudado por Jinx y Kakeru a subirla al asiento trasero del Jeep. Dagger salta a la parte trasera y pone su cuerpo detrás del asiento, se agacha y la agarra por los hombros.

-"Seré mejor que un cinturón de seguridad " jura.- " Muévete, Jericho. ¡Pisa el pedal! "

El Jeep se mueve cuando el primate pisa el acelerador y se lanza hacia delante. Darien mira a Serena mientras la sostiene.

-" Lo siento mucho " dice con voz ronca.-" No debí dejarte sola." El pesar se muestra en sus expresivos ojos. -"Más rápido " pide, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Parece que pasa una eternidad antes de llegar al edificio. Hay una gran actividad a su alrededor y el viejo Dr. Harris y Melissa ya están fuera, con una camilla. Darien los ignora mientras sale del jeep con su preciosa carga.

-" ¿A qué habitación ? "

-"La tres, " le contesto Melissa, con la voz más profunda de lo normal, mostrando su estrés.

-"Hemos recuperado la jeringa y el dardo. Tenemos a alguien tratando de identificar qué medicamentos les han dado " .

A él le importa un comino. Él sólo quiere que Serena se ponga bien. Corre por el pasillo y la acuesta en la cama de la sala de examen. El Dr. Harris y Paul lo siguen de cerca.

-" Apártate Darien. Haremos todo lo posible por ella, probablemente la droga tardara horas en desaparecer " el Dr. Harris saca una pequeña linterna y se inclina sobre Serena, estudiando sus ojos.

-" Vete a la mierda" Él no va a ninguna parte.

El Dr. Harris masculla una maldición contra Darien mientras agarra la muñeca de Serena, tomándole el pulso. "Estable pero lento", dice después de unos largos segundos.

-"Voy a conectarla a un monitor. Sus pupilas también son lentas de reflejo. Voy a necesitar... "

Darien no escucha la voz del Dr. Harris mientras está al lado de Serena. Su mirada busca la suya y se inclina para hablarle.

-" Estoy aquí " dice con voz ronca.

-"¿Darien? " Una mano suave le toca el brazo.

Darien se da la vuelta y mira a Kakyuu.

-"Andrew quiere que sepas que no se ha encontrado al otro humano." Habla lentamente, muy suave, cada palabra pronuncia con cuidado. -" Sé que estás muy molesto en este momento. Todos lo estamos. No puedes hacer nada por ella aquí. Melissa se quedará con ella, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Viste la cara del otro humano con la suficientemente claridad como para identificarlo? Eso es importante. Necesitamos que nos digas lo que vistes. Cuanto más rápido lo identifiquemos, más rápido terminara esto".

Siente la tentación de decir que no, con la esperanza de no tener que dejar a Serena, sin embargo quiere que el bastardo sea atrapado lo mas pronto posible.

-" Sí. Vi su cara " .

-"Ya nos darás más detalles " Ella utiliza su mano libre para señalar el auricular.-"Pensamos que venían de la prisión Fuller. Teníamos a dos machos humanos y se registraron en las puerta y son los únicos extraños. Localizamos su camioneta, pero no a ellos. El humano que cogiste... " Hizo una pausa y mira a Serena antes de bajar la voz.- "Um, era imposible identificarlo con la foto que se tomo en la escena, con tanto daño facial, se ha enviado a Seguridad. Tenemos grabaciones de esos hombres entrando en el Homeland y necesitamos que las veas " .

-"¿Deimos permitió que el otro hombre escapara? "

Kakyuu hace una mueca. -" Yo no diría que lo permitió, esta un poco molesto, a juzgar por las palabrotas que escuché por el audífono. Había captado el olor y estaba tras el macho, pero este cruzó una de nuestras carreteras y desapareció. Él y los otros machos que vinieron a ayudar no pudieron seguir el aroma de nuevo. "

Una furia asesina aprieta su pecho otra vez mientras mira a Serena. Ella parpadea y algo de su miedo ha desaparecido. Se acerca más y la mira a sus preciosos ojos.

-"¿Estás bien? "

Ella parpadea una vez .

-" Dímelo otra vez, así puedo estar seguro. Parpadea dos veces si estas realmente bien."

Ella parpadea dos veces.

-"Tengo algo que hacer, pero estaré pronto de vuelta. ¿Te parece bien? uno para sí, dos para no ".

Ella parpadea una vez.

No quiere dejarla. Va en contra de su instinto, pero el rubio esta ahí fuera y es libre. Tiene que encontrarlo. Serena estará en peligro hasta que sea capturado.

-" Tengo docenas de hombres vigilando el centro médico. " dice Kakyuu, parece que le ha leído la mente. -" Están preocupados y horrorizados por lo que ha sucedido. Ella esta totalmente segura aquí, Darien. Ese humano sera despedazado si se atreve a entrar en este edificio para intentar llegar hasta ella. Este es el lugar más seguro en el Homeland en este momento. Melissa también estará aquí. "

Él busca con la mirada a la otra hembra, ella le sonríe algo tensa. -"No voy a apartarme de su lado. Al igual que la cola, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo mucho que significa para ti. Me mearía pata abajo antes de permitir que sufriera el mas mínimo rasguño. Lo juro "

-"Caray " murmura el Dr. Harris.- "Te entrego una tarjeta si tienes que irte. "

Estudia el monitor. -" Parece que esta estable, necesito un análisis de sangre completo"

Darien mira a Serena.-"Estaré de vuelta pronto. " besa su frente.

Se da la vuelta para marcharse antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, mira a Melissa con preocupación.-"Igual que el superglue " jura.- " Y sabes que esa mierda es tan fuerte que si no tienes cuidado te pega los dedos y te arranca la piel al intentar separarlos. "


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Quince

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-" Cálmate , " exige Zafiro, agarrando los brazos de Darien y le obliga a mirarlo. -"Vamos a encontrar al humano, no escapara y descubriremos por qué intentaron llevársela. "

Andrew entra en la habitación con sólo los boxer y el pelo alborotado. -" ¿Cómo diablos sucedió todo esto? "gruñe

Darien se deshace del agarre de Zafiro.-" Tim está detrás de esto, lo voy a matar por lo que le ha echo. "

-"¡Yo no hice esto! " dice Tim, irrumpiendo en la habitación todo sudado y con las botas desatadas como si se las hubiera puesto a la carrera. -" He estado todo el tiempo aquí. No me marche a casa, sino que me acosté en el sofá que hay en la oficina que utilizamos. Me desperté cuando Ojo de Águila se apresuró a decirme lo que estaba pasando. Cené con él y bebí un par de copas de más, había planeado quedarme en el Homeland. Yo no conduzco borracho " .

Darien trata de llegar hasta Tim para pegarle por mentir, pero Zafiro se interpone entre ellos. -"Alto ".

-" Tim está diciendo la verdad " dice Ojo de Águila que esta detrás del humano. -" Le ofrecí que durmiera en mi sofá, pero él insistió en dormir en la oficina. Tomo cuatro Bourbon en la cena y no se tenia sobre sus pies. Yo le acompañé hasta allí y no ha abandonado la oficina, decidí a hacer un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio antes de acostarme y fue entonces cuando oí la alarma de seguridad. Tim estaba exactamente donde le había dejado " .

Darien mira a Ojo de Águila, sabiendo que dice la verdad y vuelve su atención a Tim, tiene un aspecto desaliñado y los ojos enrojecidos. El fuerte olor a alcohol le llega y trata de pensar racionalmente. -" ¿Tu no le pediste a ningún miembro de tu equipo que secuestrara a Serena? "

-" No." Tim tropieza con un sofá y cae sobre él, maldiciendo. -" Te dije que no intentaría llevármela y mantengo mi palabra . " Tim se pasa la mano por la cabeza.-" Que alguien me traiga café por favor. Toneladas de café " Mira a Andrew.- "No fueron mis hombres los que hicieron esto . ¿Cómo diablos alguien pudo burlar la seguridad? "

Kakyuu entra en la habitación. -" Dos guardias humanos de Fuller firmaron la entrada a las ocho en punto, alegando que estaban aquí para recoger unos suministros médicos para su clínica. Nadie quiso llamar a la Dra. Harris a esa hora sólo para verificar el pedido. Ellos suelen venir una vez al mes para re-abastecerse, solo que es una semana antes y la hora es mas tarde de lo normal, pero Ojo de Tigre no sospecho nada. Tenían la documentación correcta, los guardias inspeccionaron la furgoneta, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo normal. Eso fue lo único que entro o salio esta noche " .

-"¿ Nadie les escoltó hasta la unidad Médica ? " gruñe Zafiro.

Kakyuu niega con la cabeza.- "Son de Fuller y nosotros confiamos en ellos. Ojo de Tigre no conocía a los guardias humanos, pero pensó que eran trabajadores del turno de noche. Él conoce a los del turno de día y no actuaron de forma sospechosa " .

-" Hijos de puta " maldice Andrew.-" ¿Estáis seguros de que el otro humano no se esconde en algún lugar del Homeland? ¿Por qué no ha sido localizado todavía? "

-"Cada especie sigue buscando, pero no han encontrado ni rastro de él. La camioneta aún está estacionada en Medicina por lo que no puede haber ido muy lejos" dice Ojo de Águila.-" despertamos a todos para alertarlos sobre lo que había pasado. Ninguno de los nuestros está lesionado o desaparecido. Todas las especies están en alerta"

-" No hay manera de que los humanos se queden en Homeland sin que lo detecten" declara Andrew.

-" ¿Estamos seguros de que son de Fuller? ¿Podrían haber robado una camioneta y los uniformes? " Tim se levanta y en su camino hacia la mesa de Andrew, casi se cae al tropezar con los cordones que tiene sueltos y coge el teléfono.

-" Llamare a Fuller para preguntar si les han robado algo . "

-" Eran de Fuller. " dijce Ojo de Tigre junto a la puerta.-" Examiné la documentación yo mismo. La furgoneta también era la que siempre usan, lo sé bien. Tiene una fuga de aceite "

-" La documentación podría ser falsa" Tim marca el numero en el teléfono.

-" Pero los olores no "protesta Ojo de Tigre.- " Suministramos el papel y la tinta que utilizan. Esta echa con un tratamiento especial y es sólo para ese fin. Eran de la prisión de Fuller, la documentación es auténtica y se ha imprimido recientemente. La tinta estaba fresca " .

Tim se queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos. -" ¿El papel y la tinta es como la del equipo especial? "

-" Sí " suspira Andrew, pasándose una mano por el pelo. -" ¿Por qué Fuller enviaría a dos hombres para secuestrar a una mujer? "

Tim cuelga el teléfono.- "No contestan" .

Darien quiere aullar de rabia y se contiene a duras apenas.

-"¿Tim? " Zafiro le fulmina con la mirada.-" ¿Estás seguro de que no has ordenado que se la lleven? "

-"Yo no lo he echo. Quiero decir, lo hice al principio, pero lo cancelé " .

-" ¿Qué pasaría si no recibieron la orden de cancelarlo? " Kakyuu cambia de postura.- "Esto podría ser un error. "

-" No dijeron que estuvieran aquí para llevarse a un prisionero " reitera Ojo de Tigre.-"Dijeron que venían a por suministros médicos . Si se tratara de un mal entendido en relación con la orden de Tim, habrían mostrado una documentación diferente en la puerta y ellos declararían que estaban aquí para llevarse una prisionera" .

-" Tal vez hayan capturado al otro humano. " Zafiro alcanza un walkie talkie de seguridad.-" Voy a enterarme de como va la búsqueda. "

Deimos irrumpe en la habitación. -"No era uno de los nuestros " Levanta una mano, mostrando la sangre en los nudillos.- "Pensé en nuestros hombres al principio, cuando me enteré de que alguien trató de llevársela. Hubo un problema con Darien sobre la hembra. Ninguno de nuestros hombres están involucrados en esto ".

-" ¿De quién sospechas? " Kakyuu se acerca más a él.

-"De nuestros números", dice Deimos.- " Los que se han negado a tener un nombre".

-"Fueron dos machos humanos Deimos" gruñe Darien. -"Ellos la tocaron, le hicieron daño. Entraron en mi casa y sólo uno escapó " .

Tim endereza los hombros .

-"Yo voy a ser el malo, sugiero que tal vez se trate de un intento de fuga por parte de ella " Retrocede y se pone detrás de Zafiro, mirando a Darien. -"No me ataques, hay que ver todas las posibilidades. ¿Y si ella es culpable de utilizar a las nuevas especies para huir y si tu pareja sobornó a dos hombres de Fuller para que entraran en el Homeland para así obtener su libertad? Había otros guardias que viven en este mismo piso y no oyeron nada. Según mi experiencia, las mujeres montan un escándalo si las están secuestrando " .

-"Es algo que hay que considerar " declara Andrew con calma.-" No lo sabemos "

Darien gruñe.-" No, te equivocas. Ella también esta drogada, nos dirá lo que pasó cuando sea capaz . No quería dejarla, pero el Dotor Harris dijo que pasaran horas hasta que las drogas desaparezcan y se me necesita aquí. Tenemos que encontrar a los que pretenden hacerle daño " .

El teléfono suena y Andrew responde. Escucha, da las gracias a alguien y cuelga.

-"Uranus se pondrá bien. Los médicos le han dado algo para contrarrestar los efectos del sedante. Él fue capaz de decir que los dos humanos llegaron a la residencia de los machos para llevarse a Tsukino a Fuller. Tenían toda la documentación a su nombre, llevaban los uniformes y parecían los de verdad. " Su mirada se posa en Darien. -" Ella protestó y en varias ocasiones les pidió que te llamaran. Lo drogaron cuando cogía el teléfono " .

Andrew vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Tim y le dice.- " Olvídate de esa historia del intento de huir. Darien esta en lo cierto, Serena no estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Ellos vinieron para llevársela por la fuerza y no vamos a saber lo que pasó después de que Uranus quedara inconsciente hasta Serena pueda decírnoslo. Tal vez ella oyó algo que dijeron y así podamos saber quién está detrás de esto ".

Kakyuu se aclara la garganta y frunce el ceño a Tim.-" ¿Comprobaste que la prisión de Fuller cancelo la orden? Tal vez ellos no sabían que ella se iba a quedar aquí. Eso si encajaría. Si vinieron aquí para llevarse a una prisionero, por supuesto que la querrían viva. No entiendo por qué han drogado a Uranus, quizás nuestro macho los asusto cuando la hembra protesto. No puedo imaginarlo allí de pie sin hacer nada si ella comenzó a luchar y los humanos se volvieron demasiado agresivos. Los guardias de Fuller llevan pistolas de dardos para controlar mejor a los prisioneros rebeldes " .

-" Los dardos utilizados en Fuller no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar fuera de combate a un hombre de las especies". Deimos se enfrenta a ella.

Pero ella no da marcha atrás.- "Obviamente, lo son ahora. Tú no pasaste mucho tiempo en Megaverso pero algunos de los técnicos que contrataron eran tan grandes como nuestros hombres. Muchos de esos hombres están presos en Fuller ahora. Los guardias tienen dardos muy potentes para usarlos en seres humanos cuando se vuelven agresivos. Deben contar con una nueva fórmula que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear también a los machos de las especies ".

-" Ella tiene un punto de razón " acuerda Ojo de Águila. -" A medida que crecimos nos hicimos más fuertes y los técnicos que utilizaban para controlarnos fueron cambiados por machos de un tamaño similar. Puede ser que necesiten una dosis fuerte para mantenerlos bajo control. Sea lo que sea, Fuller ahora tiene acceso a ello y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con Uranus " .

Tim alza el teléfono y hace otra llamada. Pasan los segundos hasta que dijo.-"Fuller aún no contesta. ¿Qué demonios pasa? Deben cogerlo " Colgó y vuelve a marcar. -"Voy a formar a dos equipos e ir allí . "

-"Yo voy contigo " dice Darien .

-" No." Tim niega con la cabeza y luego habla por el teléfono. -" ¿Trey?, reúne dos equipos lo antes posible y me recoges en el Homelnad. Parece que dos guardias de la prisión Fuller intentaron llevarse a Tsukino y aquí todo el mundo esta alborotado. Fuller no contesta y no sé si saben algo de esto " pone el teléfono en su sitio y se vuelve. -"Voy a ponerme el uniforme y esperare en la puerta. Te llamare tan pronto como sepa algo. "

Darien bloquea la puerta y contiene el impulso de golpear al humano en la cara.

-"Yo voy contigo . Quiero conocer al otro humano. Le haré pagar por tocar a Serena" .

-" No."

Andrew se interpone entre ellos antes de que estalle la violencia.-" Iremos todos, Tim. Eso es definitivo. Darien que no se calmará hasta que sepamos por qué su mujer fue atacada y yo quiero saber qué diablos está pasando en Fuller. Dijeron en la puerta que estaban aquí para llevarse suministros médicos, pero luego noquean a uno de mis hombres y drogan a la hembra. Algo está muy mal y voy a averiguar que es, esto podría ser considerado aceptable para ellos, pero todos sabemos que no lo es " .

Kakyuu agarra el brazo de Darien.- " Respira tranquilo. Estoy segura de que obtendréis respuestas en Fuller. Serena estará protegida y bien cuidada hasta que vuelvas" .

-" Hay seres humanos muy malos en Fuller. ¿Por qué querían llevarse a mi Serena? Una mujer murió allí ", le recuerda.

Kakyuu frunce el ceño.-" Me había olvidado de eso. "

-" Es lo único que pienso, quiero matar a todo los humanos responsables de lastimar a mi mujer y volver con Serena lo más rápido posible " .

Kakyuu le suelta.-" Ya habéis oído a este hombre, moved el culo, pero primero consigue algo de ropa y vístete, parece que has salido corriendo de la cama. Nos reuniremos en diez minutos en la puerta principal. " Baja la voz cuando pasea su mirada por el cuerpo de Darien. -" Coge un uniforme de repuesto y las botas del casillero. Vamos a asustar a la esta escoria de seres humanos por lo que nunca se olvidaran del protocolo de nuevo. "


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Dieciséis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien no pudo salir de la camioneta con la suficiente rapidez al detenerse en la puerta principal de la prisión de Fuller. Ningún signo identificaba la ubicación, pero los altos muros de hormigón rodeaban la propiedad con alambre de púas a lo largo de la parte superior para añadir una altura adicional de 1'50 metros. Las cámaras de seguridad y las luces brillantes se aseguraban de que su presencia fuese conocida. Andrew y Tim se acercaron a la cámara directamente en frente de las puertas dobles y Tim presionó un botón para hablar con el guardia a cargo. La cámara se movió, para hacer zoom sobre ellos.

- "¿Qué quieres?" - una voz masculina salió del altavoz.

- "Soy Tim Oberto con Andrew Moon," - declaró Tim. - "Abre".

- "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. El alcalde ordenó un bloqueo completo de la instalación, señor. No estamos autorizados a permitir la entrada a nadie. "

- "¡Dile que estamos aquí, idiota!" - gritó Tim, volvió la cabeza hacia Andrew. - "Lo siento, debe ser nuevo."

- "El director se encuentra actualmente en Washington D.C en una conferencia hasta mañana, señor. Usted tendrá que llamar a su móvil y él me tiene que enviar un mensaje para anular el bloqueo si está de acuerdo."

- "Um... mierda... increíble." - Trey murmuró. Dio un paso más cerca. - "Hey, idiota, éste es Andrew Moon en caso de que no estés mirando el monitor o hayas perdido la capacidad de escuchar a mi jefe cuando habla. Eso significa que es de mayor rango que el alcalde. Abre las malditas puertas o perder tu trabajo va a ser el menor de tus problemas. Yo personalmente voy a patearte el culo si nos haces esperar aquí por más tiempo."

No abrieron. Andrew gruñó.

- "Exijo que nos permitan entrar ahora mismo o embestiré a través las puertas." -Hizo un gesto y el equipo de Nuevas Especies le rodeó. Todos fulminaron con la mirada a la cámara. - "No quieres que eso suceda. Eso nos va a enfadar aún más."

El zumbido era fuerte cuando las desactivaron las cerraduras. Darien se precipitó hacia adelante tan pronto como se abrieron lo suficientemente para pasar su cuerpo a través. Los equipos lo siguieron, permaneciendo estrechamente agrupados. El patio estaba vacío, pero se abrió una puerta lateral del gran edificio y un hombre de uniforme se apresuró afuera. En cuestión de segundos otro macho humano le siguió. Aquél llevaba unos pantalones, una camisa de vestir y era un poco más viejo que el guardia.

- "Alto ahí," - llamó el humano canoso.

- "¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Jeff?" - Andrew tomó la delantera, enfrentándose al humano más bajo.

- "Estamos bajo confinamiento, el Sr. Moon. Pido disculpas por la grosería de Dill, pero no estábamos esperándote."

- "¿Por qué nadie contesta el teléfono y qué causó la orden de bloqueo?"

El hombre permaneció en silencio.

- "Contéstale." - gruñó Tim.

El hombre parecía incómodo.

- "No estoy seguro. Esa orden vino directamente del alcalde. Es el procedimiento habitual apagar los teléfonos y cortar el contacto con el mundo exterior." - Se tocó el bolsillo delantero. - "Sólo se nos permite retirar la alerta cuando el director llame directamente a mi móvil."

Darien estaba impaciente.

- "¿Por qué tus guardias vinieron tras Serena?"

El hombre palideció, mirándole.

- "Um, ¿quién?"

- "Serena Tsukino" - Tim explicó - "Puse una orden de recogida por ella, pero después se canceló. Parece que dos de tus hombres entraron en Homeland bajo falsos pretextos y trataron de llevársela por la fuerza. Fue un gran error y ahora el único guardia que tenemos bajo custodia está muerto y no puede contestar preguntas. Hemos venido para llevarnos al otro detenido. Debemos averiguar por qué engañaron a los guardias de la puerta en Homeland y descubrir quien los envió."

Jeff palideció aún más.

- "Um, bueno..." - "Aquí es donde estaba aparcado el vehículo que conducía," - Ojo de Tigre gritó desde el otro lado del patio donde estaba en una zona de estacionamiento vacía. - " Los olores en esta zona son de los mismos humanos que estaban en Homeland. El olor del aceite en la tierra es de la misma furgoneta que los llevó a Centro Médico."

- "Enviamos un equipo a recoger suministros médicos…" - Jeff admitió - "y la prisionera. No sabía su nombre. Ella no tenía un archivo con su nombre."

- "¿Por qué demonios los hombres mintieron a los guardias de la puerta en Homeland diciendo que acababan de venir de suministros médicos, pero luego irrumpen en los dormitorios de los hombres para recuperar a una prisionera?" - Gritó Tim. - "Ellos lanzaron dardos tranquilizantes a una nueva especie para atraparla."

Jeff retrocedió unos metros.

- "Yo no lo sabía. Yo no ordené eso. Yo sólo soy el asistente del director." – levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo. - "Recibimos órdenes oficiales para imprimir documentos sobre el transporte de un preso de alta prioridad y que debía entrar en confinamiento en preparación para recibir la transferencia."

Darien gruñó, listo para arrancar el edificio y a cualquiera que estuviera dentro. Había jurado mantenerla a salvo. Tendría que haber estado allí para protegerla, sin embargo había fracasado.

- "Es su macho y él está muy agitado. Sus guardias trataron de llevársela de su casa. Uno de ellos murió durante ese intento. Ahora, estamos aquí por el otro. Llévanos a él." - exigió Andrew.

- "El director dijo..."

- "Me importa una mierda lo que dijo el director." - Tim entre dientes. - "Andrew Moon acaba de darte una orden. Guíanos hacia el otro hombre que estaba en Homeland o vamos a ir allí nosotros mismos y lo conseguiremos. Fue una cagada importante. Yo personalmente voy a venir aquí mañana y revisaré cómo entrenas tu maldito personal. Tienes un montón de idiotas. Cancelé la solicitud de su traslado."

- "No es mi culpa." - farfulló Jeff.

Darien agarró al macho antes de poder contener el impulso, pero se refrenó para no dejarle sin vida.

- "¿Dónde está el hombre? ¡Deje de detenernos!" - "Darien" - gruñó Zafiro. - "Basta."

Soltó al humano con un empujón y se giró hacia las Especies.

- "¿Por qué querían a Serena? ¿Sabes que una mujer murió aquí?"

- Un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Trey Roberts reaccionó más rápido que él cuando el guardia humano sacó un arma de la parte posterior de la cintura del pantalón y apuntó a Darien. El jefe del equipo de grupo de trabajo le pateó, golpeando con su bota el brazo del hombre. El guardia de Fuller gritó cuando se rompió el hueso.

- "¡A la mierda!" - gritó el hombre. - "¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ouch. ¡Hijo de tu puta madre!"

- "Ibas a dispararle." - acusó Trey.

- "El director dijo que nadie entrara." - Se dejó caer de rodillas, sosteniendo su brazo dañado con la otra mano. - "Mis hombres no te dejarán entrar, les dije dispararan si alguien lo intentaba."

- "¿Por qué hiciste eso, Dill?" - Jeff lo miró boquiabierto. - "Este es Andrew Moon y su equipo de fuerza. Hay un grupo de nuevas especies con ellos. Diles a tus hombres que se retiren. No pueden disparar contra ellos."

El hombre herido miró al asistente del alcalde.

- "Se nos ha ordenado mantener el edificio asegurado. Sin ánimo de ofender, señor, pero… jódete."

- "No hubo ninguna transferencia de prisioneros de alta prioridad. ¡No hay ningún preso! Esta prisión pertenece a las nuevas especies. ¡El encierro termina cuando Andrew Moon dice que se acabó! "- Jeff volvió la cabeza y miró a Tim. Se veía sacudido. - "Hill tiene el control de los otros guardias. Les diré que se retiren, pero no sé si me escucharán a mí."

- "No van a hacer lo que tu digas. No eres más que un chupatintas y un besa culos." - jadeó Dill, luego miró a Trey. - "Me has roto el brazo, imbécil."

- "No nos dispararan. Es nuestra prisión." - gruñó Darien.

Avanzó hacia el edificio. Estaba allí para coger al guardián que había atacado a Serena, aunque tuviera que pasar sobre los humanos que trabajaban allí para encontrarlo.

- "Espera." - exigió Andrew.

Darien no le hizo caso, aumentando su ritmo.

- "Cubrirle." - gritó Tim.

El equipo de fuerzas especiales se extendió detrás de Darien. Oyó al alcalde auxiliar dar órdenes para que los guardias en el interior se retirasen. Llegó a la puerta cerrada, pero estaba bloqueada. Él gruñó y sacudió la manija, pero no se movió.

- "Muévete." - insistió Trey.

Miró hacia atrás mientras Trey sacaba su pistola y apuntaba a la cerradura. Darien se apartó. La explosión fue más fuerte cuando el macho disparó tres veces a la cerradura. Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero Trey negó con la cabeza.

- "Déjame ir primero. Llevo puesto Kevlar."

Deimos se abrió paso hacia adelante.

- "Yo también." - no le preguntó antes de agarrar un rifle de asalto de uno de los miembros del grupo de trabajo. - "Iremos juntos."

Trey miró el arma.

- "¿Sabes cómo usar esto? Yo no creo que alguna vez estuvieras de misión."

Deimos tristemente asintió.

-"Desafortunadamente sé cómo usarlo. Nunca fallo donde apunto. Di mi palabra que asumir la responsabilidad de la hembra y eso también significa garantizar su seguridad recuperando al humano que intentó robarla."

- "Solo debe haber dos guardias más en servicio." - Trey intercambió su cargador por uno nuevo. - "Es el protocolo tener tres guardias y un administrador en cada turno, pero quién sabe qué demonios está pasando. Creo que ellos tiraron el maldito libro de reglas por la ventana hoy." - Hizo un movimiento con la mano a su equipo. - "Van a extenderse detrás de nosotros y rodear el edificio."

Deimos sostuvo la mirada de Darien.

- "Quédate detrás de mí. Échate al suelo si terminamos en una batalla. Recuerda que tu mujer espera que estés allí cuando ella despierte y necesitas estar vivo para hacer eso."

A Darien no le gustaba que ellos entrasen primero, pero la Especie tenía un punto.

- "Está bien."

- "Cuando cuente." – les instó Trey. - "Tres, dos, uno."

Él abrió la puerta y se precipitó en el interior con Deimos sobre sus talones. Darien les siguió y también lo hizo el resto del equipo especial. El interior era un largo pasillo que conducía a una habitación donde eran procesados los presos. Pasaron un par de puertas cerradas, que eran las oficinas y armarios de suministro. Las puertas metálicas dobles que conducían al interior de la prisión se alzaban delante.

Un solo guardia se enfrentó a ellos, bloqueando el acceso a las puertas. Estaba pálido y su arma temblaba en su mano.

- "¡Alto!"

- "¡Baja el arma!" - ordenó Trey, con su arma apuntando a la cabeza del humano.

- "No voy a morir por Dill." – dijo el guardia bajando el arma.

- "¿Cuántos más hay?" - preguntó Deimos usando su aterradora voz.

- "Sólo Paul. Desapareció, diciendo que algo estaba seriamente jodido, al en cuanto nos dimos cuenta todo el equipo especial se había presentado aquí."

Trey arrancó el arma de la mano del guardia.

- "No jodas. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

- "Eso no es uno de los humanos que vinieron a Homeland," - gritó Ojo de Tigre desde detrás de ellos. - "No lo he visto todavía."

- "¿Dónde está el humano?" - Deimos agarró al guardia por la garganta con una mano y lo levantó hasta que se quedó sin aliento. La punta del rifle de asalto se clavó en el costado de la cara del hombre. - "Tienes cuatro segundos antes de que decida si estrangularte o hacerte un agujero en la cabeza. Una de esas dos cosas sucederá si no contestas a mi entera satisfacción."

- "No lo sé." dijo el guardia con voz ahogada. - "Sólo regresó uno. Él consiguió su dinero y se fue sin explicar por qué no tenía a la prisionera. Nos dijeron que simplemente debíamos pagarle. No se quedó más de cinco minutos. Ellos fueron contratados para traer a la prisionera aquí. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman y nunca los he visto antes."

- "¿Qué demonios?" - Trey parecía desconcertado. - "¿Eran subcontratistas?"

-"Si. Eso creo."

- "Aquí". - Deimos bajó al hombre y lo empujó a un miembro del equipo especial. - "Cuidado con él."

Darien avanzó lejos del grupo y abrió las puertas, mirando las jaulas en la larga habitación.

Los seres humanos estaban cerrados por dentro. Se adelantó, mirando hacia abajo las filas, buscando el olor del hombre que había estado en su casa.

- "¿Eres tú, 710?" - gritó Dean Polanitis desde su celda.

Darien giró y gruñó mientras miraba al humano que le había causado tanto dolor y miseria. Él estaba colocado delante de los barrotes de su jaula, mirando a Darien con una sonrisa fría.

- "Eres tú. Joder, lo sabía. Todavía estás vivo. ¿Conseguiste finalmente poner tus patas en esa pequeña perra que trabajaba en Némesis? Yo sabía que tenías una debilidad por ella." - sonrió Polanitis. - "Tu gruñías y rugías a todo el mundo hasta que ella entraba en tu celda. Entonces eras tan manso como un cachorro, haciéndole ojitos a ella."

- "Polanitis." - gruñó Darien.

-"¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más? Quiero echar un buen vistazo a un animal vestido de un uniforme. El blanco se vería mejor en ti."

-"Tienes mejor aspecto encerrado dentro de una jaula y vestido de color naranja."- respondió Darien.

Dean Polanitis vaciló.

- "Las cosas pueden haber resultado mejor para ti que para mí, pero al menos yo no soy un animal." - Se echó a reír.

Las manos de Darien formaron garras y gruñó, pero volvió la cabeza y consiguió poner su ira bajo control. Levantó la vista y miró con calma a Dean Polanitis sin intentar ir tras él.

- "Te contaré la fórmula de cría que finalmente conseguimos si tú me sacas de aquí," - Polanitis prometió. - "Envié por correo electrónico una copia de la misma a una cuenta on-line cuando se la vendimos a un santurrón preocupado con su erección. Él realmente quería tener acceso a esa droga después de leer sobre ella Estaba obsesionado con un fármaco que funcionara en las mujeres normales. Se puede dar a cualquier puta que te atraiga y ellas suplicara que la folles." - Abruptamente se enojó.

-"Planeaba usarlo yo mismo hasta que terminé aquí."

Deimos avanzó un poco.

- "¿Tienes la fórmula exacta de la droga de cría dirigida a las hembras humanas?"

- "Las hembras humanas." – imitó Polanitis, resoplando. - "No me gusta la forma en que habláis, cabrones. Todas son perras, ¿no es así? Le dije a todo el mundo aquí que estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato para salir pero a ellos no les importó una mierda porque eran demasiado estúpidos como para entender lo que les estaba ofreciendo. Sin embargo tú lo sabes, ya que probablemente la hayas tomado. Nos las arreglamos para regular la fórmula lo suficiente como para que no haya dolor para la puta que lo toma, pero ella se pone tan cachonda que te jode tu pierna mientras está mendigando que te la folles."

Su expresión cambió de enojado a algo casi jovial.

- "¿Quieres probar, hombre león? Sácame de aquí y puedes tener la fórmula. Quiero un indulto total y un millón de dólares enviados al país de mi elección. Uno sin extradición, por supuesto. Apuesto a que quieres la prueba. Y, como parte del acuerdo, una vez que su químico lo compruebe, quiero ver a tu amigo animal montando a esa mierda de mujer porque me molesta que él no lo hiciera cuando quise que lo hiciera. Dale a esa perra, Tsukino. Sé que la deseaba y yo sé que es el coño que se ha ido de la lengua desvelando nuestra ubicación a vosotros, cabrones. Ella no está aquí, así que debiste encerrarla en otro lugar. Quiero ver cómo se la folla hasta que ella se desangre."

- "Nunca." - maldijo Darien.

- "Sabes que deseas a esa perra." - rió Polanitis. - "Podría poner tus uñas en ella. Tu amigo hombre león también podría. Infierno, todos tus amigos podrían." - Miró a los miembros del equipo de grupo de trabajo. - "Ella no diría exactamente que no. La droga se haría cargo de eso. Tendrías que haberla visto con la droga. La única razón para no follarla entonces fue porque Brask dijo que él no quería arriesgarse a matarla sin una buena razón. Su ritmo cardíaco ya era demasiado alto y no estaba seguro de que sobreviviría una buena follada. Quería arreglar eso y quería que una especie la follara. Cuando él encontrara la dosis correcta y se asegurara que era posible que quedara embarazada, él quería hacer algunos estudios de reproducción. Me pidió que encontrara a un animal que lo hiciera de buena gana, sin tratar de matarla, al llegar a esa etapa del proyecto. Finalmente perfeccionamos nuestra fórmula y comenzó su dosificación con fármacos para regular su ciclo de ovulación, así que podría inyectarle pero fuimos descubiertos antes de eso. Estábamos tan cerca."

Polanitis miró a Darien y continuó burlándose de él.

- "Mentiste acerca de ella, ¿no? Debería haberla empujado en tu habitación y le dejarte suelto de esas cadenas. Tú la habrías jodido, ¿verdad? Sólo dímelo."

- "Yo nunca hubiera hecho daño a ella."

- "Joder, lo sabía." - Polanitis echó atrás la cabeza y gritó con frustración. - "¡Malditos animales! ¡Odio a todos ustedes!" - Miró a Deimos. - "Haz un trato conmigo. La fórmula funciona y sé que la queréis, hijos de puta."

Darien se enfermó. El hombre estaba loco.

- "No tengo que hacer un trato contigo." - declaró Deimos con calma. -"Necesito simplemente pasar un poco de tiempo contigo dentro de una sala de interrogatorios." - Él miró a Trey. - "Haz que eso suceda."

- "Hecho." - Trey estuvo de acuerdo. - "Averigua a quién se lo vendió."

- "Eso está hecho." - respondió el Especie.

- "¡No puedes hacer eso!" - gritó Polanitis. - "Sólo conseguirás lo que quieres de mí si aceptas todas mis Condiciones."

- "Vete, tu mujer te necesita." - Deimos le ordenó tranquilamente a Darien. - "Nos quedaremos hasta que yo sepa lo que él sabe."

- "¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Detenles, Tony! Haz tu maldito trabajo o voy a decirles lo que le hicisteis a las mujeres de aquí." - Polanitis rabió.

Darien se detuvo bruscamente y miró a Polanitis, después al guardia.

- "¿Qué has dicho?"

- "Los guardias les gusta follar a las mujeres presas." – dijo Polanitis sonriendo. Darien gruñó y su mirada se cruzó con Deimos.

- "Los guardias deberían haber trabajado para Nemesis. Violaron y mataron a la última mujer presa. Yo..."

- "Yo me encargo. Ve a casa con tu mujer."

- "¿Oíste lo que dijo?"

- "Lo hice." - Deimos bajó la voz. - "No tengo ninguna tolerancia para los hombres que hacen daño a las mujeres. Permíteme hacerle sangrar a él y a los otros. Va a confesar todos sus crímenes."

Darien gruñó al tembloroso guardia pero retrocedió, dio media vuelta y caminó por el largo pasillo entre las jaulas y luego a través de las puertas dobles. No se detuvo hasta que abrió de una patada la puerta ya dañada y salió del edificio. Andrew y Tim Oberto seguían hablando con Jeff.

- "Este lugar es un infierno." - gruñó Darien. - "Los guardias mataron a la última presa."

- "¿Qué?" - El tipo humano se quedó sin aliento. - "No. La puerta de su celda de alguna manera no cerraba y los prisioneros llegaron a ella durante la pausa para ejercicio. Los guardias estaban tomando el almuerzo y no oyeron sus gritos. Llegaron para encerrar a los hombres de nuevo, la hallaron muerta en su celda."

- "Los guardias abusaban sexualmente de ella. Deimos conseguirá la verdad." -

Darien se volvió hacia Andrew. - "Quiero volver a Homeland. Serena podría estar despierta. Quiero estar a su lado."

- "Voy contigo." - declaró Tim.

- "Yo también." - ofreció Zafiro mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- "Quiero que el alcalde me llame el momento en que regrese." - Andrew exigió. -"¿Qué clase de lugar está él dirigiendo? Voy a ordenar una investigación completa y enviaré a los miembros equipo especial para hacerse cargo hasta que todo se resuelva."

- "Estoy de acuerdo." - Tim suspiró. - "Mi equipo permanecerán en las instalaciones y enviaré reemplazos por la mañana para relevarlos." - Sacó una radio, alejándose para informarles de sus órdenes.

- "No tuve nada que ver con esto." - protestó Jeff. - "Te lo juro." - "Ahórratelo, Jeff." - refunfuñó Andrew. - "No tengo ningún cariño por nadie encerrado allí después de todo lo que le han hecho a mi pueblo, pero se merecen un trato justo. Somos mejores que ellos. Dejamos a los humanos a cargo de los humanos porque creí que tendrían más compasión. Parece que fue un error."

Darien simplemente se alejó. Se detuvo junto a un todo-terreno, abrió la puerta, subió y cerró de golpe. La otra puerta se abrió y Zafiro tomó asiento a su lado. Andrew y Tim subieron al todo-terreno y volvieron hacia Homeland y Serena.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Diecisiete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien ayudó a Serena fuera del todo-terreno cuando llegaron a la residencia.

Silenciosamente agradeció a Kakyuu por traerles del Centro Médico antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar la mano de Serena. Era un gran alivio finalmente volver a casa. Darien utilizó su tarjeta de seguridad para entrar en el edificio. No hablaron mientras subían en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Ningún guardia esperaba en el pasillo en este momento.

Hizo una pausa, mirando a lo que parecía ser una puerta nueva que Darien abrió.

- "La arreglaron mientras estábamos fuera, pero todavía necesita ser pintada."

- "¿Por qué tuvo que ser arreglada?"

- "La pateé para abrirla cuando no pude entrar." - Él la atrajo hacia el apartamento y cerró la puerta. - "Vamos a la ducha."

Encendió las luces a su paso, también se quitó su uniforme a medida que avanzaban hacia el dormitorio. Él lo había reducido a sólo el pantalón y las botas cuando entraron en el cuarto de baño. Se dio la vuelta en el agua y se enderezó, encarándola.

- "Estoy gestionando nuestro apareamiento. No es un tema de debate. Nadie te alejará de mí, nunca. Tengo que traer los papeles por la mañana para que sea oficial. Tú los firmarás."

Ella estaba un poco atónita por el anuncio, pero ambos habían pasado por una prueba terrible. Eso realmente superaba toda la mierda y reducía las prioridades después de casi perderse el uno al otro.

- "Está bien."

- "¿Estás de acuerdo?" - Él arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

- "Pudiste haberte lavado las manos de ser responsable de mi bienestar pero en vez de eso arriesgaste tu vida luchando por mí. Tú sientes más por mí que simple agradecimiento por que te salvé la vida una vez, ¿no?"

Extendió la mano y sus grandes manos le rodearon la cintura.

- "Sí."

Ella extendió la mano y agarró la curva de sus hombros. - "Has cambiado mi vida, Darien. Creo que me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te conocí y tú me hablaste. Yo no quiero que te acoples conmigo por gratitud. Necesito que te preocupes por mí tanto como yo por ti."

Su boca se abrió y su agarre se aflojó. Incluso la expresión de sus ojos indicaba que le había asombrado por completo con su confesión. Maldita sea. No parecía muy contento por haberle dicho que lo amaba. Él no dijo nada, pero la soltó y se alejó. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Ella vaciló, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza, con una expresión impasible.

- "Voy a estar listo en un momento."

No era una invitación a unirse a él y sus hombros se hundieron. Ella realmente había metido la pata al confesar la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Ella bajó la mirada, luchando contra el impulso de huir del cuarto de baño con su orgullo herido. La puerta de la ducha se abrió y Darien cogió una toalla.

- "Dúchate. Estaré esperando por ti en el dormitorio."

Él ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de secarse antes de que irse. Ella cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio. Los nuevas especies eran muy diferentes de otros hombres, pero de alguna manera parecían iguales. Ella lo había asustado, diciéndole que lo amaba demasiado pronto. Esperaba que él no esprintara por la puerta principal corriendo por su vida al modo en que algunos los humanos lo haría. Ella abrió los ojos y dio un paso bajo el chorro de agua tibia, empapando su pelo y su piel. Estaría incómoda frente a él, pero se disculparía. No por amarle, pero si por volcarlo en él demasiado pronto. Podría atribuírselo a todo lo que había pasado, pero era algo que había querido confesar durante mucho tiempo. Había sido demasiado sincera con él, pero no lo achacaría al hecho de haber tenido una mala noche.

No le llevó mucho tiempo lavar su cabello y frotar su piel con gel de baño. Su herida parecía estar completamente curada. Serena cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y se secó lentamente. Se había olvidado de coger algo para ponerse cuando siguió a Darien hacia el cuarto de baño. Eso no la dejó con más opción que envolver la toalla húmeda alrededor de su cuerpo y abrir la puerta del baño. Entró en el dormitorio y se quedó sin aliento.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero había velas encendidas por toda la habitación. Una hilera de ellas se alineaba en la cómoda y ambas mesitas de noche. Era un ambiente romántico como ella nunca había esperado. Darien se situó en el extremo de la cama en el centro de la habitación, llevando todavía sólo una toalla. Sonrió cuando ella le miró a la cara.

- "¿Qué es todo esto?"

- "Estamos celebrando."

Ella no sabía qué decir. Él caminó más cerca, haciendo esa cosa totalmente animal que era tan sexy mientras la miraba fijamente con los labios entreabiertos mostrando sus dientes afilados. La mirada en sus ojos era definitivamente depredadora, pero en el buen sentido. Ella todavía estaba confundida, pero muy consciente de su atractivo sexual. Se detuvo frente a ella y cogió la parte superior de la toalla. Ella bajó la mirada mientras él se la arrancaba y la tiraba a un lado.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" no trató de cubrirse, demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que mirarle.

- "Voy a acoplarte a mí." - Dejó caer la toalla. - "Estar completamente desnudo es la mejor manera de hacer eso."

- "Has encendido todas estas velas..." - Ella las miró, luego a él.

- "Quería que fuera algo especial."

- "Cada vez estamos juntos y desnudos en una habitación es especial para mí."

Darien sonrió cuando tomó sus manos entre las de él, retrocediendo hacia la cama y llevándola consigo.

- "Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en eso." - Él se detuvo y la dejó ir. -"Súbete a la cama."

Se subió sobre el colchón y se volvió, mirándolo hacer lo mismo. Su cuerpo mucho más grande hundió la cama y ella se echó a reír mientras su mano se apoderaba de su cintura. Él la empujó suavemente para que ella se diera la vuelta sobre su espalda. Ella le sonrió mientras subía sobre su cuerpo para inmovilizarla debajo de él, teniendo cuidado de su costado. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- "¿Te estoy haciendo daño en la herida?"

- "No. Apenas he notado nada ahora. Esa droga que me dieron es increíble."

- "Tú eres mi compañera." - susurró.

- "Soy tuya." - estuvo de acuerdo ella, susurrando a su vez. Él utilizó sus codos para mantener su peso corporal elevado sin aplastarla. Uno de sus dedos trazó la línea de su mandíbula, desde la oreja hasta la barbilla. Su mirada buscó la de ella durante un buen rato. Luego bajó lentamente su rostro, como si no pudiera esperar un momento más para conectar con ella.

Cerró los ojos y abrió los labios en ansiosa anticipación de su beso. La pasión que Darien puso en él igualó la de Serena. Él era el oxígeno del que ella estaba hambrienta, su cuerpo encendido de deseo por él, todo en ella apretado con la necesidad de tenerlo en su interior. Ella gimió y abrió sus muslos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para instarlo a entrar en ella. Se contoneó y corcoveó sus caderas cuando el deseo de ser tomada se convirtió en una necesidad casi dolorosa. El macho podía hacerle sentir ese dolor sólo con su boca sobre la de ella. Darien rompió el beso y levantó la cabeza.

- "Di que me quieres."

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente, aturdida.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Así es como pensé que iba escuchar esas palabras por primera vez de ti. Dímelo otra vez, Serena." - gruñó él.

Él siempre la sorprendía.

- "¿No estás molesto por lo que dije en el baño? ¿No es demasiado pronto?"

- "¿Molesto?" - Él parecía confundido. - "Nunca. Quiero que lo digas de nuevo. Ahora mismo."

- "Estoy enamorada de ti, Darien."

Él no correspondió con palabras, sino que fue a por su boca. Su beso dijo más de lo que las palabras podrían mientras usaba su cuerpo para mostrarle sus sentimientos. Sus caderas se desplazaron diciendo con claridad que estaba tan ansioso como ella. Ella gimió contra su lengua cuando su polla presionó a la entrada de su coño y empujó dentro.

No fue tan suave como la última vez. Su pasión se intensificó cien veces después de casi perderse el uno al otro. Darien martilleaba dentro y fuera de ella, volviéndola loca de lo increíble que sentía. Se apartó de su boca, temerosa de que él la mordiera y clavó las uñas en su piel, aferrándose con más fuerza. Los sonidos que hacía sólo la encendían más que sus gruñidos llenando la habitación.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, perdida en las sensaciones mientras trataba de encontrarse con él, empujando contra su empuje. Había un elemento frenético en su vida sexual pero a Serena no le importaba. Ella estaba allí con él. Sintió su cuerpo tenso, su estómago apretado, y luego gritó mientras se corría. Darien gruñó, sus dientes pellizcando un lado de su cuello mientras enterraba su cara en él. Él gimió en voz alta, marcándola mientras se corría disparando chorro tras chorro de semen caliente en el interior de ella. Redujo la velocidad cuando su polla se hinchó, bloqueándolos juntos.

- "Serena." - dijo con voz áspera.

Ella frotó su espalda y pasó los dedos por su pelo, jugando con las sedosas hebras. Se sentía pesado encima de ella, pero a ella le gustaba su peso sujetándola a la cama. Casi pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero él finalmente levantó la cabeza de su cuello y apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- "Yo te pertenezco tanto como tú me perteneces. Siempre voy a protegerte y cuidar de ti. Casi te pierdo de nuevo. No tienes ni idea de cuánto me habría destruido si esos hombres te hubieran arrebatado a mí. Voy a poner toda mi voluntad en hacerte feliz."

Ella le creyó.

- "Lo sé. Voy a tratar de ser la mejor pareja para hacerte feliz. Yo me ocuparé de ti también."

Él sonrió mientras su dedo apartó su flequillo y bajó por el lado de su cara.

-"¿Estás usando métodos anticonceptivos de algún tipo?"

- "Me puse la inyección, por supuesto. Era parte del trabajo para todas las mujeres que trabajan con Nuevas Especies. El sentido del olfato de las Especies puede notar a una mujer en su período y algunos de los hombres se pondrían agitados o demasiado agresivos si el personal femenino estaba a su alrededor en ese momento del mes. Nemesis y Cornas dispensaban la inyección a todas las mujeres del personal."

No le importaba tener una conversación con él acerca de su menstruación.

-"¿Hueles algún cambio en mí? Debería estar bien por otro mes antes de que programar la siguiente toma, pero he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. He oído las mujeres pueden menstruar a pesar de la inyección en caso de sufrir traumas emocionales. Y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ha sido como una montaña rusa de estrés."

- "El cruce funciona entre Especies machos y hembras humanas. Hay una posibilidad de que pueda dejarte embarazada si dejas de tomar el anticonceptivo. Yo tengo un recuento bajo de espermatozoides, pero la Dra. Ami dijo que hay cosas que podría hacer para ayudar con eso si algún día encontraba una compañera."

Fue buena cosa que ella estuviera tendida de espaldas. La noticia la habría derribado.

- "¿En serio?"

- "Sí. Esa información es altamente clasificada pero eres mi compañera ahora. Nuestros médicos están trabajando en conseguir que nuestras hembras puedan concebir también, pero hasta el momento sólo los machos pueden continuar nuestra raza."

- "¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden concebir?"

- "Ellos todavía están tratando de averiguarlo."

La idea de tener un bebé con Darien nunca había entrado en su mente, pero una imagen de una niña o un niño con los ojos y ese hermoso cabello suyo repentinamente saltó a la superficie. Sus hijos serían adorables.

- "Yo siempre quise tener hijos algún día."

- "Bueno. Espero que no desees intentar tener crías de inmediato, pero si gustaría en algún momento de nuestro futuro. ¿Pensarías en ello?" - Darien Sonrió

- "Una niña y un niño sería genial."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- "Solo tendremos varones."

- "No puedes saber eso."

- "Lo sé."- Él la miró un momento antes de continuar. - "Algunas de las parejas acopladas han tenido crías. Todos ellos eran varones y los doctores están seguros de que es por nuestra genética alterada. Sólo podemos crear lo que somos. Se parecerá a mí y no a ti." - Un toque de tristeza llenó sus ojos. - "Me gustaría tener una pequeña mujer que se parezca a ti, pero no va a suceder. Ellos serán machos con mis características."

Ella trató de adivinar lo que él dejaba fuera. - "¿Quieres decir que tu ADN está codificado por ingeniería para dominar el proceso de asignación de genes en el momento que el óvulo es fecundado?"

Darien se encogió de hombros.

- "Podrás hablar de ello con alguien en el Centro Médico para que te den una explicación técnica. Siendo mi compañera te darán esa información libremente. Todo lo que sé es que los hombres sólo tienen bebés de sexo masculino que se parecen mucho a ellos en todos los sentidos, hasta en sus características específicas. El embarazo también es más rápido que el del humano normal."

Sí, buena cosa que estoy acostada.

- "¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

- "Las humanas están embarazadas nueve meses, pero las compañeras dan a luz a los cinco meses."

No debería haber sido tanta sorpresa. Las nuevas especies se componen de ADN humano y animal. Darien se mezcló con ADN canino. El embarazo canino duraba cerca de nueve semanas, si no recordaba mal. Las hembras de elefante están preñadas casi dos años.

- "Estoy tan contenta de que seas canino."

Él ladeó la cabeza, perplejo.

- "No importa. Broma privada."

- "¿Quieres compartirla conmigo?"

- "Es que... Creo que es genial que yo pudiera tener un bebé tan rápido. ¿Existen complicaciones debido a la gestación acelerada?"

- "Nacieron sanos y las compañeras estaban bien." - Continuó trazando sus rasgos faciales y su cabello con un dedo. - "Tenemos que pasar un tiempo conociéndonos mejor primero pero me gustaría tener un bebé contigo."

- "Me gustaría tener una familia contigo un día, Darien." - Serena no dejaría que se hundiese.

- "Bien."

- "Te voy a dar media docena, si eso te hace feliz. Me encantaría tener hijos." - sonrió ella.

- "¿Media docena?" - Darien sonrió.

- "Está bien. Quizá eso es demasiado, pero después de el sexo que acabamos de tener me siento generosa viendo que estás preocupado."

Serena se echó a reír. Darien se rió entre dientes.

- "Me encantaría tener seis niños contigo. Media docena suena bien para mí." – Él tomó su rostro y le dio un rápido beso en la boca. - "Me aseguraría de que nunca quedaras embarazada si fuera peligroso. No voy a arriesgar tu vida, Serena. Tu lo significas todo para mí."

No era una declaración de amor, pero oír a Darien diciéndole que lo era todo para él era igual de bueno.

- "Tu realmente cambiaste mi vida, ya lo sabes." – le confesó Serena.

- "¿Cómo?"

Trató de pensar en las palabras adecuadas.

- "Me sentí atraída por ti desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo y nunca me detuve, incluso después de haber sido liberado de Nemesis."

- "Me sentí atraído por ti desde el primer momento también. Eras tan dulce que tu sonrisa derritió la frialdad de mi corazón." - Él sonrió. - "Y olías tan bien que quería quitarte la ropa para investigar cada olor."

- "Yo solía echar a perder algunas de tus muestras de sangre para que tuvieran que enviarme de vuelta. Lo siento mucho. Me sentía culpable cuando tenía que tomar más sangre, pero me daba la oportunidad de volver a verte." – le dijo, riéndose.

- "Me tocabas y te acercabas lo suficiente para poder oler tu maravilloso aroma. Valía la pena un pequeño pinchazo y un poco de derramamiento de sangre." -No parecía enfadado.

- "Quería dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vigilar cada vez que te sacaban fuera de la formación en el área norte. Odiaba las pruebas de resistencia cuando te golpean. Lloraba."

Se movió, llevándolos a sus lados, todavía uno frente al otro. Odiaba la pérdida de su conexión cuando su polla se aflojaba lentamente. La hinchazón se había disipado.

- "Odiaba las pruebas de resistencia también." - Debatió sobre decirle más, pero decidió ser honesta. - "No me gustó el día que rompiste la pierna de un imbécil. Le partiste la rodilla cuando se la pateaste. Le oí gritar todo el camino desde mi oficina. Lloró en el Centro Médico mientras fijaban su pierna. Fui allí, fingiendo estar actualizando los resultados de unas pruebas sólo para verlo sufrir."

- "¿Lloró?" - Darien se rió. - Él era cruel. Le gustaba mucho pegarme. Me gustó mucho también, cuando le rompí la pierna. Él se acercó demasiado y yo había estado esperando una oportunidad para hacerle daño."

- "Yo sólo quería verte libre."

Él se inclinó más cerca, estudiando su rostro.

- "¿Por qué no trataste de encontrarme después de que la NSO me recató?"

- "Se me dijo que no querías verme. El Agente Brice juró que te dio mi mensaje. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que mintió sobre eso. Él mintió acerca de todo y yo le creía en todo."

La confusión nubló rasgos de Darien.

- "¿Qué mensaje?"

Serena frunció el ceño.

- "Estaba tan preocupada por ti después de la incursión que le dije al Agente Brice tenía planeado ir en coche a Homeland para asegurarme de que habías conseguido salir a salvo. Me dijo que sería demasiado peligroso y que organizaría un modo más seguro para mí de verte debido a los manifestantes de la puerta. Al día siguiente me envió un mensaje con unas cuantas fotos tuyas en pantalón vaquero. Estabas al aire libe, en Homeland. Dijo que las había tomado para probarme que estabas realmente sano y salvo, pero que le dijiste que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo."

El tono de Darien fue duro.

- "Mintió. Quiero encontrar a este idiota. Nadie me mencionó jamás tu nombre, jamás me dieron un mensaje tuyo." - Se calmó un poco, pero todavía se veía enfadado. -"¿Tenía fotos de mí al aire libre, en vaqueros?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- "Parecía como si estuvieras en una especie de parque. Estabas descalzo, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas negra, de pie al lado de una rubia nueva especie algo más baja que tú y había un montón de hierba y árboles en el fondo. Sonreías y parecías feliz. Fue tres días después Nemesis fue desmantelado."

Un gruñido sonó en lo más profundo de su garganta.

- "¿Quién es este hombre? Nos llevaron a Reserva al principio. Esa foto debe haber sido tomada allí. ¿Cómo lo consiguió? La seguridad allí es muy alta. Él tuvo acceso a la información de la línea de emergencia aquí en Homeland y tuvo acceso para obtener fotos mías en Reserva."

- "Y él es un gran mentiroso y un imbécil cruel que podría haber pedido ayuda para tu gente mucho más rápido de lo que él me llevó a creer. Él seguía diciéndome que no tenía pruebas suficientes. Siempre necesitaba más."

Darien rodó bruscamente, clavando a Serena sobre su espalda con él cerniéndose sobre ella.

- "Cuando encontramos a este Agente Brice, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos después de que mi gente obtenga de él la información que necesitan." - Él la miró fijamente, su rabia era evidente. - "¿Por qué los dejaste drogarte para salvarme? Debió de ser difícil. Se me dio la droga cría una vez. Fue uno de los peores dolores que he experimentado."

- "Te amo. No podía dejarte morir. Polanitis dijo que te salvaría si aceptaba tomar las drogas y dejarles probar cómo me afectaban."

- "¿Cómo llegó a ese monstruo a saber que tenías sentimientos por mí?"

- "Él había colocado una cámara oculta en el interior de mi oficina. Yo paraba de trabajar cada vez que te llevaban a la zona norte y ya te dije que me ponía a llorar a veces. Fue un verdadero infierno verte ser herido por sus experimentos. Yo sabía cuántas vidas podría salvar, pero..." - La emoción la ahogaba, recordando todo el sufrimiento que él había soportado. - "No valía la pena. Me desgarraba ver que te hacían daño."

- "Tu también sufriste cuando probaron sus drogas en ti."

Darien acarició la mejilla con la suya. Sus dedos rozaron los de él frotándose donde pudiera tocar su piel, que siempre estaba más caliente que la de ella.

- "No importa ya. Todo lo que importa es que los dos estamos vivos y juntos aquí."

- "Sufriste dolor por mí." - Su voz se hizo más profundo. - "Sufriste para que yo pudiera vivir. Nunca pensé que alguien me podría amar, Serena. Te daré tanto placer como pueda para borrar los recuerdos del dolor, si me lo permites."

- "Te amo, Darien." - Le cogió la cara y lo miró a los ojos. - "El pasado no importa. Un futuro contigo lo compensa sobradamente."

- "Estoy tan feliz de que seas mi compañera." - Darien la besó en la nariz.

- "Yo también, Darien." - Ella le sonrió.

Tomó posesión de su boca, besándola profundamente. Una mano bajó mientras se movía sobre ella, una gran palma curvada alrededor de su pecho y el pulgar rodeando su tenso pezón. Ella arqueó la espalda para presionar más firmemente contra él mientras ajustaba las piernas para envolverse alrededor de sus muslos. Ella lo quería de nuevo a pesar de que acababan de hacer el amor. Nunca se cansaba de Darien. Sonó el timbre. Darien gruñó cuando dejó de besarla.

- "Deberíamos ignorarlo."

El timbre volvió a sonar y alguien llamó con fuerza varias veces, usando su puño.

- "Suena importante. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez."

- "Tienes razón. Quédate aquí."

Ella se resistía a dejarlo ir pero abrió las piernas y desenganchó los tobillos de la parte posterior de sus muslos. Él se levantó, dio la vuelta y se deslizó por el borde de la cama. Se giró en su lado, sonriendo a la vista de su excitada y muy desnuda compañera. La mirada caliente que le dio le demostró lo mucho que odiaba salir, pero luego se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- "Uh, ¿Darien?"

- "¿Qué?" - Se volvió y la miró fijamente.

- "Por mucho que me encante verte desnudo, puede que quieras ponerte algo antes de abrir la puerta."

- "¿Te encanta verme desnudo?" - le sonrió.

- "Oh, sí." - Su mirada viajó lentamente por la gran longitud de su cuerpo.

Se acercó a la cómoda cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Rápidamente se puso un chándal y le dirigió una breve mirada antes de salir a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

- "No te vistas." - gritó. - " Vuelvo enseguida."

- "Date prisa," - le instó, agarrando la sábana ya que él había dejado abierta la puerta del dormitorio.

Se cubrió en caso de que quien estaba en la puerta necesitara entrar. Ella realmente esperaba que no fuera una mala noticia. Una mirada al reloj le aseguró que tenía que ser algo importante para que alguien apareciera en mitad de la noche.

Darien desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Él gruñó y mostró los dientes mientras miraba a Jinx.

- "¿Qué quieres?"

La nariz de Jinx se frunció mientras inhalaba.

- "Interrumpí que compartieras sexo con Tsukino."

Los celos sobre el interés del macho ardieron.

- "Ella es mi compañera. Y sí, interrumpiste. ¿Qué quieres?"

- "Tranquilo. Ya sé que es tuya. ¿Accedió a aparearse contigo?"

- "Lo hizo."

- "¿Firmaste los papeles?"

- "Todavía no, pero tengo previsto llamar para que puedan imprimirse por la mañana y luego firmaremos."

- "Me alegro." - El macho no reflejaba ninguna alegría en su rostro.

- "¿Qué quieres? Es tarde. Mi compañera necesita dormir"

- "Todos sabemos lo que ha pasado y somos conscientes de que los humanos intentaron llevársela." - Hizo una pausa. - "Nos reunimos en la biblioteca mientras esperábamos la noticia de su estado. Nos alegramos de saber que todas las drogas dejaron su sistema."

- "Yo me alegro también. ¿Has venido a hacer amenazas porque yo no estaba aquí para protegerla? No necesito un recordatorio." - sentimientos de culpa subieron a la superficie. - "Yo creía que estaba a salvo o nunca la habría dejado sola. Ten la seguridad de que no volverá a suceder."

El otro hombre frunció el ceño.

- "No te castigues, Darien. Todos quedamos impactados de que fuera atacada. Fue cojonudo que los humanos se colaran en el dormitorio y nosotros acabamos de descubrir cómo lo consiguieron. Al principio creímos que debían haber roto un sello en una ventana en el primer piso, pero no fue descubierto ningún daño. Fueron los registros informáticos que almacenan todas las entradas al edificio los que demostraron que utilizaron una tarjeta de seguridad para entrar por la puerta trasera que se utiliza para la entrega de alimentos y suministros."

- "Sólo las especies tienen acceso a la residencia." - Darien gruñó.

- "Algunos del grupo de trabajo también lo hacen, según hemos descubierto" - susurró Jinx. - "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Dejó caer los hombros cuando la información se instaló en su aturdida mente. No era buena noticia, a él le gustaban a los miembros del equipo con los que trabajaba.

- "Lo hago. Conozco a la mayoría de ellos."

- "Nosotros los consideramos amigos pero son sospechosos. Pensé que deberías saberlo de inmediato. No confíes en ellos cuando se trata de tu pareja. La tarjeta que utilizaron fue una antigua emitida al grupo de tareas cuando se les acabaron las tareas aquí. No fue desactivado por alguna razón cuando nos hicimos cargo de la seguridad interna. No hay manera de saber quién la usó puesto que era una tarjeta de seguridad general y no se asignó a un individuo."

- "Maldita sea". - Darien extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por su pelo en señal de frustración. - "¿Se ha desactivado o puede todavía dar acceso a los dormitorios?"

- "Carmesite está revisando todo. Ella está en el centro de control en este momento, revisando los sistemas informáticos para encontrar otras irregularidades y errores en nuestras medidas de seguridad. Está haciendo algunas tarjetas sólo para Especies que funcionen en los dormitorios y verifiquen dos veces para asegurarse de que el control es seguro. El único ser humano con acceso es Lita, la compañera de Andrew. Sabemos que podemos confiar en ella."

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

- "¿Es esa tarjeta la que uso Tim para interrumpir nuestra reunión?"

- "No. Un macho le permitió entrar. No va a suceder de nuevo. Todos los que viven en los dormitorios saben que no deben permitir que ningún humano esté dentro mientras tu compañera está en peligro, incluso los humanos que los machos desean como invitados durante la noche." - Hizo una pausa. - "Ella todavía está en peligro. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿no? Sospechamos que ella debió ver registros de las fotos del personal humano en Homeland y intentaron secuestrarla antes de que pueda revelarlo."

Darien había estado demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de Serena después de su trauma para dar mucha atención a cualquier otra cosa realmente.

- "Mierda."

- "Son buenas noticias."

- "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" - le gruñó a Jinx.

- "Ellos deben temer que ella encontrará algo y el que pretende ser el agente tiene que estar en nuestros registros."

- "¿Crees que es un miembro del grupo de trabajo?"

-"Si, lo creemos. Esto cuadra. Ellos sabían cómo obtener su información de la ubicación cuando contactaron con Homeland sobre Nemesis y hasta cuando íbamos a golpear las ubicaciones donde estaban detenidas las Especies. Dos hombres llegaron esta noche para llevársela. ¿Ella reconoció a uno de ellos como el ser humano que le mintió a ella? "

- "No. Ella me lo habría dicho."

-"Entonces estamos buscando a dos humanos está involucrados el supuesto agente y su cómplice varón sobrevivir a que vinieron detrás ella."

Darien trató de ser racional, pero era difícil con su temperamento de ebullición.

- "Los guardias que interrogamos en Fuller son corruptos. Deimos llamó para informarnos que admitieron haber aceptado sobornos de algunos de los prisioneros. Ellos nunca se atrevieron a permitir que ninguno escapara por miedo a compartir la ubicación con alguien del mundo exterior. No eran sólo miedo de que pudieran fugarse los presos, tenía miedo de ser asesinados en represalia por todos los abusos que les dieron. Le dieron comida extra y de contrabando en artículos de lujo ilegales para que los utilice como dinero a alguno de los presos. Sin embargo, Deimos no ha sido capaz de interrogar a todos los guardias, ya que no todos estaban de guardia pero tienen interacción con los miembros del equipo de grupo de trabajo con carácter regular. Es su teoría que no era sólo dinero lo que cambiaba de manos. Los guardias podrían haber negociado por información con los prisioneros y luego compartir lo que aprendieron con el que pretendía ser agente. Esa es la forma en que podría haber conocido otros lugares donde se retenían las especies."

- "Así es como él sabía la ubicación de Cornas Research, donde envió a Serena," -adivinó Darien.

- "Eso es lo que sospecha Deimos."

- "¿Qué pasa con Polanitis? ¿Deimos fue capaz de obtener información de él? "

- "Todavía no." - Jinx negó con la cabeza. - "El humano está chiflado y se estrelló la cabeza contra los barrotes hasta que se causó una mala contusión. Está en el Centro Médico de la prisión, siendo tratado por esa lesión. Ellos creen que se curará, pero que lo hizo a propósito para salvarse de ser interrogado. Él temía Deimos tanto."

- "No me gusta ese macho humana." - Darien gruñó, deseando su muerte. Miró por el pasillo. - "Quiero un oficial que custodie la puerta de nuevo."

- "Ya está hecho. Les pedí que se alejaran para hablar contigo en privado. Hay dos ahora. Jericho se ofreció y también lo hizo Ojo de Águila."

- "Bien."

Estaba seguro de que podía proteger a Serena pero deseaba ayuda, negándose a permitir que su orgullo pudiera afectar su criterio y pasar por alto el hecho de que las probabilidades de mantenerla a salvo eran mejores contando con respaldo.

- "También vine a preguntar si puedes traer a tu compañera a Seguridad para ver esos archivos ahora. Cuanto más esperemos, mayor es el riesgo de que hagan un nuevo intento de detenerla. Tim no estaba en esa reunión cuando hablamos de nuestro plan, pero otras Especie estuvieron allí. Estaban con él en la cena y no estoy seguro de lo que pudo haber escuchado en el bar si discutieron los planes."

Los dientes de Darien se apretaron cuando hizo un gesto brusco. Estaba furioso.

- "Es mejor que no haya sido Tim."

- "Su hija es Especie y también su nieto. Él es un ser humano en quien confiaría pero pudo haber mencionado lo que él oyó por casualidad a uno de sus miembros del equipo acerca del plan de que tu pareja vea las fotos de esos empleados. Él podría haber hecho algunas llamadas a los miembros de su equipo para ponerles al día sobre lo que estaba pasando aquí, después regresó a la oficina."

- "Dame diez minutos y puedes ayudarme a escoltarla a la Seguridad. ¿Dijiste que Carmesite está en Control?"

- "Ella ya está preparando los registros de los empleados para su visualización e incluirá todos los que trabajan en el equipo de trabajo."

- "Nos vestiremos rápido pero necesito unos minutos para contarle lo que está pasando. Diez minutos." - repitió Darien, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta.

Serena se sentó en la cama cubriendo sus pechos con la sábana. Verla era tentador, pero su vida estaba en peligro. La necesidad de montarla tendría que esperar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó la mano.

- "Era Jinx."

Odiaba a darle más razones para tener miedo, pero ella necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente le dio un resumen de lo que le habían dicho y esperó a que ella respondiera.

- "Mierda." - susurró, agarrando sus dedos con fuerza.

- "Esa fue mi respuesta también."

- "Si trabaja con ellos…" – pareció preocupada mientras le observaba. - "Tal vez no es alguien del grupo de trabajo."

- "Es muy probable que lo sea. Tiene sentido viendo el acceso que han tenido para llevar a cabo todo esto."

- "Lo siento mucho, Darien. Tú los consideras tus amigos y yo no quiero que te sientas herido si uno de ellos traicionó tu confianza."

- "El único que está en peligro de ser herido es el hombre o los hombres responsables." - Le molestó que alguien hubiera utilizado a Serena y pensar que podría ser alguien de confianza de la NSO sólo lo hizo peor. - "Tenemos que vestirnos y te necesitamos para ver estos archivos."

- "¿Crees que va a hacer otro intento de agarrarme?"

- "Es posible. Uno de los hombres responsables de llevarte de nuestra casa sigue libre y el supuesto agente humano aún es desconocido. Ellos han demostrado su capacidad para tener acceso a Homeland. Estarás bien vigilada a partir de ahora, Serena. No voy a dejarte sola. Lo siento mucho por eso."

- "Deberías permitirte ir a correr sin miedo de que algo me suceda. No te disculpes."

- "Yo debería haber estado aquí." - se arrepentiría de eso durante toda su vida.

Los humanos pudieron simplemente matarla. No iba mencionar eso, pero el desgarrador pensamiento no salía de su mente.

- "¿Tenemos tiempo para ducharnos?" - Su sonrisa parecía algo forzada. - "Todavía estoy un poco sudorosa desde ese sexo caliente que compartimos."

Su intento de humor falló. Él lo apreció pero estaba demasiado preocupado por los machos a causarle daño.

- "No tenemos tiempo. Le dije a Jinx que estaríamos listos en diez minutos y tenemos aproximadamente dos para marcharnos."

- "Está bien." - Soltó su mano. - "Hagámoslo."


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciocho

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se mantuvo cerca, al lado de Darien y agarró firmemente su mano al salir de la residencia. Tres guardias de nuevas especies los rodeaban estando alerta ante cualquier signo de problemas. Notó que Jinx mantenía su mano en su arma mientras su mirada se lanzaba en todas direcciones, en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. Ella levantó la vista hacia Darien, viendo la misma cautela en él. Ellos estaban preocupados.

Kakyuu estaba sentada en un jeep fuera del edificio con el motor en marcha. Serena sonrió a la mujer, feliz de verla de nuevo. Ella había estado presente en el Centro Médico, contando chistes para aliviar la tensión después de que Darien regresó de Fuller.

- "Hice algunas llamadas." - anunció Kakyuu. - "Algunos de nuestros hombres están apostados en los tejados con rifles de francotirador por si acaso nos encontramos con problemas en el camino. Van a mantener un ojo en nosotros todo el viaje."

Darien gruñó y soltó su mano para poner su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él la atrajo más cerca hasta que sintió como si se hubiera convertido en una parte de su costado. Fuera estaba oscuro, el amanecer todavía estaba a horas de distancia, y un viento frío sopló el pelo en su cara. Su compañero simplemente la levantó cuando llegó al lado del pasajero, que tenía la puerta quitada, y terminó sentada en su regazo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, manteniéndola muy cerca. Las otras dos especies usaron el asiento trasero.

- "¿Crees que es necesario?" - Ella realmente esperaba que no, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante lo suficiente para mirar al conductor.

- "Lo creo." - sonrió Kakyuu. - "Estoy un poco paranoica. Me encanta ver películas humanas y en una de ellas vi a un grupo de chicos buenos ser atacado en su camino a la comisaria mientras escoltaba a un testigo. Me imagino que los chicos malos podrían ver las mismas películas que yo y robar ese giro argumental. Ahora tenemos francotiradores que dispararan a esos mierdas si intentan crear una barricada."

- "No la asustes." - ordenó Darien.

Serena tuvo la reacción opuesta. Ella se rió, divertida. Darien extendió la mano y agarró su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle con expresión sombría.

- "Esto no es divertido."

- "No lo es." - estuvo de acuerdo y suspiró. - "Es sólo que realmente me gusta Kakyuu."

- "Tú también me gustas." - Kakyuu y añadió alegremente. - "Espera. Podría ponerse difícil. No voy a coger una ruta que se puedan esperar. Siempre quise hacer esto."

Serena se agarró a la barra por encima de su cabeza. Darien soltó su barbilla, pero el otro brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura... siendo él su cinturón de seguridad. El Jeep arrancó rápido y bruscamente giró a través del camino y saltó el bordillo. Eso casi la arrojó del regazo de Darien pero mantuvo su agarre cuando las ruedas se posaron en la hierba.

- "¿Estás conduciendo por el parque?" - maldijo Jericho.

- "¡Sí!" - Kakyuu rió. - "Genial, ¿eh? Creerán que vamos a utilizar las carreteras, pero no lo haremos. Nuestros chicos nos pueden ver desde las azoteas así que estamos cubiertos."

- "¿Quieres encender las luces?" - Jinx empujó su cabeza entre los asientos desde la parte trasera. - "Así no chocaremos con un árbol. ¿Ves aquel directamente en nuestro camino?"

Kakyuu sacudió el volante enviando el Jeep a la derecha antes de enderezarse hacia fuera.

- "Lo veo. No estoy ciega, y no, no estoy usando los faros. Los humanos no tienen nuestra visión nocturna. El punto es llegar allí sin que ellos sepan dónde estamos. Ahora callaros y estar tranquilos. Voy a estar allí antes..."

- "¡Los arbustos!" - gritó Ojo de Águila.

- "Los he visto." - Kakyuu se desvió hacia la izquierda. - "¿No es divertido?"

- "No." - se quejó Darien - "No lo es."

- "¡Aguafiestas!" - Kakyuu se rió entre dientes. - "Y sí, veo el lago." - Ella giró el volante - "No vamos a nadar."

Serena cerró los ojos y se volvió a Darien, agradecida de que no poder ver nada en la oscuridad. El acelerado jeep tropezó y se tambaleó por el irregular terreno, el viento frío contra su piel, pero se sentía segura a pesar de todo.

- "Agárrate. Estamos dejando la hierba para el camino." - advirtió Kakyuu.

- "Recuérdame conducir yo la próxima vez." - refunfuñó Jinx. - "¡Más despacio!"

- "¿Perdiste tus bolas de lana, gatito?" - Kakyuu rió. - "¡Esto es divertido!"

La sensación de estar en el aire sólo duró un par de segundos antes de que las ruedas se posaran en el implacable pavimento de nuevo. Darien la amortiguó, ya que fueron lanzados en el aire un poco antes de golpear contra el asiento. Él gruñó.

- "Maldita sea, Kakyuu. Mi compañera no tiene por qué asustarse aún más."

- "No estás preocupada por recibir un disparo, ¿verdad, Serena?"

- "Definitivamente no." - ella estuvo de acuerdo, realmente estaba más preocupada por estar involucrada en un accidente de coche.

- "¿Ves?" - Kakyuu rió.- "Sabía que esto iba a distraerla. De acuerdo, frenando. ¡Agarraos!"

Darien gruñó otra vez y su cuerpo se tensó. Las ruedas chirriaron en protesta mientras el jeep se detenía demasiado bruscamente.

- "Sanos y salvos." - Kakyuu apagó el motor.

Serena abrió los ojos cuando ella levantó la cara del pecho de Darien y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un lugar bien iluminado, estacionados cerca de la acera en frente de un edificio de un solo piso. Dos nuevas especies de uniforme estaban con las armas desenfundadas, pero uno de ellos la enfundó y frunció el ceño.

- "Eres una amenaza, Kakyuu." - acusó uno de ellos.

- "Yo también te quiero, chico toga."

- "¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!" - gruñó él.

- "Debes ser más agradable o voy a entrar saludar a tu pareja. Eché de menos a Rini, mientras estabais en Reserva. Estoy segura que podría encontrar una bandera en alguna parte de camino y decirle lo romántico que sería volver a vivir momentos memorables recreándolo y capturandolo en mi cámara… sería realmente impresionante."

- "No te atreverías. No voy a posar para tus fotos."

Kakyuu se apeó del vehículo y resopló.

- "Lo harás si tu pareja lo pide. Recuerda eso, chico toga."

Darien levantó a Serena del jeep y la puso de pie. Ella levantó la vista hacia él. - "¿De qué están hablando?"

- "Yo no quiero saberlo y tú tampoco." - respondió. Él estrechó su mano. - "Vamos a entrar antes de que empiecen la lucha."

Miró a la alta mujer de especies enfrentándose al hombre especies aun más alto mientras Darien la condujo hacia el edificio.

-"Tal vez deberíamos esperar para asegurarnos de que esto no degenere en violencia. Él mira de modo mezquino."

Darien se rió entre dientes.

- "Son como hermanos. Además, Kakyuu puede manejar a cualquier macho en una pelea y solo sería para jugar. Siente simpatía por Helios. Ella nunca hace amenazas a menos que está dispuesta a seguir adelante."

Serena contempló con los ojos abiertos como otra nueva especie utilizó su tarjeta para deslizar un lector y pulsó un número para abrir una puerta de acero. Ella se sorprendió por la cantidad de seguridad que utilizaban. El interior era una habitación grande con un montón de equipos. Tres nuevas especies trabajaban allí, una de ellas era Carmesite. Se puso de pie y les sonrió, atrayéndolos hacia su puesto.

- "Estoy lista para que mires los registros, Serena. Éstos son los archivos de los empleados de Homeland y todos tienen fotos. Toma asiento"

- "Gracias."

Serena liberó a Darien y se sentó, Carmesite se inclinó sobre ella y tecleó los comandos en el teclado.

- "Quité todos los humanos de sexo femenino. Haz clic en el botón de la flecha para ir al siguiente registro. Lo siento, pero hay un montón de ellos. Homeland estaba totalmente dirigido por humanos y construido por ellos por lo que hay bastantes hombres para mirar. Nos va a tomar algún tiempo." - Carmesite sonrió alentadoramente. - "Yo estaré justo ahí." - Señaló a otro escritorio antes de indicar que Darien debería tomar asiento junto a Serena. - "Este es para ti. Sabía que ibas a desear permanecer a su lado"

Darien se sentó y se acercó más.

- "Espero que encontremos a esos cabrones."

- "Yo también." Jinx y los otros machos nuevas especies que habían venido con ellos rondaban cerca del fondo de la sala. Serena volvió toda su atención a la pantalla para mirar al primer archivo de los empleados. Tenía el nombre de la persona, puesto de trabajo, una foto, y un montón de otra información con opciones de Click-On. Estudió la cara y pulsó el botón de flecha. Él no era el Agente Brice o el hombre rubio que había ido tras ella en el apartamento de Darien. Tenía que recordar que sus colores de pelo podrían haber sido cambiados y tener en cuenta que podrían verse diferentes en estas fotos. Ella estudió cuidadosamente cada cara.

Jinx trajo a Serena una taza de café en algún momento. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y bebió. Darien se mantuvo silenciosamente a su lado. Alargó la mano de vez en cuando para frotar su espalda. Ella apreciaba el hecho de que él estaba allí para darle apoyo moral. Los archivos estaban en centenares. Serena estaba cansada de ver tantas caras tras llevar cerca de una hora en el proceso, pero siguió su rutina. El archivo siguiente apareció cuando ella golpeó la flecha y la cara en la pantalla la hizo jadear mientras le miraba.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella.

- "¿Qué sucede?"

- "Es él."

Serena quedó mirando la foto y su mirada se deslizó a su nombre. Jerry Circon.

- "¡Es él!" - Su voz se elevó. - "¡Este es El Agente Brice!"

Un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo la hizo apartar la vista del monitor. Cada Nuevo Especie de la sala convergió en su ubicación. Darien alargó la mano y agarró su muslo, apretándolo.

- "Ese es el Director Jerry Circon. Estuvo a cargo de Homeland cuando se inauguró" - gruñó una de las Nuevas Especie.

- "¡Oh, macho!" - dijo Jinx - "¿Estás seguro, Ojo de Águila?"

El pelirrojo Nuevo Especie asintió con gravedad al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su uniforme.

- "Voy a llamar a Andrew y al Consejo. Querían ser informados si se encontraba el humano." - Ojo de Águila miró a Serena. - "¿Estás absolutamente segura de que es él?"

- "Positivo. Estoy cien por ciento seguro. Ese es el hombre que me dijo que su nombre era Agente Terry Brice. Él se ha estado reuniendo conmigo cada dos semanas desde el comienzo. No hay duda."

Ojo de Águila maldijo y se apartó mientras marcaba. Entró en una habitación frente a la oficina principal y pateó la puerta cerrada. Serena quedó mirando el archivo de los empleados en la pantalla y se empapó en la información. Le habían señalado como empleado actual. Ella frunció el ceño.

- "¿Qué pasa?" - Darien se presionó contra su lado para obtener una mejor visión de la pantalla.

- "Sigue trabajando para vosotros." - Ella señaló a su estado actual.

Carmesite se inclinó hacia adelante desde el otro lado de Serena y agarró el ratón. Ella hizo clic en un enlace y se abrió otra ventana. Todos ellos leyeron la información.

- "Él es el alcalde de Fuller." - Darien gruñó. - "Maldita sea. No me extraña que enviara un equipo a secuestrarte. Así es como consiguieron el papeleo y el acceso para sacar esto adelante"

Serena se reclinó en la silla, abrumada y desconcertada.

- "No lo entiendo. Si dirige Fuller, ¿no estaría preocupado de que lo vería si hubieran tenido éxito en llevarme allí?, ¿no sabría que yo lo reconocería?"

- "Creo que ese era el punto." – dijo Darien entre dientes con dureza. - "Los seres humanos mueren a veces en Fuller."

Jericho retumbó.

- "Es por eso que trató de llevarla a Fuller. El humano debió estar aterrorizado que ella le podía identificar cuando se enteró de que iba a mirar a todos los archivos de los empleados humanos. Me acuerdo de él. Él no era un buen humano. Ella es la única testigo que lo puede vincular a los crímenes que ha cometido." – fijó sus extraños ojos marrones con reflejos rojos en ella. - "Tienes suerte de que su intento falló."

- "Él sabría todos los códigos de seguridad y él habría sido capaz de acceder a nuestro sistema al contactar con la NSO para informar de Nemesis," - Carmesite gruñó. - "El grupo de trabajo siempre le da a Fuller un aviso antes de una incursión en cualquier instalación por si capturamos prisioneros. Ellos requieren una notificación previa con el fin de asegurarse de que tienen el personal extra a mano para procesar presos entrantes."

-"¿Puedes dejarlo fuera de nuestros sistemas informáticos?" - Jinx miró enojado. - "Ya se ha hecho." - asintió Carmesite

– "Cerré el sistema por la sospecha de que podría haber un miembro del equipo especial detrás de esto. En este momento sólo se puede acceder directamente a los ordenadores desde el interior de Control aquí en Homeland y en Control de Reserva. Los códigos se han restringido a solamente nuevos Especies."

Ojo de Águila abrió la puerta y miró sombrío cuando entró de nuevo en la sala grande. Su mirada buscó a Darien.

- "Andrew os quiere a ambos en su oficina en veinte minutos. Él esta vistiéndose. Tu compañera se encuentra en grave peligro. Andrew quiere un mayor destacamento de seguridad asignado a ella de inmediato. Tengo SUV's viniendo para llevarnos allí. El Alcalde Circon ya ha hecho un intento de capturar a tu compañera, Darien. Andrew está en contacto con Tim para que el equipo especial sepa inmediatamente lo que está pasando y para pedir soporte de respaldo." - Su atención se deslizó a Carmesite. - "Muéstrale a todos los miembros actuales del equipo especial ahora mismo, antes de marcharnos. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que el hombre restante que intentó cogerla no es uno de los hombres de Tim."

La puerta de la sala de control se abrió y Zafiro entró corriendo. Se veía molesto. Llevaba pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

- "Yo hacía footing y recibí la llamada de teléfono." - Su atención se concentró en Serena. - "¿Estás segura de el hombre que dijo ser el agente para el que estabas trabajando es Jerry Circon?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- "Es él, sin duda."

Zafiro echó atrás la cabeza y soltó un aullido. Serena se sacudió en su asiento, sobresaltada. La nueva especie parecía estar teniendo un colapso. El sonido ensordecedor murió y su barbilla bajó. Su rostro se había transformado en un espectáculo aterrador. Darien se levantó de un salto, derribando su silla en el proceso.

- "¡No asustes a mi compañera!"

Zafiro parpadeó un par de veces y en realidad se estremeció.

- "Lo siento." - Él la miró. - "Mi rabia no está dirigida a ti. Conozco a este imbécil. Causó un problema a mi compañera y a mí, cuando dirigía Homeland después de su inauguración. Despidió a mi Hotaru y la envió lejos de mí por despecho por no seguir sus órdenes. Casi fue secuestrada por un enemigo de la NSO. Luego intentó que la sacaran de mi casa como venganza por no ayudarlo a retrasar que las Especies tomaran el control de Homeland. Ellos lo sacaron de su cargo y más tarde le dieron la prisión para dirigir. No me importó porque no estaría más aquí y pensé que era apropiado que nuestros enemigos, tuvieran que lidiar con él." - Tomó una respiración desigual. - "Quiero romperle la cabeza."

- "Ponte en la cola." – rugió Darien entre dientes. - "Estoy seguro de que quería llevar a mi compañera a Fuller así él podría matarla para evitar que le identifique."

Ojo de Águila se aclaró la garganta.

- "Está bien. Todos estamos de acuerdo Jerry Circon es un hombre que debe morir de muerte dolorosa y que ha hecho cosas malas a las especies y las compañeras. Andrew quiere vernos en unos quince minutos y Serena todavía tiene que ver las caras del equipo de grupo de trabajo antes de permitir que vengan ayudar a protegerla. Hay que asegurarse de que uno de ellos no vaya a traicionar nuestra confianza" - Hizo una pausa. - "Carmesite, manos a la obra. El tiempo corre"

- "Estoy en eso." - Ella se inclinó, tocando en los comandos en el ordenador.

Serena se volvió en su asiento y se estiró hacia atrás, frotándose con la pierna de Darien que estaba detrás de ella. Una sola mirada le aseguró que él no estaba de humor para sentarse. En menos de un minuto Carmesite había abierto una página de fotos en miniatura de los integrantes del grupo de trabajo.

- "Lo siento, pero estos son más recientes que los otros, con el sistema actualizado. Haz clic a cada uno y se ampliará. Pulse la tecla de escape y se cerrará. Ve línea por línea para que no pierdas ninguna de las caras."

Serena se puso a trabajar. Había sólo unas pocas docenas de archivos y ella estaba feliz de informar que el imbécil que la había drogado no estaba entre los miembros del equipo del equipo especial. Darien y las otras nuevas especies parecían aliviados al conocer la noticia. Ella también lo estaba porque sabía Darien era amigo de algunos de ellos. Pensó que ella le causado bastante dificultad sin la adición de la pérdida de un amigo.

Darien se quedó a su lado cuando salieron del centro de control. Más nuevas especies se habían reunido afuera y se sentía un poco abrumada por la enorme fuerza de ellos protegiéndola. Utilizaron SUV's para recorrer una corta distancia hasta otro edificio. Estaba iluminado por dentro, como si se estuviera usando cada habitación.

**/*/**

Tim Oberto se encontró con ellos justo en el interior.

- "Estamos utilizando la sala de conferencias." - Señaló. - "La oficina de Andrew no va a dar cabida a todos." - Miró a la especie. - "Mis hombres estarán aquí en unos cinco minutos, pero voy a hacerles esperar fuera."

Darien miró al humano.

- "Bien. No confío en ellos alrededor de mi compañera."

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo irrazonable (Serena había despejado a todos los miembros), pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar que podría haber sido asesinada en tan corto plazo.

- "¡Maldita sea!" - Tim murmuró, pero no dijo más.

Darien mantuvo a Serena en el círculo de su brazo, atento a sus emociones ya que más de veinte machos de especies los rodearon en el momento de entrar en la gran sala.

Andrew, Zafiro, Taiki, Richard y Bestial tomaron asientos en las mesas en vez de en las sillas. Carmesite había venido también y ella rondaba al otro lado de Serena. Estaba agradecido por la presencia de la mujer. Kakyuu también se unió a ellos, cubriendo la espalda de Serena.

El orgullo llenó su alma, porque él sabía que eran protectores por su compañera.

- "¿Identificó a Jerry Circon?" – preguntó Andrew mirando sombríamente hacia él.

- "Lo hice", - Serena habló antes de que Darien pudiera. Él la miró, alzando con firmeza su barbilla. No demostró ningún miedo en sus delicadas facciones. Hizo que se sintiera orgulloso. - "Ese es el mismo tipo que se hizo pasar por el Agente Terry Brice."

- "¡Hijo de puta!" - Tim se rompió. - "Yo debería haberlo visto."

- "Explícate" - exigió Taiki.

- "Jerry, Terry. Circon, Brice. Mantuvo los nombres lo suficientemente cerca así siempre respondería si alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Es norma en operaciones encubiertas para mantener el nombre cercano y que haya menos confusión. Los primeros nombres riman así que captaría su atención. Él estuvo malditamente cerca de poner sus manos en ella." - Tim se negó a tomar asiento. - "Ese hijo de puta cobarde tiene más agallas de lo que nunca hubiera pensado, para sacar esto adelante"

- "¿Malditamente cerca? - resopló Kakyuu. - Sus hombres sí pusieron sus manos sobre ella. Él casi consiguió que Serena fuera a Fuller para matarla. Si no le hubiéramos impedido llevarla presa… ¿crees que habría sobrevivido durante mucho tiempo?"

- "No." - Tim negó con la cabeza. - "Probablemente la quería con vida para descubrir lo que ella nos había dicho hasta el momento y no por otra razón." - Él cambió de posición lo suficiente como para mirar a Serena. - "Lo siento, Sra. Tsukino. Yo realmente lo siento. Debes pensar que soy el idiota más grande en el mundo y no te culpo. Tienes que entender que Jerry Circon te tendió una trampa de una manera que te hacía parecer culpable. Estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y nada de lo que dijiste tenía una pizca de sentido. Estoy seguro de que lo preparó todo para que pareciera así. No puedo disculparme lo suficiente, pero por favor, quiero que sepas que lo digo en serio."

- "Ella no acepta tu disculpa." - gruñó Darien.

Serena le miró, pero debió leer su ira. Él no sentía que ella debería aceptar una disculpa después de todo el sufrimiento que había experimentado. Estaba agradecido de que ella no discutió con él y permaneció en silencio. Su compañera era demasiado compasiva pero haría su decisión de dejar de trabajar para el grupo de trabajo fácil.

Pertenecía a Homeland a tiempo completo y ver la cara de Tim siempre le traería malos recuerdos y sólo lograría cabrearle. Nicolas entró.

- "Recibí la información." - Miró a su alrededor, dirigiendo su mirada a Andrew. -"El Alcalde Circon está ciertamente en una conferencia en Washington D.C. Es obligatorio para todo el personal humano de alto rango que tiene alguna relación con la NSO. El senador Hills organiza una reunión cada seis meses para asegurarse de que estamos recibiendo la plena cooperación de ellos. Circon ha estado allí durante dos días, pero nos enteramos de que él cambió sus planes de vuelo. Su vuelo original fue reservado para pasado mañana, pero él les dijo que tenía una emergencia familiar."

-"Él no tiene familia que yo sepa" - gruñó Tim. - "Bastardo mentiroso. Tenía una esposa, pero ella murió hace mucho tiempo."

- "El primer vuelo de vuelta aquí sale a las 06 a.m., en su horario. Eso serán las tres en nuestro horario." - terminó Nicolas. - "Él ha reservado en él. Su nuevo plan de vuelo le dará tiempo para llegar a Fuller antes del segundo cambio de turno."

- "Quiero que le arresten ahora mismo. ¿Sabes en qué hotel está?" - Tim miró su móvil. - "Yo le detendré allí. Alguien de Fuller podría haberle llamado para darle un aviso.

El imbécil podría intentar huir. Tengo algunos amigos de confianza en DC que van a hacer el arresto. No voy a dejar esto a los policías al azar."

Serena se tensó, llamando la atención de Darien.

- "N o puedes hacer eso." - protestó.

- "¿Por qué?" – a Darien no le gustó esa respuesta. - "Vas a estar más segura si lo detienen ahora en lugar de esperar hasta que llegue a California."

Sus bonitos ojos miraron hacia él y pudo ver su angustia.

- "¿Qué pasa si hay otros por ahí como yo?"

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" - Andrew no sonaba más feliz de lo que él se sentía. Serena retiró la mirada de él para mirar al hombre felino.

- "Sr. Moon, él me mintió y me consiguió trabajo encubierto. Podría haber otras personas que estén en la misma situación que yo estaba." - Ella se apoyó contra Darien. -"¿No lo entiendes? Él me utilizó y podría estar utilizando a otras personas."

- "Vamos a tener a Deimos obligándole a decirnos si sabe de otras ubicaciones."

- Darien estaba seguro de que el macho podía hacerlo. Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

- "¿Qué pasa, compañera?" - Darien sabía que quería decir más, pero no lo hizo. - "No te contengas."

Ella lo miró, luego a Andrew.

- "¿De verdad crees que va a ser sincero sobre ello, si él está utilizando a alguien más como hizo conmigo? ¿O admitir que sabe dónde están retenidos otras nuevas especies?"

- "Deimos puede ser muy persuasivo" - le aseguró Andrew.

- "¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un trato con él que le permitirá salir libre? Sé lo que Polanitis quería. Hablaban de él en el Centro Médico mientras estuve allí y escuché algo de ello. Un millón de dólares, y enviarle a un país sin extradición. ¿Quién nos dice que Brice no exigirá lo mismo? Yo realmente no quiero ese cabrón esté en libertad y él podría hacer todo esto del rescate de nuevo si no renuncia a todo lo que sabe."

Andrew miró Darien, confundido.

- "Estabas fuera. Eso es lo que pidió. Deimos no estaba satisfecho."

Andrew asintió y dio Serena una mirada suave. - "Nosotros no hacemos ofertas. Rompemos sus huesos para hacerlos hablar."

- "Y el alcalde de la prisión de Fuller sabría que es la forma de operar, ¿verdad?" -Serena empujó y Darien alivió su agarre para permitirle sostenerse por sí misma ya que ella parecía quererlo.

- "Dirige la prisión en que él va a estar viviendo. Es... el infierno, ¿no? Él lo sabe mejor que nadie. He pasado tiempo con Brice... Circon... como se llame, y confía en mí, él me tenía totalmente engañada. No creo que él diga todo lo que sabe. Creo que él hará lo que sea para salvar su propio culo y eso significa dejar a la gente como yo y los pobres de Nueva Especie en cualquier lugar infernal en que se encuentran. Brice quiso asegurarse de que yo no podía testificar en su contra. Lo último que querrá es tener más personas apuntándole con el dedo o más delitos agregados a la lista si conoce otros lugares. Podría guardar silencio sólo por despecho para vengarse por haber sido encerrado." -

Miró a Darien. - "No tiene nada que perder porque sabrá que todo ha terminado, una vez que sea arrestado. Pero puede vengarse al retener lo que sabe."

- "Deimos puede ser muy persuasivo." - declaró Zafiro. - "No me importaría pasar algún tiempo en los interrogatorios con él también a mí."

- "No sabe que sabemos quién es realmente, ¿verdad?" - Serena suspiró. -"Supondrá que no he visto esos archivos todavía. ¿Qué pasaría si le hacemos pensar que enfermé de la droga o algo así para retrasar eso? Eso daría tiempo para realizar un seguimiento de dónde estuvo y esperar a obtener más información antes de que él sea consciente de que ha sido identificado. Puedes pinchar sus teléfonos. Tiene que estar asustado y podría tratar de cubrir sus huellas."

- "Serena" - Darien con voz áspera. - "Es demasiado peligroso permitir que siga libre. Podía huir del país"

Ella se volvió hacia él.

- "¿Y si se resiste a la detención o algo así? ¿Qué pasa si muere a tiros? Ese tipo no tiene corazón. No debería ser capaz de hacer todas las cosas de mierda que ha hecho. Él no sentirá una pizca de lástima o arrepentimiento por las vidas perdidas. ¿Qué pasa si hay otros que están rezando todos los días para que alguien venga y los rescate?"

- "¿Quieres que lo ponga bajo vigilancia?" - se acercó Tim.

Serena volvió la cabeza, concentrándose en él.

- "Sí" - "Él tiene que ser arrestado." - Darien frunció el ceño. - "Es un peligro para ti."

- "Espera un minuto," - Tim parecía estar considerando la idea. - "Ella podría estar en lo cierto." - Tecleó su móvil en su mano. - "Podríamos llenar de 'bichos' su casa y su coche, podemos buscar también allí, sin que él sea consciente alguna vez de que lo hicimos. Podríamos averiguar si tiene algún teléfono desechable guardado. Sabemos que está fuera de la ciudad." - Él se quedó en silencio, pero los engranajes de su mente todavía daban vueltas, con una intensa mirada de concentración en su rostro añadió. - "Si. Me gusta más esta idea." - Miró a Serena. - "Acabo de decidir que me gustas mucho."

- "Tim, yo no..."

- "Es un gran plan." - dijo Tim, cortando a Zafiro. - "Estoy de acuerdo que es un gilipollas vengativo. Podemos intervenir cualquier dispositivo de comunicación que encontremos en su casa. Cualquier cosa que haga, lo sabremos. Él no habría llevado esa mierda con él a Washington DC. La seguridad allí es una barbaridad y él habría pasado por escáneres en los aeropuertos. Sé que sólo pueden llevar equipaje de mano. Es el procedimiento habitual. Él habría dejado cualquier teléfono desechable en casa por el esquema de seguridad asignado a ellos desde la oficina del senador Hills. Él habría preocupado por que se dieran cuenta de que tenía dos teléfonos. Además hacen comprobaciones de las habitaciones con frecuencia para asegurarse de que nadie interfiere mientras se encuentran en las reuniones. Esto incluye revisar sus equipajes."

Serena sonrió, feliz. Darien no lo estaba tanto. Él quería que el hombre estuviera bajo llave donde no pudiera hacerle ningún daño. Tim continuó.

- "Podemos plantar dispositivos en sus ordenadores en el trabajo y en su casa. Puedo pedir un favor en el aeropuerto. El jefe de seguridad de allí fue uno de mis chicos del servicio activo. Estoy seguro de que ese hijo de puta Circon tiene un ordenador portátil se llevó consigo y que será fácil marcar con un programa fantasma. El escáner de aeropuerto que tiene que atravesar podría tener un problema, lo que le retrasaría el tiempo suficiente para que uno de mis chicos de tecnología pudiera tener acceso a su ordenador. Él sólo pensará que está atascado en la máquina hasta que supuestamente la arreglen. Cualquier cosa que haga en ése portátil será transmitida a nosotros. Podemos ver cada maldito golpe él de en el teclado y ver lo que él ve. Podemos tener acceso a cualquiera de sus contraseñas y cuentas de correo electrónico que no conocemos. También nos dará más tiempo para investigar lo que ha estado haciendo. Cuanto más seguro se sienta, más probable es que la cague. La Sra. Tsukino tiene razón. Él va a querer cubrir sus huellas y, probablemente, establecer nuevos protocolos con cualquier persona con la que él esté trabajando ahora, en el caso de su detención. De lo contrario tendrá miedo de que se pongan en contacto la NSO directamente si no saben de él cuando lo hacen normalmente."

- "Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si hay otros seres humanos engañados por él u otras localizaciones donde se mantienen especies retenidos." - declaró Ojo de Águila. - "Sabemos que él es una amenaza directa a la compañera de Darien."

- "Exactamente." - Darien estuvo de acuerdo.

- "Él consiguió dinero de nosotros dos veces utilizándola para verificar donde estaban recluidos mas Nuevas Especies y mi equipo sigue buscando otras operaciones de las que podría haber estado detrás." - Tim frunció el ceño mirando a Darien. - "Su idea es mejor que limitarse a detenerlo. Tengo mucha fe en Deimos pero… infiernos, este tipo no tiene nada que perder. Ni siquiera tiene familia para usar en su contra. Podremos mantenerla a salvo. También me gustaría tener la oportunidad de ver dónde escondió su dinero en efectivo para que podamos recuperarlo. Él va a crear un plan de escape y eso significa tener acceso a ese dinero."

- "Ella no debería estar en peligro en absoluto." - gruñó Darien, no le gustaba la idea.

- "¿Por favor?"

Serena giró en sus brazos y le miró a los ojos. Él la miró y supo que iba a ceder.

Fue por la visión de sus lágrimas contenidas, algo que le afectó fuertemente.

- "Yo sólo quiero tenerte a salvo."

- "Lo sé. Yo también quiero eso, pero también quiero asegurarme de que no hay más Especies por ahí que podrían salvarse. Prefiero estar en riesgo de sufrir un poco más tiempo que tiene que pensar siempre si salvaguardarme ha costado vidas."

Darien se volvió con una mueca una mueca y levantó la cabeza, mirando por encima de ella a Tim.

- "Hazlo." – luego miró a Andrew. - "Necesitamos un plan mejor para mantenerla a salvo que simplemente tener más guardias. Quiero que sea llevada a una nueva ubicación donde esté más segura y él no tenga ninguna posibilidad de descubrir dónde está. Quizás en el medio de la zona salvaje de Reserva."

Andrew se deslizó por el borde de la mesa para ponerse de pie.

- "Nicolas? ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?" El macho felino frunció el ceño, pensándolo un poco.

- "La casa junto a la tuya está vacía. El Alcalde Circon obviamente tenía más acceso a nuestros ordenadores de lo que creíamos y puede haber mantenido control sobre lo que hemos hecho desde asumimos el control de Homeland. Él sospechará que transferiremos a la pareja a Reserva puesto que es lo que hemos hecho en el pasado. Creo que hay que mantenerlos aquí."

- "De acuerdo" - Zafiro suspiró. - "A mí tampoco me gusta tener a ese gilipollas libre." - Él sostuvo la mirada de Darien. - "Pero tu mujer ha hecho puntos muy válidos y Tim también los ha hecho. Podemos mantenerla a salvo y dar a Circon espacio suficiente para ahorcarse al mismo tiempo." - le sonrió a Tim. - "¿Es así como se dice? ¿Ahorcarse?"

- "Si." - Tim sonrió. - "Eso es lo que esperamos que haga. Tendré mis equipos sobre él lo antes posible. Quiero pedir prestado un par de tus hombres con buen olfato cuando entremos en su casa. Ellos podrían encontrar cosas que nosotros no podemos en simples inspecciones visuales. Tenemos que estar absolutamente seguros de que somos súper cuidadosos para que no sospeche que hemos estado allí y eso significa no tocar apenas nada."

- "Hecho." - Tigre señaló la puerta. - "Vamos a reunir a tus hombres y hacer asignaciones, Tim." - Miró a Taiki. - "Tu puedes gestionar que la pareja esté instalada y segura."

- "No hay problema." - Taiki sonrió mientras miraba a Zafiro. - "Disfruta del paseo. Sé que vas con el equipo a casa de Circon."

- "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo." - El Especie canino se rió entre dientes.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y tiró de Serena de nuevo en sus brazos, abrazándola con su cuerpo. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba conforme con el plan menos él. Él sólo quería mantenerla a salvo.

- "Quiero actualizaciones detalladas." - exigió.

No era una petición. Andrew levantó una ceja, pero luego asintió.

- "Entiendo. Yo también lo haría si se tratara de Lita. Mantenle informado de todo, Taiki."

- "Hecho." - El hombre se puso de pie. - "Vayamos a los dos instalé en un nuevo hogar."

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Jinx se paseó dentro la sala de reuniones, sonriendo. Darien no había notado que el macho había estado ausente de la reunión hasta ese momento. Rodeó a unas pocas especies, hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos y movió el brazo desde detrás de su espalda. Le tendió una carpeta manila con un bolígrafo sujeto a la misma. Darien lo miró, frunció el ceño y luego encontró la divertida masculina mirada.

- "Papeles de emparejamiento." - dijo Jinx y todos rieron. - "Justo cómo te lo aseguré que los tendría… y en los términos que ella eligió. Yo sabía no tendrías tiempo para hacer la llamada. Yo personalmente los he redactado para ti y los imprimí. Fírmalos y los llevaré de vuelta para presentarlos. No me iré hasta que lo hagas."

Un nudo se formó dentro del pecho de Darien. Significaba mucho que el macho se hubiera tomado la molestia. El silencio le hizo mirar alrededor de la habitación. Miró las caras de sus amigos y compañeros de Especies, viendo que la mayoría sonreían, mientras que algunos parecían un poco envidiosos. Él entendió eso.

- "Si has cambiado de opinión..." - bromeó Jinx.

Soltó Serena y agarró la carpeta. Él la miró y ella le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. - "Nunca. Serena es mi compañera. Gracias."

- "Lo soy." - estuvo de acuerdo ella. - "¿Dónde hay que firmar?"

Le tomó la mano, la llevó hasta la mesa más cercana y abrió la carpeta. Él firmó sin leer el documento y se alegró cuando Serena aceptó la pluma y acabó de firmarlo también sin mirar. Eran compañeros ya, pero ahora se convirtió en algo oficial.

- "Vamos a celebrarlo con una gran fiesta tan pronto como sea seguro y Circon esté encerrado en Fuller" - decretó Andrew.

Darien miró al hombre, lleno de gratitud.

- "Agradeceríamos eso."

Andrew se rió.

- "Tengo la sensación de lo que vuestra fiesta privada será más divertida. Sácalos de aquí, Taiki"

Jinx aceptó los papeles con un guiño. - "Me aseguraré de están presentados. Sé feliz"

Él ya lo era. Simplemente lo sería mucho más cuando Circon dejara de ser una amenaza para su compañera.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecinueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Estoy emparejado. Serena le sonríe y se acurruca en el regazo de Darien dentro del SUV.

Había insistido en que se sentara ahí cuando las otras nuevas especies subieron al vehículo y se ofrecieron a escoltarlos a donde quiera que fueran. El sol apenas ha salido y Serena mira por la ventanilla cuando llegan a su destino.

Una nueva especie, con el uniforme de NSO, se acerca a la puerta del conductor.-" Hola, Taiki. "

-"Tenemos una nueva pareja, se van a quedar en la casa que hay junto a la de Andrew . Esta es Serena y ya conoces a Darien " .

El hombre sonríe.- " Recibimos una llamada informando de que venías y que estáis recién apareados . "

-" ¿Te han dicho que Serena está en peligro? "

Todo el buen humor desaparece del rostro del hombre.- " Sí . Envié a un oficial a revisar la casa y me ha comunicado por radio que todo está bien. Vamos a aumentar las patrullas de vigilancia" .

-" Bien " Taiki pisa el acelerador en cuanto la verja se abre para dejarlos pasar.

-"Estas son las cabañas para las parejas apareadas y para algunas de las especies con mayores responsabilidades".

Serena se queda mirando la enorme casa . -" ¿Cabañas? Tienen que tener más de tres mil metros cuadrados. Mi versión de una casa de campo y tu versión es completamente diferente " .

Darien atrae su atención con una mirada inquisitiva.

-" Las cabañas son casas pequeñas, algo lindas, pero que muy pequeñas. "

Taiki se ríe.- " Todo es más grande con las nuevas especies."

Darien se ríe.-" Todo esta bien. "

¡Hombres!. Serena se imagina por dónde van sus mentes, han hablado y decidido sin contar con ella, en algunos aspectos son más humanos de lo que quieren admitir.

Serena se mantiene en silencio hasta que entran por un camino y el jeep se detiene. Darien abre la puerta, la coge en sus brazos y sale de la camioneta. Las otras nuevas especies se quedan dentro.

-" El equipo de seguridad está en camino. Entra y relájate, alguien os traerá comida y ropa dentro de una hora. Disfrutad de estar recién acoplados. Andrew ordenó un desayuno para ti " le explica Taiki. -"Tendrás que esperar unos diez minutos. Ya han empezado a preparar la comida en la cafetería por lo que sólo es cuestión de que envíen a alguien para entregarlo y que sea rápido " .

Darien y Serena caminan hasta la puerta principal. Ella mira la casa, es de un bonito color rosado y es enorme. Cualquiera de los apartamento en los que había vivido probablemente cabria en el garaje. Gira el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abre, entra y mira dentro.

-"Wow. Esta totalmente amueblada."exclama sorprendida.

-" La compañera de Andrew vivió aquí durante un tiempo. "

Serena le mira sorprendida.- "¿Vivían separados después del apareamiento? "

Darien se ríe entre dientes.- "Eso fue antes de que se apareasen. Él quería tenerla cerca " Él hace un gesto con la cabeza.-" Esa es su casa. "

Ella mira en la dirección que le indica y ve una casa aún más grande. -" Es un poco intimidante. "

-" ¿ No quieres vivir a su lado? " Darien frunce el ceño. -"Quiero que seas feliz" .

-"Él es el líder del NSO. Es como una celebridad, nunca pensé que tendría de vecino a alguien tan conocido. No me molesta en absoluto. Es sólo un poco extraño " .

Darien la sorprende al echarse a reír de repente y la coge en sus brazos. Ella pone los brazos alrededor de su cuello. -"Conozco las costumbres humanas . Y voy a traspasar el umbral contigo en brazos " .

-"Eso es muy dulce. " Serena se siente conmovida por el gesto.-"Gracias. "

Entra y se da media vuelta y con el pie cierra la puerta. Él la cambia de postura lo suficiente para poder echar los pestillos. Sus miradas se encuentran.

-"¿Quieres una ceremonia de matrimonio? Podemos invitar a tu familia y amigos."

Se imagina haciendo esa llamada telefónica a sus padres. Tendrían un montón de preguntas, partiendo sobre como había conocido a Darien. Tendría que explicar la razón por la que rara vez había llamado debido a las situaciones de peligro en las que se había puesto a sí misma y eso no sería divertido. Estarían enfadados porque les había mentido y aun guardaba muchos secretos .

-" Tal vez dentro de unos meses", decide.-" Por ahora, creo que tenemos suficiente con esto. "

-" De acuerdo. " Se da la vuelta y contempla la habitación.

Ella sigue su mirada. La sala de estar es grande y tiene una bonita chimenea. El área de la cocina y el comedor parece moderno y esta muy bien amueblado.

-" ¿Serena? " Vuelve el rostro y le mira a los ojos. -" ¿Te preocupa que a tu familia y amigos no les guste que te hayas acoplado conmigo? "

-" No, creo mas bien que se sorprenderán ya que nunca les he dicho lo que estaba pasando realmente en mi vida, pero una vez que se pase la conmoción querrán saber todo lo que he mantenido en secreto y se darán cuenta de que he sobrevivido y estoy de una sola pieza, te van a recibir muy bien. Siempre me enseñaron a juzgar a las personas por sus acciones en vez de por su raza , religión o el tipo de educación que tenían. El que tu seas una nueva especie no les importara. Eres una persona increíble, Darien " .

-" Te has mordido el labio cuando te he preguntado sobre el matrimonio. "

-" No tiene nada que ver contigo. Te lo prometo, decirles que estamos juntos será la parte más fácil. Ellos querrán saber cómo nos conocimos y esa será la parte más difícil y la que me pone mas nerviosa. Mis padres se pondrán furiosos cuando se enteren de que he llevado una doble vida y que les he mentido sobre lo que hacia para ganarme la vida y por qué no los he visto más a menudo. Eso es algo que me gustaría evitar un poco más de de tiempo" .

-"Entiendo. Tienes mucho estrés en este momento " .

-" Exactamente. No hay prisa en hablar con ellos por el momento. " Da un paso más por la sala de estar y la baja al suelo. -"Quédate aquí. Voy a registrar la casa ".

-"El guardia de la puerta dijo que alguien ya lo había hecho."

Él frunce el ceño. -" Eres mi compañera. Tu seguridad es mi deber " . Serena se traga una protesta y se limita a asentir . Darien abrie la puerta de un armario para investigar , y desaparece durante unos segundos para revisar la cocina, y luego va por el pasillo hacia lo que ella suponía eran los dormitorios.

-" Ten cuidado", dice en voz alta .

Ella podría haber jurado que le ha oído gruñir y sonríe. Él es tan adorable cuando se pone tan paranoico y protector. Se quita los zapatos, y se sienta en el sofá , es lujoso y muy cómodo. La gran televisión atrae su atención y le apetece encenderla.

Es algo que ha echado de menos desde que fue a vivir con Darien o bien es que no tenia una o la había quitado antes de llevarla a su casa con él. El mando a distancia parece hacerle señas, pero se resiste a la tentación.

-"Todo esta en orden. "

Ella se vuelve hacia él y sonríe. -" Sabía que iba a ser así. " ella señala el sofá y le dice. -" Ven y siéntate a mi lado. Ha sido una noche muy larga, ¿no es así? "

Se acerca, pero en vez de sentarse donde le indica, se inclina y la levanta en sus brazos. -" Hay una gran cama en una de las habitaciones que hay en el pasillo. Necesitas dormir " .

Su estómago gruñe y ella se sonroja un poco, sabiendo que él puede escucharlo. Echa un vistazo alrededor.- "La comida primero"

-"Han dicho que enviarían algo. "

Suena el timbre y ella se echó a reír.-" Justo a tiempo ".

Él la deposita suavemente en el sofá.- " Ya abro yo. Quédate aquí "

Serena no protesta. El agotamiento le está pasando factura y le duele el costado, pero no va a hablar de eso ahora. Darien la metería en la cama sin dejarla salir y le alimentaria con su propia mano si era necesario. No puede ver a la persona que esta en la puerta porque el gran cuerpo de Darien se lo impide, pero oye como intercambian palabras suaves antes de que Darien cierre la puerta y se vuelva, con una bandeja cubierta en la mano.

-"El desayuno ".

Lo coloca sobre la mesa y levanta la tapa. Hay dos platos y jarras con zumo y leche. Lo cubiertos están enrollados en las servilletas. La visión del gran filete con huevos revueltos y patatas fritas le hace la boca agua.

-" Come lo que quieres" Darien le da la vuelta a la bandeja.-" Los dos están bien cocinados. "

-" ¿Y eso lo puedes decir que con sólo mirarlos? "

-" Mi nariz me lo dice. Andrew les dijo que estábamos emparejados por lo que cocinaron el mío un poco más de lo normal " .

-" ¿Por qué? "

Se sienta en el suelo junto a ella en vez de en el sofá.- " Para no molestarte."

-" Sé que os gustan los filetes sangrientos " le recuerda que había estado alrededor de Nuevas Especies.-" No me importa. "

Sonríe.- " Estaba siendo considerado y no sabía si te molestaría, Serena. Está bien, así me gusta. Probablemente quieren asegurarse de que me permites montarte y no quieren que te disgustes al ver mi tenedor goteando sangre. Ellos quieren evitar cualquier cosa que me pueda perjudicar " .

Ella se echa a reír.-" Haría falta mucho más que eso para disuadirme de no irme a la cama contigo. "

Todo el humor abandona su rostro mientras la mira.- "Come, Serena. "

Ella sabe muy bien lo que esa mirada abrasadora quiere decir y se olvida de su tenedor.-" Tú me quieres. "

-" Siempre. " Su mirada baja hasta su pecho.-"Malo. Comer rápido " .

-"Podemos poner esto en la nevera y comer más tarde. No me importa la comida fría " .

-"A me si me importa que tengas hambre y decidas saciar mis necesidades físicas sobre las tuyas. Come, compañera. "

Coge el tenedor y el cuchillo ya que parece empeñado en asegurarse de que se coma el desayuno antes de ir a la cama.

La cautela se va cuando ella consume al menos la mitad del contenido de la fuente antes de darse por satisfecha. Nunca sera capaz de comerse lo que ellos consideran una comida adecuada. La fuente de Darien esta casi completamente limpia ya que da bocados más grandes. Ella le devuelve la mirada.

-"Estoy llena y lista para ir a la cama cuando quieras. "

Deja caer los cubiertos y se levanta.- " ¿Quieres dormir? "

Ella niega con la cabeza. -"Yo te quiero a ti. Esto es un poco como nuestra luna de miel, podemos dormir después, así que , ¿dónde está esta habitación? " Ella se pone de pie.

-" En realidad, hay dos. " Se acerca a la mesa y se detiene cuando casi sus pechos se tocan y le tiende la mano. -" Te voy a enseñar algo que creo que te gustará más. "

-" Muéstrame el camino, sexy. " Ella trata de tomar su mano, pero él la agarra de las caderas en su lugar.

Él gruñe bajo, sintiendo placer con el apodo y levanta su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros están a la misma altura.-"Abrázame. "

Ella envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Camina despacio, frotándose a cada paso mientras mantiene la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-"Nos vamos a chocar contra una pared. " No es que le importe.

Él se ríe entre dientes.- "No me chocare. " hace que aparte la mirada y luego, él maniobra por el pasillo y entra a un dormitorio.

Serena mira a su alrededor y ve que es una habitación bien amueblada con una enorme cama con dosel. Se vuelve hacia Darien y él la besa. Cierra los ojos mientras abre la boca y gime contra su lengua. Lentamente desliza la lengua por la suya, con una promesa de lo que esta por llegar una vez que ella este desnuda.

Ella rompe el beso.-" Déjame en la cama. " Él la lanza y aterriza en el colchón con un suave rebote. Ella se echa a reír. -" ¿Tienes prisa? Eso es divertido " .

-"Estás en la cama. " Él sonríe y se agacha para quitarse las botas, se agarra a un poste de la cama para mantener el equilibrio.- " Ahora desnúdate antes de que te arranque la ropa, Serena " .

Ella se incorpora y se pone de rodillas, se quita la camisa y la deja a un lado.-"Yo también te quiero ….. desnudo. "

Se quita los pantalones con rapidez, son elásticos por lo que salen fácilmente, se tumba en el centro de la cama y le tiro los pantalones a Darien. El se ha quitado la camisa y esta liado con la cremallera de los pantalones, cuando sus pantalones le golpean de lleno en el pecho. Ella se echa a reír mientras él mueve la cabeza con sorpresa.

-" Date prisa, perezoso. " Se estira totalmente desnuda, sabe que tiene toda su atención. Se da la vuelta y se pone sobre las manos y rodillas, sonriendo. -" Has dicho algo sobre montar. Me imagino que esta es la posición correcta "

Él gruñe bajo y rápidamente termina de quitarse la ropa. Se apoya en el borde de la cama y se arrastra hacia ella, con la mirada un poco salvaje, sus afilados dientes al descubierto y un brillo voraz en sus ojos. Le gusta verlo tan excitado, desnudo con todos los músculos bien definidos.

Él la sorprende dejándola a su lado en lugar de acurrucarse alrededor de su cuerpo de la manera que ella espera. Se abalanza, le coge una pierna y con un rápido movimiento la tumba sobre su espalda. Se inclina sobre ella y le dice.

-" No puedo montarte hasta que estés muy mojada." Una sonrisa curva sus labios cuando mira sus muslos entreabiertos. -" Y sé exactamente cómo lograr que te mojes. Ábrete para mí. "

Ella no se sonroja mientras hace lo que le pide, Darien le separa bien las piernas mientras baja su rostro. Sus labios rozan con un beso la cara interna del muslo y se mueve hacia abajo, ella se ríe cuando le hace cosquillas con el pelo en su vientre.

.-" ¿Que es tan gracioso? " Levanta la vista, sin dejar de sonreír.

-" Tu pelo" responde.

-" Me cortare por la mañana. "

-" No lo hagas. " Sus dedos recorren los mechones sueltos, apartándolos de su rostro. -"Me gustas tal como eres. No cambiaría nada " .

Darien arquea una ceja y la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro. -" ¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿Ya no te asusto en absoluto? "

-"Pues no . "

-" Bien. Recuérdalo"

Ella abre la boca para preguntar por qué tiene que recordarlo, pero Darien mete las manos debajo de su culo y empuja los hombros contra sus muslos internos, obligandola a abrirse más. Su boca es caliente y húmeda acaricia su sexo y su lengua excita su clítoris. Serena gime y Darien espera que no le tire del pelo cuando agarra un puñado en sus manos. Multitud de sensaciones le inundan mientras la besa íntimamente. No hay nada suave o sensible en la forma de manejar su cuerpo. Los gruñidos que salen de él, vibran contra su sobrexcitado clítoris. Se mete el clítoris en la boca, sosteniéndolo con fuerza cuando ella trata de resistirse a tan intenso placer y sin piedad le obliga a correrse.

Serena grita cuando un clímax rápido y potente le golpea. Darien aparta la boca y ella se queda inerte. con los ojos aún cerrados y sin fuerzas para abrirlos, sorprendida por la magnitud de lo que puede hacer con ella. Su pelo se escurre de entre sus relajados dedos y Serena ni siquiera pudo jadear cuando le alzo el culo, le dio la vuelta poniéndola sobre su estómago. Se pone encima de ella con sus piernas entre las suyas y las separa para hacerse hueco.

-" Serena "dice con voz áspera.

Él la mira por un segundo, con una mano en su culo mientras que con la otra agarra su polla. La gruesa cabeza empuja en la entrada de su coño y poco después la llena completamente. Serena gime cuando él apoya su peso sobre ella, con los brazos a cada lado, sujetándola por completo debajo de él .

Darien se mueve con un ritmo constante dentro y fuera de ella, con la fuerza suficiente para que la cabecera de la cama golpee contra la pared. Otro orgasmo empieza a construirse en su interior mientras acompasa las caderas a los movimientos de Darien que empuja en su coño mas rápido y profundo.

El placer es tan intenso que ni siquiera puede hablar. Ella intenta emparejar sus movimientos pero separa las piernas aun más y consigue que apoye más peso sobre ella, inmovilizándola.

Es algo muy sexy estar en esta posición y saber todo lo que puede sentir cuando Darien la folla más rápido y más fuerte, siente su respiración entrecortada contra su garganta y eso la excita mucho más. Sus paredes vaginales se aprietan y sabe que va a correrse.

-" No te detengas " le suplica, sintiendo en su interior la increíblemente dura y gruesa polla, sabiendo que está a punto de correrse por segunda vez.

La aguda punzada de dolor que irradia de su hombro, cerca de la curva de su cuello, la lanza a un clímax brutal y se corre con un grito.

Darien la muerde más fuerte con los dientes afilados, siento que se acerca a su propio orgasmo. Cada ráfaga de su semen crea una sensación de calor en su interior mientras sus caderas desaceleran poco a poco, la polla de Darien se queda quieta dentro de ella mientras él crece, hasta que se queda quieto.

Le pasa la lengua por la zona palpitante y emite un sonido bestial, lleno de emoción. Serena no puede identificarlo, pero le gusta.

-" Mía", susurra.

Serena tarda unos segundos en recuperar el aliento. El peso de Darien aún la tiene inmovilizada, pero él se apoya en sus brazos, por lo que puede respirar.

-" ¿ Me has mordido? " Serena estira el cuello en un intento de ver lo que le ha hecho, pero él le acaricia la marca con la boca a la vez que empuja su cabeza hacia abajo, contra la cama.

-" Sí. Te he marcado como mía " .

Se relaja debajo de él y deja que esa declaración entre en su cerebro, le ha mordido y no le importa, es extraño por que sabe que le ha echo sangre, ya que le escuece un poco cuando le pasa la lengua por la zona.

-" ¿Voy a tener una cicatriz? " No le importa, siempre y cuando sane rápido.

Él se ríe y besa su cuello.- "Tal vez, pero no es nada. Sólo ... mis colmillos te han dejado una marca. Tienes dos pequeños agujeros, tu familia se preguntara si te has emparejado con un vampiro " .

-" La tengo en el hombro, no en el cuello. " Ella sonríe y roza sus dedos por encima de sus manos.

-"Puedo morderte el cuello" Él la besa de nuevo.- " En el muslo, puedo pensar en un cien lugares donde puedo dejar mi marca. ¿Estás enfadada? "

-"Me emparejado con una nueva especie. " En realidad, le divierte. -" Al menos no haces pis para marcar tu territorio, por lo menos no dentro de la casa, soy consciente de ese rasgo canino y si surge la necesidad hazlo fuera, en el patio. "

Él se ríe entre dientes, aparentemente no se siente insultado como se temía.

-"Bruja ".

Se levanta y vuelve la cabeza lo suficiente como para verlo. -"No te voy a morderé de nuevo. El instinto me instó a morder a mi compañera y marcarla . " Su expresión seria le dice más que las palabras.

-"Está bien, en serio, me ha parecido atractivo y sólo dolió un poco, pero sólo una vez, ¿eh? . No creo que lo encuentre muy sexy si muerdes mi muslo y definitivamente no cuando estés por hay abajo. Eso podría ser muy doloroso e impactante " .

-"Quería probar tu sangre. "

Eso la molesta un poco.- "¿Es igual que la sed de sangre? "

-" No, sé como es tu aroma y tu sabor, pero no como sabe tu sangre, bueno ahora sí " .

-" ¿Eso es importante? "

Él duda

-"¿Darien? "

-"Es instintivo, no sé por qué " .

-"Está bien . "

-"No siempre voy a comportarme o a pensar como tu crees. A veces puedo parecer más animal que humano " .

-"Ya lo sé y lo acepto, solo ha sido un pequeño mordisco. ¿Hay algo más de mí que quieras probar? " Ella sonríe. -" Sólo para estar advertida "

Él niega con la cabeza y la mira fijamente. -" Pero no puedo prometer que no vaya a jugar con tu pelo y a pasar un mechón debajo de mi nariz de vez en cuando. Me encanta como huele " .

-" Entonces, ¿sabes que gusto tiene mi sangre? "

-" Deliciosa " Sonríe.-"Y ahora que lo se nunca lo olvidaré."

-" Así que si me corto al afeitarme las piernas y tu te cortas la cara al afeitarte y nos limpiamos en la misma toalla, ¿sabrás cual es la mía y cual es la tuya? "

-" Sí, pero yo no me afeito. "

Se había olvidado de su falta de vello facial.- " Así es. "

Él rueda sobre su costado, llevándosela con él y la abraza. -" Duérmete, debes de estar cansada"

-"Lo estoy." Le encanta acurrucarse junto a su cuerpo mientras él sigue conectado a ella.

Se acerco aún más.-" Te amo, Serena "

Las lágrimas llena sus ojos. Ella había esperado para escuchar esas palabras y por fin las ha dicho y mejor aún, sabe que las quiere decir.

-"Yo también te amo. "

-" Duérmete, estoy aquí y estás a salvo. "

**/*/**

Darien se despierta al instante consciente de su entorno, por la respiración lenta y constante de Serena sabe que aún dormía. Vuelve a escuchar el ruido que le ha despertado, es débil y apenas se oye. Se da cuenta que es su teléfono móvil vibrando.

El sonido proviene de su pantalón que esta tirado al otro lado de la cama. Se aparta cuidadosamente de Serena y pone la manta alrededor de su cuerpo para que este caliente. Ella no se mueve, eso prueba la falta de sentidos intensificados o que simplemente esta muy cansada. Le echo una mirada al reloj y ve que llevan durmiendo seis horas.

Sale de la cama, se inclina para coger sus pantalones y ponérselos, sale de la habitación. La puerta no hace ningún ruido cuando la cierra y se dirige por el pasillo hacia la sala mientras saca el teléfono móvil.

Tiene cuatro mensajes, los lee y pulsa el botón de llamada.

-" Hola, Deimos"

-" Perdón por molestarle, pero quería mantenerte informado de lo que esta pasando " .

-" ¿Te asignaron mantenerme informado? Acabo de ver los mensajes de Taiki " .

-"El equipo entró en la casa de Circon y puso micrófonos en todos sus dispositivos eléctricos. No toserá sin que nosotros no lo sepamos. También se han instalado algunas cámaras por lo que podemos vigilar la mayoría de las habitaciones. Se clonaron dos teléfonos móviles desechables que encontramos escondidos en su garaje y le pusieron un rastreador de alta tecnología que nos suministró Tim en su coche y con el podemos descargar toda la información desde su ordenador. Circon ha regresado a su casa hace media hora y el programa fantasma está en funcionamiento. Él se ha conectado con dos cuentas de correo electrónico que ya conocíamos y ahora podemos ver todo lo que hace como si estuviéramos allí con él " .

-" ¿Qué has descubierto? "

-"Está fingiendo ser dos personas diferentes y estamos buscando todos los registros de transporte para ver si ha volado o incluso si ha tomado un autobús o un tren con esos nombres. También estamos revisando las agencias de alquiler de coches. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada, pero parece que tu hembra puede tener razón y tiene a otros humanos a los que ha engañado y está usando para lo mismo que usó a tu compañera " .

Darien aprieta los dientes, furioso.-"¿Crees que hay más especies por ahí y él conoce su ubicación?. "

-" Parece que sí . " La voz de Deimos suena con desprecio.-" Sigo creyendo que puedo torturarlo y sacarle toda la información, pero este es un buen plan en caso de que no conseguíeramos la información que se guarda. Podríamos recuperar a otras especies. Llamé a Fuller y hable con el alcalde auxiliar, le dije que tu mujer estaba tan traumatizada por el intento de secuestro que tenía que tomar una medicación fuerte y que los médicos planifican mantenerla así durante unos días. Circon ha estado en contacto con Jeff y esa noticia le fue transmitida. Ahora se sentirá seguro por un tiempo más pensando que su identidad de agente Brice sigue siendo un secreto. "

-"No me gusta. Podía enviar más seres humanos detrás de Serena " .

-" Tu mujer está a salvo, Darien. Tim tiene una camioneta estacionada a dos cuadras de la casa del humano y Circon está bajo vigilancia constante. Podemos entrar en su casa y arrestarlo en cuestión de minutos si él trama algo en contra de ella. Hasta ahora no se ha mencionado a tu compañera en modo alguno a excepción de tu conversación con el hombre que trabajaba para él. Circon juró que había sido un error enviar a los hombres para llevársela y que habían tenido la falsa impresión de que era una empleada de Megaverso de alto rango. Por supuesto que está mintiendo para cubrir sus huellas, pero eso es todo lo que dijo ".

Darien, termina de ponerse pantalones mientras usaba el hombro para sostener el teléfono contra su oreja.

-"Este sitio es seguro , ¿no?" -"Nadie sabe dónde está, excepto las especies y Tim y él dice que no va a transmitir esa información a ningún miembro de su equipo, eso no le ha gustado porque él confía en ellos, pero Andrew le ordenó que no lo dijera. Cuantas menos personas lo sepan, mejor. Su seguridad es de suma importancia para todos " .

Eso alivia algunos miedos de Darien.- "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevara localizar estas dos nuevas identidades que acabas de descubrir? "

-" Tim cree que lo sabremos en un día o dos y estamos al tanto de todo lo que hace, lo que nos proporcionará más pistas. Espera, espera un minuto al teléfono, que voy a comprobar algo " .

Darien le escucha escribir. En pocos segundos Deimos agarra el teléfono de nuevo. -"Lo siento. Estoy en contacto con el equipo a través del ordenador. Me dicen que Circon tiene una cuenta bancaria en Dubai, a nombre de una de esas identidades y que ha hecho una transferencia de fondos."

-" ¿Dónde está eso? "

-" En el Golfo Pérsico".

-" ¿Dónde está eso? "

-" En el otro lado del mundo . "

-" ¿Él planea salir del país? "

-"Parece que si, pero no llegara muy lejos. No te preocupes, Darien, no vamos a permitir que se escape. Pagará por lo que le ha hecho a tu compañera y a nuestro pueblo. Estamos encima de él " .

Tiene que creer lo que Deimos dice o escabullirse y buscarle de la misma manera que Diamante lo había hecho para encontrar a su compañera, sólo que tendría menos razones amorosas.

Él quiere tener en sus manos al humano y retorcerle el pescuezo hasta su último suspiro. Darien quiere asegurarse de que Circon nunca vuelve hacer daño a Serena.

-"Um, os han dejado ropa y artículos para el aseo personal junto a la puerta de tu casa, no han querido llamar al timbre por si acaso... estabais durmiendo. Somos conscientes de que no... dormisteis nada anoche. Llama a la puerta de entrada de la comunidad cuando quieras que te lleven alimentos, los tienen en la nevera hasta que los necesitéis. Hemos pensado que podrías atacar al guardia que entrara en tu casa " .

-"Gracias. Voy a llamar ahora, tu tampoco has dormido mucho ya que estuviste interrogando a los guardias de Fuller " .

-"Estoy bien sin dormir. " Deimos se ríe entre dientes.

-"Me gusta mantenerme ocupado" Su tono se pone ronco.-"Además, habría tenido pesadillas después de las cosas que vi"

-"¿Tan malo ha sido? "

-" Lo discutiremos más tarde. En este momento tu pareja es nuestra prioridad. ¿Cómo lo llevas? "

-" Bien. Serena es muy valiente " .

-"No has gruñido, así que supongo que estás manteniendo tu temperamento bajo control, porque ¿está durmiendo? "

-" Buen intento . "

-" Vuelve con ella y descansa mucho. Disfruta de tu compañera y deja que nos hagamos cargo de todo esto. Ella es tu principal preocupación " .

-"Quiero diez minutos a solas con ese hombre cuando sea arrestado "

Deimos no responde.- " Él va a morir por lo que ha hecho. Me ofrezco voluntario para ejecutarlo " .

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no eres la única especie a la que ha hecho daño. Puede que tengamos que sacar la paja mas corta para ver quién recibe el placer de matar a ese cabrón " .

-" Mi compañera ha sido la ultima "

-"Zafiro dice que todavía le reconcome el rencor. Tal vez puedes despedazarlo"

Deimos se ríe entre dientes. -"Esa es una buena imagen, ¿no?" En silencio Darien esta de acuerdo con él.-" Coge los suministros de la puerta y avisa cuando quieras comida o cualquier otra cosa. Tengo que hacer más llamadas. Te pongo un mensaje si hay alguna novedad " .

-"Gracias. "

Darien cuelga el teléfono y abre la puerta principal. Hay cuatro cajas apiladas a la sombra del porche. Mira a su alrededor, pero no ve ningún movimiento. Tiene que dar dos viajes para llevar todo adentro y cuando acabo cierra la puerta de nuevo. La comida puede esperar. Por el pasillo se va quitando los pantalones y luego se mete en la cama con Serena. Ella murmura en sueños, pero se vuelve hacia él, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Darien coge un mechón de su cabello e inhala. Su compañera esta a salvo y en sus brazos. Seguirá el consejo de Deimos y se preocupara de lo demás más tarde.

Su pene se agita sólo con tenerla contra él, pero él hace caso omiso del deseo de hacer el amor con su pareja. Necesita dormir más. Se relajó, cierra los ojos y ralentiza su respiración hasta que va a la deriva por el mundo de los sueños.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinte

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se aparta de la mesa, mira la comida que había preparado, Darien habla por teléfono, desde hace bastante rato. Serena va a buscarle y lo encuentra en su dormitorio.

Su mirada se reúne con la suya y se inventa una excusa para poner fin a la conversación.

-" La cena está lista. He echo unos chuletones y me aseguré de que el centro no esta demasiado echo " .

Se acerca a ella y pone los brazos alrededor de su cintura. -" ¿En serio? "

-"Sé que te gusta la carne poco echa. "

-" ¿Va a poder comértelos? "

-"Me comeré los extremos que están mas echos. " Ella le sonríe y pone sus brazos alrededor de él.-" Ven comer antes de que se enfríe . "

-"Mi compañera me ha preparado la comida " dice Darien sonriendo.

-" Todavía recuerdo cómo se cocina, he vivido sola desde que me gradué en la universidad y ya no tenía compañeros a mi alrededor que solo comían comida precocinada para el microondas, pero no tenía sentido hacerla sólo para mí . "

Darien la levanta del suelo y camina con ella por el pasillo. Serena levanta las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de su cintura.

El roce de su polla encerrada dentro de sus pantalones se frota contra su coño, haciéndola más consciente de que esta excitado.

-" Sigue así y podemos comer más tarde."

-" No, primero vamos a comer, el sexo vendrá después. Tengo ganas de comer lo que has cocinado para mí. "

Darien la obliga a que baje las piernas cuando entran en el comedor. Él le retira la silla.

-" Siéntate , amor. "

Él esta pensativo. Sólo llevan juntos poco más de un día, pero tiene la sensación de que no sera un hombre que deja de darle un tratamiento especial a corto plazo, si alguna vez lo hace.

Inhala, sonríe y ocupa la silla junto a la de ella. Serena se inclina y comienza a repartir la comida en su plato primero y luego en el suyo.

-" Esta delicioso . "

Él corta un trozo de carne y se la mete en la boca y gime de placer, mientras la mira a los ojos mastica y traga.-" Perfecta ".

-" ¡Magnífico!. Era una receta que encontré en uno de los cajones. Alguien se la habrá dejado olvidada. " Serena corta un trozo de carne.- "¿Puedo preguntarte con quién estabas hablando por teléfono?, has estado hablando bastante tiempo " .

-" Eres mi compañera, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. "

-"Pensé que podía ser una llamada privada relacionada con los negocios de las nuevas especies . "

-"Ahora también eres una especie. No hay información que no puedas saber. Serena. Era Deimos el que ha llamado por teléfono, han descubierto que Circon ha volado bastante a Oregon en los últimos meses, usando uno de los dos nombres falsos que ha estado usando. Han localizado el negocio de alquiler de coches, donde dejo el dinero y han enviado a un miembro del grupo allí para ver si utilizan los sistemas de GPS en los coches para tener la localización exacta de a donde fue " .

Se olvida de la comida en su plato. -"Entonces, hay otro lugar en el que las nuevas especies estén retenidas. "

-" No lo sabemos seguro pero lo sospechamos. "

-" ¿Hay empresas en el área desarrolladas en la investigación? Ahí es por donde empezaría a buscar " .

-" Tres. Están tratando de ver si alguna tenía tratos con Industrias Megaverso " .

-"¿Puedes buscar en las tres? "

-" Podemos, pero no a la vez. Lo que nos preocupa es que si buscamos en un solo lugar, los otros dos podrían ponerse en alerta. Si nos equivocamos, pueden trasladar de lugar a las especies o matarlos para evitar que sean rescatados " .

- " ¿Y por qué no hacerlo en las tres a la vez? "

-"No tenemos tantos hombres entrenados para hacerlo sin poner en peligro a las especies que están prisioneras y preferimos no correr ese riesgo. Ellos no están preparados para manejar a las especies capturadas o para solucionar los problemas que hemos tenido en otras instalaciones que las tenían prisioneras. Es mejor investigarlos hasta que estemos seguros, de que una, si la hay, está involucrada con Megaverso o alguien que alguna vez fue un empleado con acceso a nuestra gente."

Ella asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo todo gracias a esa información. -"Ya veo. "

-" Puede que no sea una compañía de investigación . Puede que sea una persona que posea a una Mujer regalo. Está en una zona donde viven muchos seres humanos ricos " .

Serena nunca olvidara lo que significa ser etiquetadas con esa clasificación.- " Has rescatado algunas, ¿verdad? "

-" Sí. " Él toma un sorbo de leche.- " Circon puede estar allí por otras razones. No queremos que se estropee. Tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos " .

-" ¿Qué pasa con las escuchas telefónicas? ¿Habéis averiguado algo? "

-"Él ha estado hablando con un varón humano, pero sus conversaciones son muy breves y no hemos sido capaces de rastrear las llamadas. Sólo se dan la hora y la fecha de las reuniones antes de colgar. Los números que Circon utiliza son imposibles de rastrear. Hemos intentado llamar a uno de los números al que Circon ha contactado, con la excusa de decir que nos habíamos equivocado de número, pero salió directamente el buzón de voz. Era la voz de una maquina y no pudimos determinar la ubicación. Establecieron una reunión para la próxima semana. Circon ha reservado un vuelo a Oregon, así que estamos seguro de que el otro macho es de esa zona. Un equipo sera la sombra de Circon para descubrir quién es el ser humano, que está detrás de él . "

-" Esto es frustrante . "

-"Come , " la insta Darien.

Ella toma su comida, su apetito ha desaparecido. Darien disfruta de su comida lo suficiente como para comer tres porciones. Le hace feliz ver que le gusta realmente como cocina. Había estado nerviosa mientras la preparaba, esperando que la carne fuera de su agrado.

Su teléfono suena y ambos miran su bolsillo delantero. Suspira, lo saca y le echa un vistazo .- " Tengo que contestar. "

-" Adelante. "

Él se aparta de la mesa, se levanta y se aleja unos metros de distancia.- "Darien al habla. " Él escucha y frunce el ceño. -" ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren? " Hace una pausa, con la mirada en Serena.-" No, " gruñe. -"Mi compañera no va a reunirse con ellos."

-" ¿Con quién? " Ella se pone de pie y deja la servilleta junto a su plato.

Le dice al que está al teléfono que aguarde un segundo y frunce el ceño.- " Tres agentes del FBI llegaron a las puertas delanteras y desean hablar contigo "

Se agarra al respaldo de la silla, aturdida.-" ¿Por qué? " No tiene ni idea de por qué los agentes se presentan solicitando verla.

-" No han dicho, pero Andrew quiere que te reúnas con ellos para ver lo que quieren. Tim vino a hablar con ellos, pero se niegan a darle respuestas. "

-" ¿Es quien está al teléfono? ¿Andrew? "

-" Sí".

-" No le dejes esperando " Está horrorizada.- " Él es tu líder. Debería hablar con ellos si él quiere que lo haga" .

-" No me importa lo que él quiera. Eres mi compañera y no te quiero cerca de otros seres humanos. Podrían haber venido hasta aquí para hacerte daño " .

-"Ellos son agentes federales. No sé sobre qué quieren hablar conmigo, pero estoy segura de que estaré bien , Darien. Quiero decir, ellos hacen las verificaciones de antecedentes. Podría ser importante. Debería hablar con ellos. "

Él gruñe y levanta el teléfono a la oreja. -" Ella quiere verlos, pero voy con ella. No me fío de ellos. " Él escucha y cuelga.- " Vamos. Nos han enviado un SUV. No te apartes de mi lado , Serena. ¿Entiendes ? "

-" Perfectamente ".

-" Andrew y algunos otros estarán presentes. " Él la mira.- "Necesitas zapatos. "

Le gustaría cambiarse por algo más profesional, pero las camisetas y los pantalones elásticos son los trajes más bonitos que posee en ese momento. Se supone que las pertenencias de su apartamento las enviaría el equipo, pero no habían llegado todavía. Se pone los zapatos y corre al baño para lavarse los dientes y poner en orden su pelo. Darien la espera en la puerta principal.

-" No me gusta esto".

-" A mi tampoco , pero ¿no tienes curiosidad? Yo si " .

-" No. Quiero mantenerte lejos de todo el mundo" .

-" Esto está sucediendo aquí en el Homeland, ¿no?. ¿No vamos a reunirnos con ellos en otro lugar? "

-"Será aquí. No saldrás del territorio NSO " .

-" Entonces todo irá bien. "

El viaje hasta el edificio de oficinas cerca de la puerta principal parece demasiado corto para Serena. Darien la tiene en su regazo y puede ver por el conjunto sombrío de su mandíbula que no es feliz. Andrew y Zafiro están reunidos al aire libre cuando el conductor estaciona frente a la puerta lateral.

-" No respondas a ninguna de sus preguntas sin mirarme primero " exige Andrew.

-" Siento que sea de esta forma, pero se han negado a darnos siquiera una pista de su propósito. Las preguntas que hagan indicaran por qué están aquí. "

Zafiro asiente.- " Tim también está sentado adentro. Hizo algunas llamadas y ninguno de sus contactos eran conscientes de que íbamos a recibir la visita de los agentes. Es muy extraño" .

-" Habla despacio " Andrew les hace señas hacia el edificio. -"Recuerda mirarme antes de contestar. Hice una llamada al presidente, pero está fuera del país y no puede recibir llamadas. "

¿El Presidente de los Estados Unidos? Ella lo mira boquiabierta, segura de a quien se refiere. Aturde su mente que pueda tener a alguien tan importante en su lista de contactos del teléfono. Sin embargo, también se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Una nueva especie abre la puerta lateral. -"Están esperando en la sala de conferencias ," murmura bajo.-"Ellos han rechazado ofertas de café o agua . "

Andrew hace una pausa, mirando a Serena.-" Lamento hacerte esto, pero nos molesta que estén siendo tan reservados sobre el por qué quieren hablar contigo. Les informamos de tu estado de compañera por si estaban tratando de iniciar un procedimiento criminal humano contra ti, pero no revirtió su solicitud. "

-"¿Un caso criminal? " Ella agarra la mano de Darien.

-" Se refiere a que la delincuencia organizada y algunas de las prácticas de Nemesis o Cornas investigación podrían haber capturado su interés. Por supuesto, como mi compañera, ya no estás sujeta a las leyes humanas y estás protegida por la ley de Especies. No pueden arrestarte o sacarte del Homeland. No tienen competencia para ello" .

Ella se arrepiente de haber aceptado reunirse con los agentes del FBI, pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.- " ¿Estás seguro de eso? "

Zafiro se ríe entre dientes.-" Sí. Le mostramos una copia de tus documentos de compañera como prueba en caso de que no nos crean. Ellos son muy conscientes de que sólo están aquí y pueden hablar contigo, porque lo hemos permitido " .

Siente algo de su miedo desvanecerse.- "Está bien. Lo tengo. Hablar lento, ver lo que quieren y mirarte antes de responder. " Ella se queda mirando a Andrew Moon.

-"Puedo hacer esto. "

-"Sé que puedes"

Se alegra de que él tenga fe en ella, porque ella vacila un poco cuando entra en una pequeña sala de conferencias y ve a los tres hombres vestidos con traje. Están muy bien peinados, van desde los más de treinta, a cuarenta y tantos años y todos ellos la miran seriamente.

-"Sra. Tsukino ", el mayor habla.- " Gracias por acceder a reunirse con nosotros. Soy el agente especial Spears, este es el agente especial Parks y el agente especial Green" Señala a los otros dos mientras indica sus nombres.

Ella se sienta antes que nadie, sus piernas amenazan con doblarse. -" Estoy un poco sorprendida", admite.- " No tengo ni idea de por qué estoy aquí "

Es mucho peor que aquella vez, en su adolescencia, que le habían retenido y multado por exceso de velocidad. Los tres agentes se sientan frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad. los nervios le corroen y su vientre parece hacer un giro mortal. Darien se sienta junto a ella mientras Zafiro se sienta al otro lado. Andrew y Tim se apoyan contra la pared, tras los agentes. Uno de los agentes mira hacia atrás, frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada cuando él la mira de nuevo .

-" Estamos investigando las actividades delictivas que pueden haber ayudado a financiar Cornas Investigación. Tenemos la esperanza de que nos puedas ayudarnos." El agente especial Spears se inclina.-" Trabajaste como contable allí y esperamos que puedas responder a nuestras preguntas. "

Recuerda mirara a Andrew. Él frunce el ceño y asiente.

-"No era contable. En realidad soy muy mala en las matemáticas. Soy la última persona que debería estar a cargo de dinero. Apenas puedo balancear mi chequera"

El agente especial Spears agente frunce el ceño.- "En los informes dice que era tu trabajo."

-" No lo era. "

-" Serena era una técnico médica ", confirma Darien.

-" El término técnico es un flebotomista " explica Serena.- "Tomaba las muestras de sangre. "

-"Nuestro informante dice lo contrario. "

Echa un vistazo a Andrew, quien frunce el su ceño, pero no asiente o niega, por lo que mira de nuevo al agente.- "No sé quién le dijo eso, pero no es cierto. Puede comprobar mis registros de impuestos. Mi trabajo está en la lista. También puede consultar los cursos que tomé en la universidad. No es ningún secreto. Tengo las certificaciones al día. Puede verificarlos " .

-" ¿Estás diciendo que nuestro informante mintió?" Green frunce el ceño.

-"Obviamente, ya que nadie en su sano juicio me dejaría acercarme a su dinero. Infiernos, mira el estado de los últimos años de mi cuenta bancaria. Consigo multas regularmente por no prestar atención a mi cuenta bancaria. " Se detiene, se ruboriza y desea no haber dicho eso.-"No escribo cheques sin fondos a propósito. Pago con sobregiros y nunca son más de unos treinta dólares. Siempre pago los recargos y las tasas que mi banco tiene que cubrir cuando voy. Por eso que tengo la protección de sobregiros. Ahora voy a a callarme antes de que ponga mi pie más profundamente en mi boca " .

-"Ya veo. "el agente especial Spears frunce el ceño. -" Vamos a tener que hablar con nuestro informante de nuevo sobre este asunto. Necesitamos saber dónde localizarte" . Él cava dentro de su chaqueta y saca un dispositivo electrónico.- "Necesito un número y una dirección donde pueda localizarle . "

Andrew se apartó de la pared. -"Puede ponerse en contacto con ella a través del Homeland. "

-"Yo no creo que entiendas la importancia de nuestra investigación. Necesito acceso a ella. "

-" No creo que usted entiende que ella es una nueva especie. "

-" Ella parece humana para mí", masculló Verde agente especial .

-"Ella es una compañera y por lo tanto es Especie . Eso significa que usted tiene que ir a través de los canales adecuados de las Especies para contactar con Serena." Zafiro cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándoles seriamente.- " Esa sería la oficina principal del Homeland. No es necesario el contacto directo con ella a través de teléfono o una dirección física ya que ella vive en el Homeland " .

-"¿Y si ella se marcha a la Reserva? Somos conscientes de que es imposible hacer un seguimiento de su gente entre ambos lugares. Ustedes no mantienen exactamente los registros del DMV o el archivo de planes de vuelo o listas de pasajeros con la FAA."el agente Spears mira a Andrew. -"¿Puedes por lo menos mantenerla aquí para que podamos entrevistarla de nuevo? "

Los ojos de Andrew se estrechan. -" Es posible, pero no hago promesas. "

El agente Spears se pone de pie. -" Cornas investigación ha sido vinculada a una organización de la mafia. Pueden haber utilizado la empresa para lavar el dinero. Si ella era la contable y puede probar que estaban transfiriendo fondos desde allí, podría estar en peligro. Creo que deberían acepar que la pongamos bajo la custodia de protección de testigos" .

Darien se levante.-" Nunca. Serena no ira a ninguna parte " .

Andrew rodea la mesa, deteniéndose detrás de Serena.-" La especie Serena se queda en el Homeland. Está a salvo aquí " .

-" Estamos hablando del crimen organizado, señor Moon. Estos no son un montón de idiotas con intención de causar una conmoción en la prensa para llamar la atención por cualquier causa hayan decidido respaldar al lanzar algún ataque contra tus puertas. Estamos hablando de asesinos altamente cualificados que pueden o no decidir hacerle callar si ella posiblemente les puede vincular a Cornas. El año pasado se mataron a una figura pública con un gran equipo de seguridad después de que se negara a permitirles comprar una gran cantidad de propiedades que querían utilizar para iniciar un monopolio de juegos de azar " .

-" Estamos organizados y preparados para manejar cualquier situación. Ella no se va contigo. No era contable y Darien lo sabe de primera mano ya que ella solía tomar sus muestras de sangre. Puedo darte docenas de declaraciones de otras especies que le dirá lo mismo ya que tomó también su sangre. Tu información está mal." Andrew los clava con una mirada severa.-" Han perdido su tiempo al venir aquí, señores"

-"Nuestro informante puede estar equivocado, pero esa es la información que ha estado dando. Nos dijeron que ellos lo han oído también y ese cártel puede convertirla en un objetivo. " El agente especial Spears no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido.

-" ¿Quién es tu informante? "

Los labios del agente se sellan herméticamente.

-" Déjalo " Andrew ordena.-" La entrevista ha terminado." Se inclina y suavemente agarra el brazo de Serena, instándola a ponerse de pie.

Ella lo hace, Darien la agarra y la lleva hacia la puerta. Se cierra detrás de ellos y gritos débiles se oyen. Zafiro sale y cabecea a uno de los oficiales de las nuevas especies.

-" Llévalos a casa. " Él vuelve a entrar en la habitación con Andrew y los tres agentes.

Serena esta confundida cuando salen del edificio y se meten en el SUV que los espera.- " Eso fue raro . "

-" Tal vez su informante es Jerry Circon. Él quiere sacarte de nuestra protección."Darien la levanta del asiento y la coloca en su regazo, envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella se apoya en él y se estremece.- "¿Y si no nos hubiésemos acoplado? ¿Habrían podido obligarme a ir con ellos? "

-"Estoy seguro " admite Darien.- " Ya no importa porque ahora somos compañeros y las leyes te protegen. Eres Especie y las autoridades mundiales no tienen derecho a sacar a cualquiera de nosotros del territorio NSO " .

**/*/**

Después de regresar a casa, Serena va a tomar un baño. Darien está furioso, pero espera hasta que ella empieza a llenar la bañera para llamar a Deimos, sabiendo que su oído humano no sera capaz de recoger los sonidos más allá del agua corriendo.

Él contesta al primer tono de llamada.-" Sabía que me llamarías, Darien. "

-"Era una maniobra para llevarse a mi compañera, ¿no es así? "

-" Parece que sí. Se negaron a dar el nombre de su informante, pero sospechamos quien es " .

-"No me gusta el humano. ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirles esa mentira sin que lo supiéramos? "

-"Probablemente hizo la llamada antes de que él llegara a casa y después de saber que el intento de secuestro fracasó. Sus agencias gubernamentales no funcionan tan rápido como nuestro grupo de trabajo. Puede que ellos lleven tiempo planeado venir aquí para hablar con tu pareja " .

-" ¿Podrían habérsela llevado si no fuera mi pareja? "

-" Ellos venían con el papeleo legal de una testigo hostil. Era un documento judicial, firmado por un juez, nos ordenaba dejarla bajo su custodia por esas razones. Sin embargo no te preocupes" se apresura a hablar -" no es válido en el NSO. Es menos que nada. Ser tu compañera lo invalida. Ningún juez humano tiene autoridad aquí " .

Él gruñe.- " El humano no parara hasta que la aleje de mi. "

-"Él está actualmente en su casa viendo la televisión. Le veo en mi pantalla de ordenador, Darien. En realidad es un hombre aburrido. Él pidió una pizza para cenar y ha evitado ir a Fuller ya que algunos miembros del equipo se han apoderado de sus guardias hasta que los nuevos puedan ser contratados. El grupo de trabajo me envía alimentos para que pueda mantener un ojo sobre él. "

-" ¿Ha habido más llamadas al humano desconocido de Oregon? "

-" No, pero llamó a una terapeuta en masajes y concertó una cita para ir mañana por la mañana a su casa" Se aclara la garganta. " Ella tiene un récord en prostitución, por lo que no creo que sea su espalda lo que espera que frote. Me alegra no tener un enlace o una cámara en su casa. No me gustaría ver eso. Él no está en forma y tampoco ella es muy atractiva, a juzgar por la foto de la verificación de antecedentes. Espero que le pague un montón de dinero, ya que se lo ganara si ella tiene que fingir interés por él. "

-" ¿Él paga por compartir sexo? "

-"Es una cosa humana. " Deimos resopla.- " Tal vez por eso nos odian. Las hembras humanas se alinean en las puertas con la esperanza de conocer a uno de nosotros. Dudo que cualquier cosa que haga ese humano sea agradable y seguro que no puede atraer a una hembra con su apariencia. Actualmente está llevando un par boxers con varias manchas y sigue rascándose las pelotas como si tuviese pulgas. Quiero bañarme, sólo por observarlo " .

-"Mi compañera está tomando un baño."

-" Únete a ella. Relájate, Darien. Disfruta del tiempo con tu pareja. Tienes eso y un pase en tus funciones hasta que esto termine. Muchos hombres envidiarían el momento que tienes de estar con ella sin interrupciones " .

Deimos hace un buen punto.- "Está bien. Quiero ser informado sobre cualquier novedad " .

-" Lo haré. Oh, mierda " Deimos gruñe.- "Estoy enfermó"

-"¿Qué pasó ? "

-" Le gusta la pornografía y empujó sus pantalones cortos abajo. Esa mujer realmente merece una gran cantidad de dinero mañana. No he visto algo tan pequeño desde que visité la casa de Zafiro y su hijo decidió quitarse la ropa y correr alrededor de su casa desnudo. Salvatión es más grande que este macho. Ve con tu pareja. Daré la espalda al monitor o me pondré enfermo. Acaba de escupirse en la mano en vez de usar un poco de loción " .

Darien cuelga con una mueca. El deseo de estar cerca de Serena anula todo mientras camina por el pasillo y entra en el dormitorio, que atraviesa para llegar al cuarto de baño. Verla desnudarse junto a la bañera humeante es atractivo.

-"¡Hola! " Ella sonríe.- "Es una bañera lo suficientemente grande para los dos. ¿Por qué no te pones en ella conmigo? "

Él está tentado pero su sonrisa parece un poco forzada . -"¿Estás bien? "

-" Estoy muy bien . "

-" ¿Serena? "

-"Está bien . Sigo pensando en los agentes del FBI, ¿de acuerdo? Es un poco intimidante pensar que quieren llevarme. De donde yo vengo, bueno, ellos consiguen lo que quieren "

-" No nos importa lo que quieran. "

-"Lo sé. " Ella se endereza, totalmente desnuda. -"Es como que me asustó. ¿Por qué no vienes a distraerme? " Levanta los brazos mientras él se acerca a.

Darien está al otro lado del cuarto de baño en un latido del corazón, levanta a Serena contra su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros están a la altura.-" Debería llamar a Andrew y pedirle que arrestar al humano para que no pueda volver a intentar alejarte de mí. Es obvio que él es el quien mintió a los hombres del gobierno. "

-" No. Tenemos que encontrar a las otras nuevas especies primero, Darien ", Serena le recuerda.

-" No merece tu constante miedo, Serena . "

Se muerde el labio.-" He vivido con mucho más miedo, Darien. Esto ni siquiera es tan malo. Por lo menos no me han disparado esta vez ", bromea.

Darien gruñe.- "Nadie se acercará tanto a ti. "

-"Era una broma. Eso lo sé. Estoy a salvo contigo " .

Inhala, ese dulce aroma detectable.- "Sigo oliendo tu miedo y me está volviendo loco. No soporto saber que estás asustada. Cada instinto que tengo está gritándome que te proteja. Me vuelve loco. No deberías vivir con miedo " .

Ella lo abraza más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros y levanta las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de su cintura.-" Tenemos que seguir con esto, Darien. Es muy importante intentar encontrar a las otras nuevas especies. Estaré bien. "

La besa en la frente. -" Quiero protegerte y asegurarme de que ya no tienes miedo"

-"Lo sé. Y quiero que tu gente sea encontrada y protegida. Merecen el miedo que estoy experimentando hasta que esto termine " .

-"Yo no estoy tan seguro. Te hirieron por salvar mi vida y luego te dispararon por proteger a nuestro pueblo. Tú has hecho más que suficiente por las especies. Sobre todo mereces ser feliz, Serena " .

-"Te tengo a ti. " Ella le acaricia el cuello con sus labios, dejando un beso allí. -"Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida. " Ella lo mira.- "¿Quieres saber lo que me haría super feliz? "

-" Nombralo y es tuyo. "

-" Llévame a la habitación. El baño puede esperar. "

Él sólo da la vuelta y entra en el dormitorio. Serena sacude la cabeza hacia la cama. -" Por ahí. Hazme el amor. Voy a tocarte hasta que olvides tu ira y puedas distraerte de mi miedo " .

Se sienta en la cama con ella en su regazo. -" Me gusta este plan. "

-"Menos hablar y más hacer. "

Él gruñe y levanta la mano, enreda sus dedos en el pelo para tirar de sus labios a los de él. Ella se abre a él mientras la besa. Apenas nota que ella desenvuelve las piernas de su cintura hasta que le da un repentino empujón que le toma por sorpresa. Aterriza de espaldas sobre el colchón, mirándola sorprendido.

Serena se levanta, apoya las manos en su pecho para ajustar sus piernas a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le sonríe. -"Quédate así. "

Una ceja se arquea en cuestión, pero él se queda quieto mientras su compañera baja por su cuerpo hasta que su culo descansa sobre la parte superior de sus muslos. Se endereza y coge la parte delantera de sus pantalones, desabrochandolos.

-" ¿Quieres que me desnude? "

-"Se podría decir que sí. " Su mirada se precipita y mantiene la suya, con un destello de humor en sus ojos. -" Voy a jugar contigo en este momento. "

A él le gusta cuando es traviesa. -"¿Quieres tocarme hasta que pierda mi control?"

Ella se echa a reír.-"Te gusta dominarme en el dormitorio, así que estoy dando vuelta a las tablas en ti. "

Él levanta sus caderas, llevándola con él, para ayudarle cuando abre el pantalón y le indica que quiere empujar hacia abajo lo suficiente para liberar su polla tiesa de los confines de la material. Ve su sonrisa mientras estudia su sexo. Esta contento de que a ella le guste verle desnudo.

-" Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza y mantenlas ahí" Vacila, pero lo hace. Algunos hombres habían hablado de sexo con las humanas y la forma en que pedían cosas extrañas.- "Yo no puedo tocarte si hago eso. "

-" Ese es el punto por ahora. Voy a tocarte " .

Se agarra a la parte inferior de su camisa y la empuja hacia arriba. Él arquea la espalda para ayudarla. Se detiene cuando desnuda sus pezones y gruñe cuando ella se inclina hacia delante y su lengua traza la punta redondeada. Su aliento es cálido, es el cielo cuando su boca se cierra sobre su pezón y cierra los ojos cuando lo chupa. Sus dientes inferiores rastrillan suavemente la punta e inmediatamente responde. Su pene esta atrapado entre sus cuerpos y se retuerce en anticipación a lo que esta por venir.

Sus palmas abiertas se deslizan sobre su abdomen, la caricia baja hasta que una de sus manos se cierra alrededor de la circunferencia de su pene. Él gruñe más fuerte y alza las caderas en su contra.

Serena suelta su pezón y sopla sobre él. Abre los ojos y la mira, ella le sonríe.-" ¿Te gusta eso? "

Él asiente, es incapaz de hablar en ese momento.

-"Creo que te encantara esto, entonces . "

Ella se mueve un poco más abajo, su boca besa sus costillas. Su lengua lame su piel y el aprieta los puños sobre su cabeza. Quiere tocarla. El impulso es casi imposible de resistir, pero recuerda que ella quiere que mantenga las manos en alto.

Quiere rodarla por el momento en que llega a su bajo vientre. Quiere follar a su compañera. Sigue mirándola, ama como ella le sostiene la mirada, como si le observara para medir su reacción. No tiene miedo cuando un gruñido brota de sus labios y le da un beso húmedo en su hueso pélvico, tan cerca de su polla que puede sentir su aliento cálido sobre ella.

-"Deberías ver a tu cara", susurra.- "Eres demasiado sexy cuando te muerdes el labio inferior y me das esa mirada salvaje. "

Agradece que ella no confunda su deseo con la ira . Se levanta un poco, se desliza por sus muslos un poco más y baja la cabeza otra vez. Se echa el pelo a un lado y lo extiende sobre su cadera. Siente un poco de cosquillas, pero no tiene ganas de reír cuando su boca se cierne tan cerca de su polla. Se le olvida cómo respirar.

Abre los labios y su lengua rosada sale como una flecha. La sensación de ella lamiendo la corona de su polla le hace sisear y sacudir sus caderas. Ella se detiene y le mira sorprendida.

-"¿Estás bien ? "

-" ¿Qué estás haciendo? " Da un respingo, sorprendido de su tono áspero..

Sus dedos se cierran más apretado alrededor de su eje, dándole un apretón.-"Darte en la cabeza . "

Se queda en blanco.

-" Sexo oral"

-"Sé lo que significa. " Él se incorpora un poco, ajustando sus brazos hacia abajo para poder apuntalar los codos sobre la cama. -" No hablamos de esto. "

Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. -" ¿Es necesario?. Vas a dejarme hacerlo. Lo justo es justo. "

-"Um ... " Él tene un tiempo difícil para hablar con la boca de Serena tan cerca de su polla y más que consciente de donde le ha lamido. Ella palpita en su mano, otra cosa de la que es dolorosamente consciente.- "Eso no es una buena idea. "

-" ¿Por qué no ? " No parece asustado, pero si confundida.

-" Los machos de las especies disparan duro el semen y sabe que me hincho en la base. "

-" Sólo jugare contigo durante un rato. "

-" Intentas matarme ", le espeta. Registra lo que dice y quiere gemir con pesar. Él sabe que no esta tratando de asesinarlo, pero le preocupa que ella piense que la esta acusando de eso .-"Quiero decir, mi control no es tan grande. Nunca me han echo esto antes " .

Inclina un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se estrechan mientras estudia su rostro.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que nadie te ha hecho sexo oral? "

Puede sentir el calor corriendo a su rostro. Ella no puede ocultar que piensa que es bien extraño o inusual. Eso es lo último que quiere que su compañera piense. Es un poco embarazoso. -" Las hembras de las especies no hacen eso . "

Ella sonríe. -"¿Soy la primera? Pues bien, descansa y disfruta. Intenta no tirarme del pelo, ¿de acuerdo? "

-" Serena ", advierte en voz baja.-"No creo que esto sea una buena idea. "

Ella se lame los labios. -" Creo que es una gran idea. Sólo tengo que parar antes de que llegues. Lo tengo. Sólo dame una advertencia " .

Él abre la boca para protestar, pero ella baja la cara y sólo puede coger aire bruscamente mientras el placer el golpea cuando lo toma en su boca. La sensación es diferente, muy agradable y él simplemente se desploma sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados mientras se mueve, acariciándolo con la lengua y los labios.

-" Serena , " gruñe él, agarrando la ropa de cama en vez de a ella.- " Oh . Tú ...yo ..." Él ni siquiera puede formar palabras y las que dice no tienen sentido. Deja de intentar hablar, se ordena a sí mismo .

Cada sorteo de la boca a lo largo de su eje es un puro éxtasis. La sensación de su lengua contra la cabeza de su polla le dan ganas de aullar. Quiere expresar lo mucho que le gusta, pero es una tortura al mismo tiempo. Es demasiado intenso, se siente demasiado bien y se da cuenta de que esta a punto de estallar cuando sus bolas se aprietan. Él quiere llenarla con su semilla, pero sabe que puede hacerle daño así que se agacha y la agarra por los hombros, esperando no usar demasiada fuerza, para romper el contacto entre ellos.

Se vuelve, sujetándola debajo de él mientras se mueve lo suficiente para bajarse de la cama y arrodillarse sobre la alfombra, un poco demasiado duro, pero no le importa.

Ella esta desnuda. No hay nada que le impida amar a su pareja cuando desliza el pulgar a lo largo de la costura de su sexo. Esta húmeda y lista.

Gracias, se las arregla para pensar, sabiendo que la tomara de todos modos ya la necesidad de estar dentro de ella es demasiado fuerte para detenerse en este punto.

Darien es feliz no tener que hacer algo que ella podría considerar grosero como abrir la mesilla de noche para agarrar loción y humedecer su pene para asegurarse de no lastimarla.

Retrocede y mira su cara una vez para asegurarse de que no la ha asustado. Ella parece un poco aturdida, pero por lo demás bien. Le da la vuelta sobre su estómago. Una rodilla empuja sus piernas cuando él la tira por encima del borde del colchón hasta que se inclina por la cintura sobre él. Ni siquiera necesita ayuda para encontrar el lugar correcto cuando mira hacia abajo y se ajusta las caderas hasta que sus sexos están en linea.

Se introduce en ella. Está lo suficientemente húmeda para tomarlo de un solo golpe. Su coño esta apretado y espera no follarla demasiado rápido, pero no puede detenerse. Se acurruca a su alrededor, sujetándola firmemente debajo de él, pero asegurándose de que su peso corporal superior no le impide respirar. Su fuerte gemido es un paraíso para sus oídos cuando empieza a moverse.

No puede frenar. Esta demasiado cerca de correrse y completamente salvaje. Serena gime más fuerte, sus manos agarran sus antebrazos, que están atrapados debajo de ella y sus uñas se clavan en su piel. No importa si le hace sangre mientras ella este disfrutando del sexo.

Su coño crece más caliente, más húmedo y más apretado mientras furiosamente la folla y gruñe una advertencia de que él está cerca. No hay palabras pronunciadas, no puede formarlas, pero espera que ella sepa lo que esta tratando de transmitirle. Ella se arquea debajo de él, gritando su nombre y reza porque sea de placer en vez de dolor, porque eso es todo lo que necesita, la felicidad absoluta.

Su semen la marca cuando él echa la cabeza atrás y vacía todo lo que tiene en el interior de su compañera. Darien pierde la noción del tiempo mientras se recupera lentamente. Su respiración se estabiliza y se da cuenta de que Serena jadea bajo él.

-" ¿Te he hecho daño? " Tiene miedo de la respuesta.

Ella se echa a reír, su cuerpo tiembla un poco.-" ¡Guau!"

Se acuerda de su lesión.-" Tu estómago. Lo siento mucho " .

Vuelve la cabeza y le sonríe. -"Estoy bien. Estoy muy bien. Eso fue oh-mi – dios caliente " .

Estudia sus ojos, en busca de signos de dolor, pero no ve ninguno. Se levanta un poco, deseando no estar bloqueado dentro de su cuerpo y simplemente se sienta sobre sus piernas dobladas con ella en su regazo. Él se curva alrededor de ella lo suficiente para conseguir una mirada hacia su vientre y ver la lesión. No hay sangre empañando su piel. Se relaja y la abraza.

-" Vamos a esperar hasta que estés completamente bien para ver como rompes mi control la próxima vez. "

Ella se aprieta contra su pecho, levanta los brazos y sus manos se curvan alrededor de sus hombros mientras sonríe. -" Mejor no. No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo " .

-"Fui muy duro y no me acorde de tu lesión. Me encanta follarte al estilo perrito".

-" Me encanta esa posición también. " Ella se echa a reír.-"El amor es un eufemismo. "

Deja caer la cabeza y hunde el rostro en su cuello, respirando su maravilloso olor. Sólo sostenerla y saber que no le ha hecho daño es un gran alivio. Había perdido el control, no había pensado en nada más allá de su unión y parte de él se siente como si hubiera fallado a su compañera. Su bienestar está sobre sus necesidades.

-"¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?" Su petición le aturde y se pone rígido. Levanta la cabeza para mirarla. -"En serio. Te recuperas muy rápido ". Ella suelta su hombro y apunta hacia la cama. -"En vez de el perrito, quizás podemos hacerlo tumbados sobre la cama, como lo hicimos antes. Menos roce contra mi estómago. No me duele pero no presionaremos la herida ".

Su compañera es realmente increíble. Ahora está seguro de que no ha sido demasiado duro con su compañera o le ha hecho daño.- "No podemos hacer eso."


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Veintiuno

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien se sacudió, sin saber lo que le despertó. Volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran poco más de las cuatro de la mañana. Serena estaba plácidamente dormida, acurrucada en sus brazos. Se retiró con cuidado y se puso de pie, caminó por el suelo y encontró sus pantalones desechados. El teléfono móvil en el bolsillo no reveló nuevos mensajes. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que eso no había sido la causa.

Escuchó, esforzándose por oír cualquier ruido, pero no oyó nada. Se dio la vuelta, entró en el baño y lo utilizó. Un vistazo a Serena en la cama, le aseguró que ella dormía en silencio abrió un cajón de la cómoda y cogió un chándal. Se lo puso rápidamente y decidió hacer un control de seguridad en toda la casa.

No había ninguna necesidad de encender las luces. Su visión nocturna le permitió ver todo con claridad. Entró en el dormitorio de invitados y miró a su alrededor. Nada estaba alterado. Se movió por el pasillo, se detuvo en el cuarto de baño de repuesto luego se trasladó a la sala de estar. Él se dirigía al comedor cuando un suave golpe le llamó la atención. Giró su cabeza, identificada que el ruido había venido de allí. Le tomó unos pocos segundos para llegar a una de las ventanas de la fachada y apartó de un tirón la cortina.

Se relajó cuando comprendió que el árbol era la fuente. A medida que el viento soplaba, una rama rozaba el alero encima de la ventana. Soltó la cortina y retrocedió. Un crujido de metal ligero le hizo girar, su instinto seguía en estado de alerta. Podría ser alguien afuera o sólo la fuerte brisa creando más sonidos, pero no volvería a la cama hasta estar seguro.

Darien se arrastró hacia el pasillo de nuevo, inhalando los olores a su alrededor. Nada parecía fuera de lugar o descolocado. El aroma de la cena que Serena había cocinado le demoró, su aroma y el suyo, incluso podía detectar las sales de baño que había usado antes. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, controlándola. Dormía en la misma posición.

Pum. Él gruñó bajo, acechando por el pasillo y de nuevo en la sala de estar. Se detuvo allí, escudriñando la habitación e inhalando de nuevo. Un olor extraño bromeó su nariz, algo que no podía colocar. Olía a aire libre artificial. El ligero picor en la nariz, le aseguró que el olor era erróneo, no era de un árbol de verdad, pero no pudo identificar el tipo.

Su visión periférica detectó un movimiento que le llamó la atención. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al ver que la puerta del armario se movía lentamente. Cogió el teléfono, miró hacia abajo y deseó que fuera un arma. La pantalla se iluminó con su toque y envió un mensaje de tres palabras a Deimos.

Enviar ayuda ahora.

Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y decidió que no iba a ir a por el arma en el dormitorio, se puso tenso, preparado para atacar a cualquier persona que saliera del armario. La puerta dejó de moverse y esforzó por escuchar los sonidos de la respiración, pero no pasó nada. Avanzó, moviéndose sigilosamente. Hizo una pausa y sacudió la puerta del armario abierta, dispuesto a luchar.

Sus ojos se adaptaron al interior más oscuro, pero no vieron nada. Estaba vacío. Él frunció el ceño, pero luego una ligera brisa le tocó la piel. Su mirada se levantó y se acercó más, mirando hacia el techo en el armario. Un agujero cuadrado estaba abierto.

El ático más allá estaba muy oscuro. Estaba seguro de que se hubiera dado cuenta del panel de acceso al ático que faltaba cuando él había hecho el recorrido de inspección antes. El olor a árbol artificial era más fuerte en esa área.

¿Qué demonios?

Un ruido muy ligero lo sobresaltó. Sonaba como si alguien inhalara profundamente. Volvió la cabeza cuando una forma oscura se levantó de detrás del sofá. Parecía humana, aunque algo redondeada, vestida toda de negro, y llevaba unas gafas extrañas. Él había visto ésas antes en la sede del grupo de trabajo. Se hundió sabiendo que las gafas de visión nocturna daban al humano la capacidad de ver bien, incluso mejor de lo que él podía. Un aullido de rabia brotó de sus labios cuando él se abalanzó, enfrentándose la amenaza.

Cuatro pinchazos agudos de dolor golpearon su pecho mientras alcanzaba el sofá, preparado para zambullirse sobre él para abordar al humano. Su cuerpo no logró cumplir su voluntad, trastabillando en su lugar, y se estrelló contra el mueble. Su impulso lo llevó hacia adelante mientras se estrellaba contra el sofá cuando él cayó, volcándolo. Él rodó sobre el suelo y se quedó allí. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no podía mover los brazos o las piernas. Aulló dentro de su mente mientras luchaba con las drogas. Serena estaba en peligro. Su compañera lo necesitaba. De alguna manera encontró la fuerza para empujarse hacia arriba desde el suelo.

- "Maldito cabrón, eres duro, ¿no?" - La voz pertenecía a un varón. Dos afilados dardos más se incrustaron en su carne, hundiéndose en su espalda cerca de los omóplatos. Se desplomó, pero se las arregló para aspirar otra bocanada de aire.

- "¡Corre!" - Rugió esa palabra cuando su rostro se estrelló contra la alfombra. Trató de levantar de nuevo, luchando duro para mantenerse consciente. Su compañera estaba sin protección. La droga en su organismo le tenía muy mareado. Trató de quitársela de encima, pero no pudo conseguir que sus brazos se movieran de nuevo.

Se las arregló para abrir los ojos y vio desde donde yacía tendido en la alfombra como el humano con ropa oscura corría por la habitación hasta la puerta principal y la abría. Otra figura entró.

- "Maldita sea, ¿es eso lo que tú llamas en silencio? ¡Jodido capullo!" - otro macho se quejó en un tono suave. - "Probablemente te escucharon en todo el camino hasta la casa del guarda."

- "Esos animales tienen una gran audición, pero no tan buena. Estamos dentro y ellos están demasiado lejos. Además vamos a estar lejos antes de que nadie sepa que estuvimos aquí."

- "¿Qué pasa con los malditos vecinos? Puede ser que hayan escuchado algo. Si uno de ellos vive al lado, él podría habernos oído. Vamos. No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Yo sabía que debería haber venido solo a violar la casa."

- "Como si pudieras pasar a través de la rejilla de ventilación del ático. Sólo mueve tu culo y cálmate. Ya has oído a nuestro jefe. Nadie sabe acerca de estos túneles. Ellos nunca esperarían que nadie sea capaz de llegar tan lejos dentro de Homeland."

- "Sigamos. ¿Dónde está la mujer?"

- "No lo sé. El animal debe haberme escuchado arrastrándome por ahí arriba. Él salió y me cogió justo después de que me dejé caer. Le disparé con seis dardos. Ese hijo de puta es duro."

- "Moveros y dejaos de parloteo. Tenemos que coger a la perra y largarnos. Se supone que debemos cogerla y estar de vuelta en diez minutos. Ciñámonos al plan."

Darien los miraba sin poder hacer nada mientras corrían hacia la parte posterior de la casa por el pasillo, en dirección a Serena. Una puerta se cerró antes de que se perdieran de vista y oyó la rotura violenta de la madera. Él perdió el conocimiento.

¡Corre! El aullido atravesó su sueño. Serena se despertó de repente y se sentó de golpe en la habitación oscura. No había duda de ese bramido o el tono de gruñido. ¡Darien!

Estiró su mano tras ella, pero sólo encontró sábanas calientes. Su corazón se aceleró. Ella estaba instantáneamente aterrorizada. Se encendieron las luces en la casa de al lado. Podía verlo débilmente a través de las cortinas y volvió la cabeza en esa dirección. No había sido sólo un sueño. El sonido debe haber sido real. Por una fracción de segundo que se debatió entre correr ahí fuera para ver lo que estaba mal y hacer exactamente lo que él había gritado que ella hiciera. No podía habérselo dicho a nadie más.

Una puerta se cerró y oyó voces suaves. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se inclinó, agarrándose a lo primero que encontró en el suelo... una camisa. Sus manos temblaban mientras se subía la camisa por la cabeza y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Un fuerte golpe sonó en el pasillo, como si algo se hubiera caído. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

Serena se abalanzó sobre la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró de golpe, girando la cerradura. La puerta era sólida pero no mantendría a nadie si la pateaban para echarla abajo. Ella frenéticamente miró el armario en la pared cerca de la puerta y agarró el borde posterior. El terror la hizo más fuerte de lo normal ya que tiró con fuerza y sintió que lo lograba. Ella saltó hacia atrás para no aplastarse los dedos del pie al aterrizar frontalmente hacia abajo. Ella giró, agarró la sólida silla desde la otra esquina y se la llevó. Su espalda protestó, pero la dejó caer en el espacio entre la puerta y el armario caído para llenar el vacío. No detendría a alguien de entrar pero podría frenarlos. Ella retrocedió, sin saber si debía tratar de ocultarse o trepar por una ventana. Un cuerpo estrellándose contra la puerta desde el pasillo decidió por ella. Corrió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola también. La madera se astilló cuando alguien aplicó algo pesado en su intento para batir a través de la puerta del dormitorio.

- "¡Oh, Dios!"

Encendió la luz, buscando desesperadamente un arma. Supo que estaba en dificultades cuando le pareció escuchar a alguien maldiciendo en voz alta (alguien que no era Darien) y se dio cuenta de que sonaba demasiado cerca para estar todavía en el pasillo o al menos habían logrado tener la puerta lo suficientemente abierta como para ver lo que estaba bloqueándola.

Agarró la puerta de la ducha de cristal y la abrió de par en par, poniéndola en el camino de la puerta del baño y agarró una botella de champú. Sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba con la tapa y simplemente lo abrió y lo derramó en el suelo junto a la puerta, sobre las baldosas. Cogió la loción corporal próxima, haciendo lo mismo. El acondicionador estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, tendría que entrar en la ducha, así que sólo volvió atrás. Vio la ventana y se lanzó. Sus manos temblaban mientras ella trabajaba en la cerradura, pero finalmente consiguió que se girara. Empujó con fuerza y la ventana se abrió hacia el exterior.

- "¡Ayuda!" - Gritó mientras trataba de subir hacia arriba y lanzarse afuera.

La puerta del baño explotó hacia adentro y ella gritó, raspándose las rodillas y las manos en el proceso pero igualmente empujó hacia adelante y cayó fuera. Ni siquiera estaba segura de hasta qué punto la caída era alta, pero aterrizó en la hierba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- "¡Ahhhh!"

Un chico gritó antes de que un fuerte estruendo resonara en el cuarto de baño. Ruido de cristales rotos, seguido por lo que sonó como un cuerpo pesado chocando contra los gabinetes. Se la obligó a empujar hacia arriba, ignorando el dolor en la pierna sobre la que había aterrizado, para ponerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que el patio trasero estaba totalmente vallada con un muro de bloques, y que Andrew Moon vivía en la parte izquierda. Ella simplemente se olvidó qué dirección eso era durante unos segundos mientras cojeaba.

Por si acaso ella contuvo el aire y gritó de nuevo en caso de que no la hubieran escuchado las primeras veces. Las luces la atrajeron por encima del muro, asegurándole que se dirigía en la dirección correcta.

- "Hija de puta." - maldijo alguien detrás de ella un segundo antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirarla a sus pies.

Ella luchó, tratando de darse la vuelta y arañar su rostro. Sus dedos golpearon algún tipo de metal, como si llevara un aparato en la frente. Su otra mano golpeó sobre su boca y él la apretó con tanta fuerza alrededor de su cintura que la hizo sisear de dolor.

- "Cállate o te rompo el cuello. Deja de pelear. Te llevaré viva o te dejare muerta."

Se volvió con fuerza. Sus pies se arquearon hacia fuera de la fuerza y perdió la capacidad de respirar. Él estaba aplastando su estómago y le dolía su lesión, como si acabara de ser disparado de nuevo. Se agachó, golpeándola en el patio.

- "¿Dónde coño está?"

Ella se quedó mirando las luces de la casa de al lado, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Una forma grande cayó al lado de ellos.

- "Esquina derecha del jardín lateral. Está oculto tras el aparato de aire acondicionado."

- "Salgamos de aquí. Van a estar por todo el lugar."

- "Voy a matarla." - prometió el otro tipo. - "Esa perra tiró mierda por todo el suelo y creo que me rompí el culo cuando resbalé. Mi pie está jodido de pasar sobre de esa mierda de lavabo."

- "Lloriquea más tarde."

La levantó pero la mantuvo un poco inclinada hacia adelante, arrastrándola mientras ella luchaba por respirar. Su mano se movió mientras corría, lo suficiente para que ella arrastra el aire por la nariz. Rodearon la casa por el lado derecho del patio donde estaba más oscuro.

- "Por aquí." - susurró el otro. - "Está escondido bajo la hierba falsa, la pusieron sobre la reja."

¿Qué reja? El tipo que la sostenía se detuvo y le silbó al oído.

- "Un sonido y dejaré aquí tu cadáver."

Ella le creyó. Sus ojos se adaptaron lo suficiente para ver como el otro hombre se inclinó y retiró una sección del césped artificial cerca del aparato de aire acondicionado. Vio hormigón allí y lo que parecía ser una especie de rejilla de drenaje. El hombre la levantó y la puso a un lado.

- "Llévala abajo primero y me aseguraré de ponerla de nuevo. No lo van a encontrar."

A Serena le preocupaba que tuvieran razón. Ella había entrado en el patio trasero una vez y nunca habría sabido que estaba allí. El hombre que la sujetaba se agachó de nuevo, obligándola a hacer lo mismo con su pesado cuerpo doblado contra el de ella. Él la inmovilizó con las piernas y la sujetó. Soltó su mano izquierda de su cara y ella cogió una buena cantidad de aire para llenar sus pulmones. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de gritar.

Algo se empujó dolorosamente en su boca y su pelo fue retirado mientras ataban la mordaza de un vicioso tirón. Lágrimas de dolor la cegaron mientras ella parpadeaba y entonces el tipo la empujó, obligándola a arrastrarse hacia el agujero abierto.

Sus manos dolieron, recordándole que se las había raspado. Era algo casi natural tratar de proteger sus lesionadas palmas, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho Darien sobre su sangre. Esperaba que resultaran heridas lo suficiente para sangrar pero estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo. Ella las deslizó por la hierba falsa y sobre el hormigón para asegurarse de que dejaba tanto aroma como fuera posible hasta que el idiota detrás suyo la empujó con fuerza contra su espalda.

Ella cayó de cabeza en el agujero oscuro. La caída fue terrible y ella se tensó, creyendo que se estrellaría contra más cemento. Lo único que podía hacer era lanzar los brazos hacia adelante y tratar de protegerse la cara y la cabeza. Fue un shock cuando aterrizó en el agua fría. Su cabeza se hundió y se golpeó con algo duro un par de metros hacia abajo. El dolor la aturdió, dejándola inmóvil.

El hombre empuñó su pelo y tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta que el aire golpeó su cara. Un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura la levantó, clavándose en su cintura. No podía ver nada. Estaba completamente negro. Estaba empapada, tosiendo y ahogándose con la mordaza y tenía agua en su nariz. El individuo que la sostenía la sacudió con fuerza y detuvo el ataque de tos. Se movía de un modo que le dijo que él estaba en el agua a la altura del muslo de profundidad y sus piernas estaban en ella hasta sus caderas.

- "Quédate quieta." – le ordenó en un susurro.

Trató de gritar, pero la mordaza hizo que solo saliera un sonido amortiguado más cerca de un quejido. Liberó una mano de su cintura y la agarró por la garganta.

- "Todavía puedo partirte el cuello."

Algo salpicó atrás y el tipo que la llevaba dejó de caminar. En unos segundos alguien se quedó, casi sin aliento.

- "Mierda. No se nos paga lo suficiente" - susurró el otro macho.

- "Dime" - preguntó. - "¿Has cubierto la ruta de escape?"

- "Si. No deben tener ni idea de cómo salimos de allí."

Iniciaron su caminó a través del agua. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada y Serena sólo podía sentir el terror y la miseria. Estaba empapada y le dolía casi todo el cuerpo. Ella no se resistió, sólo trató de mantener la respiración. La mordaza estaba tan húmeda que amenazaba con estrangularla, ni siquiera podía escupir el agua.

Se detuvieron y ella se levantó, sus piernas desnudas raspando más cemento. Sin embargo, eso la hizo salir del agua fría. El hombre que la había tomado subió a su lado, su cuerpo chocó contra el de ella y la agarró del pelo.

- "Estate quieta."

Ella no podía ver nada, no entendía como él si podía ver. Se puso en pie y su brazo se envolvió alrededor de ella para levantarla de sus pies de nuevo. Caminó con ella delante de él, sus piernas chocando con cada paso. Se detuvo y sonó como si una bisagra de metal chirriara antes de que él avanzara. Segundos después chirriaba de nuevo, como si cerrara una puerta o verja. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía decir qué era.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo más falta?" - dijo el segundo hombre, estaba cerca detrás de ellos.

- "Estamos en algún lugar debajo de la calle. Mantén baja tu maldita voz. Las escaleras están por delante y hay un cierre allí. No tendremos que preocuparnos después de eso. Vamos a estar libre y limpios."

- "¿Estás seguro de que no conocen este lugar?"

- "No. Eso es lo que dijo el jefe. Dijo que él robó los planos del edificio y no tienen ni idea, o hubieran instalado seguridad. Hemos sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí sin chocar con otra cosa que algunos candados. ¿Quieres llevarla? Se está poniendo pesada."

- "He vulnerado la casa porque tú eres demasiado grande, así que también puedes asegurarte de que no nos hace más lentos."

Se detuvieron y el que la sostenía la dejó bajar, cayendo sobre sus pies descalzos. Sin embargo él no la soltó. Se inclinó lo suficiente para poner sus labios cerca de su oído.

- "Escúchame. Hay un agujero de dos metros delante de ti. Hay una escalera. Si no haces exactamente lo que te digo, caerás unos diez metros a tu muerte. ¿Me entiendes?"

Serena se las arregló para asentir.

- "Si corres, vas a caer justo en el maldito agujero. Tienes una oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto si eres buena y no haces una estupidez. Voy a dejarte ir pero voy a dirigirte con mi brazo. Simplemente gira y mirarme a la cara."

- "¿Hay que darle una luz?" - El otro tipo estaba cerca.

- "Nah. Esto es más divertido. Tal vez ella se caiga. Nos pagan por ella tanto si está viva como si está muerta."

- "El jefe la prefiere viva. Él quiere saber lo que le dijo a la NSO."

- "Pero muerta también es buena."

- "Eres malvado".

El tipo que estaba agarrándola resopló.

- "Dime algo que yo no sé. Date la vuelta, princesa. Es mejor ser muy inteligente y escuchar atentamente."

Se volvió cuando él la dejó ir, cuidando de no mover mucho sus pies. El suelo estaba frío y estaba bastante segura de que estaban en una especie de sistema de túneles, ya que habían dicho que estaban debajo de las calles. ¿Un sistema de drenaje? ¿Por qué no iba el NSO a saber nada al respecto? No era un misterio que contratarían a alguien para secuestrarla. Ella realmente quería vivir porque eso significaba estar cara a cara con el hombre que le había mentido y la había utilizado. Su secuestrador empuñó su brazo.

- "Da un paso atrás y recuerda que es un agujero. Debes bajar unos diez centímetros y notarás el primer peldaño."

Los siguientes minutos fueron terribles mientras seguía ciegamente las instrucciones de un hombre en el que no confiaba. La escalera de metal era áspera, los peldaños espaciados de la forma en que el dijo que estarían. Cada uno de ellos se clavó en el centro de sus pies descalzos cuando los colocó cuidadosamente mientras bajaba hacia lo desconocido. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

Su pie aterrizó finalmente contra tierra firme y ella se retiró, se quedó inmóvil, demasiado aterrorizada para moverse. ¿Estaba en una repisa? El aire era más frío pero no podía oler nada más que el agua sucia de la mordaza. Tenía un sabor demasiado malo. Componer una lista de enfermedades que pudiera contraer del agua estancada ayudó a distraerla del peligro que corría.

- "Muévete medio metro a la izquierda" - exigió su captor desde arriba. - "De lo contrario voy a pisarte."

Se desplazó hacia la izquierda, con los pies arrastrando cuidadosamente en la superficie donde estaba para asegurarse de que no daba un paso en el vacío. El hijo de puta se reía como si eso le divirtiera. Sus botas resonaron ruidosamente cuando él rozó contra ella. Debió de saltar la distancia restante y aterrizar a su lado. La agarró del brazo.

- "Asegúrate de sellar eso bien, allá arriba."

- "Lo tengo."

Algo de metal protestó antes de golpear ruidosamente por encima de su cabeza. El que estaba guiándola la empujó de nuevo, obligándola a caminar delante de él hasta que llegó y plantó su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-"Agáchate. Sigue un poco doblada. De lo contrario, vas a golpear tu cabeza en el techo del túnel. Se pone angosto aquí hasta la siguiente cámara."

Una tenue luz iluminaba el redondeado túnel cuando se volvieron. Ella pudo distinguir más mientras caminaban, horrorizada porque tenía razón. Estaban en una especie de sistema de drenaje. La suciedad manchaba el hormigón, pero a diferencia de la otra vez que se había aventurado en un túnel similar cuando era una adolescente, éste no tenía signos de graffitis de ningún tipo.

El túnel terminaba y ella se quedó mirando la cámara abierta que estaba a unos pocos metros más allá. Linternas para acampar se habían colocado en el suelo en todo el espacio y una silla de jardín metálica estaba colocada en el centro. El imbécil que la agarraba levantó la mano de su cabeza y se enderezó, buscando su cara. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo mientras él se quitaba las gafas de visión nocturna y las empujaba hacia arriba, a la parte superior de su cabeza.

Era el rubio que había intentado secuestrarla del apartamento de Darien. Estaba segura de que era el mismo hombre. Estaba mojado, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza y la cara, pero no había duda de ello cuando frunció el ceño.

- "La silla". - Señaló con la barbilla. - "Camina ahí o yo mismo te pondré en ella."

Se levantó una mano y señaló a la mordaza, con demasiado miedo de que él la golpeara si intentaba quitársela. Él negó con la cabeza.

- "Eso es cosa del jefe."

Empujó hacia delante, casi haciéndola caer esos dos pasos. Se recuperó el equilibrio sin ayuda de él y se dejó caer en la silla. La camiseta que llevaba estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Ella se agachó para tirar de ella y cubrir sus rodillas (agradecida de llevar la enorme camiseta de Darien) y consiguió hacerlo justo antes de que el rubio agarrara su muñeca y diera una palmada en sus manos esposadas. Cerró un extremo de las esposas a los lados de la silla y dio un paso atrás.

Volvió la cabeza cuando las botas sonaron y vio a otro hombre salir del túnel que ellos acababan de abandonar. Él se quitó sus gafas de visión nocturna por completo y le frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba y bajaba los escalones.

- "Espero que este tipo aparezca pronto. Quiero que nos pague y salir pitando de aquí. Nosotros ya la hemos entregado."

- "Quiero cambiarme esta ropa mojada."

El rubio maldijo y se alejó, caminando con una bolsa de lona que había tirado a lo largo de una pared. Se agachó y abrió la cremallera. Para disgusto de Serena, ambos hombres comenzaron a desnudarse. Ella cerró los ojos, negándose a mirar. Los ruidos se hicieron eco en la habitación. Trató de olvidar que ellos estaban bajo tierra, algo alrededor de lo que ella siempre había tenido fobia, pero parecía un problema minúsculo en comparación con los otros a los que se enfrentaba.

Había sido secuestrada y el hombre que había afirmado ser el Agente Brice estaba aparentemente de camino a su ubicación. Algo de su miedo fue reemplazado por la ira. Las esposas eran una mera molestia puesto que no estaban atornilladas a la silla. Voy a levantarme y utilizaré la silla para golpearlo, se prometió en silencio. La imagen de hacer precisamente eso la ayudó a mantener la calma.

**/*/**

Darien recuperó el conocimiento con un rugido de rabia. Se sentó, empujando al hombre que asomaba sobre él. Dr. Harris lanzó un grito, casi sin acobardarse por el golpe dirigido a su rostro. Una mano fuerte apretó el puño de Darien y le impidió intentar golpear de nuevo al macho. Andrew se agachó en el suelo del salón y se movió en su posición para entrar en su ángulo de visión, hasta que fue su único objetivo.

- "Tranquilo." - ordenó Andrew. - "Estabas drogado pero conseguimos sacarte lo bastante rápido como para contrarrestarlo. Has estado sin sentido durante unos quince minutos."

- "Serena."

Él volvió la cabeza, vio la habitación llena de Especies, pero ella no estaba allí. Andrew soltó el agarre sobre su puño y le apretó el hombro.

- "Estamos buscándola. Se la llevaron esta vez, pero no pueden ir muy lejos. Estamos encerrados. Te he oído casi al mismo tiempo que Deimos consiguió tu mensaje y envió una alarma general. Nada está entrando o saliendo fuera de Homeland. Tenemos a todos despiertos y cazándoles. No hay ningún lugar donde puedan esconderse por mucho tiempo."

El dolor atormentaba a Darien con la intensidad de una pura agonía. Arrancó el agarre de Andrew y trató de ponerse en pie. El mareo lo tiró hacia atrás sobre su culo. La habitación y las caras de las Especies que lo rodeaban aparecieron borrosas.

- "Ya te dije que debíamos llevarle al Centro Médico." - protestó Dr. Harris. - "No estamos seguros de lo que le dieron pero fue mucha dosis. Necesita ser monitoreado durante al menos doce horas. Él..."

- "No." - gruñó Andrew. - "Fuera, si vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, Harris. Sin faltarte el respeto, pero su compañera ha sido secuestrada. Nadie de nuestra gente lo consideraría perdonable si permitimos que se quede drogado mientras ella está en peligro."

- "Sí, porque morir por insuficiencia cardíaca es mucho mejor. Hay docenas de vosotros para seguir su rastro. ¿Por qué necesita ser parte de ello?"

- "Porque ella es su compañera." - declaró Deimos en un tono frío. - "Prefería morir que no hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla. Y él es el único que puede estar absolutamente seguro de que su olor está debajo de todo este olor de enmascaramiento que usaron."

El macho se inclinó, mirándolo por encima del hombro de Andrew.

- "¿Estás con nosotros?" - Eso llamó la atención de Darien.

- "Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué olor?"

- "El fuerte olor de los árboles." - Deimos olfateó. - "¿Lo hueles? Pero está difuso. No es un olor natural. Los cazadores humanos utilizan aerosoles para enmascarar sus olores cuando están en el juego de acecho en el bosque o escondidos en los árboles. Eso es lo que han hecho aquí."

Darien se dio cuenta que era eso lo que había olido en la sala de estar y pudo recogerlo ahora. Se creció más furioso cuando olfateó el aire. Darien quería asentir, pero temía que tendría otro mareo si agitaba su cabeza. Respiró hondo, esperando mitigar el mareo, y trató de ponerse en pie, un poco más despacio esta vez. Andrew le ayudó cuando se enderezó y luego cruzó las manos. Él seguía estando vacilante, pero el macho aún así le soltó después de unos segundos, sabiendo que era una cuestión de orgullo propio. Darien cerró sus piernas y tomó varias respiraciones más profundas. Eso ayudó.

- "Necesito encontrar a Serena." - dijo con voz áspera.

Deimos le sostuvo la mirada mientras se acercaba más.

- "Hay sangre en el baño. Conoces el olor de tu compañera mejor que nadie. Dinos si es de ella, si eres capaz."

La rabia y el miedo se apoderaron de Darien ante la idea de su muerte o heridas de gravedad. Dio un paso y tropezó. Andrew y Deimos fueron abruptamente allí para agarrar sus brazos. Se apoyaron en él lo suficiente para sostenerlo y le ayudaron a caminar. Se hizo más fácil a medida que se abrieron paso por el pasillo. Más Especies estaban en el dormitorio. La vista de la puerta destruida fue devastadora para él.

- "Ella trató de dejarlos fuera." - le informó Deimos tranquilamente. - "Ella fue inteligente. Golpeó el armario y colocó una silla entre él y la puerta. Les ralentizó y tuvieron que romper la silla para poder entrar."

- "Deberias agradecer eso." - murmuró Andrew. - "Mi compañera se habría precipitado y luchado contra ellos."

- "Le dije que corriera." – dijo Darien arreglándoselas para mantenerse firme.

- "Ella lo intentó." - Deimos pateó algunas partes de la silla rota fuera del camino. – "Ella es una buena compañera que te escucha y trata de seguir tus órdenes."

- "Estabas al lado." - Darien dio Andrew una mirada acusadora. - "¿Porqué tardaste tanto en llegar aquí?"

Él hizo una mueca.

- "Nos despertamos cuando oímos gritar algo, pero no capté lo que dijiste. Creía que estabas compartiendo relaciones sexuales con tu pareja. Escuchábamos, pero enmudecieron, así que empecé a besar a Lita…" - Hizo una pausa. - "Nosotros no escuchamos nada más hasta que Serena gritó pidiendo ayuda y sonó un gran estruendo. Salté de la cama, pero me tomó un par de segundos ponerme unos pantalones y asegurar a Lita con un arma. Corrí y te encontré en el suelo. Ella ya se había ido cuando buscamos en la casa"

- "Siento haberte hablado así." - Darien bajó la mirada – "Sabía que ibas a llegar tan rápido como fuera posible. Esto es por mi culpa."

Andrew gruñó, pareciendo estar en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada cuando lo llevaron al cuarto de baño. Fue otra visión que le aturdió. La puerta había sido golpeada y el suelo estaba cubierto de escombros y trozos rotos de vidrio templado de la puerta rota de la ducha. Obviamente alguien se había deslizado a través de la sustancia pegajosa que cubría el suelo. El área del tocador doble tenía un gran agujero donde una de las puertas del armario debería haber estado y fragmentos de él se empujaban hacia el interior, como si lo hubieran cerrado de un golpe.

- "Ella cerró la puerta y puso una trampa para ellos. Es ingeniosa" - Deimos murmuró.

- "Cuando uno de ellos se pasó a través de la puerta, fue sólo para estrellarse con la puerta de la ducha abierta. Fue suficiente resistencia para que él perdiera el equilibrio y se deslizó en las cosas que ella vertió en el suelo. Parece como si una bota grande se estrellase contra el gabinete y hay sangre de quien chocó con él. No mucho, pero un poco."

- "Eso no es sangre de Serena. Sus pies son pequeños y estaba descalza."

- "La ventana." - Andrew lo dirigió hacia ella. - "Salió por aquí."

Darien recuperó lo suficiente de su equilibrio para controlarse cuando se acercó a ella. La ventana estaba abierta y olió. Sus sentidos estaban embotados, pero un poco de sangre era visible en la parte inferior de la repisa. Se inclinó y olió. El alivio llegó al instante.

- "No es de ella."

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "Se que no es la suya." - Echó un vistazo a Deimos.

- "Bien. Ahora rastrea alrededor del marco. Yo lo hice y encontré más. Es diferente. No estaba seguro de si era la suya o más de sangre de un hombre debajo de ese olor artificial."

- "Esto es de ella." - Volvió la cabeza, oliendo hacia el otro lado. - "Y aquí. Ésta es la sangre de Serena."

- "Es débil. Probablemente dañó sus manos cuando se agarró para saltar afuera." - Andrew retrocedió, levantó una radio y habló por ella. - "¡Quiero a los mejores rastreadores aquí! Tenemos la sangre de uno de los humanos y de la compañera."

Darien se tensó y luego saltó, con apenas una mueca de dolor cuando uno de sus hombros se estrelló contra el marco. Aterrizó en el patio trasero. Él se mantuvo bajo, mirando al suelo. Estaba aplastado, pisoteado cuando Serena y los hombres habían salido del cuarto de baño. Olió, no captó la sangre de inmediato. Luego lo hizo. Pertenecía al humano. Se inclinó más cerca, olfateando.

- "¿Qué tienes?" - Deimos trepó por la ventana y se agachó para oler también. -"Lo huelo también. El hombre dio un paso aquí y está sangrando. "

- "¡Necesitamos luces aquí!" - Gritó Andrew. - "¡En el patio trasero!"

- "Lo perdí." – dijo Darien y siguió husmeando.

- "Yo también." - Deimos frunció el ceño.

- "Tiene que haber sabido que estaba sangrando y la detuvo de alguna manera."

- "Esos cabrones son inteligentes." - gruñó Deimos.

Darien se levantó y comenzó a rodear la pared de ladrillo que rodeaba el patio. Olió, también en busca de evidencias de dónde se abalanzaron sobre él. Deimos le ensombreció, haciendo lo mismo que él.

- "Sería más rápido si empiezas en el otro lado."

- "Acabas de estar drogado. Dos narices y dos pares de ojos son mejores que uno. No queremos perder nada."

Darien se debería haber ofendido, pero el macho tenía un punto. Él no iba a confiar en sus sentidos en ese momento con la vida de Serena en la línea. El control deslizante al fondo de la casa se abrió y más hombres salieron corriendo. Eran caninos y comenzaron lo largo de la otra pared. Se reunieron cerca del centro.

- "No entiendo." - gruñó Deimos. - "¿Ellos volaron sobre la pared?"

Darien quería gritar de frustración.

- "Tal vez iban a entrar y salieron por la puerta principal o la puerta lateral."

- "Viste la cerradura, estaba todavía en su lugar y no fue tocada. Está oxidada en su lugar." - argumentó Andrew. - "Además, Yo fui el primero en llegar. Lita quería venir pero le pedí que se quedara. No salieron por el frente. Dos equipos llegaron menos de medio minuto después de mi." - Él negó con la cabeza. - "Teníamos Especies corriendo fuera de sus casas. No salieron así."

- "¿Los patios traseros?" - Deimos saltó, cayendo con gracia sobre los bordes de las esquinas donde se conectan las paredes. Contempló, volvió la cabeza y frunció el ceño antes de mirar hacia abajo. - "Sólo veo Especies, parecen estar buscando cada metro"

- "Yo se lo pedí a todos." - gruñó Andrew. - "¿Cómo llegaron a sacarla? Por otra parte, ¿cómo llegaron dentro de Homeland?"

- "Es casi como si salieran volando." - murmuró una de las Especies.

- "¿Deimos?" - Andrew frunció el ceño. - "¿Es posible que de alguna manera sobrevolaran Homeland y cayeran aquí? ¿Tal vez encontraron la manera de volar así?"

Saltó y aterrizó en el patio.

- "Sería una opción, pero no. Hubiéramos oído un helicóptero si llegaron o salieron transportados por aire. No hay manera de que pudieran haber usado parapentes" - Señaló la colina detrás de ellos. - "Incluso si se hubieran ingeniado para subir hasta allí para usarlo como punto de salida, no tienen bastante rango para abrirlo desde esa altura."

- "¿Globos de aire?" - Nicolas entró en el patio trasero. - "¿Es eso posible?"

- "¿Sabes lo grande que sería para soportar el peso de tres personas? Habría saltado en el radar, lo hubiéramos recogido. No hay manera de entrar y salir de aquí sin ser detectados." - resopló Deimos.

- "Quizás tienen algo más pequeño."

- "Sería muy difícil de controlar con este viento y sin motores para guiarlos porque nosotros los habríamos escuchado. Sólo que no hemos dado con la forma en que fueron capaces de entrar o salir" – dictaminó Deimos negando con la cabeza.

- "Entonces, ¿por dónde se fueron?" - Darien estaba frustrado y muy preocupado. Su estómago se revolvió y él no estaba seguro de si era por eso, o por las drogas que le habían administrado. Se dio la vuelta, mirando al patio. - "Por el ático. Allí es por donde entraron en la casa."

Él se lanzó hacia delante, dispuesto a destrozarlo por completo si era necesario para buscar a Serena pero Nicolas le cerró el paso.

- "Ya hemos mirado allí. Así es como uno de ellos consiguió entrar. Arrancó la salida de aire en el lateral de la casa y lo utilizó para poder entrar"

- "¿En cuál lateral de la casa?"

- "En el lateral derecho." - señaló Andrew. - "Todas las cabañas cuentan con ellos."

Darien pisoteó hacia esa área y se quedó mirando el agujero en el lateral de la casa, cerca del techo. Le enfurecía no haber sabido de ello antes o él habría hecho que nadie pudiera entrar de esa manera. Frunció el ceño sin embargo, mirándole.

- "¿Cómo llegaría un humano ahí arriba?"

- "¿Tal vez se subieron a la azotea y utilizaron una cuerda?"

Deimos retrocedió y luego corrió para ganar impulso antes de dar un salto. Él aterrizó en el techo. Darien se quedó atónito. Fue un salto de seis metros. Los Especies eran buenos, pero eso era algo que él no podría haber hecho. Por supuesto tampoco era felino. Eran mejores saltadores que los caninos. El hombre se agachó, escalando fácilmente el mosaico en la parte superior del techo. Él se sentó a horcajadas, mirando a su alrededor.

- "No hay señales de ellos. No veo cualquier alteración por aquí."

Darien bajó la mirada hacia el agujero. Si el humano no había utilizado el techo, habría necesitado una escalera. No había ni rastro de una. Caminó hacia adelante, dejando el césped por la acera. La unidad de aire acondicionado estaba allí, pero no era lo suficientemente alta para haber sido de ayuda a un humano que estaba tratando de obtener acceso a la rejilla de ventilación del ático, a menos que tal vez alguien le impulsara. Se puso en cuclillas, mirando el césped artificial que habían puesto en la zona para que pareciera más natural. Su nariz se crispó cuando un tenue aroma le llenó la nariz y gruñó, agachándose para inclinarse más cerca.

- "Serena."

- "¿Qué es?"

Tigre se acercó con Andrew pegado a sus talones. Un cuerpo pesado aterrizó detrás de él cuando Deimos saltó desde el tejado.

- "Su sangre. Está aquí."

Darien olfateó de nuevo, rastreando. Se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás. Una brecha débil en el césped se hizo notable. Extendió la mano y deslizó sus dedos bajo él, tocó cemento. Él lo levantó, viendo más de lo mismo en lugar de la tierra que sospechaba que debía estar allí. Rasgó de nuevo y se quedó mirando una rejilla de metal.

- "¡Hijo de puta!" - refunfuñó Deimos. - "¿Qué es eso?"

Darien soltó el área de césped artificial del tamaño de una alfombra y se inclinó, olfateando. Algunas gotas de su sangre estaban en el borde del agujero. Volvió la cabeza, mirando al felino.

- "Esta es la forma en que salieron."

- "¿Qué es eso?" - Andrew sonaba furioso. - "¿Por qué no sabemos de ella? Es lo suficientemente grande para que la gente quepa. Ésa es probablemente la forma en que escapó el humano después de su primer intento. Por eso nunca lo pudimos localizar."

Deimos maldijo y asintió.

- "Homeland fue construido como una base militar, ¿correcto?"

- "Sí."- dijo Andrew frunciendo el ceño.

- "Los humanos podrían haber construido túneles subterráneos o podrían ser para que la lluvia escurra desde la colina arriba."

- "No me importa lo que es." - Darien agarró la reja metálica y la levantó. Era pesada pero cedió con facilidad. La lanzó a un lado. - "Voy tras ella."

- "Espera."- Deimos lo agarró del brazo. - "Necesitamos más hombres y linternas. Nuestra visión es buena, pero no habrá luz bajo tierra."

- "Vete a la mierda." - gruñó Darien. - "Me voy a por mi compañera ahora."

- "Cinco minutos." - prometió Andrew, tirando de su radio para pedir lo que iban a necesitar. - "Eso tiene que salir a alguna parte. Nicolas, busca a alguien que sepa lo que es y hacia dónde va."

- "¡Yo me encargo!" - Gritó Nicolas, corriendo alrededor de la casa.

- "Voy tras ella ahora."

Darien no podía esperar. Serena estaba sangrando y en peligro. Cada segundo podía contar. Deimos se interpuso en su camino.

- "Escúchame. Ir corriendo allí, estrellándote en la oscuridad sólo podría hacer que la mataran. Tenemos que ser inteligentes y cautelosos acerca de esto. Entiendo que quieres encontrar a tu compañera, pero quieres que ella viva, ¿verdad?"

Le rompió, pero luchó por ser razonable.

- "Vamos a ir tras ella, pero tenemos que hacerlo de la manera correcta."

Darien Apretó los dientes.

- "Está bien."


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintidós

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena oyó el roce leve de pasos antes de que la luz de un túnel opuesto anunciara la llegada de Circon. Había tenido tiempo de enfriarse y evaluar la situación. No sabía a ciencia cierta que ella lo había identificado. Tal vez por eso ella aún estaba viva y los dos matones que había contratado no la habían matado. Echó un vistazo a ambos tipos. Habían cambiado toda su ropa mojada y habían metido lo demás en la bolsa de lona. Ambos se miraron, ansiosos por salir tan pronto como su jefe entró en la cámara.

Llevaba pantalones negros y una sudadera negra en lugar del traje de ella siempre lo había visto llevar. Ella lo reconocería en cualquier sitio. El anillo de gato todavía adornaba su dedo meñique mientras la miraba, con las gafas demasiado abajo en la nariz. El sudor le perlaba la frente y las mejillas mientras jadeaba.

- "Se me olvidó cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar aquí."

- "¿Es nuestro dinero?"

Jerry Circon miró la bolsa agarrada en su mano y asintió con la cabeza, arrojándola en su dirección.

- "Diez de los grandes, como tú pediste."

Era insultante que su vida valiera tan poco. Circon volvió su atención sobre ella y frunció el ceño, luego preguntó.

- "¿Qué hay en su boca?"

- "Una mordaza."

- "Ya veo."

- "Nos vamos de aquí."

El hombre rubio se inclinó y abrió la bolsa, comprobando su interior. La cerró y asintió con la cabeza al otro hombre y luego la levantó mientras se enderezaba.

- "Esta todo."

- "¡Espera!" - Circon sonrojó. - "El trabajo no está hecho."

- "Dijiste "entrar, conseguirla y traerla". Ahí está." - El otro tipo señaló a Serena. -"Ese fue el trabajo. Ya nos vamos. Los Nueva Especies van a encontrarnos. Queremos haber desaparecido y estar bien lejos antes que eso suceda"

- "No lo harán." - Circon llegó a su espalda y sacó una pequeña botella de agua de un bolsillo trasero. Tomó un sorbo. - "Saqué a propósito todos los planos de los servicios subterráneos y catacumbas de drenaje. Es la forma en que he sido capaz de pasar dentro y fuera Homeland cada vez que surgía la necesidad. Esos cabrones probablemente piensan que es magia que sus calles nunca se inundan cuando las grandes tormentas golpean. Me ha dado pleno acceso a la mayoría de los edificios también."

- "Lo que sea." - El rubio se encogió de hombros. - "Estamos fuera."

- "Necesito a alguien que cuide de ella." - Echó un vistazo a su reloj. - "Tengo que estar de vuelta en la cama antes de que salga el sol."

- "Un vampiro, ¿eh?" - resopló el moreno.

- "No." - Él lanzó una mirada a Serena. - "Plantaron bichos y cámaras en mi casa. Tuve que fingir irme a la cama, pero verán que no estoy en ella cuando salga el sol."

Ella se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

- "¿Crees que me he perdido un montón de gente pisoteando a través de mi casa? Nunca paso la aspiradora o el polvo. Pude ver sus huellas y las cosas movidas en los estantes, sin importar lo cuidadosos que fueran." - Fijó su mirada en los dos hombres. - "Tengo planes para conseguir un montón de dinero por ella. Te pagaré otros diez mil dólares si la cuidas durante dos días aquí mientras yo negocio."

- "No vale la pena." - El rubio dio un paso hacia el túnel que Circon había utilizado.

- "Creo que es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí abajo. Tengo una vida que planeo vivir"

- "Cincuenta de los grandes." - Circon tomó otro sorbo de agua. - "Cada uno"

- "¡Joder!" - El moreno hizo una pausa, estudiándolo. - "¿Crees que vale cien mil dólares? Ella es una perra. Ningún hombre va a pagar eso y estuvimos en su casa. Es bonita, pero no son ricos. Sería más barato si él simplemente se busca una nueva novia. Estoy seguro que no iba a pagar tanto por un pedazo de culo."

- "Lo haremos." - replicó el rubio. - "Pero no estamos preparados para eso. Vamos a tener que salir y volver. Vamos a necesitar alimentos, sacos de dormir, y quiero más munición."- Llegó detrás de él y sacó una pistola. - "No sólo dardos tranquilizantes. Voy a conseguir un poco de poder de fuego real."

- "Van a escucharte si disparas un arma. Es por eso que te di esos dardos."

- "Esos cabrones ya sabrán de nosotros... van a venir aquí… quiero fuego real si tengo que disparar contra ellos." - espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

Circon frunció el ceño.

- "Está bien. Uno de vosotros se va, pero otro se queda."

- "Una mierda." - El rubio negó con la cabeza. - "Él podría coger el dinero y no regresar."

- "O bien tú podrías hacer eso." – replicó su compañero.

- "Vosotros sois un equipo. ¿No confiáis en los demás?" - Circon parecía disgustado.

- "Trabajamos juntos, pero no somos amigos." - El rubio cambió de postura. -"Además, tengo mis propias armas de elección, y no olvido, yo sé lo peligroso que son esos hijos de puta. Ya perdí un hombre por perseguir a esa perra. Vamos a tener que estar fuera unas dos horas. Creo que puedes manejarla por tu cuenta durante ese tiempo. Es mejor que te refieras a dinero en efectivo" - Miró alrededor de la habitación. -"Me niego a aceptar cualquier otra cosa por permanecer en este infierno."

- "Y queremos ser pagados mañana." - demandó su socio.

- "Te dije que me vigilan." - protestó Circon. - "No es fácil conseguir esa cantidad de dinero tan rápido. Puedo conseguirlo para ti mañana por la noche. Volveré justo después de que piensen que estoy en la cama."

- "Está bien." - después el rubio se alejó con el segundo hombre.

- "Dos horas." - llamó Circon. - "Daros prisa."

Circon sonrió a Serena, acercándose cada vez más, pero se detuvo cerca de ella, a cuatro pasos de distancia.

- "Nunca pudiste seguir bien las órdenes. Te dije que no fueras a trabajar ese día. ¿Escuchaste? No. Mira el lío en que nos has metido."

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la cadena de las esposas. Nada quería mejor que ponerse de pie y oscilar la silla hacia él golpeándole, pero el sonido de las botas todavía se podían escuchar mientras sus dos matones se iban. No podía arriesgarse a que se dieran la vuelta si ella golpeaba a Circon, no importa lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Ella se acercó con la mano libre, sintiendo la parte de atrás de la mordaza.

Estaba anudada en el pelo, formando una enredada maraña húmeda que intentó liberar.

- "No te molestes en gritar. Estamos a unos cuarenta metros bajo tierra en un ugar que sólo tiene carreteras por encima de nosotros. Nadie vive cerca y es la mitad de la noche. Ninguno de esos hijos de puta locos van a estar fuera. Sólo vas a hacerme enfadar"

Usando su mano libre, ella trabajó la mordaza aflojándola, arrancando un mechón de su pelo en el proceso. Ella la escupió de su boca y tiró a un lado la ofensiva cosa. Golpeó el suelo con un plan. Ella tomó aire y deseó poder lavarse los dientes. Su mirada buscó a Circon en su lugar.

- "Jódete, Brice."

Ella decidió no revelar que sabía su verdadero nombre aún. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- "Supongo que sabes que realmente no trabajo para la NSO recuperando a los perdidos."

- "Estabas rescatando esas ubicaciones por dinero."

- "Genial, ¿no?" - Él retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared, dejando caer agua en el suelo. - "Me voy a retirar muy pronto con una gran cantidad de dinero. ¿Saben quién soy realmente o fue el desastre de Fuller la razón por la que me están vigilando?"

Él no lo sabía. Decidió hacerse la tonta.

- "¿Fuller? ¿Por qué tendrían que hacer que te vigilaran?"

Fue correcto decirlo porque él se rió entre dientes.

- "Lo dirijo. ¡Sorpresa! Debería haber despedido algunos de los empleados allí. Yo sabía que estaban jodiendo por ahí, pero no me importaba un comino porque me conseguían información de vez en cuando, cuando revisaba las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad."

- "¿Es así como te enteraste de Cornas Investigación? ¿Alguna vez realmente tuviste una central allí o era una mentira también?"

Cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro, para encontrar una posición cómoda.

- "En realidad, eso fue pura suerte. A una de las prisioneras no le gustaba su trato en Fuller así que ella se quejó a mí. Yo le dije que no podía ayudarla a no ser que me diera algo a cambio. Su hermana trabajaba en Megaverso también, pero había decidido ir por su cuenta. La perra tonta fue arrestada con algunos de esos animales, pero su hermana no era tan codiciosa. Ella aceptó un trabajo en Cornas para continuar su investigación sobre esos cabrones allí. Te envié para confirmar que tenían algunos de ellos encerrados."

El odio la llenó pero esperaba que le contara más.

- "¿Cuantas otras personas como yo hay?"

- "No hay nadie como tú, Serena. ¡Tu eras tan crédula!" - Puso los ojos en blanco y su voz se volvió aguda. - "¡Yo sólo quiero salvarlos!" – la imitó. Él negó con la cabeza. - "Estúpida bienhechora. ¿Qué obtuviste de ello? Disparos y arresto. Entonces tenía que follarte a uno de ellos. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero me has costado abriendo tus piernas? Mucho. Deberías haber sido transferida a mi prisión y eso habría sido el final de la historia. Habrías resbalado y caído con la cabeza abierta en la ducha o tendrías una alergia mortal a los alimentos que acabara contigo."

- "Yo no soy alérgica a nada."

- "Eso no es lo que la autopsia habría dicho." - Él se apartó de la pared. - "Eso está controlado. Voy a hacer dos rescates más y luego me voy a retirar. Pero realmente me molesta, porque yo no había terminado de pegársela a ellos por haber arruinado mi vida. Esos animales pensaron que simplemente me podían echar de Homeland, quitarme mi trabajo y salirse con la suya. Me decepciona que todo termine antes de que estuviera listo para desaparecer. Lástima que no pude hacer a esos cabrones sufrir más, aunque sólo voy a tener que disfrutar realmente de estos últimos días que me quedan. De ninguna manera me iría sin asegurarme de que pagas por eso."

- "¿Dos?"

Sabía que él planeaba utilizarla a ella, pero… ¿quién era la otra persona? Él asintió con la cabeza.

- "Una mujer Especie. Esos animales se vuelven locos por las pequeñas. Harán cualquier cosa que pida para recuperarla. Tuve a mis chicos explorando el sitio para asegurarme de que la pista era real y contraté a un investigador privado para mantener un ojo en el pez gordo que la posee y asegurarme de que no planea un largo viaje. Las dos juntas van a valer mucho dinero. No me di cuenta que habían instalado cámaras hasta que ya había cometido algunos errores. Puede ser que sepan acerca de una de mis cuentas bancarias, así que necesito engordar otra nueva."

- "¿Un regalo?" - Sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha. - "Dijiste una pequeña Nueva Especie."

- "Así es las llamó Megaverso Industrias a ellas. Tú realmente jodiste mis planes, Serena. Estoy muy enfadado por eso."

Reprimió un comentario listillo, mirándolo en su lugar. El impulso era fuerte, quería atacarlo con la silla en la que estaba encadenada a ella, pero quería más información primero. Tenía dos horas antes de sus matones volvieran pero esperaba a estar fuera mucho antes.

- "Yo no había planeado retirarme este año pero tenía que llevarte a Fuller para asegurarme de que no podías decir demasiado. Pueden sospechar de mí en este momento y preocuparse por cómo dirigí la prisión, pero no pueden concretar nada todavía. He tenido que acelerar mi plan y tendré que conformarme con lo que he hecho hasta ahora y lo que obtenga de vosotras dos."

- "¿Qué te preocupa que la NSO aprenda de mí?"

Quería ver si confesaba su nombre real. Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Estaba molesto.

- "¿Y dónde está este "Regalo"?"

- "Te gustaría que te lo dijera, ¿no? Voy a negociar por su rescate primero solo para asegurarme de que no puedes decirles acerca de ella. Eso significa que vas a estar aquí abajo por un par de días." - Él se rió. - "No es que vayas a poder decirles mucho de nada después."

- "¿Qué significa eso?"

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Él paseó un poco por el túnel y finalmente la miró.

- "¿De verdad crees te diría que dirijo Fuller y simplemente dejaría que salgas de aquí? No va a suceder. Quiero que sepas que ya has hecho de mi vida un infierno desde que te arrestaron. Me ha preocupado que pudieran unir las piezas y me agarraran antes de poder tomar un vuelo con destino a la libertad. Tienes que pagar por eso."

Su mano se tensó sobre la cadena y se enderezó en la silla.

- "No puedo creer que hayas venido aquí."

Justo bajo Homeland. Él le dio escalofríos. El tipo está loco. Se echó a reír, mirándola con ojos de loco.

- "¿Sabes lo mucho que disfruto estando delante de sus narices sin su conocimiento? Esto demuestra que soy superior. Andrew Moon finalmente pagará lo que me hizo. Justicia para Andrew. Perfecto, ¿no es así?"

- "Ya veo que eres alguien, está bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

- "Ellos olerían una bomba sobre ti, ¿pero qué hay del veneno? Dudoso. Por lo menos no al principio. Sólo les diré que estás drogada cuando se haga el intercambio. Dos tontos muy tontos, acaban de salir, van a tener la culpa por secuestrarte. Sé donde viven ambos así que es cuestión de hacer una parada para recuperar el dinero que voy a tener que pagarles. Ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardarlo en una cuenta o en el infierno en alta mar, incluso en una caja fuerte. Probablemente lo esconden debajo de sus colchones o detrás de los muebles."

Ella lo miró, esperando una oportunidad.

- "Podrías contarle mi plan a esos idiotas, pero no te van a creer. Solo diré que hiciste amenazas y dijiste que eran lo bastante estúpidos para que los volvieras contra mí. Eso hace que sea aún mejor." - Él se rió entre dientes. - "Ser advertido y aún así ser descubierto. ¿Te suena familiar, Serena?"

Apoyó los pies en el suelo, esperando que él se acercara. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que se volviera un poco. Él no sería capaz de moverse fuera del camino lo suficientemente rápido antes que ella estuviera sobre él. Él la superaba en peso pero ella estaba en mejor forma y tenía un arma. No vio que él tuviera una. Sudaba por el nerviosismo, pero él era demasiado arrogante para pensar que ella le atacaría. Esa era una apuesta por la que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida.

- "Eres un cobarde gilipollas."

Hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente.

- "¿Piensas que tus preciosas Nueva Especie son mejores? No me hagas reír. ¿Sabes lo fácil que ha sido manipularlos? Tienes la credulidad en común con ellos. También no se puede creer lo estúpidos que algunos de ellos pueden ser sobre el honor y toda esa mierda. Dejan caer el dinero en una cuenta si les muestras alguna prueba y creen que podrían ser capaces de recuperar a más de su clase."

- "Tu no sabes nada sobre el honor, ¿verdad?"

- "Nope. Yo no tengo ese defecto."

Parecía orgulloso de ese hecho. Serena sintió repugnancia. Jerry Circon le guiñó un ojo.

- "Arruinaron mi vida. Es justo que paguen por ello. Tuve que crear un nuevo plan conjunto para recuperar parte de lo que se llevaron. Yo tenía algo realmente agradable pasando hasta que lo arruinaste todo. Casi me gustaría poder envenenarte con algo realmente doloroso pero va a tener que ser un veneno de acción lenta y necesitarás estar inconsciente. Por lo menos tendrás unos días para reflexionar y sufrir, a sabiendas de tu destino. También soy mezquino y rencoroso, por cierto."

- "¿Cómo te puedes mirar en un espejo?"

Ella realmente lo necesitaba que él comenzara a pasear de nuevo para tenerle más cerca, pero quería obtener más información antes golpearle.

- "Sabías que aquellos Nueva Especie sufrían. Infiernos, sabías que yo estaba siendo utilizada como conejillo de indias para una prueba de drogas, y lo dejaste pasar durante meses. ¿Y el "Regalo"? ¿Su vida es miserable también? ¿Es víctima de abuso? ¿Qué clase de monstruo dispone de ella? ¿Qué es lo que hace para ganarse la vida?"

- "No me podría importar menos si alguno de esos animales sufre o que tu lo hiciste. Era gracioso como la mierda, en realidad. La gente estúpida se lo merece. Yo solo tuve que pedir más dinero cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que pagarían. Siento que no disfrutaras de los fármacos que el jefe te dio, pero… ¿quién tiene la culpa, Serena? Elegiste aceptar ese abuso para salvar a tu perro favorito. Podrías haber evitado todo y simplemente salir en cualquier momento."

- "No, no podría. Tengo corazón."

- "Y va a hacer que te maten." - Él resopló y empezó a caminar, mirando su reloj. -"Tienen que darse prisa, maldita sea. No me gusta estar aquí abajo y es mejor no llegar tarde. Por mucho que me apetezca darle a la NSO más dolor por lo que me hicieron a mí, los lugares fríos, oscuros y húmedos, no son lo mío. He visto ratas aquí."

- "¿Qué te hizo el NSO alguna vez a ti? ¿Eres uno de esos idiotas que los desprecia porque se han mejorado genéticamente?" - Ella deliberadamente hizo una mueca, burlándose de él. - "Estás claro que tú no has sido mejorado."

- "¡Yo estaba a cargo de Homeland!" - Se dio la vuelta, furioso. - "Ayudé a hacer que sea lo que es hoy. Este lugar era mi bebé y… ¿qué hacen? Me despidieron y me dijeron que me largara. La única razón por la que conseguí el trabajo de Alcalde en Fuller era porque les pude chantajear, es mi manera de hacer las cosas"

- "¿Chantaje?"

- "Si. He encontrado algo y lo usé." - Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- "¿Qué has descubierto?"

- "He descubierto que pueden tener bebés. No se lo dije al senador Hills, pero di a entender que podría hacer muchas olas si no me entregaban la prisión Fuller. Ese fue el costo de mi silencio."

Circon sabía que los Nueva Especies podían tener hijos. Eso significaba que podía ir a la prensa. Se sentía asqueada por las ramificaciones de que la información clasificada se filtrara. Se inclinó más cerca.

- "¿Cómo crees que me enteré de dónde te alojas? Me sacaron fuera de la puerta trasera que había creado en los sistemas informáticos, pero sólo en el nivel de seguridad. Ellos no clasifican sus registros de existencias de los suministros, están ordenados por Homeland y Reserva. Se entregaron pañales, vitaminas prenatales y toda una lista de otras cosas para bebés. Fue un claro indicativo. También tenían ropa y alimentos entregados a una vivienda que previamente estaba vacía cuando volviste a Homeland. Fue tan fácil encontrarte, Serena. ¿Pensaste que podrían protegerte? Es una broma. Soy diez veces más inteligente que ellos."

- "Te equivocas." - Decidió tirarse un farol. - "Algunos miembros del personal humano tienen bebés pero ningún Nueva Especies. Me hubieran informado de lo contrario."

- "Es cierto. - Él soltó un bufido. - Furia se casó con Hotaru y sé dónde vive. Esa puta tuvo su bebé. Las entregas de pañales fueron directamente a ellos. Nunca se los ve en televisión, nunca más, lo cual es bueno porque me enferman después lo que me hicieron, pero será porque ella probablemente es ahora una vaca gorda después de dar a luz a sus cachorros."

- "Te equivocas. He conocido a esa pareja " - mintió. - "Pasé un poco de tiempo con ellos. Ellos no tienen ningún hijo."

Dio un paso adelante y le dio una bofetada. El aguijón de la palma de su mano en la mejilla la aturdió pero él se alejó antes de que pudiera reaccionar y atacar en represalia.

- "Estas catacumbas pasan bajo su casa. Por lo menos uno de esos mocosos era un gritón cuando lo comprobé. ¿Cuántos tienen? ¡Dime!"

- "Nunca he visto un bebé aquí." - Eso era honesto. - "Apuesto a que te equivocas sobre esos 'Regalos' también."

- "Tengo fotos de esa pequeña zorra gato."

No iba a decirle más. Estaba bastante segura de eso mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia el túnel y mirar su reloj con gesto impaciente.

- "Esos imbéciles incompetentes, son tan lentos. Dos horas. Realmente los odio. Tal vez no voy a matarlos. Sólo tendré que transportarlos a Fuller. Sólo dejar las puertas de sus celdas desbloqueadas y difundir el rumor de que ellos son los informantes, y esta vez no lo haré para reunir información. Los prisioneros los matarían la primera maldita noche. Yo podría plantar esa idea con Jeff. Ese imbécil no puede nunca mantener la boca cerrada. Él es demasiado bueno."

Serena se levantó lo más silenciosamente posible, esperando que no se volviera

- "Y sólo por despecho, una vez que esté lejos y fuera del alcance de los Nuevas Especies, voy a causarles más mierda." - Él se rió entre dientes. - "¿Quieres saber cómo reaccionará la gente cuando descubran que hay una mujer humana que puede estallar pequeños bebés Nueva Especie? Hablaré acerca de eso con alguien de los grupos contra Nueva Especie, incitaré sus mentes. Ellos siempre predican acerca de cómo el Nueva Especie desaparecerá con el tiempo. Pero los Nueva Especie nunca morirán como raza si están criando más pequeños animales con putas humanas."

Ella se tensó y dio un paso a un lado. Habían encadenaron su brazo derecho, el que ella utilizaba más y ella lo balanceó con toda su fuerza. La silla era un poco más pesada de lo que ella había imaginado. Sólo se hizo un chirrido leve cuando las piernas resbalaron en el suelo antes de embarcarse hacia adelante.

Circon se volvió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él era más grande que ella físicamente… pero no tenía la rabia de su lado.

**/*/**

Darien usó una linterna para mirar por el agujero. Una escalera estaba en el fondo, parcialmente visible en el agua estancada, pero parecía dañada. Tenía que ser una buena caída de al menos seis metros, pero no le importó. Serena estaba allá abajo. Deslizó sus pies sobre el borde y acabó de caer en el agujero. El agua suavizó su caída y se quedó de pie. Aspiró, sin captar el olor de Serena, el agua estancada olía mal. Los otros machos cayeron al agua detrás de ellos llevando más linternas.

- "Espera." - ordenó Deimos. - "Tenemos que ir en silencio y cogerlos por sorpresa."

Obedecer esa orden tomó todo el control de Darien. Había dos aperturas, pero no estaba seguro de qué camino tomar. Una tenía una parrilla sobre ella, pero la otra no. Él avanzó con dificultad a través del agua hacia la apertura y olfateó. Todo lo que pudo recoger era agua estancada y un olor mohoso.

- "Por aquí." - susurró Andrew.

Darien giró, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. Andrew señaló la pared interior del túnel con el haz de su linterna.

- "Sangre. Es débil, pero está ahí."

Él forzó la puerta, abriéndola. Chirriaba pero no fue demasiado ruidosa. Darien se acercó, salió del agua y olfateó de nuevo.

- "Es de ella."

- "Es muy inteligente. Creo que está marcando su camino a propósito cuando se la llevaron." - Nicolas se rió entre dientes.

- "Ella es todo para mí. ¿Y si la han matado?" - Darien luchó con las lágrimas.

- "Si quisieran matarla lo habrían hecho en tu casa y no se molestarían en llevarla con ellos." – espetó Deimos voz áspera.

Darien apretó los dientes, reprimiendo un gruñido.

- "No tienes que señalárselo, es cruel." - declaró Andrew.

- "No. Él necesita saber que la quieren con vida. Eso es lógico, de otro modo llevándola con ellos sólo los retrasaría." - Deimos empujó a Darien pasando delante. - "Yo voy primero."

Darien quiso protestar, pero el macho abrió los brazos, bloqueando el estrecho paso. Tendría que luchar contra él y eso podría arruinar el plan de acercarse sigilosamente y atacar a los seres humanos para conseguir a su compañera de vuelta. El túnel terminaba con una placa de metal en el suelo. Darien intentó levantarla, pero no se podía abrir. La frustración se levantó de nuevo. Miró al equipo de Nuevas Especies.

Deimos se acuclilló junto a él, estudiándola con su linterna.

- "Mierda. Tiene que haber un bloqueo en el otro lado" - Hizo un gesto a uno de los hombres. - "Por suerte vinimos preparados. Dame el gato hidráulico. Te dije que lo cogieras de uno de los vehículos."

Le tomó mucho tiempo, demasiado para los nervios inquietos de Darien pero Deimos consiguió usar el filo del gato para forzar el borde de la chapa un poco y luego la abrió. Se quebró la endeble cerradura mientras la sacaban. Una escalera estaba unida la pared debajo de la parrilla.

- "Aquí vamos." - Deimos suspiró. - "No me gusta estar bajo tierra y me parece que tenemos que ir aun más profundo."

- "¡Fuera de mi camino!" – gruñó Darien tratando de bajar primero.

- "Tranquilo."

- "Mi compañera está ahí abajo. Yo puedo oler su sangre." - Él realmente podía, ya que ella había tocado esa escalera. - "Está ahí. Mi sentido del olfato es mucho mejor ahora que estamos lejos del agua."

- "Yo voy primero y recibo órdenes superiores." - declaró Deimos con firmeza.

Quería discutir, pero eso sería sólo serviría para perder más tiempo.

- "Entonces vamos."

Llegaron a un lugar donde se bifurcaba en dos túneles más pequeños. Deimos hizo una pausa y miró a Darien.

- "A ver si puedes detectarla."

Tuvo que agacharse para caber debajo del bajo techo y olfateó. No recogió su olor en absoluto, pero utilizó su linterna para tratar de detectar sangre en las paredes.

- "Tu podrías hacer eso mejor." – le susurró Nicolas a Deimos. - "Necesita hacerlo él." - le susurró Deimos a su vez.

Darien los ignoró mientras se echaba atrás y se metía en el otro túnel. Era todavía más bajo, pero él cogió una bocanada de sangre de Serena.

- "Este es."

Él encontró manchas de la misma sangre en una de las paredes un par de metros mas allá, en como si hubiera rozado con la mano. Abrió camino hasta llegar a una curva y vio la luz. Él se detuvo, esforzando sus oídos. De repente, Deimos estaba allí, empujando contra él hasta que ambos estaban hombro con hombro. La voz de Serena era débil, junto con otra voz masculina. Las palabras no eran distinguibles pero él estaba seguro de que era ella. Deimos volvió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- "Espera" - articuló.

Se quitó el teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto. Miró hacia arriba y mostró la pantalla a Darien y luego tocó para abrir otra aplicación. Era un localizador. Deimos señaló hacia arriba.

- "Están rodeando el lugar. Sabemos dónde estamos y lo que hacen nuestros machos."

No estaba seguro de si tenía paciencia. Podía oír a Serena, ella estaba hablando, y unas pocas palabras se filtraron a través. Su tono implicaba que estaba enfadada. El otro macho le tocó la espalda y Darien giró la cabeza. El macho pasó un rifle hacia adelante. Deimos lo aceptó y se acercó más.

- "No voy a perder la oportunidad. Quedaos atrás y permitidme continuar. Voy a arrastrarme sobre mi vientre y avanzar hacia adelante hasta que pueda llegar a ellos. Fui entrenado como francotirador."

Deimos se dejó caer e hizo tal como había indicado. Darien sabía que debía quedarse allí, pero no pudo resistirlo. Cayó sobre su vientre y se deslizó tras el otro macho. El túnel por delante de ellos no era tan largo y las palabras de Serena empezaron a ser más reconocibles. No podía ver alrededor de Deimos sin levantarse, pero estaba preocupado de que revelaría su ubicación si lo hacía. El shock corrió a través de su sistema, cuando pudo oír toda la conversación.

**/*/**

La silla se estrelló contra el costado de Circon con fuerza suficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Serena consiguió hacerse con la silla cuando se recuperó. Ella cogió el borde redondeado de la parte posterior del asiento y en el lado donde las esposas estaban fijas en la barra de la silla. Ella la levantó y la estrelló sobre él de nuevo.

Él gritó y levantó un brazo, tratando de protegerse la cabeza. No fue efectivo. Ella usó las patas de la silla para embestir contra su vientre y su pecho. Se quedó sin aliento y ella lo golpeó de nuevo. Circon rodó sobre su estómago en ese momento y ella lo golpeó una vez más, sólo por si acaso.

Una gran cantidad de ira reprimida la llevó a golpearle un par de veces más hasta que ella quedó sin aliento por el esfuerzo. Sólo deseaba que la silla fuera más pesada y más sólida. Dejó caer la silla sobre él y le dio una patada en el costado. Él rodó, hecho una bola. Le dolió un poco cuando ella lo pateó de nuevo, esta vez en el pecho, pero tuvo el efecto deseado. Terminó tendido sobre su espalda. Se volvió un poco, utilizando lo último de su fuerza y levantó la silla. Ella la bajó y sus patas se posaron a cada lado de su cuello. El travesaño que conectaba las patas traseras presionado contra su garganta y se inclinó, apoyando su peso sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Jerry Circon, o como ella lo había conocido, Terry Brice, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su rostro se volvía una fea sombra de color púrpura.

- "¿No puedes respirar?" - Ella jadeó. - "Yo sé lo que se siente. Prueba a tener algún imbécil empujando su mano sucia sobre tu boca y tu nariz. Eso es lo que tu matón gilipollas me hizo."

Ella aflojó un poco para que él no muriera. Aspiró aire, pero su color no mejoró. Miró hacia atrás y levantó el pie, golpeando abajo en su entrepierna. Él chilló.

- "Sé lo que se siente también. Es una putada no poder gritar, ¿no es así? ¿Te duele?"

Ella apretó los sudorosos dedos contra el respaldo, con un poco de asco, pero de ninguna manera estaba por la labor de dejar que se levantara. Él la superaba por cincuenta kilos.

Además, no tengo ninguna maldita compasión por ti, imbécil.

Serena le miró a la cara, vio su expresión de terror y la forma en que sus manos arañaban el travesaño contra su garganta. Ella alivió un poco de su peso de la silla hasta que logró aspirar más aire. Luego apretó de nuevo.

- "Tú y yo…" - Se levantó, recuperando el aliento un poco más, - "vamos a tener una charla. Y lo que quiero decir con esto es, voy a hablar y tu vas a respirar cuando diga que puedes."

Ella esperó y le permitió tener un poco más de aire. No era su intención matarlo, pero estaba decidida a obtener respuestas. Sabía dónde estaba el Regalo y él la había hecho pasar un infierno. Pero, sobre todo, estaba cabreada por cómo había permitido a Darien y los demás a sufrir más de lo necesario porque le divertía y había querido conseguir más dinero.

- "Esos idiotas que contrataste me empujaron dentro de un agujero y me dejaron caer en el agua sucia. Apesto. Tuve un mordaza metida en mi boca, y tu pensabas envenenarme." - le recordó. - "Podría matarte. ¿Entiendes? Olvídate de tu plan de jubilación. Olvídate de conseguir otro centavo de la NSO. Vas a decirme dónde está ese Regalo o voy a ver cómo te ahogas. Yo podría echarme una siesta aquí."

Ella levantó lo suficiente como para dejar que tomara aire. Se atragantó un poco, pero ella le mantuvo a raya hasta que tomó unas cuantas respiraciones.

- "¡Puta!" – jadeó rabioso.

Se inclinó, poniendo su peso en la parte posterior de la silla.

- "Jódete, Jerry. Sí. Sé tu nombre. Vi tu foto cuando me mostraron todos los hombres que trabajaban para la NSO. Director Jerry Circon. Te despidieron porque fuiste un idiota con la compañera de Zafiro. Dijo que casi la mataste y trataste de alejarla de él. Simplemente no puedes dejar solos a los compañeros, ¿verdad? Me apartaste del mío y… ¿adivinas qué? ¡Estoy furiosa!"

Fue satisfactorio cuando él dejó de luchar, quedándose totalmente quieto. Eso no duró mucho más de unos segundos. Soltó el travesaño y trató de agarrar el tobillo del pie que descansaba sobre su entrepierna. Ella le pisoteó, esperando aplastar sus pelotas. Él gritó y soltó su tobillo. Ella aflojó la presión.

- "¿Dónde está ese Regalo, Jerry? ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que torturarte? Aprendí algo al respecto mientras estuve en Nemesis, viendo lo que se hizo a los pobres Nueva Especie que tanto odias. Amo a uno de ellos y estuvo a punto de morir allí, siendo golpeado y herido, pero te importaba una mierda. Sólo querías dinero. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo sólo te quiero muerto para asegurarme de que no puedes herir a nadie más."

Ella tomó algunas calmantes respiraciones, tratando de controlar su temperamento.

- "Pero te dejaré vivir si me dices dónde está el Regalo retenido."

Ella levantó la silla un poco, dejándole respirar. Una marca roja manchaba la zona carnosa de su garganta, pero ella no se sentía mal por eso. Él no se merecía su compasión.

- "Nunca"

- "¿En serio?" - Sus cejas se arquearon.

- "Vete a la mierda. No voy a decírtelo. La zorra gato morirá." - Tosió. - "Quiero el dinero y te diré dónde está una vez que esté a salvo." - Volvió la cabeza y giró su cuerpo voluminoso en la misma dirección.

Serena perdió el equilibrio y tropezó cuando la silla se estrelló contra ella ya que era un tipo grande. Dos grandes manos aferraron sus caderas para evitar que se posen sobre su culo y ella cayó contra un gran cuerpo firme. El terror la golpeó cuando ella levantó la cabeza para ver cuál de los matones había regresado. Estaba segura de que iba a morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Al levantar la mirada se sorprendió. ¿Era Darien?

Darien frunció el ceño. Ella lo miró a los ojos, en parte con miedo de que fuera un sueño. Esa hermosa mirada suya se desplazó de ella para mirar algo en el suelo. Ella lo siguió, mirando como Jerry Circon se ponía en pie. Tosió un poco, pero pudo continuar. Sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras giraba para atacar. Deimos lo agarró por la garganta y lo estrelló contra la pared. Lo levantó, poniendo fácilmente el hombre de puntillas.

- "Zorra gato, ¿eh?" - gruñó Deimos. - "Soy una especie de fan de ellos yo mismo… ya que soy felino también. Me ofende que estás diciendo que va a morir." -Volvió la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada de Serena. - "Le tengo. Hablará."

Serena estaba en shock y peor aun que eso, estaba claro que habían oído y visto lo que había estado haciendo a Circon. Se hundió en los brazos de Darien. Otra Nueva Especie se agachó a su lado y sacó un pequeño kit de uno de sus bolsillos.

- "Yo voy a conseguir liberarte." - Nicolas le dio una sonrisa triste antes de volver su atención a las esposas la sujetaban a la silla.

La sensación surrealista la dejó muda. Se había perdido, completamente rota, y su reacción a lo que había hecho estaba llegando a ella. Había estado dispuesta a matar a otra persona y lo podría haber hecho si no hubieran llegado para detenerla. Darien y la otra Nueva Especie tenían que estar horrorizados cuando entraron y la vieron usar una silla para torturar a alguien. Ella se sentía de esa manera y había estado ella quien hizo aquello.

- "Ahora estás a salvo." - Darien la acunó en sus brazos.

- "Sácala de aquí" - ordenó Deimos.

- "Estoy trabajando en ello." - murmuró Nicolas. - "O vamos a tener que llevarnos la silla con ella."

- "Date prisa."

Deimos sostuvo la mirada de Serena de nuevo y pareció estudiarla. Él frunció el ceño antes de cambiar su enfoque a Darien.

- "Ella ha visto suficiente violencia y ya sufrió bastante. Estoy a punto de derramar sangre si eso es lo que se necesita para conseguir que nos diga dónde está la mujer Regalo. Voy hacerle confesar todos sus crímenes."

- "Esos dos hombres que trabajan para Circon van a volver." - logró añadir Serena.

- "Tenemos agentes aquí abajo." - Andrew apareció a la vista. - "No van a hacerlo ahora sin ser capturados si regresan. He pedido un mapa del sistema completo puesto no éramos conscientes de la existencia de estos túneles hasta ahora. Me pregunto por qué no estaban con los planos que nos dieron."

Incluso Serena se percató de su tono sarcástico y de la manera en que miró a Jerry Circon. Obligó a su mente a trabajar.

- "Piensa que Hotaru y Zafiro tienen un bebé. Él ha estado vigilando las ordenes de la NSO y dónde se está entregan los pedidos. Así fue como se enteró de donde me alojaba. También ha estado aquí abajo pasando por debajo de las casas de la gente para escuchar y oyó un bebé que lloraba."

Tuvo cuidado de cómo ella narraba lo que él le dijo, ya que Circon seguía escuchando.

- "Le dije que no era así, pero amenazó con decirle a los medios de comunicación que las Especie pueden concebir, sólo para causar problemas."

Unos gruñidos sonaron y miró a su alrededor, notando por primera vez que más de una docena de Nueva Especies habían llenado la cámara. Se apoyó en Darien. Las esposas se abrieron de golpe cuando el felino fue capaz de forzar la cerradura. Ella lo miró.

- "Gracias."

Nicolas empujó la silla y se levantó.

- "De nada".

Darien la giró en sus brazos y ella levantó la barbilla, casi con miedo de mirarlo.

- "Lo siento."

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Él la levantó hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura y no tuvo más remedio que mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Las lágrimas que brillaban en ellos no eran una sorpresa. Tenía que estar avergonzado por lo que ella había hecho... casi tanto como ella misma lo estaba.

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Perdí mi mierda."

La olfateó.

- "Huele muy mal aquí abajo, no puedo notarlo."

- "Ella no tuvo un accidente. Está hablando de lo que le hizo a Circon" – resopló Nicolas.

- "Lo sé." - sonrió Darien. - "Le estaba tomando el pelo. Quería conseguir sacarle una sonrisa. Estoy orgulloso de lo fuerte que eres, Serena. Tuviste la fuerza suficiente para atacarle y tratar de forzarle a informarte sobre la Mujer Regalo"

Su boca se abrió. Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

- "¡Casi me da pena que se te escapara!" - continuó - "Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Voy a tener que entrenarte un poco mejor para que tengas en cuenta los movimientos por el estilo. El hecho de que estabas dispuesta a hacerle daño para obligarlo a decir dónde está la Hembra Regalo sólo demuestra cuán Especie eres. Mataría por ti, Serena." - Se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la de ella. - "Nos vamos a casa a tomar un baño y después te voy a montar por detrás." – susurró en su oído.

Ella se quedó sin habla mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se rió suavemente entre dientes.

- "Justo después de que atienda tus heridas, estoy intentando muy duro pasar por alto eso para no rasgar la garganta de ese cabrón. Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo con tus propios dedos. Es algo que deberías aprender por si cualquier otra persona alguna otra vez viene tras de ti. Podemos usar esos muñecos de tamaño humano para que puedas practicar. Es probable que prefieras el uso de uno de esos."

Serena aspiró hondo luchando contra el impulso de echarse a llorar. Darien no parecía molesto ni horrorizado.

- "Te amo." – le dijo.

- "Yo también te amo, Serena. Envuélvete alrededor mío, compañera. Realmente necesito sentirte en estos momentos. Dudo que quiera dejarte por una o dos semanas."

Se abrazó a su cuello y enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él ajustó su agarre y la agarró con fuerza mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello. Se dio la vuelta, regresando a casa, y ella simplemente se aferró a él.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TRUE" y es el Libro 11 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies, y por el momento ultimo libro publicado. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrado en el libros anterior bajo el nombre de Mamuro. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

"**OBSIDIAN" = "MALACHITE y SETSUNA"**

"**SHADOW" = "RINI y HELIOS"**

"**MOON" = "DIAMANTE y MICHIRU".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo Veintitrés

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

- "¡Pato!"

Serena se quedó sin aliento y se lanzó sobre la cama. El cojín del sofá fue a navegar más allá de ella, a centímetros de su cabeza. Ella aterrizó en el colchón con un rebote y se volvió, sonriendo a Darien.

- "Eso no es gracioso."

- "Eres más rápida." - Él sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- "Eso es porque sigues lanzándome almohadas. Te juro que voy a esconder todas y cada una de las que haya en la casa."

Él agarró la parte inferior de su camisa, la alzó sobre su cabeza sacándosela y la dejó caer en el suelo.

- "Soy serio sobre tu entrenamiento. Te jure protegerte siempre pero he aprendido que es mejor si sabes luchar por si acaso vuelvo a estar drogado otra vez."

- "Homeland es seguro. Las catacumbas se han mapeado y las entradas exteriores han sido selladas con sensores de alarma alrededor de cada perímetro. Lo sabremos inmediatamente si alguna vez intentan entrar. Cada rejilla se ha soldado y cerrado con más alarmas. Creo que ustedes se pasaron de la raya."

- "Eso no existe cuando la seguridad de nuestras compañeras está en juego."

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó mientras se inclinaba, arrancando sus botas.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

- "Desnudándome."

- "Me gusta eso." - Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama. - "Nunca me voy a cansar de ver cómo te quitas la ropa."

Él se rió entre dientes mientras se enderezaba, abriendo la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

- "Llevas demasiada ropa."

- "¿Para qué?" - pestañeó ella con coquetería. - "¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Tal vez un baño? ¿Una ducha?"

Empujó abajo los pantalones y se acercó a la cama. La forma en que caminaba acercándose era muy sexy y el hecho de que él lucía una erección completa era una ventaja. Esa era otra cosa que ella nunca se cansaría de mirar. Él la alcanzó y gruñó.

- "Sigues vestida."

- "Eso es porque una vez que empecemos a besarnos me olvidaré de todo lo demás. Tengo un par de preguntas. "

Él frunció el ceño.

- "Andrew dijo que podíamos conservar la casa. Somos compañeros y necesitamos la habitación. La residencia no es adecuada para los compañeros."

- "Ya lo sabía. Lita se acercó de visita mientras estabas fuera. Me gusta mucho ella. Nos trajo donuts."

- "Me encantan los dulces." - Se inclinó, presionando sobre su espalda. - "Aunque sé algo que es aún mejor. Tu. "- Él le besó el cuello mientras la inmovilizaba. - "Y sé lo que quiero comer. Tu."

Serena se rió, sus dedos deslizándose en su pelo.

- "Lo digo en serio."

- "Yo también." - Levantó la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada. - "¿La han encontrado?"

Su expresión cambió y ella se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

- "Todavía no. Circon se ha negado a revelar la ubicación de la mujer Regalo y créeme, Deimos fue muy persuasivo."

- "Circon no tiene nada que perder excepto su vida. Él es un idiota mediocre."

- "Nunca será libre de nuevo."

- "Lo trasladaron a Fuller?" - No estaba segura que fuera una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que solía ser el director de esa prisión.

- "No. Deimos no ha usado ninguno de sus métodos de interrogatorio más peligrosos todavía. Circon es demasiado débil y Deimos no quiere correr el riesgo de matarlo antes de poder obtener lo que necesitamos de él. Deimos no se dará por vencido hasta que él consiga sus respuestas o Circon muera."

- "Bien." - Ella no sintió ni un poco de culpa.

Darien rodó abruptamente, tirando de ella para ponerla encima de él.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve a donde él está siendo retenido y ponerte a mano una silla para entrar en su celda y ver lo que puedes conseguir de él? Fuiste feroz."

- "Eso no tiene gracia."

Ella se sentó, a horcajadas sobre él. Darien también se incorporó, atrayéndola hacia él.

- "Lo siento." - Con una mano le acarició la espalda. - "¡Estabas tan sexy! Simplemente no me gustó ver tu pie sobre su polla. Yo soy el único macho al que debes tocar allí."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, acariciando ambos lados de su cara.

- "¿Tienes un fetichismo de pies que yo no sepa?" - sonrió ella.

- "Ahora, eso no es gracioso." - gruñó él – "Me gusta que seas suave cuando me tocas."

Ella se deslizó un poco hacia atrás, soltó su rostro y metió sus manos entre sus cuerpos.

- "¿Te gusta así?" - Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la base de su polla, con sus pulgares bromeando sobre su glande. – "Eres sin duda un macho de dos manos" – se lamió los labios - "¿O prefieres mi boca y mi lengua ahí abajo?"

- "Sabes que no tengo mucho control cuando haces eso."

- "Lo sé." - Ella sonrió. - "Es una lástima que todavía esté vestida."

- "Entonces quítate la ropa o yo lo haré por ti."

- "Vas a romperlas." - Ella lo dejó en libertad, se deslizó de su regazo y comenzó a desvestirse. - "Estoy un poco limitada en las ropas que tengo hasta que lleguen mis cosas desde de mi apartamento."

- "¿Te estás quejando?"

- "No."

- "Yo no lo creo."

Darien se estiró en la espalda y sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa. Ella se arrastró hasta su cuerpo y se sentó sobre sus muslos.

- "Quieres que yo aprenda defensa propia, pero tú necesitas aprender más control."

- "Te amo, Serena. Te deseo tanto que me duele. Ahora no es el momento de usar tu boca sobre mí. Casi te pierdo de nuevo ayer."

- "Estoy bien."

La mirada de Darien recorrió todo su cuerpo, esa mirada hambrienta en sus ojos la ponía muy caliente.

- "Estás mejor que bien. Eres perfecta. Haces que me hierva la sangre y me pones tan duro que me duele por ti. "

Serena subió más arriba en su cuerpo y se inclinó para recorrer con su lengua el labio inferior de su boca.

- "Yo puedo hacer algo al respecto."

Ella extendió una mano entre ellos y cerró los dedos alrededor de su erección de nuevo. Ella movió sus caderas y bajó hasta que los dos gimieron mientras sus cuerpos se unían. Darien la agarró por las caderas. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- "Tú me haces sentir completo, Serena." - Darien la besó.

- "Me haces sentir completa también."

Darien gimió cuando Serena empezó a balancear lentamente sus caderas.

- "Eres el cielo."

- "Vaya par estamos hechos." - Serena se rió entre dientes. – "Tú crees que soy el cielo y yo creo que tu eres dios."

- "Dios, ¿eh?"

Sus manos bajaron para agarrar firmemente su culo mientras alzaba sus caderas hacia arriba, hundiéndose en ella más profundamente.

- "Un dios del sexo."

- "Intento serlo para ti, Serena." - rió Darien.

- "Prueba a seguir moviéndote. Me estás torturando aquí."

Ella corcoveó sus caderas. Él empujó hacia arriba. Serena aferró sus hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- "¡Éxito!" - gimió ella. - "¡Ahí mismo! ¡Más rápido!"

- "Así que eres exigente." - Se dio la vuelta y la inmovilizó debajo de él. - "Mi objetivo es complacerte."

- "Tú eres el mejor compañero siempre."

- "Así eres tú. Ahora agárrate fuerte."

- "Siempre."

* * F in* * * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí llegamos con los libros publicados de las nuevas especies. Quien no se ha enamorado de ellos? A quien le gustaría encontrar uno? Yo no me decido si quiero un gatito que me ronronee, un perrito que me gruña, o un monito de ojos rojos! Jejeje. Espero pronto salga el siguiente que es "Darkness", en nuestro caso, la historia de Deimos. Además del libro 3 de calor de acoplamiento.**

**Nos leemos. Saludos. Y gracias a TODAS por sus reviews, follows y alertas, no saben cuanto me gusto que hayan querido a las nuevas especies como yo.**

**GRACIAS:**

**ALEXACHIBA */* abril Odette */* .90**

**aCYeRi */* Aries AL */* Ayame Chan**

**BrujitaLuna */* Caprichy Anders */* Catnip SD**

**Christydechiba */* Clau Palacios */* CynthiaIsabella**

**Dalmamoreira */* DoraSan Moon */* Eileen Prince Snape**

**Guest */* idalia88 */* Indira */* yesqui2000**

**Indirarincon */* */* lobalunallena**

**lovly105 */* luxy1985 */* Madamemoon**

**magicdreamz */* Malistrix */* Marianagmt**

**meLii haChii */* meryinustar */* Minako1413**

**Mirialia Paolini */* */* moon86 **

**Pandoritta DS */* PrincesLynx */* Princess Aidil**

**pupis81 */* Rei Ayanami B K Michiru222 */* Rosa**

**sakutsunade */* selene kou chiba */* Serenity P**

**ShAnTaLy */* Usagi13chiba */* usakoserenityete**

**USAKOSERENITYETERNAL */* Vera Xaire */* ZaDaBiA**

**Beshitos ;-)**


End file.
